Eternal Dream
by Seiketo Nayset
Summary: Desenfreno, emociones por doquier. Elricest! EdxAl & ¿Más? R&R Capítuo 12, la vorágine de un Viernes. "Tenemos problemas y tú haces estupideces... Quien te entiende."
1. Prólogo

_Es irónico. Luego de 4 años sin pasarme por aquí llego y escribo sin más. Odio haber visto tantas imágenes de estos 2 y de leer FMA. En fin, no los molesto más._

_**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece, sólo a quienes fueron sus creadores. Soy sólo un fan, que escribe y trabaja para fans._

* * *

**Prólogo**

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el fatal accidente… Quizás no tan fatal como creen muchos, varias cosas han cambiado y han hecho que ciertas 'relaciones' maduraran, crearan lazos y por sobre todo, cariño. Es increíble pensar en las circunstancias terribles y en los buenos sucesos, pero ahora medio moribundo vengo a analizar los recuerdos.

Irónico, mordaz, maquiavélico. Demasiadas muertes bajo sus pies, pero sus manos cumplieron ese compromiso: No matar.

Sabía que su estado se debía a una sola cosa… Ese intercambio le costó bastante realizarlo, con tal de devolverle el cuerpo a quien tanto quería… A quien tanto amaba. Todo por una estúpida riña, unos estúpidos celos y una estúpida terquedad. Como odiaba esa parte de él; por eso no pudo dejar eso a cambio.

Sus ojos se entrecerraban lentamente antes de caer en ese profundo sueño del cual temía y solamente había una persona que podía despertarlo. Quizás no era tan estúpido, en cierta manera encontró la forma artificial de evitar lo inevitable… El apodo de genio, tal vez, si le quedaba. 'Quedaba', pasado. Que daría por que fuera 'quedó', para así acabar con esa terrible existencia que era él.

¿Era necesario que sufriera tanto? Había hecho lo imposible porque su pequeño fuera feliz, se había sacrificado tanto y no aceptaba su dolor. Sintió a lo lejos pisadas suaves, aunque no podía distinguir a que distancia. Sus sentidos ya habían empezado a fallar. Odiaba esa sensación, pero todo lo que hizo tenía un propósito n

- Soy un bastardo – musitó, antes de caer en la primera fase de su sueño prolongado. Aún podía escuchar los sonidos exteriores, sentir y olfatear. De pronto, al parecer. Alguien lo levantó y lo posicionó en algún otro lugar. No sabía realmente donde, no tenia conciencia espacio-tiempo.

- ¡Fui un idiota! – Gritaba, desgarradoramente - Por mi culpa vuelves a entrar en ese sueño…- Sintió como decaía esa voz, hasta sentirla totalmente apagada - No debí quitármelo – Pensó que no podía sentirse peor. Estaba equivocado. Esa vocecita que tanto quería y amaba, esa que lo mantenía atado al mundo. Sonaba triste, y era por su culpa. Sólo tenía unos minutos antes de perder total contacto. Sabía muy bien que debía intentarlo, aunque antes no había funcionado.

- Bol…sillo… Ga…bar…di..na – musitó con todas sus fuerzas, antes de caer en un profundo sueño, del cual no sabía si era capaz de volver a despertar.

* * *

_Para serles sincero, esta no era mi idea de prólogo. Mucho tiempo sin escribir, ¡Pero prometo los capítulos serán mucho mejores! Espero dejen algún mensaje, esta historia tiene algo sobrenatural que quizás pueda atraerles… Quizás llegó el tiempo de la ¿__Revolución__? Quien sabe._

_Saludos._


	2. Capítulo 1: Estado de Sitio

_**Capítulo 1: Estado de Sitio.**_

**Disclaimer**: FMA es de su(s) respectivo(s) dueño(s)(a). Este artículo ficticio no tiene fines de lucro, sólo de libertad de pensamientos.

* * *

Solo. Tristes y cristalinas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza para suprimirlas, evitarlas. Abrazaba y hundía su cabeza en la almohada. Su cabello suelto desparramado le daba un aspecto algo extraño. Ahogó suspiros y sollozos, con el único fin de hacer más trágica su catarsis.

Pensaba en todo lo que sufría, en todo el peso de las responsabilidades que _normalmente_ un chico de su edad no tendría jamás. Cargaba una cruz demasiada pesada. Aún así, su pensamiento hasta ahí era egoísta; la armadura a escasos metros de él, separada por una muralla, debía sufrir mucho más; llorar el alma, rasga el espíritu. 'Alabada sea la muralla' pensó. Ya estaría siendo fuertemente interrogado si no fuese por ella. Forjó levemente una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios; feliz. Le agradaba esa preocupación por parte de Al, le hacía sentir ser "alguien", además de la siempre sensación de ser querido.

Podría ser _algo más_…

No sabía en cambio cuan ciertas eran sus últimos pensamientos, antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

- ¡Al! ¡Baja en este preciso momento o llegarás tarde! – Gritó desde su cómodo asiento mientras seguía sirviéndose su café. Cafeína en la mañana era una de las pocas cosas que lograba mantenerlo despierto.

- ¡Nii-san! ¡Debiste despertarme cuando te levantaste! – Se escuchó una voz desde la planta alta de la casa, mientras unos pasos rápidos bajaban por la escala - ¡Sabías que hoy tenía examen y llegaré tarde! – Apareció en el marco de la puerta y lo observó atentamente. Usaba el traje típico de estudiante, a excepción por la chaqueta que era la de él; su chaqueta de Alquimista. Esa melena castaña amarrada sutilmente en forma de coleta, sedosa y con aroma exquisito. ¡Lo volvía loco! Esa es la otra cosa que siempre lo despierta.

- Lo siento, pero te veías tan apacible durmiendo – Un leve tinte rosa marcó sus mejillas. Bajó su cabeza en signo de denotar su error. – No fue mi intención, Al. – Se paró rápidamente de su asiento, acabó su café y caminó en dirección a su hermano - ¿Me perdonas? – Lo miró tan inocente, como si volviese a tener 5 años y tratara de evitar un regaño.

Sintió unos brazos pasar por su cuello y sintió la cálida respiración en su cara. – Tonto, no podría enojarme contigo por mucho que quisiese – Unos tibios labios se posaron en su boca, depositando un juguetón y tierno beso. – Ahora, ¿Me llevas a la escuela? Aún me quedan 10 minutos para llegar – No podía negarse. Era _imposible_ negarse ante sus palabras.

Vivían alejados de Ciudad Central. Su hermano, luego de ser aceptado como Alquimista Estatal, debía terminar sus estudios de niño normal, por lo que consiguió que el Führer le dejara en paz mientras esto sucedía. Sabía que su paz no sería eterna, después de todo, eran simples máquinas del estado al servicio de ellos.

Arrancó el coche, mientras Alphonse se subía a éste. Lo observó detalladamente, había cambiado mucho; más alto, más robusto, más guapo… Pero seguía siendo _demasiado_ inocente. Tal vez era una buena cualidad, no podía saberlo.

- Deja de mirarme y apresúrate, me pones nervioso cuando me miras con _esa_ cara – Un tono carmesí amenazaba el color de su rostro. Ya no recordaba cuando ni como sucedió, sólo tiene grabado lúcidamente cuando se comprometió con su hermano.

Un pequeño destello en la mano de Al lo sacó de su trance, resonando esa frase a la vez en su mente "Yo…igual…te amo, Edward" ¡Fue y sigue siendo la persona más feliz del mundo!

– ¿No te molesta usar el anillo Al? – Sabía que ese pequeño objeto lo mantenía atado al mundo, pero no era necesario usarlo en la mano, ni menos en _ese_ dedo. Debía saber si no le incomodaba. La curiosidad a veces le mata. – Sabes que podrías usarlo como un collar, o llevarlo en tu bolsillo – No se había dado cuenta cómo ni cuando, pero ya iba camino a la escuela a dejar a Al.

- Por algo estamos juntos hermano, ¿O a caso no te gusta? – Levantó su mano izquierda, mostrando su dedo anular. Una sonrisa inundaba su rostro. De verdad, estaba enamorado de ese chiquillo. – Además, es muy útil – Le cerró un ojo, un guiño, mostrando su lengua, en señal de mueca infantil.

-¡Claro que me gusta! El problema es que yo no puedo tener uno porque la milicia me lo impide- explicó, calmadamente – hemos llegado, Al – Se estacionó en el frontis de la gran escuela. En realidad, era una de las mejores. Agradecía pudiese pagar eso por su hermano, y mucho _más_. – No olvides llegar temprano, o me muero de hambre – rió levemente, llevando una de sus manos a su estómago, demostrando que se refería a la cena.

- Si, si. – Respondió suavemente su hermano – Haré algo delicioso cuando vuelva, sólo compra algunas cosas para la cena, yo me encargo – Se bajó del coche, mientras seguía mirándome – Nada más cuídate, y llega en una pieza a casa – Su hermano sabía como complacerlo con esa inmensa sonrisa y con una voz bastante armoniosa.

- Claro Al – Lo vio alejarse. Dio marcha nuevamente al vehículo, con dirección a casa. Debía revisar el correo diario, ya que sabía por presentimiento, al igual que su amado hermano, que Central le envió otra misión.

Mientras él seguía absorto en sus pensamientos, pensando en su día y en lo que le tocaría hacer, no vio unos ojos esmeraldas viéndole desde la azotea de la escuela, llenos de dolor y furia. Algo invadía su ser, como si se sintiese abrumado y contento a la vez. Quizás los planes de los hermanos Elric se verían un poco interrumpidos.

* * *

Ahí iba de nuevo. Su presentimiento no era erróneo ni mucho menos incorrecto. _Una misión_. Su objetivo es un sujeto alto, _supuestamente_ 21 años, cabello largo y plateado "Como los ojos de Al" Pensó. Ya había echo las compras camino a casa, para dejar todo listo y así, planeó, estar tranquilo. Poco común era buscar a alguien de tales características en _Radeon_ (1). Era una ciudad maravillosa, llena de vida y júbilo, pero si él era el _fenómeno_ por ser rubio, plateado era peor.

- Maldito Mustang, sabes muy bien que no tengo paciencia, y menos para buscar a alguien que 'supuestamente' constituye un peligro para la soberanía militar y '_algo más_' – Maldecía al Coronel mientras caminaba por la plaza central de la ciudad, mirando a la gente pasar y reír – Quiero a Al – resopló, resignado, inclinando su cabeza. No soportaba la soledad. Rápidamente se giró en 180 grados, mirando la entrada principal de un edificio – Quién iba a pensar que eras tú el que miró a Al de esa manera en la escuela. – Se acercó violentamente a su objetivo, contemplando algo desconcertante.

¡Su objetivo tenía con suerte 17 años! ¡Es un niño! No se dio cuenta, pero comenzó a disminuir la rapidez, hasta llegar al punto de volver a caminar, lentamente hacia el mocoso. Usaba una chaqueta grisácea, con ligeros adornos verdes en los brazos, unos pantalones holgados y esa cabellera plata lacia y suelta se movía con el aire circulante.- ¿Quién eres?- Se posó suavemente delante del niño. Aunque fuese bastante alto, su mirada no mostraba más que ingenuidad y un desconcertante asombro al verlo a él. -¿Qué buscan los militares de ti, chiquillo? – No sabía como reaccionar. Sus piernas le flaqueaban inconcientemente, con ganas de desplomarse.

- Tú eres Edward Elric, ¿el Alquimista de Acero? Se suponía eras más bajito. Has crecido algo, pero sigues siendo un enano – Desconcertante. El mocoso lo trató de enano y no estaba Al para detenerle en la paliza que le iba a dar. En un impulso de rabia levantó rápidamente su brazo, pero una mano detuvo el movimiento de su brazo – No lo intentes Edward, no me tomes a la ligera por mi apariencia – Sus ojos habían cambiado radicalmente, mostraban ira y dolor – No será la primera ni la última vez que me veas… Te recomiendo vigiles un poco mejor a tu querido hermano. Te aseguro no seré compasivo con él – Dicho esto, el sujeto desapareció en el aire.

- Mustang – comentó al aire, mientras comenzaba a caminar – Me deberás una grandísima explicación – Sus pies le llevaban a paso ligero hacia la escuela de Al, nuevamente.

* * *

Corría apresuradamente por los vacíos y solitarios pasillos, maldiciendo a su hermano mentalmente '¡Esta me la pagas, Edo!' repetía constantemente en sus pensamientos, hasta llegar a su aula – Llegué – Musitó, agitado, tratando de recobrar el aliento. Llamó a la puerta levemente, recibiendo por respuesta un "Adelante" demasiado familiar.

- Buenos días señor Alphonse Elric – Un militar se cuadraba frente a él, quien no hacía más que mirar con cara de estupefacción y total asombro a quienes vio en el aula (N. de A.: Similar a esto ".-."). La teniente Ross era quien le saludaba tan formalmente. Observó quienes más estaban, encontrándose a Roy Mustang y a Riza Hawkeye frente a todos sus compañeros de clases, quienes estaban con peor cara que Alphonse al ver a los militares, en especial al Coronel mostrando su reloj de Alquimista.

- ¿¡Se puede saber que diablos hacen en MI escuela, interrumpiendo las clases de MIS profesores y con más de un ejército completo rodeando MI establecimiento!? – Entró rápidamente la directora de la escuela, con un rostro totalmente desfigurado a causa de su ira. Era realmente gracioso verla en ese estado – Y joven Alphonse, usted debería tratar de _no_ traer a sus peligrosos amigos militares a este lugar – Lo miró con cara de odio, pero él no tenía culpa alguna.

- Lamento todos los inconvenientes directora, pero tenemos órdenes directas del Führer de tomar el control de la escuela y poner a salvo al señor Elric y a los alumnos de toda la escuela – Hawkeye se había acercado hacia él y le dirigió una mirada triste – Discúlpanos Alphonse, pero no hay ninguna otra opción para poder mantenerte a salvo – Finalizó, mientras miraba a la Directora – Queda usted destituida de su cargo hasta nuevo aviso. El General de Brigada Roy Mustang tomará su cargo hasta que finalicen todos los problemas. – Terminó, saliendo del aula, dejando a la directora sin alma.

- Tu hermano debe venir en camino ya, Alphonse, así que te recomiendo tomes asiento mientras explico lo que sucedió - ¡Por fin alguien le explicaría que diablos estaba pasando! – Pero, debes dejarme tu reloj y el anillo – Extendió la mano, esperando dejaran esos objetos en su mano – No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que _por favor_ hagamos esto rápido – Escupió la cortesía de su frase, a sabiendas que no debía porque hacerlo.

- El anillo me lo quedo, órdenes del Führer – comentó pausadamente, mientras tomaba asiento en su respectivo sitio – Ahora, más les vale tener una buena excusa para todo este ajetreo o los saco a patadas a todos y cada uno de ustedes – mirada fulminante al General – ¡Oh! Si, el reloj lo tiene Ed – dejó su bolso a un lado, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla mientras sentía las miradas de todos sus compañeros y compañeras.

- Bien – Comenzó Mustang, caminando alrededor del salón – Se declara estado de sitio a toda la ciudad de Radeon. El ejército toma control de todas las vías de acceso a la ciudad. Se le prohíbe a todos salir de la ciudad hasta finalizada la misión – Se acercó a la puerta, abriéndola lentamente – Desde ahora, se enseñará alquimia en este establecimiento. Los hermanos Elric serán los profesores, incluyendo a otros Alquimistas Nacionales que llegarán dentro de unas horas – dicho todo, cerró la puerta tras él y dejó a la teniente Ross sola, quien debía aclarar algunas cuentas dudas de todos los estudiantes que no salían de su asombro.

* * *

- Será un gran reto para nosotros, Yarik – Un sujeto cubierto de pies a cabeza conversaban a escasos metros de la escuela, refugiados por las sombras de algunos árboles circundantes al lugar – Demasiada seguridad para un par de hermanos, ¿No crees? – Sonrió maliciosamente, pasando suavemente su lengua por los labios, saboreando su sonrisa.

- No digas tonterías, sólo son humanos con armas – Yarik observaba detenidamente cada movimiento de los militares – El mayor se acerca, tendremos que retirarnos-

Ambas sombras dibujaron un círculo en la tierra, tocándolo suavemente, para luego desaparecer como polvo en el viento.

* * *

_**(1) Radeon**_: Ciudad ficticia, creada por este sumiso autor. La idea fue extraída del elemento químico de similar nombre… Es una ciudad al Sureste de Central.

_Bueno, este capítulo me salió un poco más largo de lo que tenía planeado, pero aún así me gustó… No se si a uds., pero en fin, el segundo capítulo viene más explicativo. Quizás si lo piensan, sabrán que podría pasar. Hago algunas aclaraciones: Soy seguidor del manga, por lo cual hay ciertos acontecimientos dispares con el anime. Quizás tome algunos del anime y los introduzca acá, pero la mayor parte tiene trama del manga. Por ejemplo, la diferencia entre la muerte de los padres de Winry es ¡__**EXORVITANTE**__!. Bueno, para más aclaraciones, usen el "Send Message" de mi bio o dejen review. _

_Es todo, tengan buen día (O buena noche, en caso que lo lean a esa hora XD)._


	3. Capítulo 2: Hermanos Fullmetal vs Plata

**Capítulo 2: Hermanos Fullmetal v/s Hermanos de Plata.**

_De antemano, debo deciros que he contestado los reviews que me han llegado en mi profile, para quien guste ver su respuesta, ahí estará. También los he respondido de manera personal, pero me gusta decirles gracias en forma pública a todos mis lectores._

_Aclaraciones: Para la trama espacio-tiempo, me basaré en la cronología del anime, con sucesos varios del manga. La edad de Edward es de 19, la de Alphonse, como en la serie recuperó su cuerpo de los 10 años, debería tener a lo sumo 14 años. Espero os aclare algunas dudas._

* * *

Ya no caminaba, corría hacia su destino, tratando de evitar todo contacto con los militares. Algo no andaba bien y tenía la leve – grandísimo mejor dicho – presentimiento que el Coronel estaba implicado directamente en todo esto.

- Déjame pasar – soltó fieramente, mostrando su credencial 'reloj de plata' a un guardia a escasos metros de la entrada principal. Siempre a la ofensiva… Su carácter ni había variado mucho en tantos años.

- Edward Elric – una voz le llamaba, se le hacía seriamente familiar, temblando levemente con un coche eléctrico recorrerle la espalda, sin detenerse a dar explicaciones – Tranquilícese y le explicaré todo con cal…- fue interrumpido. Un soberano empujón dejó al Mayor Alex Louis Armstrong literalmente incrustado en una muralla.

- No tengo tiempo para explicaciones Mayor, tengo que ir a rebanar a alguien en cubitos mientras le saco a patadas de aquí – Entró de súbito en la escuela, camino a donde suponía estaba el aula de Alphonse, guiado por instinto a su hermano.

- ¿¡QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?! – un grito sordo se escuchó por todos los pasillos. Sabía de quien era esa vocecilla, aunque no creía nunca escucharla tan enfadada. Era la voz de su hermano gritando a todo pulmón. Echó a correr, sabía de antemano a quien se le dirigía. Se apresuró aun más, llegando a su destino.

Abrió la puerta de súbito, encontrando a quien no veía hace muchísimos años – Teniente… Ross – quedó algo estupefacto al verla. Le tenía demasiado cariño por todos los sucesos del pasado. Miró a su alrededor, mirando a su hermano que estaba de pie, con los puños cerrados en el pupitre y con sus enormes orbes plateadas abiertas de par en par, irradiando algo de ¿Enojo? – ¡Alphonse! – Se acercó a su hermano, dándole un cálido y fuerte abrazo – Tranquilízate, ya estoy aquí – Le susurró en el oído, tratando que el resto del alumnado no le escuchase. Sintió como el cuerpo de Al se destensaba, pero rápidamente fue separado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí nii-san? – Hablaba en tono sutil ya, con la mirada baja. De seguro se había sonrojado como a él le gustaba – No deberías estar aquí – Levantó la mirada, ya con su color normal y sus ojos normales, inocentes, relucientes de felicidad reprimida.

- ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí, Aru? Claro que es para acribillarme con el Coronel… - Fue interrumpido, una mano se posó en su hombro, haciéndole girar lentamente - ¡Teniente! – Exclamó, dándole un abrazo fuerte por verla de nuevo – Creía no estaría en el país luego que la obligasen a ocultarse – Afirmó en voz baja, era prudente que nadie se enterara.

- Gra…Gracias Edward – Le miró algo sorprendida. Ese cálido abrazo era un "agradecimiento" – Ahora debemos ir al Auditorio, el General de Brigada Roy Mustang dará una charla a todos, tratando de explicar la situación – Se alejó suavemente, luego de mirar a un Alphonse bastante irritado '¿Celos de su hermano?.. ¿Acaso… es cierto?…' pensó para sí la teniente. Se sentía algo extraña al mirar a tan joven niño en ese estado.

- ¿General… de Brigada? – Repitió mecánicamente el rubio, ante las palabras de su casi-madre militar. – Muévanse todos, esto se hará rápido y no quiero reproches – Alzó al voz ante las miradas de los compañeros de aula de Al, viendo como todos se levantaban de sus asientos.

- ¡Sí profesor! – Dijeron al unísono unos 40 alumnos y alumnas en total.

- ¿Profesor? – Se repitió a si mismo el güero, quedando atónito. La sala de fue vaciando de a poco, quedando sólo su querido hermano, la teniente y él. – Vamos Al – Se dirigió de nuevo a su hermano, quien estaba soberanamente irritado de nuevo. Últimamente, tenía cambios de actitud bastante frecuentes. Tendría que "conversar" con él en casa.

- ¡Claro nii-san! – Le tomó de la mano, entrelazando los dedos con los de Ed, mientras lo arrastraba levemente por el piso cerámico de la sala – Teniente, será mejor se apresure – Dijo, quedamente. Una sonrisa algo malvada se esbozó en su cara, cambiandola por una total y perfectamente honesta sonrisa.

- Después de todo es cierto, niños – Dijo la teniente, mirando las manos de ambos Elric – Pensé solo era un rumor, ahora puedo confirmarlo – Se acercó al escritorio el profesor, sentándose calmadamente en la cómoda silla, dejando caer su peso sobre ella.

- ¿A que se refiere, teniente? – El dorado preguntó, algo confundido por las palabras de la mujer. Rastreó la mirada de la mujer, que veía la mano de ambos hermanos – Acaso… ¿No le informaron? – Dijo, mientras trataba de retener un poco al castaño.

- Llegaremos tarde, el General nos regañará nii-san – El oji-plata tomaba más fuerte el agarre, llevándose consigo al mayor de los dos.

La teniente Ross quedó sola en el salón, pensativa y bastante confundida. Era poco común ver _relaciones incestuosas_ y más viniendo de tales niños, a tan corta edad. Quizás era eso, pensaba, sólo una relación de jóvenes que no saben lo que quieren… Aunque esos dos siempre fueron bastante decididos.

Así meditó durante algunos minutos, escuchando los pasos lejanos de los últimos dos que abandonaron el aposento de estudio.

* * *

- ¡Espera Aru! – Edward estaba ya entrando en una especie de colapso por la actitud de su hermano - ¿Qué te sucede? Normalmente no eres así, ni menos en la escuela donde todos sabrán lo nuestro – Se interpuso en el camino del menor, mirándole directamente a los ojos – Ahora dime, ¿Por qué te enfadaste tanto? – Le dijo suavemente, cambiando su semblante a uno más sumiso. Sus ojos perfectamente dorados temblaban ligeramente al ver a su hermano… Algo no andaba bien y prefería saberlo.

- Cómo quieres que esté, si entras a mi salón, me abrazas, luego a esa… _teniente_ – escupió cruelmente la ultima palabra. No fue capaz de seguir hablando, sintió como empezaba a quebrársele la voz ante situaciones que pasaban por su mente; su hermano siendo alejado de él.

- Al, no seas celoso – rió por lo bajo, tratando no se notase – Ella fue y creo sigue siendo nuestra madre en los militares, nos cuidó en el pasado y creí no volverla a ver, nada más – Dijo, levantando el rostro de su hermano por la barbilla, mientras que con su mano libre peinaba suavemente unos mechones de la frente del castaño – Te quiero solamente a ti, Aru – Se acercó hasta depositar un suave beso en la frente de su hermano.

- Yo igual, nii-san – Se abrazó al cuerpo de su hermano, escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de éste, sujetándolo fuertemente – No quiero te alejes de mi –

- No lo haré Al – abrazó a su hermano, mientras le tomaba por la cintura y lo removía lentamente de su escondite – Ahora si, vamos al auditorio. Tengo algunas cosas que escuchar del…_General_ Mustang – Se ciñó al cuerpo del oji-plata, mientras comenzaba una caminata lenta por los pasillos, guiado por su hermano a través de esto, con dirección al Auditorio central.

- Nii-san – Musitó despacio el menor, mientras continuaban su marcha – Seremos profesores de Alquimia ahora… ¿Crees pueda enseñar bien? – Su voz sonaba confusa, algo le molestaba, pero no sabía como decirlo.

- Claro Al – Ya había asumido que sería instructor de la escuela, no le quedaba de otra – ambos podremos enseñar bien esto, sólo hay que recordar las enseñanzas de la maestra – su mente divagaba en algunos recuerdos fugaces – Sólo te voy a pedir que uses la alquimia tradicional, no es bueno que todos se enteren que podemos hacer cosas nuevas – rió ligeramente el mayor.

- Está bien, aunque creo que no deberíamos hacer esto…- soltó después de una corta pausa. Eso le angustiaba… En el pasado, vio mucho sufrimiento por culpa de la alquimia, pero a la vez le había dado una gran recompensa, con un gran costo entremedio.

Siguieron caminando a paso lento, mientras miraban por las ventanas a cientos de personas dirigirse al salón magno, donde presenciarían la charla explicativa y que _pensaban _luego los dejaría libres. Edward seguía meditando lo que había pasado, su encuentro con el sujeto. Aún así no fue capaz de decirle a su acompañante todo eso, se sentía demasiado bien caminando juntos para separarlo y contarle algo que _quizás_ no tuviera importancia.

- Ed…Ed…-Le llamaba el castaño, quien no reaccionaba, sólo estaba ahí a su lado – No quería hacerlo – suspiró resignado - ¡ENANO! – gritó fuertemente en el oído del mayor.

- ¡¿Quién dijo que soy un canijo que no puedes ver?! – Respondió automáticamente su hermano, quien ya estaba dispuesto a golpear a quien pasase por su lado. Reaccionó por fin, mirando al oji-plata riendo frenéticamente a escasos metro de él. – Alphonse Elric – su tono había cambiado, era amenazante, frío, calculador, demente… ¿Juguetón?

Entumeció de pronto, dejó de reír y comenzaba ya a correr, cuando unos brazos le sujetaron fuertemente – ¡Nii-san! ¡No fue mi intención! ¡Juro que era para que reaccionaras! – pataleaba en el aire, mientras comenzaba a perder un poco la respiración debido al fuerte agarre de su hermano. Sus brazos estaban inmovilizados, por lo que no le quedaba más que suplicar clemencia. – Ya llegamos al auditorio…-Comenzaba a agitarse – Bájame, por favor – Ya no le quedaba aire, empezaba a nublársele la vista, hasta que sintió sus pies en el suelo y el forcejeo ya era innecesario.

- ¡Nii-san! – Trataba de incorporarse, pero le temblaban los pies – Eso fue cruel – Un puchero se formaba en sus labios. Su hermano lo miraba tiernamente, por lo que sabía se sentía algo culpable.

- Lo siento, Aru – Dijo el mayor, besándole la frente – Entremos, está por comenzar al parecer – Ayudó al menor a caminar, le pasó su brazo izquierda por los hombros. Al era más grande que él, por lo cual era realmente cómodo dejar su cabeza apoyada en el brazo del menor. Quizás su edad corporal fuera realmente abismal entre los dos, pero mentalmente aún se llevaban un año de diferencia.

* * *

- General, han llegado todos – Un oficial se le acercó a Roy Mustang, informándole cuantas cosas y quien sabe que eran.

- Muy bien – dijo con su tono frío habitual – Dígale a los hermanos Elric que pasen directamente a la primera fila – Ordenó al militar, mientras hacía un ademán con la mano dando paso a que éste se retirara.

Será una larga charla, y quizás la más tediosa de su vida.

- General, está todo listo tal y como ordenó. Sólo falta usted empiece – Riza Hawkeye siempre tan eficiente, le agradaba eso – Si me permite…- Fue interrumpida.

- Ahora no teniente, luego podremos preocuparnos de los detalles – No era habitual en él, pero la seguridad de todos por delante. – Es hora – Susurró para sí mismo, mientras subía una escalera y entraba por un costado del gran escenario. Se acercó lentamente al podio donde se encontraba el micrófono que daría su mensaje.

- Profesores y Alumnado – comenzó, algo nervioso tal vez por tener demasiadas miradas clavadas en él. Después de todo, si podía perturbarse – Seré breve. Por órdenes del Führer la ciudad completa fue declarada estado de sitio, en especial esta escuela. Serán fuertemente vigilados por los militares. Se impartirán clases de alquimia, dirigidas por los hermanos Elric y otros alquimistas nacionales. – Miró a la primera fila, dándole la señal al mayor Armstrong. De inmediato, éste se paró de su asiento, al mismo tiempo que otros militares. – Ellos serán sus maestros, incluyendo los anteriores que seguirán impartiendo las mismas clases normales – Miró a los Elric, quienes se habían quedado sentados por vergüenza – El escuálido de pelo dorado será el Jefe del Departamento Alquimista – Dijo, con mirada burlona.

- ¿¡A quien le dices enano microscópico, General…?! – Fue interrumpido por el castaño, quien le daba un fuerte golpe en el estómago, provocando las risas de todos en el auditorio. Se había destensado un poco el ambiente. – Me la pagarás Mustang – susurró por lo bajo.

- Tendrán la libertad de elegir con quienes querrán aprender alquimia, pero tendrán que pasar una prueba para saber cuales son sus aptitudes y quienes podrían enseñarles mejor a mejorarlas – Finalizó el discurso – Acepto consultas que pueda responder –

Nadie parecía querer preguntar, pero vio una mano alzada entre todos los presentes – Identifícate y pregunta – ordenó, de manera cortante.

- Fletcher Tringham – dijo un rubio, levantándose con miedo - ¿A que… se debe esta… repentina irrupción en el año escolar…? – preguntó casi tartamudeando, estaba entrando un crisis de pánico cuando todos le quedaron viendo, sonrojándose un poco.

- Eso es confidencial. Es una misión de alta seguridad. Puedo deciros si que todos corren peligro, especialmente los Elric – Cerró sus ojos, dándose la vuelta. Sabía que no habría más preguntas. Comenzó su caminata hacia la escalera por la cual había entrado, dando paso a que todos se retirasen. Tendría que esperar todos los alumnos salieran del auditorio, ya que quería hablar en privado con todos los de la primera fila, quienes debían quedarse para más instrucciones.

* * *

- ¿Fletcher? – El rubio miraba al castaño - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Fletcher estaba en esta escuela, Aru? – Persistía en su pregunta, mientras seguía abrazado del menor.

- No sabía estaba aquí Nii-san, no recuerdo haberle visto. Quizás se integró hace poco – Mintió. Sabía que Fletcher estaba en la escuela hace un tiempo ya, pero jamás fue capaz de hablarle, quizás por miedo a que no le reconociera.

- Hmp – Resoplo un regaño, algo le inquietaba. Al no era bueno para mentir, pero no quiso protestarle, debía tener una razón por la cual no le había dicho y respetaba eso. Después de todo, estaba con él, no debía temer por nada ni nadie.

- Jóvenes Elric, es un _verdadero _placer verlos de nuevo, y más para trabajar con ustedes - Zolf J. Kimbly (1) era quien se acercaba a ellos, con su típica mirada cínica y una sonrisa bastante deformada – Me atrevo a decir que podría soportar trabajar con un par tan melodramático como ustedes – rió fuertemente

'_Clap_' se sintió ligeramente, a la vez que ambos hermanos golpeaban ligeramente con una mano el suelo, lo curioso era que el mayor usó su mano izquierda y el menor la derecha. De pronto, una mano de concreto apresaba el cuerpo del alquimista carmesí, quien se mostraba ligeramente sorprendido.

- No molestes Kimbly, no estamos de humor para tus exóticas bromas – dijo el rubio, aun abrazado del castaño, acomodándose con éste en las butacas donde estaban sentados.

- Increíble – Armstrong miraba la escena algo confundido, con sus ojos resplandecientes y peculiares brillos rosas en su cabeza – Transmutación conjunta y perfecta – decía suavemente, acercándose a los hermanos – Después de todo, el nombre de "Alquimistas de acero" no es vano, ni menos cuando se dice en plural en todo su esplendor – Lloraba de alegría, abrazando a ambos susodichos que permanecían aplastados por los brazos algo _mutantes _del Mayor.

- Ya basta Teniente Coronel – entre las sombras y por el costado derecho de la primera fila aparecía Mustang, algo irritado – Suelten a Kimbly y pónganse serios. Hay mucho que hacer y ustedes siguen jugando – Se acercó lentamente hacia el grupo, compuesto por no más de 10 personas.

Tim Marcoh, Russel Tringham, Zolf Kimbly, Alex Louis Armstrong, tres militares desconocidos, los hermanos y Roy Mustang estaban ahora debidamente ordenados, sentados, escuchando al General.

- Bueno, el tema es el siguiente: Hay dos hermanos prófugos, los alquimistas de plata se hacen llamar. Son extremadamente peligrosos y buscan a cualquier precio la alquimia conjunta de ustedes dos – Se dirigió a los menores del grupo, los Elric – Por lo cual hacer que enseñen vuestra alquimia hará que vengan más rápido y será más fácil capturarles, además serán protegidos por todos nosotros mientras dura la misión – Explicó calmadamente el alquimista de fuego.

- Así que eso nada más – Respingó frustrado el rubio – Si me permite, _General_, quisiera retirarme a mi casa con mi hermano, mañana será un largo día al parecer – Se puso de pie, tomando sutilmente la mano del castaño - ¿Vamos, Al? – Le sonrió al menor.

- Debo ir por mis cosas nii-san – El oji-plata se puso de pie también – Con su permiso General – hizo una pequeña reverencia, haciendo camino a la salida.

- Tengan cuidado los dos, les aviso que tendrán guardias en cubierto en las cercanías de su casa – dijo el azabache – Edward…- se mordió la lengua – Quiero decir, Teniente Führer… Mañana a las 8 AM tiene clases en el aula 212 – Soltó, mordazmente.

Vio alejarse al dorado, que hacía un ademán con la mano. Desde la última vez que había ido a central, fue promovido a teniente Führer para que nadie le molestase, a excepción del mismísimo Generalísimo. Estaba realmente molesto cuando se enteró, pero nada podía hacer… Sólo seguir ascendiendo a su manera. Esta sería quizás una buena ocasión para 'vengarse' del oji-dorado y alivianar un poco el peso que le atormentaba.

* * *

- No te demores Aru, te esperaré en la entrada – Edward miraba a su amado hermano, mientras le daba un beso en esos rosados y suaves labios que tanto le gustaban – Date prisa-.

- Claro, dame cinco minutos nada más – Se echó a correr, sin dar vuelta atrás, entrando en el ala norte del gran edificio. Se apresuró hasta su salón, pero un repentino presentimiento le hizo abrir lentamente la puerta.

- Tu eres el menor – una voz desconocida estaba en la sala, una silueta cerca de la ventana – Soy Varik, uno de tus 'perseguidores' – Dijo, lanzándose por la ventana.

- ¡NO! – gritó Alphonse, corriendo a la ventana y encontrarse con las afueras del patio vacío… Aquella persona había – Desaparecido – dijo, revelando sus pensamientos en un tono inaudible.

Tomó sus cosas y salió apresurado, con dirección al lugar de encuentro con su hermano. En verdad, sería una larga misión.

Llegó con su hermano, tomándole del brazo derecho fuertemente. Tenía miedo, pero su hermano le hacía sentir mejor.

- Vamos Al, no me abraces tan fuerte o tendré que decirle a Winry me repare el automail – Sintió cálidamente el agarre de Al, aunque tuviera su brazo de metal aún, podía sentir ese sentimiento por parte de su hermano - ¿Sucedió algo que te tiene así, Al? – preguntó, mientras comenzaban su marcha a casa.

- Si, un tal Varik dijo ser uno de nuestros 'perseguidores' – soltó, triste y preocupado por la acción que podría tomar su hermano.

Nada sucedió, sólo siguieron caminando en silencio, hasta que el mayor rompió el silencio.

- Yo me encontré con Yarik, el otro que nos sigue – dijo, sin inmutarse – Si estamos juntos, nada nos pasará Al, no debes preocuparte – pasó su brazo metálico por la cintura del menor – Llegando a casa, ¿Podrías preparar algo rico para cenar? – Sin darse cuenta, el día había transcurrido demasiado rápido, por todos los sucesos que habían acontecido.

- Claro, pero tú preparas el _postre_ – el castaño le habló sensualmente, no sabía de cuando se comportaba así.

* * *

_**Zolf J. Kimbly (1):**_ Nombre real de Kimbly, aunque aún está en discusión el como escribirlo correctamente. Decidí dejarlo vivo, como en el manga. Disculpen si es spoiler.

_Bueno, este es el final del capítulo 2. Fue algo meramente explicativo, pero ya se viene la emoción, jejejeje._

_Dudas, consultas, críticas, dejen un hermoso review!_

_Hasta el próximo capítulo._


	4. Capítulo 3: Exámenes Parte I

**Capítulo 3 - Exámenes (Parte I)  
Parte II: Problemas.  
**

_Queridos lectores: Me he emocionado mucho al recibir sus reviews Debo agradecerles por eso y mucho más! Estoy tan ansioso de seguir escribiendo que casi he terminado este capítulo inmediatamente después de subir el capítulo dos. Especiales agradecimientos a Ishtar por sus sabios comentarios, he seguido algunos. Bueno, los dejo con el capítulo 3._

**Disclaimer_:_**_ Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist _para quien no sepa) no me pertenece, sólo escribo por amor al arte y para una sana diversión.

* * *

- Ed… Edo…- nada – Edward… - Un quejido - ¿Fullmetal? – Sin respuesta.

Alphonse ya llevaba 15 minutos tratando de despertar al rubio, infructuosamente. Sin embargo, se le hacía demasiado familiar la situación, casi reconfortante, pero _debía_ levantarse, y Edward también.

- Vamos Ed…- musitó en el oído del ambarino, consiguiendo sólo un suave ronroneo por parte de éste – Despierta… debo ir a ducharme aún – Aún sin resultados.

Definitivamente, llegaría tarde. Su hermano lo tenía fuertemente sujetado de la cintura. Quizás no fue buena idea quedarse hasta tan tarde _despiertos_. Intentó zafarse, con resultados obvios. Prefirió rendirse, además estaba realmente cómodo ahí en la cama, sólo que su sentido de la responsabilidad le martillaba la conciencia.

Suspiró resignado. Miró el apacible rostro del mayor. Dormía profundamente, esas enormes orbes de oro estaba escondidas detrás de sus párpados, esperando absorber un poco de luz. Los labios entrecerrados formando una ligera sonrisa le hicieron pensar que soñaba algo bueno. Antiguamente Edward no dormía mucho, le escuchaba llorar cuando aún estaba en la armadura.

Disipó esos tristes recuerdos. Acarició suavemente unos cabellos que cubrían su frente, acomodándolos hacia los lados. Jugueteó con la antena particular de su hermano, enrollándola en su índice. Siguió su juego, deslizando su dedo por la sien del mayor, acariciando el exterior del pómulo izquierdo. Cruzó el recorrido de su índice, contorneando sus labios…

- Al…- '¡Por fin reaccionó!' pensó alegre el castaño. Después de todo, las caricias suaves funcionaron – Deja dormir, sólo un rato más – susurró, suplicando unos minutos más.

Una enorme gota resbaló por la nuca de Al. No podía creer que pudiera seguir durmiendo – Ed, debemos ir a la escuela, hoy son las pruebas – musitó despacio, calmado.

- Está bien, está bien… - contestó hastiado el dorado, estirando los brazos, soltando por fin el agarre que tenía Al - ¿Por qué no te has levantado aún, Aru? – entrecerraba los párpados, quitándose ligeramente la modorra.

- Me soltaste recién, nii-san. Imposible pudiese siquiera ducharme – explicó, mientras se sentaba en la cama, poniéndose los pantalones del día de ayer. Aunque fuese su hermano, aún le daba vergüenza pasearse por la casa, desnudo.

- Entonces – murmuró Edward - ¿Qué esperamos? – Tomó a Al en brazos, enérgico, cargándolo con dirección al baño privado de la habitación que compartían hace ya 2 años. Llevaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro, en cambio Alphonse sólo suspiraba resignado.

Volaron los pantalones de Al por la pieza, cayendo quien sabe donde, mientras la puerta del baño se cerraba de sopetón.

No hace falta mencionar que sólo les quedaban veinte minutos para llegar, los cuales se demoraron _sólo_ en la ducha. Aún quedaba desayunar…

* * *

- Llegan realmente tarde, jóvenes Elric – Riza los esperaba en la entrada, acompañada de Black Hayate, el guardián y literal "perro de los militares".

- ¡Discúlpenos Teniente! – Alphonse se disculpaba reiteradamente, aduciendo el retraso a "problemas hogareños" (N. del A.: ¿Ahora le llaman así a _eso_?); extrañamente, a diferencia del menor, Edward tenía el mejor humor de todos en kilómetros a la redonda tal vez.

- Apresúrense, en el patio central se harán las pruebas. El General los espera – sentenció.

- Nos retiramos, teniente – Dijo el rubio, contento, tomando a Al del brazo, arrastrándolo ligeramente

- Nos regañará el General – lloraba cómicamente, imaginándose una escena donde el General Mustang los azotaba y reía malvadamente. (N. d. A.: Gran imaginación…)

- No, sólo estará molesto, nos dirá irresponsables, nos llamará a su oficina, nos dará un sermón y que nos devolvamos a nuestras clases – Meditó en voz alta el rubio, despreocupado total. Nada podía echarle a perder el día.

Cruzaron rápidamente el edificio, llegando al patio central, con todos los alumnos formados en columnas uniformes, formando largas filas y columnas. Al parecer sólo los esperaban a ellos, ya que varios parecían aburridos y desconcentrados, mientras el General daba vueltas en círculo, Kimbly se paseaba entre los alumnos, mirando quien sabe qué. Los otros sólo estaban sentados en unas sillas acomodadas en el frente del 'batallón'.

- ¡Hemos llegado! – Gritó entusiasta Edward, alarmando al alumnado que se posicionó firme y en sus posiciones, rígidos y tensos.

- ¡SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE SE DEMORARON TANTO! – un Roy Mustang se abalanzaba contra Edward, con serias intenciones de darle una buena paliza, siendo detenido en el aire por el Teniente Coronel Armstrong – Suéltame Armstrong o lo voy a incinerar desde aquí - miró profundamente al fornido militar, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

- No lo intente General, él está por sobre su autoridad y no puedo permitir le haga daño – explicó calmado, dejando en el suelo al General y formándose rápidamente – Acepto el castigo debido por mi desobediencia –

- No Teniente, no será castigado – soltó fieramente el General – Será mejor que comencemos antes que me acrimine con Fullmetal… - Se giró en sus talones, dando vuelta en 180° y marchándose levemente del lugar – Es el turno del _Teniente Führer_ que ordene las pruebas – se acercó a una pequeña mesa, donde tenía unas papeletas – Aquí están las pruebas básicas, vea _usted_ cuales elige – Se las acercó al ambarino, mirándolo con desdén.

- Gracias General – Edward seguía con su ánimo de lo mejor – Deshágase de ellas, de presencia quémelas – Dijo, devolviéndoselas – Haremos esta prueba algo más _'entretenida'_ – Una sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios; algo maléfico se le había ocurrido.

- ¿¡Estás loco?! No estamos para juegos Fullmetal – el General, exasperado por la actitud del Elric, golpeteó con un pie el suelo.

El rubio no lo tomó en cuenta, sólo se acercó a los chicos que miraban la escena algo entretenidos, pero tensos.

- No se preocupe General, ya sabemos que haremos y le aseguró será mucho más rápido y práctico – El castaño se disculpó con Mustang, para luego acercarse a su hermano - ¿Listo? – preguntó, contento por lo que sabía iba a suceder.

- Como lo planeamos anoche – le dijo. '_Clap_' se escuchó de sus manos, mientras tocaba el suelo y se levantaba la tierra bajo él, para poder estar en una posición donde todos pudieran verlo.

- Escuchen todos – Se dirigió a los chicos, que lo miraban un poco atónitos – Necesito se dispersen un poco por el patio, necesitarán un poco de espacio para la prueba – Miró a su hermano, quien repitió el gesto de hace un rato, pero éste no levantó la tierra, sino que hizo un caballo miniatura de ésta, perfecto y con mucho detalle. – Tendrán que hacer esto, claro que les ayudaremos. Ahora hagan lo que dije – finalizó, deshaciendo la 'tarima' donde estaba parado.

Todos empezaron a correr, de forma aleatoria, vigilados de cerca por los alquimistas para que ninguno se fugara o intentase algo peligroso. Cuando ya estaban todos acomodados, los hermanos se juntaron, uno frente al otro.

- Es hora – Dijo el oji-plata, mientras que el mayor asintió. Golpearon sus manos una con otra, mientras las bajaban al suelo.

De pronto, todo el suelo se sintió estremecerse. Todos miraban confundidos ya que nada había pasado según ellos, sólo algunas personas se dieron cuenta de lo que habían echo… Unos que ya conocían la alquimia.

- Bajo ustedes hay círculos de transmutación, con los cuales podrán hacer la figurita que hizo Alphonse – gritó, para que le escucharan todos – Sólo concéntrense y luego tendrán un corto receso. Escriban su nombre bajo el círculo y luego entrarán a sus salones a las respectivas clases – Terminó, casi sin aire, algo mareado por el esfuerzo que implica la transmutación de ése ámbito. Trastabilló cuando quería caminar, pero fue sujetado por el menor – Gracias -.

- Por nada – Respondió alegre el castaño – Yo igual me siento así – dijo, mientras se incorporaba junto a su hermano.

- Asombroso jóvenes – Armstrong aplaudía y los miraba feliz desde su posición. Los otros alquimistas estaban desconcertados.

- ¡Eh mocoso! – Gritaba Kimbly desde otro lugar – explícame por qué nosotros también debemos hacerlo – resoplaba indignado apuntando al circulo bajo él.

- Sólo háganlo – resopló indignado – Y no me digas mocoso – Le dedicó una 'tierna' mirada asesina, mientras se retiraba del lugar con Alphonse, cansado y bastante mareado.

* * *

Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que dejó el examen en manos de los otros alquimistas, mientras descansaba en una camilla de la enfermería junto con Al… El esfuerzo que ambos hicieron con la transmutación era demasiado, inclusive compartiendo la carga con el menor, aunque no quiso que éste usara mucha energía. Era demasiado pedirle al frágil cuerpo de Alphonse… O al menos, eso pensaba.

- ¿Aún estás cansado? – Se le acercó Al, quien había estado sentado en una silla, vigilando el descanso del rubio – Debemos ir a ver los resultados, deberían estar listos – comentó. Aunque fueran aprendices, hicieron los círculos para que funcionaran rápidamente. Habían planeado todo anoche, antes de dormir… Deseaban volver a sus vidas normales antes que los militares irrumpieran _una vez más_ en sus vidas pacíficas y tranquilas.

De pronto, la puerta del salón se abrió, revelando la figura de Vato Farman, con su típica expresión de preocupación.

- Disculpen la interrupción – De antemano se excusó de su actitud – Deben ir a ver que desastre hay en el patio central, creo el General está colapsando…- salió apresurado, dejando a los hermanos con la duda.

- Será mejor deshagamos los círculos desde aquí nii-san, así evitaremos más problemas – algo le preocupaba, pero temía más por la salud del mayor.

- Si, déjame, eso no cuesta mucho – '_Clap_' otra vez, manos al suelo y parado correctamente – Debe ser suficiente por ahora, tenemos que ir a ver cómo quedaron allá afuera –

Empezaba a caminar, pero aún le costaba estar de pie. Con un poco de la ayuda de Al, logró llegar al patio, viendo vestigios de un soberano desastre, casi como una guerra… '_de niños_'.

- Kimbly desesperó un poco, al igual que el General – dijo Marcoh, quien se acercaba por un costado, con una expresión de satisfacción luego de ver el caos.

La escena era la siguiente: Caballitos mal transmutados, deformes, restos de concreto por el suelo, regados por todas partes, alumnos sanos y salvos, salvo por unos pequeños rasguños. El General quemando una estatuilla de madera, Kimbly atrapado bajo cientos de caballos miniaturas de concreto, una caballo monstruoso, con grandes músculos… Armstrong, pensaron todos; en resumen, un caos.

- Bueno, pudo ser peor – Ed suspiró resignado, hasta que escuchó una explosión y veía a Kimbly saliendo entre escombros – Típico, al menos no es tan sangriento como antes – meditó.

- Hermano, yo arreglaré esto – Alphonse golpeó sus manos, las dirigió al suelo, y todos los escombros y estatuillas volvían al suelo, siendo recompuestas en la corteza terrestre.

* * *

Luego de veinte minutos de sermón del General, enviados los alumnos y alumnas a sus salas a las clases correspondientes y, analizados los casos de todos, por fin pudieron terminar su labor. Se determinó que habían 5 tipos distintos de colores en ellos: Verde, Rojo, Café, Azul y amarillo.

- Cada color representa una cualidad asociada a nosotros como alquimistas - explicaba Edward, al grupo de Alquimistas ahí presentes - Verde se relaciona con naturaleza, a cargo de Russel - miró al rubio, quien no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con los hermanos - Rojo es fuego, con el General Mustang - miró al susodicho, quien escuchaba atentamente - Café es Tierra, a cargo del Teniente Coronel Armstrong - el mencionado sonrió, despidiendo pequeños destellos rosas - Azul es agua y salud, a cargo de Kuno, Mitari y el Dr. Marcoh- los dos oficiales hasta ahora desconocidos asintieron, junto al doctor. - Amarillos es Furia, explosión, de Kimbly - arrogante con su semblante, Zolf juntó sus manos de forma extraña - y los dos que hicieron los caballos de metal - dijo, revisando la lista de los aprobados - Estarán a cargo de Al y del hablante - finalizó el ambarino, dejando así lista su labor.

- Así que ahora podré enseñar a hacer bombas a pequeños chiquillos - Zolf empezaba a contentarse por el logro - son pocos, pero serán los mejores fuegos artificiales que verán en sus vidas - sonrió macabro, entrecerrando sus ojos, maquinando un plan al parecer.

- Hay varios estudiantes que no lograron hacer alquimia - tomó la palabra el General - ¿Qué pretendes hacer con ellos?

- Nada, seguirán sus vidas y trataremos de ir reduciendo los grupos de cada uno... No quiero más alquimistas obligados en esto - sentenció el rubio, llevando una mano a su cabello y peinándolo un poco. El viento soplaba bastante particular, casi daba miedo. - Las sesiones empezarán hoy, luego del horario de almuerzo. Serán suspendidas las clases y serán reemplazadas por estas.

- Está bien - respondió Mustang - tendremos reunión con los tutores de los estudiantes pasadas las 20 horas en el auditorio, al parecer quieren sacar a sus hijos de la escuela por tener mucho peligro en ésta -

- Es comprensible General - Alphonse por fin había hablado - Nadie quiere arriesgar su seguridad en una ciudad tan calmada... Y menos por nosotros - bajó la cabeza, algo triste por sus palabras. Era cierto todo lo que decía, y más se lamentaba por involucrar a tanta gente.

- De eso me encargo yo señor Alphonse - Armstrong ya se había quitado su chaqueta, mostrando sus músculos - No creo se resistan ante esta belleza de cuerpo, ni menos los estudiantes míos - orgulloso, modelaba su torso y pectorales, haciendo poses extravagantes y poco usuales.

- Contamos con su apoyo Teniente - Suspiró el mayor de los Elric - No puedo creer que haré esto - murmuró... Sólo Al lo escuchó.

- Es hora de almorzar, todos a la cafetería de la escuela - Dijo Riza, entrando se sorpresa en la reunión, firme y con su brazo derecho levantado - Nadie sale de la escuela hasta terminadas las clases - reiteró. Todos ya estaban enterados, aunque los Elric no sabían que tendrían que quedarse y no poder comer el almuerzo preparado por Al.

- Debí traer el almuerzo, nii-san - Ahora si que se sentía fatal el castaño. Se esmeró tanto haciendo el almuerzo la noche anterior porque sabía estaría hambriento el mayor de los dos.

- Vamos a comer - Tim Marcoh se paraba de su sitio, siguiendo el camino de los militares, dejando a los jóvenes hermanos solos.

- Al - el dorado tomaba la mano del castaño, apresándola entre sus palmas - ¿Estás de acuerdo con todo esto? - no estaba seguro. Sabía podría haber gente herida y peor aún, muerta, por su culpa.

- Igual temo por todos, pero escapa de nuestras manos... El Führer por algo quiso hacer esta misión implicando a la ciudad completa - Se paró de su asiento, tomando las manos de Edward - Será mejor que comamos, o nos quedaremos sin postre. Hoy sirven pastel - sonrió, delicado. No quería verse triste ante su hermano, por lo que _trataba_ de mejorarle el día.

- Claro, tú lo escoges por mi, yo buscaré un asiento. - Abrazó a su pequeño, caminando juntos con dirección al comedor central.

Caminaron juntos, abrazados, en la misma posición, dándose pequeñas caricias durante su corto viaje, besos fugaces y ligeros, hasta encontrarse con la entrada del salón, escuchando risas, ruidos de platos y vajillas sonando por doquier. Se separaron ligeramente, ruborizados tenuemente por un tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

Entraron. Alphonse fue por el almuerzo, mientras Edward buscaba alguna mesa donde poder quedarse.

Recorrió algunos minutos, dirigiendo miradas furtivas hacia Al, quien recogía dos bandejas y las llenaba con algunos platos, pidiendo a las cocineras lo que pedía. Seguía recorriendo, hasta que encontró un largo mesón, ocupado únicamente por dos muchachos que conversaban muy bajo; nadie se acercaba a ellos al parecer. Decidió sentarse ahí, haciéndole un ademán a Alphonse para indicarle que había encontrado un sitio.

- Tan solitarios chicos, acérquense. Mi hermano se nos unirá pronto - les dedicó una sonrisa que inspiraba confianza - No teman, no muerdo - les guiñó un ojo, haciendo que los chicos se sonrojaran tenuemente.

- Gra...Gracias - soltó uno, al parecer el mayor de los dos - Nunca nos habían dicho...eso - murmuró, pero el rubio los escuchó igual. Su _antena _servía después de todo.

- Y díganme, ¿Cómo se llaman? - Se sentó, los otros dos se habían acercado hacia él, pudiendo conversar aún con todo el farfullo del salón.

El mayor, trató de articular palabra, pero no pudo. Su vergüenza se lo impidió.

Fueron interrumpidos por Al, quien traía el almuerzo de Edward y el suyo. Se sentó y miró a los extraños que conversaban con su hermano 'Parecen buenos chicos' Pensó, mientras miraba a su hermano. - ¿Quienes son nii-san? - preguntó el menor, entregándole los cubiertos y separándolos de los suyos - Parecen buenos chicos - Sonrió alegre - Soy Alphonse, el hermano menor de él - abrazó cariñosamente a su hermano, para luego soltarlo y fijarse en los miembros de la mesa - Esto... ¿Cómo se llaman? -

- Yo... emh... - nervios en el mayor - Van Richtofen (1) - dijo, al fin, consumido por los nervios y colorado total - él es mi... esto...- no podía decirlo, bajó la cabeza y escondió su mirada.

- ¿Tu...? - insistió Al, quien se dio cuenta del rubor y nerviosismo del chico - ¿No será... tu novio? - completó. Después de todo, no era tan raro si él estaba con su hermano.

- ¡No! - rechistó el menor, sobresaltando al mayor de los dos, quien se paró y se fue rápidamente, dejando su almuerzo a medio comer - ¡Van! - gritó, pero no se atrevió a moverse de su asiento.

- No deberías renegar la relación que tienes - Edward volvió a hablar, mientras comía lentamente su arroz, trozando el pedazo de pollo que le acompañaba - Es malo para la relación, quizás hay algo más - miró furtivamente a Alphonse, quien estaba un poco preocupado y ¿Triste?. Quizás le atormentaba haber provocado eso.

- Pues... Es que... - dudaba. No debía tener más de 14 años por su estatura e inocencia en su rostro - Es... mi pareja desde hace 3 años - finalizó, avergonzado total. No sabía por qué, pero a nadie le había contado de eso, ni siquiera a sus padres y se lo contaba a dos perfectos extraños que sabía serían profesores por la charla del día de ayer.

- No te avergüences, Al es mi hermano y estamos juntos hace 2 años - dijo el rubio, tomando un sorbo de su jugo de naranja. El castaño también comía, lentamente, pero no pudo evitar atragantarse con su comida al escuchar eso de su hermano. ¡Se suponía debía ser un secreto!

El oji-dorado se sorprendió al ver a Al tan atorado, por lo que le golpeteó suavemente la espalda - Aru, debes masticar bien tu comida - le reprochó, de manera infantil. Sabía que había causado eso y le provocaba gracia.

- ¡Nii-san! - exclamó el castaño, cuando pudo recuperar el aliento, aunque seguía agitado - ¡Deja de contarles a todos sobre lo nuestro! - Estaba enfadado. Se sentía pasado a llevar por los comentario de Ed.

- Al, no creo sea malo decirlo, además, ellos tienen lo mismo que nosotros... Si mal no recuerdo, él debería ser Loth (2) y Van su hermano mayor... Ellos son nuestros estudiantes, Aru - seguía comiendo, hasta que su comida se acabó del plato. Buscaba su pastel, que le había prometido Alphonse camino a la cocina...

- Eso cambia un poco las cosas, pero ya me la _pagarás_ - No era exactamente el tono amenazante en su voz, por lo que Edward sabía a que se refería cuando hablaba así. Suspiró resignado.

- Al, quiero mi pastel - Le hizo un puchero, algo cómico, con los ojos vidriosos, como perro muerto de hambre rogando por su comida.

- Tenemos que ir a buscarlo - dijo el oji-plata - Vamos Loth, le diré a la cocinera te de uno tambien - le sonrió. Tomaron sus bandejas y se dirigieron al mesón central.

Varias miradas se veían fijas en Edward, de chicas y chicos por igual, cuchicheando quizás quien sabe que, aunque con miradas lujuriosas. Alphonse entraba en celos cuando veían a su hermano así, pero el mayor ni se inmutaba. Llegaron al mesón y Al habló con la encargada, pidiéndole el postre y una ración extra para su acompañante. Loth se veía realmente nervioso acompañado por los Elric, además de su visible preocupación por la desaparición de Richtofen, quien sabía donde podría estar... Siempre se ocultaba en la azotea del viejo edificio de la escuela.

- Aquí tienes nii-san - Alphonse le entregó un plato con un trozo de pastel en él y un tenedor al costado - Aquí tienes el tuyo Loth - repitió la acción con su nuevo 'pupilo'. Tenía que esperar el suyo, ya que fueron a cortar otro pedazo para él.

Edward se alejaba caminando un poco, tomó un poco de su postre y se lo sirvió, sin fijarse que lo miraban demasiado, siguiendo sus movimientos. Al no soportaría mucho. Reiteró su acción con otro trozo, mientras dejaba el tenedor en su boca y tomaba el plato con ambas manos. Ya no se escuchaban murmullos, sino audibles sonidos de "Que tierno se ve", "Podría ser otra cosa la que comiese", "Que daría por probar el dulce de sus labios" y similares.

En un arranque de celos extremos, dejó la razón de lado y se acercó corriendo a su hermano, abrazándolo con fuerza del cuello. Edward se sorprendió de la acción de su hermano, pero no soltó su plato.

- ¡Ya paren! - gritó. Todo el salón comenzaba a ponerse en silencio - ¡Es _MI_ hermano! ¡Dejen sus estúpidos comentarios de lado! - Reventó. No soportaba opinasen de Ed sin su consentimiento, ni menos con esa clase de comentarios.

No se dio cuenta, pero todo el alumnado le veía y empezó a sonrojarse. Quizás no fue buena idea demostrar así su _cariño_ con su pareja.

- Al, se _suponía_ era secreto - murmuró el rubio, avergonzado por el actuar de su hermano - Será mejor sentarnos - Comenzó a caminar, soltándose del agarre del castaño que fue a buscar su postre y se encaminaba al mesón donde estaban comiendo anteriormente.

No fue buena idea, aunque así les aclaraba a todos que no debían inmiscuirse con su hermano o con él, Alphonse Elric.

* * *

**Van Richtofen (1):** Nombre extraído del Barón Rojo. Originalmente es "von Richtofen" pero lo modifiqué para que quedara mejor.  
**Loth (2):** Hermano menor de Richtofen. Su nombre real es Lothar.

* * *

_Hasta aquí dejo el capítulo 3. Esta es la primera parte de éste, pero ya me está quedando demasiado largo, por lo que decidí separarlo en dos partes para no hacerlo muy tedioso a la vista._

_Aclaro que la última situación, la del pastel, es como la imagen de mi Bio... Quizás puedan hacerse una idea de como veo a Ed y a Al en esa situación, jejeje._

_Dejen sus comentarios! Nos vemos!_


	5. Capítulo 3: Problemas Parte II

**Capítulo 3 – Exámenes; Problemas.**

**Parte II: Problemas**

* * *

**Disclaimer_:_**_ Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist _para quien no sepa) no me pertenece, sólo escribo por amor al arte y para una sana diversión.

* * *

- Es hora de que nos presentemos ante todos, Yarik – susurró uno de los encapuchados.

- Sí, habrá que mostrarles quienes son los que dominan, todo si queremos recuperar lo nuestro – Respondió el otro – Varik, será hora que nos dejemos caer sobre ellos – Sonrió maliciosamente. Nada bueno tramaban, era seguro.

* * *

- ¡Van! – un pequeño crío se acercaba al mayor, contento por el hallazgo. – Lo siento – No fue capaz de articular nada más, sentía la fría indiferencia de Van como un cuchillo que le atravesaba el corazón, partiéndolo en dos dolorosamente…

Un silencio reinó en la azotea del edificio, mientras rechinaba la puerta por la que había salido el menor.

No había palabras. Cansado ya de los ataques del mayor, Loth decidió retirarse, con el dolor de su alma que le embargaba la vida. No tenía fuerzas, de verdad le quería; le amaba, pero al parecer su pareja no lo sabía tan bien como él.

- No te vayas – Susurró el mayor, antes de que Loth cruzara el umbral de la puerta – Yo soy quien debe disculparse – Se incorporó del suelo, acercándose al otro. No se había fijado, pero ese día el menor llevaba su hermosa cabellera violeta amarrada en forma de coleta, no muy gruesa. Quizás debía enmendar su error, pero jamás fue bueno en eso, ni menos para escoger las palabras adecuadas.

- No… no quise… - el menor no pudo articular palabra, un dedo le cubría sus labios, presionando dócilmente, con ternura.

- Mejor no lo digas, dejémoslo en el pasado – Le sonrió alegre. Quería dejar ese mal momento enfrente de esos 'extraños' atrás… Sólo le interesaba el menor.

Justo en ese momento, entraron los hermanos Elric, acaramelados y sin darse cuenta de la presencia de los otros dos, siguieron su juego de miradas que llevaban por la subida de la escalera.

- Disculpen si les interrumpo – Richtofen se dirigió a la pareja distraída – Vayan a otra parte si quieren seguir con eso – bufó, enojado.

Ambos reaccionaron ante el comentario, riéndose ligeramente. No se atrevían a hablar, pero Alphonse tomó la palabra.

- Lo sentimos, Loth nos dijo que podríamos encontrarte aquí, pero veo ya han solucionado el problema – Miró a los dos enfrente suyo, quienes estaban _demasiado_ cerca el uno del otro.

- No es de tu incumbencia – soltó fiero. No estaba de bromas y sólo quería irse a casa.

- Hermano… Ellos son… nuestros… - le costó buscar la única palabra que necesitaba – Profesores – finalizó la frase, inseguro de sí mismo. Miró un poco preocupado al colorín, quien estaba un poco desconcertado. Algunos cabellos rojos saltaron de su peinado, dando la impresión que estuviera desaliñado total.

- Je – Ed se burlaba, algo entretenido por la escena – Vamos abajo, tenemos que empezar luego. Se dirigió a la escalera, acompañado de Al - ¿Vienen o los bajamos desde el primer piso? –

Los otros se miraron y asintieron, bajando por la escalera, detrás de los alquimistas. Se sentían nerviosos, no sabían que clase de "entrenamiento" iban a recibir… Tenían la fama de ser algo "drásticos" para sus asuntos, y esa no era la excepción.

- ¿Qué… tendremos que… hacer? – El menor se le adelantó a sus pensamientos, es cierto que hay lazos entre pensamientos y sentimientos.

- Por ahora, nada… Sólo debemos conversar con sus padres – El rubio seguía su trayecto. Estaban llegando al final de las escaleras.

- ¡¿Estás loco?! – Exasperado, el colorín se adelantó a todos, quedando en frente de Edward – ¡Ni creas que le contarás todo! – lo miró con furia… No era nadie para que fuese así de simple contar las cosas… Ellos no sufrían el tormento de sus padres vigilándolos en todo momento…

- Tranquilo Van – El castaño tomó la palabra, algo desconcertado – No hablaremos de _eso_, sólo necesitamos un permiso para entrenarlos y ellos deben estar de acuerdo – Enfatizó el 'eso', refiriéndose a la relación – Será duro, pero les servirá si quieren ser buenos – sonrió, alegre… Sabía lo que planeaba su hermano… _Lo intuía_.

- Si, si… Basta de charlas, vayan a sus casas y mañana los vemos… En la reunión de hoy conversaremos con ellos - Edward ya estaba aburrido de tanto temor… Aunque él no era quien para decir eso, se había demorado un año en declarársele a Al y vaya que fue un largo año…

Loth y Richtofen se fueron rápidamente, deseaban que todo terminara luego para seguir con sus vidas normales... Cuán importantes serían en un futuro no muy lejano. Prefirieron no pensarlo mientras tanto, pero la duda les carcomía la conciencia.

Edward y Alphonse vieron la hora. Seis de la tarde, aún quedaba tiempo para preparar algunos detalles.

- Aru, ¿Hay un lugar suficientemente nativo por aquí que pueda usar? – inquirió el güero, quien necesitaba un lugar amplio para el entrenamiento.

- Hay un monte detrás de la escuela con bastante flora y fauna – respondió, sin inmutarse. Sabía lo que haría después de todo, era _tan predecible._

- Llévame, tendremos que prepararlo para los muchachos. Les será más fácil esta vez, al menos podrán estar tranquilos por dos semanas – Dijo, feliz.

- Claro Edo – Comenzó el cobrizo a caminar con rumbo al lugar – Yo me encargo de cercar el lugar – Miró al rubio que venía a su lado. Lo miró con ternura mientras llevaba su rostro al cabello de éste – Manzanilla – dijo, mientras inhalaba una gran bocanada de aire mezclado con el aroma del mayor.

- Al… - le abrazó de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él. Ya estaban fuera de la escuela, por lo que podían tener _un poco _de libertad. Le depositó un beso en los labios, pero sin darse cuenta, el menor quería un poco más. Una guerra entre los dos se había desatado, hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire. Se miraron durante unos segundos, hasta que se dieron cuenta que estaban en la calle y que cualquiera podría verlos ahí.

De pronto, un gato blanco se cruzó entre ellos, acariciando las piernas de Alphonse. No se resistió y se agachó a recogerlo.

- Al, deja a ese gato donde estaba – No podían gustarle los gatos. Llevaba ya mucho tiempo en una batalla campal contra ellos para que Al dejara de llevarlos a casa.

- Vamos Ed, vino solito… Quizás está perdido – lo acurrucó entre sus brazos, mientras el animalito maullaba contento y cerraba los ojos – Debe estar muy cansado nii-san – Lo meció suavemente en sus brazos, logrando que se quedara dormido con un suave vaivén de éstos.

- Prométeme lo dejarás por ahí antes de volver a casa – suspiró resignado. No podía negarse ante las peticiones de Alphonse, pero si podía condicionarlas.

- Está bien – triste, miró como el tierno gato de no más de 3 meses dormía apacible – Es tan chiquito – murmuró. Algo le gustaba de ese gato en especial.

Siguieron su caminata hacia el monte. Debían llegar temprano a la reunión que tendrían en dos horas más y no querían fastidiar de nuevo al General, el genio de éste no era el mejor en estos días y no sabían el por qué.

* * *

Una gran oficina adornada con algunos cuadros, un lindo escritorio y una cómoda silla. Muchos muebles con trofeos y diplomas, algunos estantes con libros y carpetas debidamente ordenados...

Ya no quedaba algo de todo eso, sólo era un desastre con tanta gente adentro y un montón de papeles dispersos por el suelo y en algunas cajas le quitaban toda la hermosura a la oficina de la directora.

De pronto, un gran estruendo se sintió por toda la habitación, alterando levemente el estado de ánimo de sus ocupantes. El General Roy Mustang no pudo evitar mirar a la ventana, contemplando el motivo del temblor.

- ¡General! – Armstrong entraba rápidamente a la oficina, mirando al fiel escuadrón que había elegido - ¿Qué fue eso? ¡Una gran muralla se ha levantado alrededor de todo el cerro de ahí atrás! – se veía preocupado, podría tratarse del enemigo planeando alguna forma de acercarse a la escuela.

- Tranquilo Teniente, sólo Alphonse es capaz de hacer eso – explicó, parado en el marco del gran ventanal detrás de su nuevo escritorio – Edward se encargó del monte, ha cambiado un poco su vegetación por lo que puedo apreciar -.

- Pe…pero… No deberían hacerlo sin consultar – Era casi imposible un alquimista normal pudiese realizar algo tan grande… No sin gastar una gran cantidad de energía corporal.

- General, han empezado a llegar los tutores de los alumnos y están un poco alarmados – Riza aparecía por detrás de Armstrong, informando la situación. – Los hermanos Elric no han sido avistados en el perímetro, señor –.

De pronto, el suelo de la habitación comenzó a temblar suavemente, apareciendo en frente de ellos…

- ¿Qué demo… - El General no pudo terminar la frase. Atónito, observaba como iban apareciendo dos siluetas, recomponiéndose lentamente.

- Recomposición de la materia… - susurró. Nunca había visto nada similar.

- ¡Son Alphonse y Edward! – Riza, asombrada, se acercó rápidamente.

- ¡No se acerque teniente! – El General gritó, levantando su brazo haciendo la negativa de la acción de Hawkeye – ¡Aún no termina la recomposición! –

Lentamente, se vio como las dos personas comenzaron a tomar forma y aparecían sutilmente. Alphonse llevaba en brazos a Edward y sobre él… Un gato.

- ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Se ha desmayado y no respira! – Cansado, se dejó caer en sus rodillas. Alphonse ya no podía sostener por mucho tiempo el cuerpo inconciente del mayor. Lloraba, no sabía que podía hacer y no tuvo más elección.

- Armstrong, lléveselo a el hospital más cercano. ¡Usa mi coche si es necesario! – Desesperado, Mustang se acercó hacia Alphonse y le quitó a Edward. Se lo entregó a Armstrong.

- ¡Rápido! – ladró. No soportaba ver a Edward en ese estado. Le partía el alma.

- ¡Si señor! – re retiró rápidamente, corriendo por los pasillos.

No se había percatado, pero tenía rastros de sangre en sus manos. Miró rápidamente al castaño que yacía desplomado en el suelo, atendido por sus subordinados, quienes lo trasladaban a un sofá cercano. El gato, por su parte, se había ido a sentar en la silla del General, acurrucándose y quedándose dormido nuevamente.

- Salgan todos. Vayan con los padres y traten de retrasar un poco la reunión. – Su mirada fiera dio a entender que debían obedecerle en el acto.

Salieron. Sólo quedó Alphonse, quien sangraba en su hombro. Se acercó al botiquín personal de la directora y sacó unos vendajes.

- Quítate la ropa, te vendaré – ordenó. La salud del menor era más importante, antes de empezar con el interrogatorio de lo que había sucedido.

- S…Sí – murmuró. Comenzó sacándose la chaqueta. La dejó a un lado. Prosiguió con la camisa que llevaba puesta, teñida de carmesí en su hombro izquierdo. Se quejó al mover tan brusco su hombro, por lo que se la quitó suavemente.

Roy empezó la labor de desinfectar la herida, curarla y luego vendarle. Era increíblemente suave la piel de Alphonse… Quizás era una de las tantas cosas que le gustaba a Ed de su hermano. Lo comprendió un poco,

- Gracias General – Al sólo se puso su chaqueta ahora. No alcanzó a mancharse con sangre, por lo que pasaba desapercibida su herida.

- Ahora me explicarás que pasó y como hiciste _eso_- recalcó la última palabra. Se refería a aparecerse en la oficina como si nada.

- Nos… Atacaron – fue lo único que pudo decir. Aún estaba en shock por lo ocurrido.

- De eso me puedo dar cuenta Al – El General se acercó a su escritorio. Se iba a sentar en su silla, pero el gato se lo impedía. Lo tomó en brazos y se lo pasó a Alphonse – Creo es tuyo-.

- Si…-murmuró. Lo recibió y lo acurrucó en su pecho, acariciándole la barriga al animalito.

- Tenemos un poco de tiempo, por lo que podrás contarme…- Se sentó por fin. Levantó sus brazos y los apoyó en los codos. Entrelazó sus dedos y apoyó su barbilla en ellos - ¿Fueron los hermanos de plata? – preguntó. Ya no soportaba estar desinformado ni menos con un hermano moribundo y otro herido.

- Nos pillaron desprevenidos – alcanzó a decir, mientras comenzaba su relato lentamente.

* * *

Flashback – Alphonse's PoV.

* * *

- ¡Nii-san! – Grité, contento – Es aquí – señalé un pequeño cerro detrás de la escuela, a escasos metros nuestros. Edward parecía emocionado con la idea de entrenar a esos dos chicos.

- Gracias Al – me dijo. Tenía la mirada fija en el monte, mientras vi que golpeaba sus manos y procedía a arreglar un poco la vegetación del lugar. Dejé al gato en el suelo, mientras repetía el 'ritual' de mi hermano y golpeaba la tierra, levantando la muralla alrededor del monte. La tierra tembló bastante, mientras subían los muros. Debió sentirse en la escuela.

Siete metros a ras del suelo. Nada mal, pensé. Mi hermano me miró sorprendido, no creía podría hacerla tan alta y sin cansarme como él.

- Al, cada día me sorprendes más – Me dijo. Se acercó a mi, cansado. Lo alcancé con los brazos, mientras veía que sonreía y se quedaba levemente dormido. En realidad, realizar alquimia a grandes escalas es agotador para cualquiera, pero extrañamente a mi no me cansaba.

- Edo…- Le besé la frente con ternura, mientras los llevaba bajo un árbol cercano. Fue ahí cuando sentí la presencia de alguien más.

- Vaya, vaya… Los encontramos en mal momento parece – Un sujeto de pelo plateado bajó de un árbol cercano, acompañado de alguien con similares características. Sólo se diferenciaban por el largo de su cabello.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – los miré furiosos. El gatito al parecer se había asustado y se posó sobre Edward que estaba dormido. Estaba en una clara desventaja si pienso que podría acabar con los dos sin que lastimen a Ed.

- Somos a quienes ustedes buscan – Un de pelo largo se acercó lentamente. Sólo atiné a abrazar con fuerza a Ed. Quería protegerlo a toda costa.

- No sacas nada con protegerle – el otro se acercó también. Golpeó sus manos al igual que nosotros y transmutó una pequeña daga que sacaba de su cintura, haciéndola una fina espada larga y filosa. Corrió hacia mí, con claras intenciones de matar a Ed… Su sed de sangre era perceptible.

Cubrí a Edward con mi hombro, mientras me ensartaba el arma en éste. Miré a mi hermano, seguía dormido.

- Vaya, que suerte tiene el enano en tenerte – sonrió maliciosamente. Pude ver como iba a lanzar otro ataque. Solté a Ed mientras golpeaba las manos y toqué la tierra. Levanté un pequeño muro frente a nosotros, mientras los rodeaba para repetir el acto y sacaba una lanza desde la tierra.

Ambos sujetos retrocedieron. No soy tan hábil como mi hermano, pero con un solo brazo era difícil manejar el arma.

- Eres fuerte, mocoso – el de pelo corto se acercaba de nuevo, con un arma idéntica al del otro – Ni creas que podrás salir bien de ésta – Se abalanzó de nuevo. Pude retenerle, pero el otro ya había llegado donde estaba mi hermano. Sólo pude ver un destello azul mientras escuchaba el grito ahogado de Ed.

- ¡Déjalo en paz! – dejé al otro acorralado con otro muro, mientras desvanecía el que cubría a mi hermano y lo abrazaba rápidamente.

- Veremos si puede sobrevivir sin respirar – rió. Se juntaron los dos y salieron de ahí corriendo. No veía heridas en el cuerpo de Edward, pero no respiraba. Estaba entrando en crisis.

- Prometí no hacerlo Ed… Perdóname por lo que haré – golpeé mis manos, descomponiendo las células de nosotros, incluido el gato que no se había separado de Ed, mientras empezaba a recomponerlas en la oficina del director, donde seguro estará Mustang.

* * *

Fin Flashback Alphonse's PoV

* * *

- Y así fue como llegamos aquí – bajó su cabeza. Estaba _realmente_ preocupado por Edward - ¿Puedo ir a ver a mi hermano? – preguntó, levantándose del sofá suavemente, aún con el gato en sus brazos.

- No – respondió a secas – Debes quedarte si quieres conseguir el permiso para tus estudiantes – se acomodó en la silla. No podía imaginar que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los hermanos fueran atacados y derrotados tan fácilmente… Aunque con ciertos factores en contra bastante fuertes. - ¿Desde cuando puedes descomponer y recomponer de esa manera, Al? – necesitaba saberlo. _Nadie_ era capaz de hacer eso… O al menos lo era hasta ese momento.

- Desde que tengo este anillo – alzó su mano, mostrando el objeto. Relucía esplendoroso a la luz del sol en el atardecer – No se que tendrá de Edward, pero tiene la increíble capacidad de aumentar los poderes de quien lo use, incluso ignorando parte del principio de Equivalencia de Intercambio – explicó. No debía decirle a nadie eso, pero no tenía más alternativas; lo hacía o era incinerado.

- Bien – meditó un poco las siguientes palabras que usaría, pero decidió cambiar de tema – Vamos al Auditorio, debemos hablar con los padres -.

- Si… - no podría hasta dentro de un rato más - ¿Puedo dejar a Edo aquí? – miró tiernamente al gato. Se parecía mucho a Ed cuando dormía, así que ya le tenía nombre.

- ¿Edo? – se giró para ver a que se refería el castaño, hasta que comprendió que se refería al animal – Claro, sólo ven a recogerlo antes de irte – siguió su trayecto hacia la puerta, cruzándola rápidamente.

- Quédate aquí Edo, vendré por ti en un rato más y veremos a Ed – sólo recibió un maullido y un ronroneo por respuesta, mientras lo acomodaba en el suelo alfombrado delicadamente – Si ves a Black Hayate, salúdalo, es muy amigable – dijo esto, salió y dejó solo al gatito.

Debía conseguir el permiso para Loth y Van, si no, Edward le iba a regañar. Suspiró resignado, mientras seguía su camino, sumido en sus pensamientos… '¡Quiero ver a Ed!' gritaba en sus pensamientos. No soportaba estar lejos de él por mucho tiempo, ni menos cuando sabía podía estar herido.

Luego de una hora de conversación generalizada, pudo por fin contactar con los padres de Loth y Van. Una pareja joven, agradable. Al principio no querían acceder al entrenamiento de sus hijos, pero los motivó diciendo que no correrían peligro y tuvo que decirles que él y su hermano eran alquimistas nacionales, conocidos como los 'hermanos Fullmetal'. Se asustaron de nuevo, pero confiaron que si ellos dos habían accedido y quienes los cuidarían habían salido vivos de todos sus problemas –según dicen los rumores- no tendrían problemas. Consiguió firmaran el papel de autorización, al igual que muchos de los padres que estaban ahí.

- Agradezco confíen en nosotros – Les agradeció con una sonrisa feliz y sus ojos cerrados – Les pediré le digan que se preparen para las próximas dos semanas a sus hijos, sino fuese mucha la molestia. Mañana mismo comenzamos – terminó de explicar, mientras guardaba el papel firmado en su chaqueta, sin dejar mostrar que estaba sin camisa bajo ella.

- Claro, señor Elric – La madre de los chicos era guapa y aparentaba tener a lo sumo unos 30 años – Sólo cuídelos bien, por favor. – le miró preocupado. Es castaño sólo asintió, disculpándose que debía retirarse ya que su hermano estaba enfermo y debía ir a verlo.

- Vaya. Debe quererlo mucho para preocuparse así de él – el padre, algo más viejo que la dama, habló – Podrían llevarse así de bien los nuestros, se la pasan peleando en el día y en la noche se disculpan solamente – sonrió triste, algo le preocupaba – Espero esto les sirva para llevarse mejor – Finalizó, mientras se levantaba de la silla y ayudaba a la mujer a levantarse. Se retiraron raudamente, ya no tenían nada que hacer ahí, excepto velar por el futuro incierto de sus hijos.

Suspiró resignado. Salió del auditorio, dejando al General y los otros alquimistas convencer a los padres de firmar la autorización… Kimbly tenía serias ganas de explotar a los que les encargaron. El General, amenazado por Riza, no pudo ponerse los guantes, el resto… Tranquilo. Lo habían conseguido sin mucho problema, con bastante tacto.

Fue a buscar al gatito y buscó al Teniente Armstrong para preguntarle donde estaba Ed. Un hospital no muy lejano, a escasas 3 cuadras de la escuela. Al parecer, se había estabilizado cuando llegó. Entró al cuarto del mayor, con serios complejos de existencia y al parecer, preparado para que lo retaran.

Sólo encontró el cuerpo en reposo de Edward en la cama. Dormía tranquilo. Vio el pecho inflarse y un suspiro ahogado escapó de sus labios. Descansaba apacible.

- No te quedes ahí Al, entra – se asustó muchísimo. No esperaba estuviera despierto – Vamos, sabes que _no muerdo _- recalcó esas palabras a propósito. Era tan sensual y provocador cuando quería.

- Deberías dormir un rato más – entró. Cerró la puerta tras él y dejó al gato en una silla que estaba adornando la habitación. Sólo había un jarro con agua y un vaso en un velador cerca de la cama y una gran ventana donde entraban los últimos rayos de sol. Estaba anocheciendo y no tenía permiso para quedarse como visita en el hospital.

- Ven acá Aru – estiró los brazos, para abrazar a su pequeño. Alcanzó a notar que Al no movía del todo su brazo izquierdo, lo hacía torpemente – Sácate la chaqueta, Al – le ordenó. Tenía un mal presentimiento y no sabía que tan verdad era.

Inconcientemente, Al se la sacó, sin rechistar… Después de todo, ya estaba vendado y no podía ocultárselo a su hermano… Más temprano que tarde se enteraría de su herida.

- Me hirieron mientras te desmayaste en el cerro – explicó, triste. Tenía la mirada vacía y atónita de Ed clavada en su hombro. No articuló palabra al ver la herida, por lo que deducía estaba paralizado e iba a explotar en ira cuando reaccionara – Tuve que llevarte con _esa_ técnica a la escuela – recalcó. De seguro, Ed entendería lo que quiso decirle.

- No debiste Al - ¿Escuchó bien? ¡No lo estaba regañando! Su corazón dio un vuelco inesperado al darse cuenta que no debía contentarse por eso… Su hermano se preocupaba por él. – Estando herido debió costarte mucho más hacer la recomposición perfectamente… ¿Funcionó bien? –

- Perfecto. Edo también pasó bien la recomposición – el castaño miró al gatito como dormía nuevamente en la silla.

- No le pongas mi nombre al gato, Al – se giró en la cama, para darle la espalda al menor que estaba sentado en una orilla – No me gustan los gatos – murmuró, sin mirar a Al.

- Duerme igual que tú… ¿Puedo llevarlo a casa? – 'No'. Esperaba la respuesta, pero se demoró mucho más en venir de lo que tenía presupuestado.

- Está bien, pero deberás amaestrarlo – Seguía girado en contra del oji-plata.

No entraba en si… ¿Lo había dejado… llevar al gato?

Se abalanzó contra el rubio, lo abrazó fuertemente sin importarle que le doliera su hombro, sólo quería besarlo y agradecerle que hubiese aceptado. El rubio se giró para quedar frente a Al, que yacía semi-recostado en la cama. Sin darse cuenta, Al lo besaba profundamente… Le acaricia el cabello en la nuca y lloraba ligeramente de felicidad por esos ojos cerrados fuertemente.

- ¡Gracias nii-san! ¡Muchas gracias! – le agradeció, después de soltarlo y haberse calmado un poco. – ¡Lo cuidaré muy bien y prometo no te molestará! – volvió a besarlo, ahora suavemente, en la frente, mientras apretaba aun más el abrazo al mayor.

- Por nada, Aru… - No pudo seguir hablando, una enfermera había entrado de súbito en la habitación al escuchar tanto farfullo en ella.

- Señor, por favor, es un hospital, debe dejar descansar al joven para que se recupere… Además, ¡Vístase por lo que más quiera! – finalizó la enfermera, mientras esperaba alguna reacción del menor.

- Se quedará esta noche aquí, señorita, es mi hermano y me acompañará – Ed se había sentado en la cama, soltando el agarre de Al y miró fieramente a la enfermera – Le pido un poco de respeto, además está herido y necesita recuperarse – señaló el hombro vendado de Alphonse. La enfermera asintió enfadada, se retiró enojadísima y cerró la puerta casi de golpe, pero sería demasiada mala educación.

- ¿Pretendes que me quede aquí? – Al se acomodó en un lado de la cama, quedando tendido en esta.

- Claro, la cama es grande para los dos… En el mueble de allí – Señaló un pequeño buró que estaba en la esquina de la habitación – puedes encontrar algo que ponerte para dormir. – Finalizó, acomodándose en la otra orilla para descansar – Te espero, si es que no me quedo dormido antes – bostezó.

Alphonse se acercó al mueble que había señalado Ed, sacando un pijama azul que estaba en él. Se acercó a un biombo que había y se cambió tras este. Dejó su pantalón colgado en el aparato separador y se puso la camiseta. Salió vestido y vio a Edward ya dormido en la cama. Era increíble que estuviera bien después de haber estado en un paro respiratorio producido por quien saque que cosa…

Levantó suavemente las sábanas y se acomodó a un lado de Ed. Instintivamente y al parecer entre sueños, el mayor se giró y quedó frente a Al.

- Al… - murmuró. Pasó un brazo por la cintura del menor. Al solo atinó a abrazarle y acurrucarle más hacia si. Le encantaba esa calidez de Ed… ¡Le volvía loco!.

Así, en la misma posición, se quedaron dormidos hasta el otro día… Estaban demasiado cansados para hacer alguna cosa y disfrutaron su sueño, uno al lado del otro, sin importar nada ni nadie, ni que los mirasen si alguien entraba en la habitación. Sólo estaba Ed y Al ahí… Y el gato dormido ahora en el sofá.

* * *

_¡Por fin! Dos días haciendo el capítulo 3 completo… No creí que me iba a entusiasmar tanto con mi propia historia… Cualquier comentario, dejen su review y no duden en que se los responderé._

_¡Los veo en el siguiente episodio! R & R por favor _


	6. Capítulo 4: Entrenamiento y Protección

**Capítulo 4 – Entrenamiento y Protección.**

_Si quieren saber en que me inspiré para lo que hice en el capítulo, vean la nueva foto en mi profile. Algún día pondré links para cada capítulo._

**Disclaimer:** _Hagane no Renkinjutsushi_ (Full Metal Alchemist) _no me pertenece. Escribo sin fines de lucro y por mera entretención para los lectores y mi persona._

* * *

No era agradable su sueño… Lo alejaban de quien más quería en el mundo y por alguien conocido. Corrió dentro de su estado, agitado, sin poder conseguir su objetivo. Lo llamaba constantemente, quería decirle aun cuanto le amaba, que no se alejase, que no se apartara de él. Lo llamaba incansablemente, mas su voz no salía de su garganta. Juntó todas sus fuerzas y lanzó un grito desgarrador y desesperado…

- ¡HERMANO! – gritó, sentándose bruscamente en la cama. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún desconocido punto, hasta que por fin pudo reaccionar. Estaba en la misma habitación donde durmió en el hospital, pero con mucha gente en ella. Vio al grupo del General ahí parados, unos de pie, otro en la silla donde estaba el gato, pero el animal yacía descansando en los pies de la cama.

Comenzó a llorar… Se sentía pésimo y para colmo lo oyeron llamando a su amado hermano… Las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, hinchándole los ojos. Trató de evitarlas al taparse la cara con sus manos, pero no podía evitar que éstas escaparan.

- Al, tranquilo, estoy aquí… - Ed se acercó a la cama, apresurado. Había estado cambiándose detrás del biombo por unas ropas que el General les había traído. No había terminado de arreglarse, su camisa estaba mal abotonada y dejaba ver su pecho semi-desnudo, cuando se acercó al menor.

- No… no te vayas… - decía entre lágrimas, aguantando sus sollozos mientras se aferraba al pecho del mayor por su camisa, buscando su calor. Lo envolvieron unos brazos; sentía de nuevo el fervor que añoraba.

- Shh… Aru… Tranquilízate… No me he ido – le susurraba en el oído, tratando de calmarlo. Por fin las cristalinas lágrimas dejaban de salir de sus hermosos orbes plateadas. Empezaba a preocuparle que Al despertara así… Nunca había pasado y menos llamándolo de esa manera tan desesperada.

- Ya… Ya me siento…mejor – su voz en un hilo se desprendía de sus labios. Soltó el agarre de la camisa, dejándose atrapar por el abrazo del rubio. Cerró sus ojos de nuevo, quería seguir durmiendo. Lo consiguió, esta vez, con el cálido sentimiento que estaba ahí su hermano para protegerlo y que no se iría a ninguna parte, que no lo abandonaría.

Todos miraban extrañados la escena. No pudieron evitar el sentirse conmocionados por la cantidad de amor y ternura que podía dar Edward… Y por la inocencia que despedía Alphonse, quien daba la impresión de ser mucho más maduro que el mayor.

- Se quedó dormido de nuevo… - murmuró. Lo acomodó suavemente en la cama, arropándolo en el acto, mientras depositaba un beso en la frente del menor.

- Edward… - el General no podía sentirse mal, el rubio era _demasiado_ cariñoso, aun estando ellos – Espero sepas lo que haces con tus estudiantes – dijo, tratando de despejar su mente de esos pensamientos de… ¿Celos?

- Si, pero sin Alphonse no me moveré ni un poco, lo necesito demasiado… - respondió, ante la pregunta del azabache – y él a mi…- murmuró, inaudible, mientras miraba tiernamente al castaño que dormía apacible nuevamente.

- Sí, sólo necesitábamos informarte de lo que te dijimos – el General miró a sus acompañantes – Te dejamos, necesitamos arreglar los últimos detalles – salió de la habitación, seguido por Riza y Armstrong, quienes le siguieron. Los otros dieron un saludo formal a Edward, mientras se retiraban igual que los otros. Escuchó el chillar de la puerta y un suave '_clic_' que anunciaba el cierre de ésta.

Se acercó nuevamente al castaño, inclinándose desde su posición - Duerme Al, ya volveré por ti cuando termine de vestirme – le susurró al oído al dormido castaño. Sintió como éste se estremecía por su comentario… Lo más probable le haya gustado la sensación.

Fue detrás del biombo y terminó de vestirse. No tenía otra opción más que usar el traje que le llevaron y le obligarían a usar por parte de ese día; el uniforme militar a su medida. Había uno para Al igual, un poco más grande… Tendría que explicarle el porque debían usarlos, por mucho que los negaran.

Comenzó a meditar el extraño suceso que le tocó calmar. Alphonse estaba utilizando mucho esa "alquimia" y comenzaba a preocuparse. Los efectos secundarios eran ya visiblemente notables y él cada vez se sentía más débil. La diferencia de todo era que el efecto era reversible, demostrando sus sentimientos puros, tal como lo había echo recién. Aún no se daba cuenta del gran alcance que tenía esa misteriosa alquimia con la que pudo devolverle el cuerpo a Al. Se sentía culpable por no contarle nada al menor, pero si lo hacía de seguro éste no lo iba a permitir y buscaría la forma de devolverle lo que había ofrecido a cambio… No era justo, pero consiguió a tiempo la fórmula para evitar ese terrible sueño que lo embargó alguna vez. Algún día le contaría a Alphonse sobre su nuevo 'pecado', sólo si este prometía no cometer alguna tontería.

Terminó de vestirse. Al menos pudo conservar las botas que usaba. Iría a casa por otros trajes, definitivamente. Ya vestido, se acercó a su pequeño, susurrándole palabras al oído para despertarlo.

- Aru… Despierta. Es hora de irnos ya – le acaricia los flequillos que caían por su frente, peinándolos y moviéndolos sutilmente.

- Cinco minutos… Por favor – entre sus sueños, Al parecía no querer despertar.

Iba a responderle, pero algo le llamó la atención. El animal a los pies de la cama se aproximaba hacia la cabeza de Al. Lo miró extrañado, parecía querer ayudar a despertarlo. Se acercó al rostro de Al y comenzó a acariciarle con su cabeza el pómulo de su cara, acariciando suavemente con sus finos y blancos bigotes el rostro. Observé que Al levantaba su mano y parecía rascarse suavemente por donde pasaron los bigotes, dándole cosquillas.

Después de todo, dejar al gato no fue mala idea. Escuché un farfullo que salía de la boca de Al, al parecer molesto y a la vez divertido.

- No, Edo… si ya me voy a levantar… - ¡Por fin abrió los ojos! Me quedé contemplando como Alphonse instintivamente acariciaba al minino, mientras se sentaba pesadamente en la cama. Se talló los ojos buscando centrar la vista y lo vio ahí parado, vestido de militar. No pudo evitar que un tono carmesí le inundara las mejillas, se veía realmente apuesto y… _sexy_ con ese traje.

- No me mires así, Al… Sabes que no me gusta el uniforme – Fue lo único que atinó a decir luego de ver esa expresión lujuriosa en su rostro. – Hay uno para ti también. Solo póntelo y por el camino te explico porque debemos usarlos – Se adelantó a cualquier réplica que pudiera hacerle el menor… Sus intenciones de discutir llegaban a su sima y en realidad, eso era muy bajo.

- ¿Y mis buenos días? – Dijo. No pudo evitar, después de todo, un reclamo del menor.

"Eres increíble Alphonse" fue lo único que pudo pensar antes de resignarse. Se acercó al menor y le dio un suave beso en los labios, pero el menor lo profundizó antes de poder separarse. Jugaron un rato con sus lenguas, pero la falta de oxígeno era algo que aún no se podía solucionar y mejor que así se mantuviera. Buscaron aire y quedaron viéndose fijamente; Oro contra plata.

- Buenos días, dormilón – sus labios rozaban los del castaño mientras decía las palabras, despacio y provocador. Se separó para contemplar al desaliñado Alphonse recién despertado. Su pelo estaba realmente desastroso, pero con una buena ducha volvería al estado normal y podría acariciarlo sin miedo a seguir despeinándolo. – Levántate. Te esperaré afuera. Iré a comprar algo para desayunar mientras te arreglas – Tomó el pantalón que usó el día anterior y sacó su billetera de uno de sus bolsillos. Miró de vuelta a su pequeño y pudo ver que se levantaba lentamente, sacudiéndose la modorra.

Abrió la puerta y lo dejó ahí. Llegó a la entrada y le dijo a la recepcionista que su habitación ya estaría desocupada cuando salga un chico de cabello castaño vestido de militar. Debía avisar su salida para dejar disponible su habitación a algún otro paciente.

Mientras tanto, el menor fue por una cálida ducha, mientras lavaba su cuerpo y enjuagaba su cabello. Pensaba en el sueño que había tenido y que le llamaba tanto la atención. Luego recuerda algunos factores: Gente, lágrimas, amor, abrazo, sueño de nuevo. 'Sólo fue un sueño' pensó. No recordaba nada más, excepto las palabras de su hermano en su oído antes de dormir de nuevo. Cerró la llave del agua terminadas sus labores de aseo. Estiró su brazo por su toalla y se secó las gotas de agua que resbalaban por su desnudo cuerpo. (N. del A.: Very Cute!)

Se vistió calmadamente, procurando no forzar mucho el hombro, ya que no tenía vendajes pero ya había empezado a sanar. Otra cualidad extraña, no recordaba poder sanar tan rápido. Cogió al gato en sus brazos ya vestido formal y se dirigió a la salida, saludando amistosamente a la recepcionista y despidiéndose a la vez por la corta estadía.

- ¡Nii-san! – gritó. Estaba a unos cuantos metros, así que caminó rápidamente. Llevaba unas bolsas en su mano izquierda y en el brazo derecho sostenía lo que parecía una taza de café.

- Al fin saliste, Aru… Toma, tu café – le extendió el café. Acomodó al gato en un brazo y con la mano disponible recibió la taza. Estaba caliente.

- Gracias… ¿Vamos a la escuela ahora? – Dijo, mientras comenzaban a caminar, al parecer con el rumbo dicho.

- Pues si, debemos presentarnos oficialmente. Al parecer, el Führer viene de visita y quiere ver los avances en la operación de Mustang, por lo que nos pidió usáramos estos incómodos trajes – Tomó un costado de la ropa, estirándola, haciendo ver que le incomodaban increíblemente – Luego iré a casa por nuestra ropa, pero deberás esperarme con los chicos – dijo. Metió su mano metálica enguantada en la bolsa, sacando un panecillo dulce. Lo saboreó y le mordió. Extendió el pan a la boca del menor, sabiendo que éste no podría tomar más cosas con sus ocupadas manos – Come, están deliciosos – sonrió.

Al miraba extrañado, pero tierno. Realmente, ¿Desde cuándo Ed se comportaba tan tierno? Quizás en los dos años no lo había siquiera notado, ya que para él era muy habitual ese tono, aunque con el resto era muy distinto. Decidió abrir la boca y comer un poco de lo que le ofrecían. Era dulce y amargo, con sabor a… ¿Ed y vainilla? Era el sabor típico de la pasta dental que sentía por las mañanas cuando lo saludaba en casa, pero con un dulzón típico de sus labios.

- Está sabroso, tiene sabor a ti – Cuando terminó de comer, habló. Bebió un sorbo de su café y vio que Edward estaba ligeramente sonrojado – ¿Qué hice ahora? – preguntó, confuso.

- No, es que… No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que dijiste eso y casi me da un infarto porque aun no te decía cuanto te amaba – Rió gracioso – Como pasa el tiempo, ¿No crees, Al? – le miró, tierno y con esas enormes orbes doradas relampagueantes, absorbiendo toda la luz del sol matutino.

- Lo recuerdo… Ahí empecé a sospechar que tendría una oportunidad contigo – Bebió el último trago de su café, acomodando su cabeza sobre la de Ed – Además, nunca pensé ser ligeramente más alto que tu – sonrió. El rubio no replicó… Quería demasiado a Alphonse como para enojarse con él por su estatura. Ya lo había superado, al menos con él.

Vieron la entrada del establecimiento. Había grandes delegaciones de importantes Generales de los cuarteles Norte; La Mayor General Armstrong era quien más destacaba. Nunca salía en reconocimientos como estos, pero parecía ¿Feliz? Otros Generales del Sur, Este y Oeste se encontraban fuertemente resguardados, al igual que el Führer. Se acercaron al lugar, sin cambiar de posición y entraron como si nada.

Los Generales todos, a excepción del Führer se formaron ante los hermanos. Al parecer la noticia de ser el puesto directamente inferior del Führer era una noticia que corría bastante rápida. Alphonse estaba sorprendido ante tanta 'caballerosidad'.

- Buenos días jóvenes Elric, estábamos esperándolos para iniciar el trayecto por la escuela y su campo de entrenamiento. – El Führer era una persona recta, enterada de todos sus pasos y para colmo, muy sabia. Ni se asemeja a Wrath (1), pensaban ambos hermanos.

- Si, claro General – El rubio se separó un poco de Alphonse, pero aún así, seguía aferrado al brazo de éste mientras el gatito seguía durmiendo, aun con tantas personas por ahí. – Adelante, pasen todos. No es una gran escuela, pero tiene excelentes alumnos – sonrió, un poco nervioso – Alphonse será el guía, ya que conoce mucho mejor la escuela – señaló con la mirada al castaño, quien estaba rojísimo y con la presión a mil.

- Preferimos ir a inspeccionar su zona de entrenamiento y luego los Generales se retirarán – El viejo tenía algo entre manos. Se le notaba cierto destello en esos ojos rasgados y casi cerrados.

- Muy bien, Generalísimo. Si nos siguen, podremos llegar en unos 10 minutos caminando. No está lejos pero es imposible acceder en vehículo – dijo, mientras veía ciertos movimientos de los cocheros -.

- Claro joven… Caminaremos. Es un bello día y es mejor para disfrutar un paseo tranquilo cuando se está bien acompañado – comenzaron su trayecto. Edward y Al notoriamente sonrojados iban adelante… Ellos sabían el camino. Atrás venía el Führer y su escolta, seguidos por los Generales y un escuadrón de Alquimistas Nacionales como guardaespaldas.

Caminaron exactamente siete minutos cuando llegaron al lugar. Extrañamente, sólo los hermanos podían acercarse al lugar. Instintivamente el Führer se detuvo en su marcha al notar que no podría seguir.

- Este fue el lugar, cierto, ¿Alphonse? – El Führer interrogaba ahora al castaño, que se daba vuelta de inmediato – Han conseguido muy buenos elementos, pero necesito saques los círculos activos que protegen el monte – El viejo ahora estaba serio. Los Generales impactados y los alquimistas presentes no entendían. Estaban inhabilitados en su alquimia…

- Señor, los círculos sólo se desactivarán dentro de 2 semanas y dos días – Alphonse ya no podía ocultar sus nervios – Además, la zona de la recomposición está asegurada para evitar investigaciones de extraños – Sudaba frío. Edward, sorprendido, no entendía ni media palabra de lo que hablaban.

- Entiendo. Volveré en el tiempo que has dicho…- el viejo quería seguir, pero le dio paso al menor, que al parecer quería decir algo.

- Será imposible señor, el terreno será destruido cuando se desactive la protección instalada – Ya se había calmado un poco. No podía mentirle a la máxima autoridad de los militares y no pretendía hacerlo.

- ¡Señor! ¡Déjenos investigar el anillo y podremos tener las respuestas que quiere! – El General del Sur se acercó rápidamente, parecía bastante molesto ante tanta negativa.

- Denegado General – El Führer y Edward habían pensado lo mismo. Se miraron algo sorprendidos, pero el Führer siguió la conversación – No se le puede pedir eso. Es de valor y propiedad del señor Edward Elric, quien ya sabemos no aprobará su petición – Sonrió, satisfecho. – Joven Alphonse, vendré en el tiempo que ha dicho y espero pueda demostrarme una vez su nuevo potencial – se giró. Les dio la espalda y caminó con dirección a la escuela – Orden de prohibición de acercamiento a 20 metros de este lugar a la redonda para todo oficial no autorizado por los Elric – el Führer se abrió paso por sus Generales, quienes asintieron ante su orden.

Los vio alejarse, pero la Mayor General Armstrong no les quitaba la vista de encima. Parecía querer decirles algo, advertirles, pero no pudo en ese momento. Sólo se alejó con el resto, al parecer murmurando y bastante inquietos.

- Me debes una gran explicación, Alphonse Elric de la Luz (2) – jamás en toda la vida habían usado el apellido de su padre y no pretendía escucharlo jamás, pero Edward estaba serio y con ciertas ganas de acribillarse con la única persona ahí presente… Y de paso, el gato también.

- Edo…Digo… Ed… No me llames así, por favor – susurró. No le gustaba le mirasen así y se sentía enormemente culpable por haberle ocultado toda esa información a Edward.

- Tienes de aquí a la escuela para explicarme detalladamente que sucedió recién y con todo detalle… - lo miró fulminante. Llevaba muchos años sin usar esa mirada con él; estaba molesto, furioso.

Comenzaron la caminata y la larga explicación del castaño. Tuvo que empezar desde el momento en que Edward se había desmayado, estuvo en la batalla, creó los muros con círculos de protección en 8 puntos del monte y la zona donde hizo la descomposición de materia estaba destruida ya. Él ya sabía que muchos andaban tras la alquimia del anillo de Ed, pero nadie se había atrevido hasta el momento a averiguar sus límites. Alphonse tenía miedo de que pudiera pasarle a su hermano si permitía todo eso, por lo que una vez conversó con el Führer y le dio muchísima información… Confusa e incompleta, ya que la otra mitad de la información la tenía el rubio.

- Al menos ahora me dejas más tranquilo, Aru – dijo Edward, suspirando resignado luego de llegar a la escuela y dirigirse a una oficina desocupada con Al. Dejaron al gato dar unas vueltas por el patio. Al parecer, ya no se perdería.

- Disculpa nii-san, no quise mentirte – Al cerraba la puerta tras si. Se sentía terriblemente culpable. Tenía motivos, pero debió contárselos para evitar una situación como la que pasaron – No… No volveré a mentirte – Se sentó en un sofá, dejando caer su peso completo sobre éste. Posó sus codos en sus rodillas y se tapó la cara. Sentía la mirada de Ed clavada en su cabeza… Tenía miedo y peor aun, volvía a tener esa sensación de soledad del sueño.

Imposible. Era realmente imposible que fuera tan tierno e inocente… Era incapaz de enojarse por mucho con Alphonse y sabía había cometido un error al llamarlo con el apellido de su padre. Quizás fue un poco duro y le partía el corazón ver al menor así de deprimido.

Sentí como se acercaba, se paraba frente mío y… ¿Se agachó frente a mí? Levanté ligeramente la cabeza… Y ahí estaban esos enormes orbes de oro mirándome con pena, con síndrome de culpa. No pude resistirme… No podía quitarle la vista de encima. Penetrantes, escudriñaban mis pensamientos, poniéndome nervioso. Ed sabía exactamente como me ponía cuando hacía eso… ¡Era un bastardo! ¡Soy vulnerable a esa mirada!

- No…hagas… eso – musité, desesperado. No podía apartar la vista. Al fin de cuentas, cerramos la puerta con llave y dejamos que las cosas pasaran. Debo admitir que el sofá no era lo más cómo del mundo, pero cumplía expectativas razonables. Al fin y al cabo, me había disculpado… A su modo, que me embriaga.

* * *

- Es hora del entrenamiento chicos – Edward estaba muy entusiasta luego de semejante reconciliación con el castaño, quien estaba bastante desaliñado luego del encuentro y por lo visto, cansado. - ¿Quieren de verdad seguir el entrenamiento? – les preguntó. Necesitaba saber la respuesta de sus corazones y no de una orden.

- ¡Claro! ¡Por algo estamos aquí! – Loth era el más entusiasta. Iban vestidos casuales, ya que tuvieron tiempo de ir a cambiarse por órdenes de los Elric en la hora de almuerzo.

- No pregunte cosas sin sentido, estamos aquí porque queremos – Van respondió fiero. Existía esa determinación en los ojos de los menores. La misma que tuvieron ellos al enfrentar a su maestra.

- Está bien… Irán con Alphonse a su lugar – Miró al castaño… Estaba adolorido y se quejaba de su "espalda"… Extrañamente, tenía su mano en la zona más baja de su espalda… Quizás fue un poco 'bruto' después de todo. (N. del A.: ¡XD!)

- Eh… Si… Vamos… - el castaño comenzó a caminar, lento… Le dolía _todo_. Las iba a pagar caro esa noche el dorado. – Llévate a Edo, dale tu leche y tráeme otro traje… Ya no soporto este uniforme – Dijo, mientras se alejaba. En realidad, necesitaría un baño caliente y una buena siesta.

- ¡Recuerda decirles lo que comentamos! – gritó Ed, que se alejaba con dirección a casa con Edo a hacer los encargos del menor. Jamás pensó cargar un gato y lo estaba haciendo todo por Al… Y porque el gato se tomaría la leche que tanto odiaba.

Llegó a su destino. Dejó al gato en la cocina mientras le servía un plato con leche. Extrañamente, el gato bebió un poco y… ¡La escupió! ¡Un gato que no le gusta la leche!

- Te pusieron bien el nombre… - dijo Ed, mirando entretenido al animal – Toma un poco de agua mejor – Botó la leche por el desagüe, cambiándole el líquido por agua fresca.

El gato se acercó desconfiado, bebió un poco… Y siguió bebiendo. Estaba sediento al parecer.

- Iré por nuestra ropa – Miró al gato firme – Y tú, te quedarás aquí. Nada de usar nuestra cama para dormir… Si quieres usa el sofá – le ordenó. Al parecer, le había entendido, ya que corrió a la sala de estudio donde estaba el sofá preferido de Ed… Se afiló un poco las garras y saltó encima para quedarse profundamente dormido.

- Te odio – lo miró con inocente cara malvada (o).

Fue a la habitación que compartían y saco algunas prendas. Decidió lavarse el cabello y refrescar un poco su automail, ya que estaba bastante apretado entre el uniforme militar. Se secó rápidamente, cogió un pequeño bolso donde guardó la ropa de Al y puso la suya a un lado para vestirse.

* * *

Escena Prohibida. No describiré como se viste…

* * *

Salió apresurado de la habitación. Ya estaba atrasado y debía juntarse con Al antes que dejara a los chicos adentro del lugar.

Corrió desesperado. Por suerte, aún conservaba su agilidad. Su gabardina roja ondeaba al viento mientras corría. Hacía mucho no usaba su vestimenta típica de alquimista. Se sentía rejuvenecido, aunque no era muy viejo.

Corrió durante 10 minutos más, hasta que vio el monte cercano y… peculiares destellos azules que chocaban contra… ¿Una muralla?

Vio la figura de Alphonse detrás de esa peculiar muralla, mientras veía resignado quien era el causante de dichos destellos…

- ¡Kimbly! – gritó el rubio, pero fue arrastrado por un movimiento rápido de Al hacia el sector protegido. Vio a los chicos, asustados, abrazados… Contemplaban esa escena que no debieron haber visto nunca.

- Vaya, por fin llegas Edward – sonrió macabro - ¡Déjenme entrar bastardos! ¡No pueden negar la información a los Generales! – gritó, haciendo explotar otra bomba en la muralla invisible.

- ¡Ya dijimos que no Kimbly! – Alphonse gritaba desde el otro lado, protegido al menos de las explosiones que se iban acrecentando mientras más se enfurecía.

- Kimbly, te ordeno te detengas…Un superior te lo exige – Edward lucía _aparentemente_ más calmado que Alphonse, pero sólo se contenía de salir a golpearlo - ¡Si tanto quieres saber el secreto deberías aprender a querer y amar, estúpido! – gritó, ya en cólera.

Kimbly se detuvo, estupefacto. No podía creer que fuese tan simple la respuesta… Estuvo frente a él todo el tiempo y al lado de Edward siempre… - ¡ES ALPHONSE! –exclamó, victorioso por su deducción…

- ¿Qué? – Alphonse miraba asustado a Edward, quien salía de la protección para encarar a un Kimbly desconcertado y absorto en sus pensamientos. - ¿Qué…?- no pudo seguir, vio como Edward empezaba una prominente paliza contra el alquimista carmesí, sin freno alguno. Comenzaron a saltar gotas de sangre por el suelo…

- ¡Quedas arrestado por atentar… contra la vida de dos altos oficiales… y dos civiles indefensos! – gritaba, jadeando, mientras asestaba un fiero puñetazo en el rostro ya desfigurado de Kimbly, que no dejaba de reír como estúpido - ¡Y por atentar principalmente contra la vida de Alphonse! – gritó, finalmente, deteniendo sus golpes luego de dejar inconciente y moribundo al alquimista carmesí.

Los pequeños sólo habían atinado a abrazarse y no mirar que sucedía… Querían olvidar la faceta más inhumana de Edward. Alphonse sólo atinó a salir y acercarse al mayor, mirando perplejo y con la mirada perdida en Kimbly.

- ¡¿Qué has hecho hermano?! – gritó Alphonse, acercándose al inconciente cuerpo de Kimbly… No se atrevía a tocarle, le era repulsivo aunque sabía que debía ayudarlo. No le reaccionaban las piernas y las manos le temblaban.

- Él… ¡Intento matarlos! ¡Al, no le puedes defender! – Edward miraba al menor, mientras sus guantes manchados de sangre destilaban finas gotas por sus dedos caídos. Quizás se había excedido.

- Pe…Pero…- No podía seguir hablando. Se echó a correr de ahí, adentrándose bruscamente en el bosque de entrenamiento para los chicos.

- ¡AL! – Gritó, desconsolado - ¡No te vayas! – Trató de seguirle, pero los chicos se cruzaron en su camino… Estaban en shock, pero reaccionaron ante los gritos desesperados del rubio.

- Déjalo… Necesita pensar – Richtofen se cruzó, con la mirada fija en Edward, desafiándolo.

- ¡Déjenme pasar! ¡Está sólo ahí dentro! – sus ojos empezaron a arderle, quería llorar e ir por su pequeño que sólo estaba confundido - ¡No entiendes! ¡Me necesita! – trató de pasar, pero ahora Loth se le había cruzado en el camino.

- ¡No! ¡Sólo lo lastimarás! – el menor lloraba. Él podía comprender los pensamientos confusos de Al…

- ¡Que me dejen pasar, por lo que más quieran! – comenzaron a salir sus lágrimas, mientras era retenido fuertemente por los menores, intentando no se acercaran al castaño.

- ¿¡Qué demonios significa esto Fullmetal!? – El General en acción. Llegó con todo un escuadrón de militares armados hasta los dientes - ¡Mataste a Kimbly! – gritó, con voz autoritaria mientras se acercaba al cuerpo que yacía inconciente.

- ¡Al está en el bosque! ¡Déjame ir por él! – seguía luchando, pero ahora unos militares lo sujetaban fuertemente por los brazos. No tenía oportunidad contra ellos, eran muchos más.

- ¡Tranquilízate Fullmetal! – el General había acertado una sonora cachetada en la mejilla del rubio. Ya no se movía, tenía la mirada perdida en el bosque por la ruta que había tomado Alphonse.

- ¡Dime que sucedió! – le ordenaba a Ed, pero no conseguía más que murmullos de "Al…Al… Debo ir por Al…"

- Ese alquimista nos atacó General – Van Richtofen se había dirigido al azabache, quien los miraba incrédulos. El menor solo asintió ante las preguntas de Mustang… Todo indicaba que era cierto lo que decía Edward.

- Él dijo que… Lo acusaba por… Intento de asesinato… De dos altos oficiales y… de nosotros… - Al mayor le costaba articular palabra. Miraba de reojo a Edward quien yacía sentado bajo un árbol sin vida, con el rostro demacrado. – Nos protegió… - finalizó.

- ¡Iré yo mismo a buscar a Alphonse! – el General estaba en crisis. Kimbly después de todo no era confiable para la misión… Por suerte para Edward, estaba vivo pero muy herido.

- No puedes – El rubio se había acercado de nuevo, con el rostro bajo y con la voz en un hilo – Sólo nosotros podemos pasar la protección de Alphonse – dijo, cruzando la muralla. El General intentó seguirle, pero rebotó ante una muralla invisible.

- ¿Qué demonios? – dijo, mientras golpeaba ahora suavemente con una mano la fortaleza que tenía frente a sus ojos. Era una verdadera obra de los Elric el poder realizar cosas así… - ¡Ve por él! Tienes dos horas para hacerlo o echo abajo esta muralla – Ordenó. Edward sólo asintió sin mirarlo y se echó a correr con la dirección que había tomado el oji-plata.

- ¿Nosotros?… ¿Qué hacemos? – dijo Van. Estaba confuso y con miedo. No deseaba ser así, como el rubio… Aunque quizás si lo haría por amor a su hermano. Eso es lo único que comprendía del acto de Ed y era todo lo que necesitaba comprender.

- Se quedarán aquí… Serán vigilados por dos guardias mientras llegan esos dos – molesto, Roy se alejó raudamente. Debía ver si Kimbly seguía vivo para evitar un juicio para los Elric. Estaba preocupado por los hermanos pero no podía hacer nada. Paradójicamente, esa muralla era la que necesitaba cruzar si quería poder tener a quien quería…

* * *

Edward PoV

* * *

No sabía por donde buscar, por lo que me dirigí solo hacia el centro del monte. Quizás estaba en el riachuelo que pasaba por ahí. Sus pies lo guiaban instintivamente, mientras pensaba mil y un maneras de cómo disculparse. Fue un tonto al reaccionar así, pero no quería ver sufrir a nadie… Ilógico, si igual lo había provocado.

- ¡AL! – grité. Era inútil. Se que no me va a contestar. Sólo quiere alejarse de mí… - ¡Por favor! ¡Déjame explicarte! – de nuevo, sin respuesta.

- ¡No tienes nada que explicar! – ¡Lo escuché! Estaba cerca, pero al parecer no quería le encontrara. Es bastante astuto para ocultarse, pero no recuerda que siempre era yo quien lo encontraba.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Fui un idiota, pero quiero disculparme contigo! – Seguí 'conversando con él'. Esperaba alguna respuesta rápida, mas solo caminé en círculos para tratar de averiguar donde estaba.

- ¡Aléjate! ¡No quiero verte! – ahí estaba de nuevo. Pude distinguir de donde venía la voz esta vez, pero Alphonse se resistía… ¡Empezó a atacarme con trampas!

- ¡Déjame verte al menos! – grité, mientras esquivaba otro ataque. No eran trampas, las hacía el mismo. Finalmente, desistí. Sólo seguí caminando hacia donde creía estaba.

- ¡No te acerques! – de nuevo… ¿No ves que deseo tenerte a mi lado? Sentí un puño golpearme el estómago. Lo vi venir, pero no intenté esquivarlo. Si era necesario, iba a morir para verlo.

- Al… - me dejó sin aliento ese golpe. Seguí caminando, casi pegado a la tierra… Ese golpe me aturdió, definitivamente. ¡Sólo deseo ver sus ojos de nuevo! No quise lastimarte Al… - Discúlpame… - dije, ya sin gritar. No tenía aire para vociferar más palabras.

Otro ataque, esta vez, me golpeó el brazo metálico y lo descompuso. Ya no podía moverlo… Dios, Al si está enfadado. Otro más, esta vez en mi espalda, me dejó estampado en el suelo. Ya podía ver la silueta de Al bajo el árbol, mientras lloraba. No pude evitar toser por el golpe, salpicando sangre.

- ¡Esquívalos! – me gritó, pero no se atrevió a atacarme de nuevo. Ya no tengo fuerzas para pararme, pero si era arrastrándome llegaría a él. - ¡No te acerques, maldición! – se paró, pero no se alejó… Si no que se acercó a mí. Debo tener un aspecto fatal con tanto golpe encima.

- Aru… Dis… - tosí de nuevo, se me nublaba la vista – Discúlpame – Fue lo único que atiné a decir. Ya no tenía ánimos de seguir discutiendo, siempre es para peor. Al menos algo aprendí de tantas discusiones.

- ¡¿Por qué no los esquivaste!? – me gritó, mientras me tomaba del suelo y me abrazaba. Observé que lloraba, sus ojos ya estaban hinchados de tanto hacerlo - ¿Por qué me quieres tanto que eres capaz de sacrificarte? – Eso no me gustó como sonó… Estaba confundido y dolido.

- ¿Qué… quieres decir, Aru? – articulé como pude esas palabras, de verdad, necesitaba un descanso… Aunque ese sueño no era habitual. ¿Podía ser acaso…?

- Fui un tonto – lloraba, mientras me abrazaba aún más fuerte – ¡Te amo demasiado y tu me haces esto! – gritaba desconsolado. Levanté mi brazo humano para acariciarle la mejilla y secarle unas lágrimas que caían. Sentía mi cuerpo pesado, debe ser por el golpe. - ¡Explícame porque sacrificaste tus sentimientos por mi cuerpo! - ¿¡Qué?! ¿Ya lo había descubierto en tan poco tiempo? - ¡Eres un tonto! – escondió su rostro en mi pecho, de verdad sufría. No debí ocultárselo…

- Fue la única forma de hacerlo… Es mucho más poderoso que cualquier catalizador o amplificador… Es eterno – Le dije, suavemente, mientras le acariciaba la nuca suavemente y trataba de tranquilizarlo.

- Me lo quité y quise destruirlo, pero no fui capaz… Fue imposible – Dijo. Sabía a que se refería, por lo que busqué su mano y tanteé para saber si aún estaba ahí. Siempre había estado ahí… Fue un gran alivio, pero no podía evitar sentirme peor.

- Te amo Al – Fue lo ultimo que le dije, antes de quedarme dormido. El brazo mecánico ya me pesaba y los golpes me habían aturdido.

* * *

Fin Edward PoV

* * *

Lo miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. No podía sentirse más fatal… Ahora comprendía el por qué era tan necesario él para el y viceversa. Era una necesidad, una forma de vivir, un amor puro…

- Lo siento Ed, lo siento mucho – dijo, mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza. No podía evitar mirar su brazo mecánico deshecho por sus golpes, las frías marcas en el pecho y… ¿Una bolsa?

Después de todo, fue a casa sólo para buscarle ropa cómoda… Nada hubiese pasado si no le hubiese pedido separarse de él. ¡Era su culpa! Y un dolor apretaba su pecho, como un alfiler pinchando su corazón… Una espada atravesándole.

Tomó el inconciente cuerpo del mayor. Por suerte, era liviano y pudo cargarlo hacia un árbol cercano. Lo dejó ahí apoyado mientras sacaba agua de una vertiente cercana. Rasgó su traje y lo usó como paño para limpiarle el rostro con cuidado. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable de todo lo sucedido… Era débil, pero él era su complemento. Acarició los cabellos de oro de su frente y los acomodó.

Se alejó un poco. Se cambiaría el traje por la ropa que le había traído… Quería darle una sorpresa cuando despertara. Y una gran disculpa en casa.

Procedió a cambiarse, sin poder notar que era su vestimenta favorita. Su traje de alquimista, idéntico al de Edward. Sacó todas las prendas, sin poder evitar mirar el fondo asombrado… ¡La gabardina azul! Esa que tanto le había pedido… La tenía frente a él. La tomó con fuerza y se la llevó a al pecho, abrazándola con fuerza.

- Yo igual te amo… Ed – dijo, mientras terminaba de cambiarse y se sujetaba la última prenda a su cuello, cerrándola con el broche superior. Era su talla… Le conocía demasiado.

Se acercó al cuerpo dormido de su cuerpo y trató de despertadlo suavemente. Reaccionó rápido.

- Al… - dijo, mirando al menor de pies a cabeza vestido con la ropa que le trajo. – Te queda perfecto el azul – Rió, mientras trataba de incorporarse. El castaño le ayudó, pasando un brazo por la espalda del mayor. Comenzaron a caminar, rumbo a la entrada. No cruzaron palabras durante todo el trayecto; sobraban.

Se detuvieron. El rubio calculaba que quedaban aproximadamente unos 50 metros antes de salir. El castaño lo miró extrañado.

- Perdóname… Fue lo único que pude pensar para ayudarte en ese momento – le dijo, mirando el rostro de Al.

El menor no dijo palabra alguna, solo le dio un beso en los labios para después separarse.

- Siempre te querré, aunque quizás sea una dependencia para ti – Bajó la cabeza. Debía decírselo o iba a explotar con esa amargura dentro.

- No es cierto… Cuando me di cuenta, ya te amaba desde siempre – Le dio un beso en la frente – No es dependencia por eso… Es que te amo Al – le dijo, para abrazarlo fuertemente – No pienso mi vida sin ti… Daría la mía si fuese necesario – le dijo al oído, susurrando suavemente las palabras.

- Te amo Ed – respondió. No era como pensaba… Era mucho mejor. En realidad estaba dispuesto a todo por él y solamente dudaba… '¡Que tonto fui!' pensó.

- Vamos, el General debe estar afuera esperándonos – dijo, mientras comenzaba a caminar, sujetando de la cintura a Al para llevarlo consigo.

Salieron de los altos muros, y vieron a sus estudiantes sentados con dos guardias a los lados, un Roy Mustang aburrido de esperar y un escuadrón listo para arrestarlo al parecer.

- ¿Quieren arrestarme, oficial? – dijo Edward, sin cruzar la frontera invisible que los separaba.

- No salgas de ahí Fullmetal – Mustang lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y el cabello azabache ondulante por la brisa – Te acusarán de 'apalear' a un alquimista nacional bajo órdenes directas del General del Sur – finalizó. Era la única forma de evitar que los arrestasen.

- General de Brigada Roy Mustang, debe dejarnos cumplir las órdenes del General Blizt sin interrupciones – El oficial a cargo se acercó hacia Edward, pero no pudo tocarlo - ¿Qué demonios? – Dijo, palpando la muralla – Sal de ahí Fullmetal, serás interrogado y sometido a juicio militar – Impotencia. Deseaba arrestarlo mientras fuese posible.

- En dos semanas podrá, oficial. Mi autoridad no ha sido degradada, por lo que sólo un subordinado directo del Führer puede arrestarme con una carta firmada con su puño y letra –Tomó su brazo inmóvil con el otro… Trató de cruzarlos pero fue imposible, mientras seguía su parlamento – Espero ver la orden y saldré de aquí antes. Ahora, si me permite… - dijo, saliendo de la barrera y acercándose a los chicos.

Varios oficiales de alto rango se le acercaron infructuosamente, ya que algunas balas de cierto francotirador se lo impedían.

- Él tiene razón – dijo Mustang, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos – Mi guarda espalda no dejará toquen a un oficial de mayor rango que ustedes – Miró fieros a los oficiales, quienes estaba temerosos de intentar acercarse más.

- ¡Mustang! ¡No puedes revelarte ante las órdenes de un superior! – el que antes hablaba con Ed se había acercado peligrosamente al azabache, pero una bala le rozó el rostro, haciéndolo sangrar en un hilo.

- No se atreva. Sigo órdenes del alquimista que intenta arrestar, al igual que todos esos hombres apuntándoles – señaló un árbol a la distancia, dejando ver a 7 francotiradores apuntándole la cabeza a los oficiales.

- Pagarás por esto Mustang… Vendré con la orden del Führer y me lo llevaré – se dio media vuelta, cubriendo su mejilla sangrante con su mano - ¡Nos vamos! – gritó. Salió a paso rápido de ahí. De seguro trataría de conseguir de inmediato la orden.

Mientras la disputa seguía, Edward ya había hablado con los muchachos. Les contó del problema rápidamente y los invitó al sitio de entrenamiento. Al principio dudaron, pero luego decidieron volver a confiar.

- Te salvé esta vez Fullmetal, no cuentas la misma historia dos veces – Alzó su mano, anunciando retirada del lugar a su hombres – No salgas de ahí bajo ningún motivo. Lo mismo para ti Alphonse. – Se retiraba del lugar rápidamente. Debía convencer al Führer que no arrestase a Edward ni a Alphonse.

- Gracias Roy – dijo, mientras se cruzaron una fugaz mirada. Fue una despedida de dos semanas.

Se encaminaron al lugar. Debían cuidar de los muchachos y de alguna forma convivir con ellos a las afueras de los muros, a la intemperie. Comenzaron la larga explicación de que harían en todo ese tiempo…

- ¡Estáis locos! – Richtofen alegaba. - ¡Pretender sobrevivamos dos semanas sin haber traído siquiera algo para la noche! – se paró de su lugar. No soportaba tanta incoherencia de parte de los Elric.

- Tranquilo – Alphonse era más templado. Podría con él – Con Edward sobrevivimos un mes en una isla cuando éramos menores que ustedes – Buscaba otras palabras más exactas… Ahí se le ocurrió – Pero ustedes tienen una ventaja, se tienen el uno al otro – sonrió. Edward no pudo evitar sonrojarse por ese comentario. A esa edad ya tenía ciertos sentimientos encontrados con Al, pero no fue hasta más tarde que pudo definirlos correctamente como amor.

- Vamos Van, será un gran reto – Loth miró al pelirrojo. Éste asintió luego de meditarlo un rato en su posición. Era increíble el poder de convencimiento de una mirada del púrpura.

- Está bien… ¿Qué debemos hacer exactamente? – Ofuscado, se sentó de nuevo.

- Deben sobrevivir dos semanas a partir de hoy y decirnos que significa "Uno es todo, todo es uno". Es todo, simple y sencillo – Edward ya no soportaba más la situación, quería descansar un momento y tratar de reparar su brazo; llamaría a Winry cuando pudiese.

- Es hora muchachos… - Alphonse golpeaba sus manos y tocaba el muro, transmutando una puerta frente a ellos. – Entren. Volveremos a verlos en dos semanas – dijo, abriéndola y dejando a los muchachos tras ella. Repitió el acto con sus manos y volvió el muro a su estado normal.

- Olvidé darles un cuchillo, Al – dijo Ed, mirando su mano humana que sostenía el arma preparada para ellos. Liberó una risa nerviosa mientras sentía el golpe en su nuca. -¡Eso duele Al! – unas lágrimas falsas salían de sus vidriosos ojos.

- Dámelo… - extendió su mano, recibiendo el arma – Iré a dejárselos… Mientras busca un lugar donde quedarnos esta noche. Aprovecharé y buscaré algo que comer – Había vuelto a repetir su accionar, esta vez adentrándose en el bosque y dejando a Ed solo… Por poco tiempo, ya que eran fuertemente vigilados por unos destellantes ojos esmeraldas le veían fijamente.

Comenzó a deambular por el perímetro permitido de la protección. Fue buena idea proteger el lugar así mientras entrenaban esos chicos… No pudieron buscar una isla porque la misión les impedía salir de la ciudad. Encontró un lugar tranquilo, por donde pasaba el riachuelo. Rodeó el lugar haciendo un círculo de poder en el suelo. Sin su brazo, sería imposible hacer alquimia, además le entretenía hacer los trazos en el suelo. Cuando terminó, golpeó con su mano el círculo y apareció una rústica tienda de campaña. Al menos, podrían protegerse del frío con Alphonse. Luego se encargaría de los detalles… Debía volver a buscar al castaño.

Fue a la entrada, donde estaba Alphonse esperándolo con algunos hongos, pescado y una liebre. Fue una escena familiar, aunque no creí que Alphonse podría ser capaz de atacar a un animal así.

Se juntaron y conversaron, camino al lugar que eligió Ed. Dispusieron de todo lo que traían y Al terminó con los detalles, en contra de la voluntad del güero que quería ayudarle, pero cedió ante la presión de Al y de sus comentarios en su propia contra. Era culpable del brazo y se lo auto recriminó todo el rato, haciendo que Ed desistiera.

Pasaron tranquilos esa noche, pero tenían muchas cosas por hacer… Alphonse tendría que llamar a Winry para que le reparase el brazo al ambarino y de paso ir a la casa por algunas cosas. Sería imposible para Ed salir de ahí sin que los militares lo viesen e intentaran atraparlo.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron rápidamente. Ya llevaba pasada una semana desde que "vivían" afuera, vigilados por militares la mayor parte del día. Aún no obtenían la orden del Führer y se enteraron por medio de Roy que éste seguía en Radeon.

Eso sucedió a los 3 días… Al quinto el mismo Führer los fue a visitar, aduciendo que seguía revisando el caso de Ed y pidiéndoles de favor si podrían prestarle la casa para alojarse él y su familia ahí, ya que los cuarteles eran muy incómodos. No pudieron evitar reírse… Era un poco obvio que el Generalísimo quería extender su decisión hasta el último día. Accedieron de inmediato, entregándole las llaves y pidiéndole cuidaran de Edo, quien de seguro estaba muerto de hambre… Alphonse no pudo ir todos los días a darle de comer. La condición fue aceptada por el viejo y siguieron transcurriendo los días.

Quedaban sólo 3 días para que los muchachos terminaran el entrenamiento. Estuvieron vigilándolos todo el tiempo y al parecer tenían dificultades con el acertijo. El último día llegó Winry –luego de muchos intentos por hacer que los militares se alejasen del lugar y que ella pudiese reparar el brazo y darle manutención a la pierna de éste-. Conversaron trivialidades, le contaron la situación, les dio con la llave inglesa a los dos y luego siguió su conversación. Fue invitada a quedarse en casa de los Elric por el Führer que se había enterado de la visita hasta que ellos salieran y pudiese irse tranquilamente.

Finalmente, llegó el día de abrirles la puerta a los muchachos. Edward y Alphonse los esperaban mientras veían que los menores se acercaban al punto de encuentro.

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Edward - ¿Qué significa 'Uno es todo y todo es uno'? – lo miró. Parecían dudar, pero dieron su respuesta.

- Uno soy yo – dijo Van

- Y todo es el mundo – finalizó Loth.

Los Elric se miraron y se echaron a reír. Los muchachos los miraron extrañados, pero seguían firmes en su decisión.

- ¿Están seguros de esa respuesta? – Al fin se habían calmado. Alphonse necesitaba ratificar la contestación de los hermanos.

- ¡Completamente! – al unísono, los menores estaban de verdad decididos. Les hizo muy bien el entrenamiento al parecer… Parecían más maduros.

- Muy bien muchachos – Edward aplaudía ante la estupefacción de los muchachos – Vayan a su casa y descansen. Mañana vuelven a la escuela y seguiremos con el entrenamiento –

- ¿Es todo? ¿Mañana seguimos? – Van estaba desconcertado. No se creía la noticia.

- Claro, nosotros debemos prepararnos para lo que viene – Alphonse se retiraba, con rumbo al monte - ¡Será mejor que descansen! – gritó, desde el interior.

Los muchachos se levantaron y se marcharon. Se despidieron de Edward animosamente luego de emprender su camino a casa. El rubio sólo suspiró al verlos irse. Se uniría a Alphonse en arreglar el lugar.

- ¡Al! – gritó cuando lo miró deambulando. Parecía buscar algo. - ¿Qué pasa Aru? – miró al pequeño extrañado. Seguía mirando fijo el piso.

- Estoy buscando el punto de equivalencia para destruir el campo – dijo, mirando aún el suelo - ¡Lo encontré! – dijo, mirando una pequeña roca con tallados extraños.

- Bien… Volveré a la normalidad el monte y luego iremos a la escuela… -

'_Clap_' y la vegetación era igual a la de antes. '_Clap_' del castaño y los muros desaparecieron a la vez que quedaban completamente desprotegidos.

Todo era normal nuevamente. Lo extraño era que un ligero temblor se sentí bajo sus pies. Parecían muchos hombres marchando… Casi un ejército completo. Salieron del monte y se acercaron a las orillas, donde estaba el camino para ir a la escuela se encontraban todos los alumnos estudiantes de alquimia frente a ellos.

De pronto, el Teniente Coronel Armstrong salió entre los estudiantes, llorando de alegría y corriendo a abrazar a los Elric. No entendían que había sucedido… En dos semanas no tuvieron contacto con el mundo exterior a excepción de la gente que los fue a visitar.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí, teniente? – Edward ya estaba mareándose… Asfixia por los músculos de Armstrong y el pelo de Alphonse en su rostro…

- ¡Fueron absueltos! El Führer no permitió su arresto y los alumnos vienen a un entrenamiento conmigo… Cuando los vi no pude evitar alegrarme – seguía llorando de felicidad, con destellos rosas en su rostro y sus pensamientos por las nubes… Armstrong no cambiaba.

- Bueno, sigue con tu misión… Tenemos que ir a la escuela a reportarnos – El rubio se acomodó su ropa. Alphonse repetía la acción del mayor. Caminaron hacia su destino pasando por medio del casi ejército de jóvenes que les abrieron paso.

Estaban desastrosos. Sus ropas ya estaban muy sucias, desgastadas y deseaban una buena siesta. Se alejaron y vieron su ruta final: La escuela.

Había cambiado un poco en las dos semanas… Parecía más un cuartel general que escuela. 'Deberían volver las cosas a la normalidad' pensó Alphonse. Era tan tranquila su vida en Radeon hasta que sucedió todo y el problema es que quedaba mucho por venir.

Se detuvieron en la entrada. Un oficial les pidió identificación y olvidaron por completo que sus pertenencias tales quedaron en casa.

- Lo sentimos, las dejamos en casa con el Führer – El rubio sonrió nervioso mientras frotaba su mano humana en la nuca, bastante nervioso.

- Esto no es un lugar para niños. Cuando tengan edad suficiente podrán entrar a zonas así – 'Yo no hubiese dicho eso' pensó Alphonse… Un gran error.

- ¿¡A quien le dices mocoso microscópico?! – Edward ya se había lanzado sobre el oficial, pero Al lo sujetaba del traje y lo levantaba, evitando otra golpiza innecesaria en su historial.

- Vamos a casa Ed, después volvemos – Era una escena graciosa. Ed aún gritaba incoherencias no verbalizadas por alguna persona, pataleando y furioso, mientras Al lo arrastraba frustrado por la actitud tan infantil del mayor.

No les quedaban fuerzas. Vieron a lo lejos el tejado de su casa, mientras caminaban juntos y abrazados; Edward se había calmado luego que Alphonse lo mirase terrible. Vieron a una dama de edad en su jardín delantero que regaba el césped, Edo jugaba con un una linda pareja de hermanos de no más de seis años… Unos siete en la niñita. El Führer tomaba un té en el cobertizo que tenían, adornado sutilmente por la mano de Alphonse.

Sonrieron y se miraron. Su casa seguía en pie y el comandante aún cuidaba de ella. El anciano los vio llegar, mientras cruzaban el corto trecho desde la reja hasta la entrada principal.

- Hermanos Elric, bienvenidos a su casa – el viejo les sonrió. Era gracioso escuchar eso de quien era la autoridad máxima en el país y más llegando a _SU_ propia casa.

- Muchas gracias por cuidar nuestro hogar, Führer – Alphonse hacía una leve inclinación de respeto junto con Edward. Estaban de verdad agradecidos por todo lo que él había echo.

- No se preocupen. Fue muy placentera mi estadía en su hogar para mí y para mi familia. Les estoy agradecido. Espero no les moleste el presente que les he dejado en su habitación – bebió un sorbo de su té – Es cómoda y amplia, espero les agrade – sonrió, mientras veía a unos hermanos sorprendidos y atónitos. – Es hora que me retire a Central con mi familia. Tenemos todo listo, así que la casa es suya de nuevo. – Se levantó de su silla, habiendo terminado su taza de té. - La joven Rockbell dijo disculparse por no esperarlos, pero le llegó una carta de Rush Valley y se fue de inmediato - Miraba hacia el cielo, terminando su discurso.

- Ya veo... - murmuró el rubio. Dudo un poco, pero prosiguió. - General… - Edward debía preguntarle. Quería estar seguro - ¿Qué sucederá conmigo? – indeciso, miró al viejo que sólo sonreía.

- Nada – simple respuesta. Bastante común en él – El grupo de Kimbly fue tomado por Marcoh y no encontré pruebas suficientes para juzgarte. Además, el General Blizt no siguió mi orden y fue degradado y expulsado – finalizó.

- Quedo más tranquilo ahora… - suspiró – Si nos disculpa, necesitamos un buen baño – arrastró a un sonrojado Alphonse a la casa. El sabio anciano sonrió e indicó a su familia que era hora de volver a casa. Los niños se despidieron de Edo mientras el Führer era acompañado por su esposa al coche que aguardaba por ellos. Se alejaron rápidamente de la morada que les acogió durante las dos semanas. Fueron dos largas semanas, pero las había disfrutado casi como unas vacaciones.

- Sorprendente… - murmuró Alphonse, boquiabierto. Entraron a su cuarto y vieron una enorme cama en el lugar de la antigua. ¡Era gigantesca!

- Ese viejo y sus regalos… - Edward se frotaba una sien, masajeándola suavemente – Al menos dejó nuestra cama al lado – suspiró. La habitación era increíblemente grande. Tenía pocos muebles, sólo los necesarios, a petición de Alphonse que no quería que su hermano gastara tanto dinero. ¿Qué se supone harían con tanta cama?... Mejor no pensar en la respuesta.

- Vamos Al, necesitamos un baño… - musitó, agotado. Comenzó a desvestirse, lanzando sus botas y la parte superior de su vestimenta en el suelo. El castaño lo vio avergonzado.

- Podrías desvestirte en el baño hermano – Dijo, resignado. Sólo le quedaban los bóxer al mayor.

- Oh, vamos, cuantas veces me has visto desnudo y ahora vienes con eso – el mayor miraba algo molesto y divertido el multicolor rostro de Al – Quítate eso – indicó, señalando su ropa - ¿O quieres te la quite? – Se puso frente a frente al castaño, quien no respondía y dejó de forma inconciente que Edward lo desvistiera.

- Ed… - un suave gemido dejó escapar de sus labios al sentir las manos del rubio desabrochando el pantalón y rozando la piel de su estómago con la mano metálica, mientras el rubio le besaba y mordía suavemente el cuello. – No… _aquí no_ – soltó otro gemido. Era arrastrado a la muralla de la pieza, pero se resistió ante los encantos del güero. – Mejor vamos a tomar ese baño… ¿Te parece? –. Sonrió, caminando lentamente hacia el destino, seguido por el dorado.

Fue un baño relajante y una noche agitada. Al final de cuentas, debían _descansar_ pero tampoco podían descuidar el amor que se tenían.

* * *

**Wrath (1):** En el manga, Wrath (Ira) es el Führer. En el animé, el comandante es Pride. (Orgullo)

**Alphonse Elric de la Luz (2):** Debo recordarles que ellos usan el apellido de su madre, por lo tanto su nombre con sus respectivos apellidos, por el orden que ellos prefieren, debería ser así. "_de la Luz_", debido a que su padre es _Hikari no Hohenheim_, **Hohenheim de la Luz.**

**Nota: **Hice el acto de poner así su nombre por capricho. Es más que nada para saber la opinión y reacción de los lectores ante la escritura, aunque ninguna fuente oficial reafirme mi hipótesis.

* * *

_Lo siento. Fue algo realmente largo, pero debía hacerlo… Me emocioné muchísimo. Espero el que viene no salga tan extenso. Dejad review si les gustó._

_Hasta el próximo capítulo._


	7. Capítulo 5: Un Milagro

**Capítulo 5 – Milagro.**

_Notas al final del capítulo. Patadas voladores y rompe cráneos hacia mi persona cuando lean hasta el final._

**Disclaimer:** _Hagane no Renkinjutsushi_ (Fullmetal Alchemist) _no me pertenece. Escribo sin fines de lucro y por mera entretención para los lectores y mi persona. La canción incluida tampoco es de mi pertenencia. Al final los datos específicos._

* * *

- ¡Muy bien muchachos! ¡Ahora todos contra nosotros! –.

Y de pronto, una verdadera manada de círculos alquímicos se hacía ver por el suelo de manera espontánea, despidiendo las formas más inusuales y extrañas de atacar a un objetivo que jamás había visto en sus vidas.

- ¡No está mal muchachos! – Gritó, contento, emocionado, adrenalínico - ¡Vamos Al! – de nuevo, ahí estaban, los hermanos Elric contra más de mil estudiantes, ganándoles el encuentro de práctica.

Había pasado un largo mes, con espontáneas apariciones del objetivo las cuales fueron infructuosas para capturarles. Eran astutos y ágiles.

En la escuela, en cambio, todo seguía el curso de las acciones destinadas, pero algo inquietaba demasiado al dorado; Alphonse había estado un poco distante en los últimos días, y no se atrevía a preguntarle que sucedía.

- ¡Demonios! – una ligera explosión le había echo añicos parte de su traje - ¡Eso estuvo cerca chicos! – De nuevo, volvió a bloquear cada uno de los ataques.

Ahora, es el turno de los Fullmetal. Edward y Alphonse se habían acercado peligrosamente al grupo de estudiantes… Sería hora de un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra ellos.

Patadas y puñetazos, chicos volando por los aires, quejidos y varios heridos.

- ¡Tienen que entrenar cuerpo y mente si quieren ser los mejores! – Un magullado "rizos de oro" gritaba contento su victoria con Alphonse… Quien no tenía un solo rasguño; seguía siendo el mejor en artes marciales.

- ¿Ya se cansaron maestros? – Richtofen aún estaba de pie, junto con Loth, a un lado de la cancha donde entrenaban. Se sacaron las chamarras, dejaron sus bolsos y comenzaron la disputa con los Elric. Habían llegado tarde.

- ¡Les falta aún! – Alphonse evitaba los golpes de Van, mientras Edward se contenía por no lastimar al púrpura, quien estaba de verdad con ganas de asestarle un buen golpe.

Una ligera mirada de complicidad entre los Elric y todo había acabado.

- Deben confiar más el uno en el otro si quieren vencernos – Alphonse y Edward le hablaban a unos sorprendidos y rendidos hermanos que no creían en su derrota y yacían tendidos en el suelo.

- Es imposible derrotarles si luchan juntos, maestro – Loth los miraba hacia arriba, aún tendido en el suelo, mientras los otros alumnos veían cansados y golpeados la escena.

- Nunca pensé que podrían hacer esa clase de movimientos estando ambos tomados de la mano… - Van jadeaba ligeramente, pero su respiración ya era normal.

Fue algo inusual lo que vieron todos, pero los alquimistas Fullmetal se tomaron literalmente 'de la mano', mientras seguían combatiendo al mismo ritmo con sus pupilos. Usaban pies y manos, piruetas y saltos… Verdaderos monos.

Derrota inminente de todos. Los Elric dominan y sobrepasan aún a sus estudiantes que iban demasiado cerca de superarlos.

- ¡A las regaderas! ¡Tendremos otra práctica luego de una hora de estudio! – Edward parecía más animado de lo normal. Al ayudó a Van y Loth a incorporándose, enviándolos junto con los estudiantes a las duchas.

Comenzaron a retirarse todos. La cancha rápidamente quedaba casi solitaria pero dos jóvenes aún la acompañaban.

- Arreglemos el desastre y vamos por una ducha luego, nii-san – 'Clap' al unísono, y lentamente el campo de entrenamiento volvía a la normalidad, luego de ver crecer estatuas, estacas, árboles, charcos de lodo, algunas explosiones destrozando el suelo y demasiadas otras imperfecciones que arruinaban la cancha de fútbol que era originalmente.

Comenzaron una serena caminata hacia los baños. Tenían uno personal que lo compartían con sus alumnos, ya que los otros eran del alumnado en general y no sería agradable para ninguno de los cuatro que alguno mirase hacia algún chico de ahí. No era que tuvieran desconfianza, pero los mayores eran bastante celosos y los menores bastante molestosos con eso.

Llegaron a su cubículo, mientras escuchaban una regadera sonar a no mucha distancia. Van y Loth tomaban una ducha para quitarse el sudor y el polvo. Por suerte siempre tenían ropa de cambio en los casilleros del gimnasio de la escuela y ellos la habían llevado consigo.

- Tú primero Al – dijo Edward, acomodándose en una banca mientras sacaba entre su abrigo algunos papeles – Quiero revisar esto antes de que Mustang se enfade conmigo-.

- Está bien… - murmuró resignado. Odiaba esa faceta del rubio, hace unos días lo había empezado a alejar de él, por las constantes negativas del ambarino a la mayoría de sus peticiones. Dejó cuidadosamente su ropa en un lugar apartado, ciñendo una toalla a su cintura desnuda mientras iba a una ducha contigua a la que usaban sus estudiantes hace un rato, ya que habían terminado y fueron a la biblioteca.

Dejó su toalla a un lado mientras daba el agua de la regadera. Se puso bajo ella, sintiendo el chorro de agua en su cabeza se llevaba los burdos pensamientos y teorías sobre la posible lejanía con Edward y que ahora se interesase más en resolver sus problemas con el General que los de la vida privada de ambos.

De pronto, sintió unas manos en su cintura y unos suaves mordiscos en su cuello, que lo hicieron reaccionar de su estado.

- ¡Ed! – Estaba completamente sonrojado… ¿Cuándo se había ido a meter ahí que no se dio cuenta? Poco le importó, cuando volvió a sentir esa calidez en el cuello y un suave masaje en su pecho que lo volvía loco.

- ¿No te molesta me bañe contigo? – le susurró al oído, lentamente, acariciando con la lengua el contorno suave y delineado de su oreja, mientras se perdía bajando por su cuello. Un ligero ronroneo al tocar una zona de la nuez y un gemido al tocar su punto G, al costado derecho de éste. (¡Del cuello!)

- Para…nada…- en un hilo de voz respondía el menor, imposible de contener por más tiempo el deseo que le provocaban las caricias. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a besar desesperadamente los labios del rubio, como si fuese a dejarle ahí. Se enfrentaron en un juego de miradas; oro contra grisáceo, rubio contra castaño.

Esta vez el menor parecía muchísimo más entusiasmado, y tomó fácilmente el mando en la batalla. Su mano derecha le acariciaba la espalda mientras que su izquierda sutilmente estaba jugando con los mojados hilos de oro del mayor. Estaba dominando y el güero no podía evitarlo, cayó perfectamente en las redes del menor.

Comenzó a bajar con sus caricias, succionando cada centímetro de la piel morena hasta llegar a lamer lujuriosamente el pezón izquierdo ligeramente sonrosado, contrastando con el bronceado natural de Edward. Unos suaves mordiscos y sonoros gemidos salían de la boca de Ed, pronunciando –más bien balbuceando- el nombre de su pequeño. Intentaba controlarse, pero estaba en trance y le gustaba demasiado ese juego de caricias.

Siguió bajando, hasta llegar a su abdomen y dejar finos rastros de su boca que se llevaba el agua al instante. No podía evitar alejarse un poco del cuerpo para tomar aire que le era restado por la ducha. Finalmente había llegado a su meta, mientras un ligero tono magenta inundaba el rostro de ambos Elric.

De pronto, un leve toque a la puerta y un llamado de una voz femenina gritando sus nombres los trajo a la realidad.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Los necesitan en la biblioteca! – María Ross estaba del otro lado de la puerta, llamándolos hace un buen rato - ¿Están bien? – volvió a hablar, esta vez preocupada.

- ¡S…Sí! ¡Ya vamos! – exclamó el mayor. – ¡Estaremos listos en unos minutos! –

- ¡Está bien! ¡Los esperaré en la biblioteca! – Ahora ya se sentían lejanas sus pisadas. Los interrumpió justo a tiempo, al menos para Edward, pero Alphonse estaba muy enojado por la interrupción.

- En casa termino lo que estábamos haciendo – Dijo el oji-plata, mientras salía de la regadera y empezaba a secarse.

Edward se sentía realmente relajado. Era la primera vez que dejaba que el castaño lo dominara así y realmente le gustó. Algo nuevo para probar, aunque tenía cierto miedo de pensar que iba a suceder.

Ya estaban listos y limpios. Se dirigieron a la biblioteca, que era un verdadero desastre. Había cajas por doquier y eran los culpables de eso; pidieron toda una sección de la biblioteca central y Scieszka estaba atorada entre tanto libro.

- Tomen todas unas copias de alquimia intermedia y vayan al patio a estudiarlos. Tendrán examen mañana – dijo el rubio, mientras veía como Alphonse y la teniente Maria Ross sacaban a Scieszka al aire. – Son los tomos de la caja más grande. Espero no les moleste leer tanto – sonrió, mientras un quejido generalizado y varios silbidos de queja se escuchaban.

Vio al Tringham menor, Fletcher, que sacaba un tomo y suspiraba resignado. Él ya sabía todo eso y para colmo iba a hacer el examen de alquimista nacional ese año. Sería ridículo para él, pero órdenes eran órdenes.

- Fletcher, tu leerás uno de nuestra biblioteca – Al se leyó la mente al rubio.

- S…Si, gracias – mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y dejaba el libro en su lugar, siendo cogido por otra persona. – Alphonse-kun… - pero fue interrumpido.

- Al, Aru, o Alphonse, pero no así… Tenemos la misma edad Flet - ¿¡Aru?! ¿Dejaba que lo llamasen así cuando Ed era el único que lo hacía? El dorado entró en cólera.

- Dejémoslo en Al, Aru es mío – dijo el dorado, que se acercaba peligrosamente hacia Fletcher.

- S…Si, no se preocupe Edward-sama – Dijo, a punto de entrar en serio colapso. Evitó el sonrojo ante las palabras de Alphonse, pero la crisis de nervios lo estaba destruyendo.

- Vamos afuera, tenemos que explicarles algunas cosas – Edward ya se marchaba, cuando sintió a un Al colgarse de su cuello cariñosamente, riendo.

- No seas tan posesivo hermano – le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, mientras dejaban a una particular bibliotecaria a cargo del orden y un Fletcher anonadado atrás.

Llegaron al patio donde reunieron a todos y dieron algunas explicaciones sobre el tomo que debían leer y lo más importante del libro… Que era el noventa por ciento de hecho. Edward encontraba que todo el libro era útil, pero Al trató de ayudar un poco.

Dejaron a todos estudiando mientras conversaban con Richtofen, Loth y Fletcher sobre los avances de éstos. Eran los mejores estudiantes de todos los grupos por razones obvias; Van y Loth eran estudiantes rápidos de los Elric y Fletcher era alquimista hace mucho. Tendrían una misión especial desde ese momento y sería ayudar a sus compañeros en todo momento, a menos que estuviesen en entrenamiento.

- ¡Pero mi hermano me regañará! – Fletcher no estaba muy contento con la decisión, conocía a su hermano y sabía que era demasiado sobre protector aun cuando él ya tuviese edad suficiente para cuidarse sólo.

- No te preocupes, yo hablaré con Russel – Al se encargaría… ¡_Genial_!

Dejaron la charla e hicieron tiempo para que terminara el periodo de lectura. Miraron atentamente a todos fijamente dedicados a su libro. Leían lentamente, repasando cada línea, algunos trazando círculos en la tierra, otros con una tiza sobre el concreto.

Ya no quedaba mucho. Iban a empezar con su batalla de entrenamiento, pero algunos individuos intervinieron…

- Vaya, vaya… Dejaré se marchen sus estudiantes para que no vean su derrota… -

Eran ellos. Los objetivos. Yarik y Varik frente a ellos, bajando del tejado del edificio y pasando por entre medio del alumnado, dirigiéndose hacia los hermanos Elric.

- Hermanos de Plata… - murmuró Edward, mientras apretaba fuertemente los dientes. Su ira era notable, habían peleado muchas veces y siempre arrancaban excusándose que no podrían seguir porque sería muy difícil con los dos.

- ¡Salgan todos! ¡Evacuen de inmediato! – Alphonse gritaba. Estaba asustado por la integridad de todos, pero nadie reaccionaba - ¡MUËVANSE! – ordenó, molesto, con todo lo que daba de su suave voz - ¡Salgan de aquí! – volvió a exclamar, viendo como todos salían corriendo a empujones.

- Nosotros nos quedamos – Fletcher, Van y Loth miraban con determinación e irracional furia a los aparecidos, cómo si de siempre los odiasen.

- ¡No es un entrenamiento! ¡Salgan o quien sabe que pueda pasarles! – Alphonse parecía desquiciado de tanto gritar. No soportaba esa terquedad de los tres… No entendían que ellos querían y tenían sed de sangre.

- ¡No! ¡Ellos nos quitaron nuestra escuela y nuestras vidas tranquilas! – Loth, el más pequeño, era también el más terco. Pero tenía razón.

- ¡Basta de charlas! ¡Van a morir aquí también! – Yarik empezó la batalla.

- ¡No! – Edward había sido más rápido. Bloqueó el ataque.

Alphonse rápidamente sacó unos anillos de su bolsillo. Siempre los llevaba consigo para estos casos. Anillos de amplificación alquímica. Se los lanzó a los chicos…

- ¡Pónganselos! ¡Podrán usar alquimia como nosotros! – gritó, mientras se unía a la lucha con Varik. Edward no soportaría mucho sólo.

La batalla había comenzado. Los hermanos de plata sacaban sus típicos sables, pero esta vez venían más preparados y con mejores armas.

Loth y Van tenían un décimo de la capacidad de los Elric, pero eran bastantes astutos ya que hacían de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo un arte. Yarik se enfrentaba a Van y Alphonse con su sable, dando furiosas estacadas infructuosas ante las lanzas de los jóvenes.

Edward, Loth y Fletcher enfrentaban a Varik en un tortuoso intento por capturarlo, pero era bastante ágil escapándose de las enredaderas del rubio menor. Loth trataba de dificultarle los movimientos con trampas a la espalda mientras Ed usaba su brazo en forma de espadas contra Varik. El plateado ya estaba cansado y pronto sería su fin.

De pronto, una columna de fuego y varias puntas de concreto atacaron a los hermanos de plata. Plantas y chorros de agua con presión llegaban a sus objetivos, pero diestramente pudieron evadirlos y alejarse del campo de batalla.

Mustang, Russel, Kuno, Mitari, Armstrong, Marcoh, otros alquimistas estatales y un pelotón armado apuntaban hacia los plateados.

Alphonse golpeaba sus manos a la vez que una alta muralla rodeaba a todos en el patio; Los tenían acorralados y a su merced.

- ¡Ríndanse! ¡Los tenemos rodeados! – Roy parecía contento… ¡Los tenía!

- No somos tan buenos como Alphonse Elric, pero podemos hacer lo mismo que él. – Varik y Yarik sacaron unos pequeños colgantes y los pusieron en sus cuellos - ¡Los atraparemos luego! – gritó Yarik.

- ¡Les dejó un presente! – dijo, y lanzó su sable directo a Fletcher, dándole de lleno en el pecho…

Todo fue en cámara lenta. El suave siseo del arma cortando el viento, un ligero 'clap' en el aire y un cuerpo interponiéndose en su camino. El arma cambió de un largo sable a una gruesa daga bastante extraña.

- ¡NO LO HAGAS! – fue lo único que pudo escucharse, además de la desaparición de los hermanos de plata bajo una leve risa igual a la desquiciada de Kimbly.

La escena fue impactante. Un charco de sangre y algunas gotas carmesí manchaban el cuerpo de un Tringham shockeado. Un cuerpo tendido a escasos metros de él yacía desfallecido a su lado. Unos ojos grises sin vida le veían con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

Era imposible. Alphonse se había interpuesto en el trayecto del arma al recomponerse frente él. Nadie merecía morir en una batalla que les correspondía sólo a ellos. Era injusto que todo eso sucediese.

- ¡AL! – Edward había corrido hacia el inconciente cuerpo del menor, tomándolo entre sus brazos. Lágrimas corrían sin control por sus mejillas mientras zarandeaba levemente el cuerpo - ¡DESPIERTA! – desesperación. No sabía que hacer. No iba a perder a la única persona que amaba ni menos por un sacrificio casi injustificado - ¡NO ME DEJES! – seguía gritando.

Tim Marcoh se había acercado al cuerpo, pudiendo observar ligeramente un movimiento en el pecho del menor. Tomó su pulso con su característica calma.

- Está vivo, pero debo operar de inmediato – Dijo. Pretendía salvar al menor a cualquier costo.

- ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Aunque muera le daré mi energía vital! – Edward estaba en shock. No podía permitirse demorar más.

Dejó el cuerpo del menor en el suelo, mientras preparaba un círculo de transmutación en ambas manos con la sangre de Al vertida en el frío suelo. Se puso a un lado del cuerpo, golpeó sus manos, pero algo se interpuso en su camino hacia el suelo.

- No lo hagas, hermano… -

Una mano se posó sobre la mejilla del ambarino, mientras despertaba de su trance. Miró al menor que sonreía levemente mientras tosía sangre. Los ojos dorados irradiaban felicidad al sentir la tibia mano de su pequeño. Lo volvió a abrazar, suavemente, para no lastimarlo. Sentía el cuerpo que le fallaba y lo hacía con movimientos torpes… ¡Su Al esta vivo y hablando!

- No hables Al, debes… - pero fue interrumpido por un dedo en sus labios. El menor estaba muy calmado, trataba de no verse afectado. El rubio lloraba de felicidad, desconsolado. No lo perdería de nuevo… No mientras estuviese vivo para impedirlo.

- Revisa bien, no es profundo… Tu reloj… - pero no le quedaba fuerza para continuar. Había perdido mucha sangre y comenzaba a marearse – Sólo quédate tranquilo… Estaré bien – fue lo último que dijo. Sus párpados le pesaban, así que los cerró para después quedarse profundamente dormido, cansado, herido y agobiado. Su sacrificio no fue en vano. Él era demasiado importante para Ed y sentía como su alma pendía de un hilo al tenerlo ahí, desangrándose por culpa de unos bastardos.

- ¡AL! – gritó, mientras su mano descubría su pecho. Descubrió con dicha a que se refería el oji-plata. Al recomponerse se protegió con un objeto muy peculiar.

El reloj de plata de alquimista estatal. El de Edward, estaba colgado por una cadena. Había sido atravesado, destrozado por el arma, pero había amortiguando el golpe de la daga.

_Un milagro._

- Déjamelo a mí. Estará mucho mejor – Marcoh extendió sus brazos, mientras Mustang y Armstrong traían una camilla para transportar a Al.

* * *

No lo voy a perder de nuevo. No voy a dejar que me lo quiten.

Pensamientos así revolvían los pensamientos de Edward, quien llevaba ya una semana en el hospital, acompañando al castaño que seguía débil. Había despertado esporádicamente unos minutos, pero no era conciente. No dejaba de vigilar sus sueños, exactamente como él lo hacía en su armadura. No podía conciliar el sueño sabiendo que el oji-plata podría no despertar jamás. No comía, su apetito estaba quien sabe donde. Con suerte bebía un poco de agua fresca que en las mañanas iba a buscar… Limpiaba todo el cuerpo de Alphonse meticulosamente, ninguna enfermera podía tocarle si él estaba ahí.

Recibía constantes visitas de Fletcher, quien era en parte responsable y se sentía culpable por ello. Alphonse no querría que le pasara algo ni menos dejar de ver, por lo que fue uno de los pocos que le permitió ver al castaño. Los otros que entraron fueron Maria Ross, quien consoló al rubio en un momento de desesperación y locura desatada y el General Mustang. Éste último no sabe por qué lo permitió, si con suerte los doctores podían entrar a la habitación. Sería por respeto, tal ve cariño. No lo sabía, pero desde el momento que empezó a "vivir" en el hospital, no dejaba de ir y preguntar sobre el estado del castaño.

Lo único que le había pedido al Tringham fue que cuidase del gato en su casa. Llevaba ya dos días ahí sin visitar al animal, que probablemente estuviese maullando de hambre, buscando a Alphonse para darle de comer. Luego, volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

Edward miraba el cuerpo del menor que yacía dormido hace ya siete días, once horas y algunos minutos. Llevaba la cuenta de cuanto estaba ahí con él… Casi llegaba al momento de locura de contar los cabellos que caían por la frente de Al.

Comenzó a llorar. Le partía el alma y el corazón que su pequeño no despertara. ¡Cuánto deseaba poder ver esa tierna sonrisa y esos inocentes espejos plateados mirándole! Tomó ligeramente la mano del menor, agachó su cabeza y mientras saladas lágrimas caían en la sábana que cubría el cuerpo.

- No debes llorar, estoy bien – una melodía armoniosa, un ligero susurro escapó de finos y rosados labios.

* * *

_**Hold Me  
Like The River Jordan  
And I Will Then Say To Thee  
You Are My Friend**_

* * *

Reaccionó. Sintió un leve movimiento de la mano, que levantaba su rostro impactado. Grandes ojeras por su falta de sueño y alimento manchaban esos orbes de oro que no entraban en sí.

- Mi… Aru… - fue lo único que pudo decir. No tenía palabras para dedicarle. Pensaba estar en un sueño, del cual no quería despertar. Estaba ahí, mirándole, exactamente como él quería. Con _esa_ sonrisa y _esos_ hermosos ojos.

- ¿Quieres dormir un poco? – fue lo que dijo. Se movió ligeramente de la cama. Edward había tomado con sus manos la de Al, para no soltarse. No quería perderlo.

* * *

_**Carry Me  
Like You Are My Brother  
Love Me Like A Mother  
Will You Be There?**_

_**Weary  
Tell Me Will You Hold Me  
When Wrong, Will You Skold Me  
When Lost Will You Find Me?**_

* * *

Fue arrastrado sutilmente por el menor, quien se acomodó a un lado y le dejó espacio a Ed. Se acostó a su lado, mientras esos orbes dorados se escondían lentamente bajo sus murallas que no habían probado descanso.

- Te amo… Al – Susurró, antes de caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo. Se acunó en el pecho del menor, a su costado, sin querer lastimarlo. Lo tenía ahí, para él.

- Yo también Ed, yo también – fue su respuesta, la cual no pudo escuchar.

Y ahí quedaron. El castaño abrazando al rubio indefenso ante las caricias suaves de las finas manos de Al.

* * *

_**But They Told Me  
A Man Should Be Faithful  
And Walk When Not Able  
And Fight Till The End  
But I**__**'**__**m Only Human**_

_**Everyone**__**'**__**s Taking Control Of Me  
Seems That The World**__**'**__**s  
Got A Role For Me  
I**__**'**__**m So Confused  
Will You Show To Me  
You**__**'**__**ll Be There For Me  
And Care Enough To Bear Me**_

* * *

Estuvieron largas horas en la misma posición mientras ambos sentían la calidez del otro. Estaba atardeciendo, según al podía apreciar por la cándida luz que entraba por su ventana. Ahora, era él quien estaba en la pieza, siendo cuidado por su hermano mayor, su pareja, la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Sintió un leve golpe. Estaban llamando a la puerta.

- Adelante – pronunció.

* * *

_**(Hold Me)  
(Lay Your Head Lowly)  
(Softly Then Boldly)  
(Carry Me There)**_

_**(Lead Me)  
(Love Me And Feed Me)  
(Kiss Me And Free Me)  
(I Will Feel Blessed)**_

_**(Carry)  
(Carry Me Boldly)  
(Lift Me Up Slowly)  
(Carry Me There)**_

* * *

Un chillido, las bisagras de la puerta estaban sin engrasar, pero más le sorprendió ver quien estaba del otro lado de ella.

- ¿Sabías que no había dormido en una semana? – fue lo que escuchó. Ahí estaba Mustang, mirando con cierta alegría que Alphonse hubiese despertado, mirando al rubio dormir como un bebé. – Venía a obligarlo a que descansar. Veo no será necesario – dijo, mientras cerraba la puerta suavemente.

- Lo deduje, supongo tampoco ha comido. Sus ojeras lo delatan – respondió ante la pregunta del General – Cuando desperté se quedó dormido -. Acariciaba los flequillos de oro de Ed, mientras los acomodaba.

- Fletcher Tringham y yo fuimos los únicos que pudimos venir a verte. No dejaba que nadie entrara -. Roy tomó una silla disponible que había, mientras se sentaba cerca de la cama, para charlar más a gusto – Con suerte el médico podía revisarte y diagnosticar… Pero él siempre a tu lado –

- ¿Cómo están todos en la escuela? – Preguntó. Quería cambiar el tema, no le gustaba que Mustang se metiese en la vida de los dos… Eran celos.

- Las clases fueron suspendidas. Además, los padres no confiaban en mandar a sus hijos sin que ustedes protegieran la escuela – respondió. Se dio cuenta del cambio, pero no quiso volver a tratarlo. Prefería evitarlo, al igual que Al.

- Ya veo – Fue lo único que dijo. Debía pensar que seguía el desastre en su escuela, ya que los peritajes siempre demoran. - ¿Cómo están Loth y Richtofen? –

- Han tratado de visitarte, pero Edward no los dejó. Sólo les pidió que se marcharan y que volviesen cuando todo esté más calmado. Me sorprende que Edward no saliera en busca de los sospechosos. Parece ser que sus prioridades han cambiado con los años -. Mustang se metía en terreno peligroso. Sabía que Alphonse había cambiado un poco el temperamento de Edward, para evitar que hiciera estupideces.

* * *

_**(Save Me)  
(Heal Me And Bathe Me)  
(Softly You Say To Me)  
(I Will Be There)**_

_**(Lift Me)  
(Lift Me Up Slowly)  
(Carry Me Boldly)  
(Show Me You Care)**_

* * *

- Me alegro… - murmuró. - ¿Nos dejaría descansar un poco más? Aún estoy cansado. –. Miró al General, rogándole con la mirada que aceptara su petición. Llevaba recién algunas horas de despertar y el cuerpo ya le pedía más horas de sueño.

- Claro – Fue la respuesta, acompañada de una ligera sonrisa. Entendía la situación del oji-plata, por lo que no quiso seguir ahí por más tiempo – Los dejo. Espero poder verlos mañana – Se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y salió por ella, lentamente, mientras las bisagras volvían a quejarse, con su particular chirrido.

Quedó sólo, sin poder evitar mirar con mucha ternura el cuerpo de Edward que dormía tranquilamente, vencido, agotado, cansado.

_**(Hold Me)  
(Lay Your Head Lowly)  
(Softly Then Boldly)  
(Carry Me There)**_

_**(Need Me)  
(Love Me And Feed Me)  
(Kiss Me And Free Me)  
(I Will Feel Blessed**__**) **_**(1)**

* * *

Un suave susurro del viento mecía una linda melodía en su mente. Comenzó a quedarse profundamente dormido, abrazando ligeramente el cuerpo de su querido hermano.

* * *

Un suave zarandeo le removía de su sueño. No quería despertar, estaba muy confortable con esa calidez tan particular y esos ligeros mimos que sentía por su rostro. Lentamente abrió uno de sus párpados, activando su olfato y sintiendo ese olor a chocolate que lo embriagaba.

- Buenos días, dormilón – escuchó le decían al oído. Un sonrojo se subió por sus mejillas al sentir unos labios rozándole su oreja.

- Buenos días, Aru – respondió. No era un sueño, ahí estaba _su_ castaño favorito, acostado en la cama, acurrucándole en el pecho.

- Dos días durmiendo… Esta vez te sobrepasaste Ed – le dijo. Una mirada inocente, llena de vida y júbilo estaban clavadas en su rostro. – No debes dejar de dormir -. Reprendido por el menor… Qué irónico.

- ¿Dos días? ¿Tanto? – preguntó. Estaba totalmente perdido de la noción espacio tiempo desde que se acostó a pasar su fatiga junto al pequeño.

- Sí, dos días… Han venido a verme muchos y tú no despertabas – rió, levemente. No podía agitarse, le punzaba el pecho y su herida estaba abierta en sus entrañas. Aún necesitaba reposo.

- ¿Quiénes? – replicó. No le agradaba la idea que la gente lo observasen ahí durmiendo ni menos con Alphonse a su lado.

- Pues… - llevó un dedo pensativo a su boca, mientras recordaba – El General Mustang, la teniente Ross, el teniente coronel Armstrong, Fletcher y Russel, Van y Loth, Winry y Scieszka, el doctor Marcoh y la teniente Riza. – Aún le quedaba alguien en el tintero, pero no recordaba – Creo son todos – Finalizó, regalándole una de esas sonrisas exclusivas para Ed.

Edward pasó por todos los tipos de rojo en su rostro. ¡Tantas personas y él durmiendo! 'Que vergüenza' pensó.

- Pero, te tapé con las colchas, así que no te vieron dormir como bebé – rió, ligeramente, burlándose de la situación que pasó Ed. – Sólo vieron a un Ed dormir cómodamente en la misma cama, soltando murmullos inexplicables y que regañaba cuando hacían mucho ruido -.

- Qué malvado eres Al, te burlas de mi que te estuve cuidando toda la semana – Dijo, formando un puchero y sus ojos vidriosos.

- Muchas gracias por eso – se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en los labios al rubio – No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco –.

- Me tenías preocupado –. Se acomodó un poco en la cama, sentándose en ella.

- Lo siento, no pude pensar en otra cosa en ese momento – soltó, algo arrepentido.

- Fue un arrebato, pero Fletcher contaría otra historia si no hubieses echo lo que hiciste… Vino a verte todos los días y siempre miraba con pena tu estado, arrepentido. – El rubio tomó su trenza, que estaba casi desarmada ya, pero la soltó para quedar con el pelo suelto, desparramado por su espalda (_N. del A.: Soy fanático de esa imagen. Tomo 20, capítulo 81, página 31, cuarto cuadro, de izquierda a derecha como buen y excelente manga_), mientras algunos cabellos caían por su frente. – Pero no quiero hablar de eso. ¿Quieres comer algo? – preguntó, cariñoso, mientras arreglaba un poco el pelo de su rostro que le impedía ver claramente.

- No – respondió a secas – Quiero ir a casa a descansar – suplicó.

- Pediré tu alta, pero nada de esfuerzos, ¿Queda claro? – miró, atento a algún cambio del menor en caso de reproche.

- Está bien – suspiró resignado.

Edward salió entre las colchas de la cama, para dar un estirón a sus piernas y un braceo a su hombro automatizado. Miró al menor y abrió sus labios para hablarle, pero buscaba las palabras correctas.

- Tu ropa limpia está en el ropero – señaló a un pequeño armario apoyado en la muralla frente a la cama. – te dejo para que te vistas y nos vamos. En casa tomaremos un baño – Dijo, acercándose a la puerta, giró la perilla y se disponía a salir cuando paró. – Te amo Al – dijo, sin girarse. Nunca pronunciaba esas palabras a excepción de casos muy particulares -_por no decir en especiales actos_-. Dicho eso, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la recepción para conseguir el permiso.

Suspiró resignado. Nunca podía responderle como quería cuando decía eso, pero imaginaba que Ed estaba demasiado colorado para decírselo a la cara, como en aquella única ocasión cuando se declararon su amor.

Al salió de la cama, caminó algunos pasos con sus pies desnudos, sintiendo la fría cerámica bajo sus pies y sacó su ropa. Un pantalón azul marino, una camisa y un sweater ahora le vestían, luego de terminar de ponerse todo. Se sentó en la cama esperando a su hermano paciente.

Cada vez que respiraba profundamente, su pecho le punzaba. Era doloroso, pero podía soportar si no se esforzaba de alguna manera. Tendría que esperar para cumplir lo que había prometido antes de caer hospitalizado.

- Vamos Al, está todo listo – Edward entraba en la habitación, sosteniendo algunos papeles con su mano metálica mientras que su mano humana guardaba su billetera en un bolsillo lateral.

- Supongo que usaste mis fondos para pagar, ¿No? – Arqueó una ceja, dando a conocer un poco su molestia, cruzando los brazos. Sabía que Ed no lo haría ni aunque se lo rogase… Nunca le permitía pagar alguna cuenta, por lo que su fondo estaba ahí, sin usar, salvo para excepcionales casos en que quisiera comprarle algo al rubio.

- No, sabes que no me gusta –respondió, mientras salían de la pieza con camino a la salida – Por suerte había ido al banco antes del incidente… Dudo me acepten el reloj echo trizas ahora – rió, nervioso. Tenía que pedir otro a Central, pero al acompañar al castaño no hizo trámite alguno.

- Tendrás que pedir otro. Y eso demora – respondió Al – Así que ahora yo me encargo de las cuentas mientras tú esperas tu reloj –.

- Está bien – suspiró resignado. Alphonse tenía razón y debía admitirlo, tragándose su orgullo. Últimamente siempre lo tenía en el bolsillo. Alphonse era de esos que le hacían perder parte de su esencia, aunque no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Salieron del hospital, despidiéndose de la misma recepcionista de la otra vez que estuvieron ahí. Se acercaron a la entrada, donde un familiar coche negro los aguardaba.

Ahí estaba Riza, esperándolos hace no más de dos minutos.

- Recibimos la orden de alta en la escuela, así que supuse necesitarán transporte para llevar al paciente – dijo, saludando a los menores con una sonrisa en los labios – Es un gusto que estés mejor, Alphonse –.

- Gracias, teniente – respondió Al, nervioso. Riza seguía cuadrada, ya que era normal el saludo de los militares – Descansa, por favor – dijo, resignado.

- Vamos chicos – ya más relajada, Hawkeye le hablaba a los Elric – De seguro Alphonse quiere descansar y disfrutar de la casa – sonrió, mientras subía al vehículo, seguido de la pareja de jóvenes.

Ya partida su marcha, el viaje no duraría más de 20 minutos. Con surte, podrían encontrar un poco de tráfico.

- El General me encomendó darles una orden – dijo Riza, pendiente del volante, mientras ambos chicos miraban por sus respectivas ventanas.

- Ese viejo… alphonse viene saliendo y ya quiere que haga algo – dijo molesto el rubio, bufando contra el vidrio. Pretendía cuidar de Al mientras se recuperaba, para que no se esforzara haciendo alguna mala fuerza.

- Hermano, al menos debes escuchar lo que tenga que decir la teniente – le reprendió el menor. Ed era muy impaciente y lo sabía de antemano.

- Si, si – hacía un ademán de molesto con su mano - ¿Qué quiere Mustang? – preguntó, al fin, esperando alguna tontera que interrumpiese lo que quería hacer.

- El Führer ordenó que cuidases de Alphonse hasta que se recuperara y luego debías darle un informe con detalles de la batalla. Dijo además que tu reloj estaba listo la próxima semana – Riza giraba el volante, para doblar en una de las últimas calles antes de llegar al destino – Dice que enviará una orden firmada para que puedas ir al banco mientras no tienes tu credencial -.

La cara de Edward cambió drásticamente. Una buena noticia después de todo. Miró a Alphonse que sonreía al verlo tan entusiasmado… Algo había echo el pequeñín mientras él dormía.

- Llegamos – anunció Riza, mientras detenía el motor y se estacionaba frente al pórtico de la casa.

- ¡Bien! – exclamó el rubio. Luego pediría algunas explicaciones.

Bajaron del coche mientras se dirigían a la puerta principal, pero algo faltaba.

Edward comenzó a reír nervioso mientras registraba sus bolsillos, infructuosamente.

- Olvidé que las llaves las tiene Fletcher – sonrió, nervioso, ante la cara de resignación de Alphonse que tenía una gota en la nuca.

- Vamos por atrás, siempre dejo abierta la puerta trasera – dijo Alphonse, resignado. Riza los acompañaba, su misión era dejarlos sanos y salvos _dentro_ de la casa.

Comenzaron a rodear la casa, pero escucharon algunos pasos y risas ahí. Riza estaba muy calmada, pero los Elric parecían en guardia por si fuese alguna trampa en su propia casa.

De pronto, como un gran rugido que azota al aire, varios gritos se escucharon.

- ¡SORPRESA! – gritaron muchos, mientras Alphonse caía sentado en el césped por el susto, llevándose una mano al pecho por el esfuerzo y la gran inhalación de aire que le provocó el enérgico saludo.

Edward también se sorprendió mucho, pero ayudó de inmediato al castaño que parecía quejarse de su herida.

- ¿¡Viene recién saliendo del hospital y _me_ lo quieren matar de un infarto!? – gritó Edward, aún sin enterarse quienes habían gritado porque no se dio el tiempo de revisar, aunque reconoció algunas voces.

- ¡OH!... Fullmetal, créenos que no fue nuestra intención hacerlo – Mustang se acercaba a Alphonse, ayudando a reincorporarse del suelo.

-No te enojes nii-san, había olvidado que yo mismo lo había organizado – reía nervioso, pero contento.

- ¿Pero de que demonios hablas Al? – Edward no comprendía. Ahora sí se dio el tiempo de ver que pasaba.

Había algunos adornos, mesas con comida, globos y una peculiar tarima con algunos regalos.

- Feliz cumpleaños, hermano – saludó a su hermano con un gran abrazo, mientras Edward no salía de su asombro. Había olvidado que su cumpleaños pasó hace 4 días mientras él cuidaba de Al en el hospital.

Todos sus conocidos y más cercanos estaban ahí. Los mismos que había mencionado Alphonse cuando preguntó quienes le habían visitado en el hospital estaban reunidos, con algunas personas más. La esposa de Hughes y Elysia estaban ahí, también Rose y la abuela Pinako con su característica pipa en la boca. ¡Hasta los subordinados de Mustang estaban!

Contestó el abrazo de Al fuertemente, mientras una solitaria lágrima caía por su mejilla, limpiada rápidamente por su mano. No le gustaba le viesen llorar, ni menos por algo así.

- Vamos hermano, debes saludar a tus invitados – dijo Al, mientras se separaba del Edward para dedicarle una cándida sonrisa. Quería besarlo, pero se abstuvo porque todos le miraban y de seguro Edward se metía en la casa y arruinaba todo.

Era su vigésimo cumpleaños y tenía mucho que disfrutar aún, ahora en compañía de Al.

La fiesta había comenzado y todo pasó bien. Winry como de costumbre le había dado con la llave inglesa a Ed por estar tan distraído y no tomarla mucho en cuenta. Todos estaban reunidos y sentados, charlando trivialidades, algunas anécdotas y Al ponía en vergüenza al rubio mencionando una que otra anécdota privada no comprometedora, como la vez en que Ed trató de cocinar pero le había quedado un monstruo de cena al intentar arreglarlo con alquimia y otras más.

Había llegado ya la hora del pastel que Glacier había preparado. Elysia, ayudada por Ross y Loth le llevaron el presente con algunas velas, que casi derrite por completo el alquimista de la llama al tratar de prenderlas con su alquimia. Al final de cuentas, Havoc tuvo que hacerlo ya que era el único que fumaba y tenía un fuego normal y no peligroso, mientras que Mustang yacía en una esquina con espíritus rodeándole y un letrero sobre él diciendo "inútil", que fue lo que dijo Riza.

Risas se escucharon por montón, hasta que ya llegaba la noche y muchos debían retirarse si querían llegar a sus hogares. Por suerte la casa de los Elric era espaciosa, así que prestaron su habitación a las mujeres que vivían más lejos. Winry, la abuela y Elysia dormirían en la gigantesca cama que les habían regalada, mientras Glacier dormiría en la cama conjunta que había quedado desocupada. Tenían otra habitación amoblada para huéspedes, que pretendían prestarla a sus estudiantes, ya que la madre de Van y Loth había insistido por teléfono si podían quedarse, ya que era muy tarde para ellos. El problema fue que sólo quedaba esa habitación y los sofás de la sala de estudio donde poder dormir cómodamente.

- No se preocupen por nosotros chicos, puedo dormir en el sofá de la sala, además hay una chimenea ahí – decía Alphonse, tratando de convencer a sus estudiantes, quienes rechazaban tajantemente la oferta.

Rendido, finalmente dejó que los chicos durmieran en la sala y que él con Edward usaran la pieza disponible.

El resto de la gente ya se había marchado. Sólo quedaban el castaño y el rubio despiertos, mientras el resto de la casa estaba en un solemne silencio. Todos dormían. Había sido un día algo agitado entre risas y juegos.

- Vamos afuera hermano, no has abierto ningún regalo – dijo Alphonse, arrastrando sutilmente a Edward de la mano para llevarlo al patio.

Llegaron afuera y tomaron los presentes para abrirlos dentro de la casa. La noche helaba y no era bueno para el oji-plata resfriarse en su estado. Fueron a la cocina y dejaron en la mesa de su pequeño comedor para desayunar todos los paquetes.

El dorado comenzó a abrir uno a uno sus regalos. Winry le había dado una botella con aceite para sus automail. La abuela Pinako le obsequió una pipa y una caja con tabaco, por si algún día le interesaba tomar el mismo vicio. Van y Loth le dieron un par de finos y resistentes guantes blancos. Russel y Fletcher una planta muy extraña, rara en su especie, pero con flores que daban un exquisito aroma. Rose le dio una cinta de seda azul oscura para que amarrara la trenza que se hacía en el cabello. Elysia le dio un lindo dibujo, junto con un cuaderno en blanco para que dibujase.

Así, fue abriendo cada uno de los obsequios. El último fue el de Mustang, que consistía en un fino reloj de oro con una cadena, en reemplazo y con mejor uso que el de alquimista, aunque no tenía el efecto amplificador.

- Queda mi regalo – dijo Alphonse, cuando Ed ya había terminado con los otros.

- Sabes que no debiste, Al. Con tenerte a ti es suficiente. – respondió, mirándolo con ternura.

- Es que… - comenzó a sonrojarse – Es especial – dijo al fin, luego de meditarlo mucho.

- Sea lo que sea y viniendo de ti, debe ser hermoso – explicó, tomando el rostro de Al y depositándole un beso en la frente.

El menor metió su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando una pequeña cajita, mientras de su chaqueta-_que se había puesto al caer la noche_- sacaba un pequeño pergamino envuelto con una cinta verde esmeralda, con la insignia de los militares en una punta, bordada en oro.

- Toma – le extendió el pergamino – Primero debes leerlo – dijo, con un gran sonrojo en su cara.

Edward tomó el pergamino, desatando la cinta que le envolvía y comenzaba la lectura mental que decía:

* * *

_Sr. Edward Elric:_

_Según los petitorios extendidos por el alquimista Estatal Alphonse Elric, aceptados por el consejo asesor del Führer y bajo la autoridad de éste, se le permitirá el uso de una joya simbólica dentro de todos los edificios del Ejército, incluyendo misiones, con total libertad, gozando del privilegio concedido por el Führer. Además, por medio de esta misiva se le autoriza la petición especial del menor Fullmetal Alchemist en el parlamento para la audición conjunta en pro de saber vuestra respuesta de ésta. _

_No se especificará que día será la audición ni el motivo de ésta, ya que le corresponde a Alphonse Elric explicarle los motivos._

_Se le desean las más gratas felicitaciones y por órdenes del Comandante General, el Führer, se ruega no se sorprenda tanto. Será un gran y decisivo paso ya aceptado por el parlamento de Amestris y uno de los pocos permitidos en la milicia._

* * *

- ¿Joya simbólica? ¿Audición? – Preguntó, al finalizar la lectura de la carta, la cual enrollaba de nuevo y envolvía con la cinta, dejándola tal cual la había recibido.

- Yo… Este… - Estaba realmente nervioso. Se sentía un tonto al no poder decirlo. Se arrodilló frente a Edward, quien no entendía ni media palabra de lo que intentaba balbucear Alphonse y el contenido de la carta que aún analizaba. – Esto… Edward… - abrió ligeramente la caja, contemplando el interior – Tú… - Colapso.

- Aru, no te pongas nervioso, sea lo que sea que quieras hacer – lo miró. Se arrodilló frente a él, para quedar a la misma altura – No te dejaría ir por nada del mundo – le susurró.

- Es que… Ay – se quejó, por sus nervios que le traicionaban.

Ninguno de los dos se movía. Edward sólo miraba al castaño y éste no hacía más que tratar de calmarse. No se pudo contener más, así que se armó de valor para decirlo.

- ¿tqrscsrcnmgo? - ¡Qué demonios! ¡No le salían las palabras!

- Al… - y ahí estaba de nuevo el tono de desesperación. Le molestaba no saber que estaba pasando.

- ¡¿Te-quieres-casar-conmigo?! – gritó, rápidamente, casi sin que se le entendiese, arrastrando las palabras. Escondió su rostro bajo el cabello y cerrando fuertemente sus párpados.

Y ahí estaba. Impávido. Edward no reaccionaba. Ahora había entendido claramente cada una de las palabras del menor, sílaba por sílaba, letra por letra. Ahora comprendía a lo que se refería la carta.

El menor sacó de la pequeña cajita un hermoso anillo de oro, casi idéntico al que usaba él, con finos grabados que decían la fecha de ese día, acercándolo a la mano de Edward.

- Ed... Yo… - Comenzó a hablar, pero se detuvo al ver lágrimas caer de esos hermosos ojos de oro. – No, no llores… - Se sentía morir. No fue una buena idea después de todo.

- Claro que si Al, claro que si – decía. Lloraba de felicidad irradiante, mientras tomaba la mano extendida de Al con el anillo.

No. No fue buena idea. Fue la mejor y más espectacular de ellas.

El castaño por instinto movió sus atolondradas manos, mientras le ponía la argolla en el anular izquierdo de Edward. Terminado el acto, Al limpió suavemente las lágrimas del rostro del mayor, mientras con ambas manos tomaba el rostro y le daba el beso más apasionante (N. del A.: De esta historia tan melosa, debo decir) y asfixiante que pudo dar, respondido en el acto por el rubio.

Las palabras sobraban. No debían estar tristes ni confusos. Se tenían el uno al otro y esta vez, sería para siempre. Sin miedos, sin ocultarlo, sin engaños. _O al menos, eso creían._

* * *

**(1): Fragmento canción **_**Will you be there**_**. Michael Jackson.**

* * *

_Que meloso capítulo, lo admito. La canción que puse, si la leen bien, les encantará. No tomen en cuenta el artista si les cae mal, me interesa la letra. Prometo ponerle un poco más de acción a la cosa esta, además de ciertos personajes que se inmiscuirán en la vida de nuestros protagonistas, trayendo consigo más de algún problema para la relación y beneficio para los malos. Que malvado soy._

_Os dejo. Hasta el próximo capítulo. Dejad review, sean bondadosos y bondadosas. Tengan un buen día._


	8. Capítulo 6: Otra Mirada

**Capitulo 6 – Otra mirada.**

_Bueno. Será el punto de vista de la misma historia, vista desde el punto de varios personajes de ésta. Se podrán unir algunos hilos y averiguar un poco más de todo lo que planeo. Sin más, les dejo el capítulo 6._

**Disclaimer:** _Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (_Fullmetal Alchemist_) no me pertenece. Esta historia tiene fines de entretenimiento y es un espacio para desenvolver la imaginación. Escribo sin fines de lucro. Echo por un fan para fans. _

* * *

Punto de Vista: General de Brigada Roy Mustang.

* * *

Roy Mustang. General de Brigada recientemente ascendido. A su cargo tiene oficiales de su completa confianza; Teniente y asistente personal, Riza Hawkeye. Teniente Coronel y alquimista nacional, Alex Louis Armstrong. Tenientes segundo, Maria Ross y Jean Havoc. Tenientes primero, Breda y Farman.

Ése era su escuadrón, sus fieles seguidores y ayudantes en su misión personal de convertirse en Führer por un ejército y una vida mejor.

Otro fiel guardián era Black Hayate, el verdadero perro de los militares (Literalmente) quien su dueño era Riza.

- Ha llegado una orden desde Central, señor – Y ahí estaba Riza, con su pelo rubio y sus ojos rojos penetrantes.

Dijo central por un solo motivo. Estaba en campaña de práctica con su regimiento, mientras se confirmaban ciertos rumores de un peligroso e inminente amenaza de un enemigo. El problema es que el objetivo de ellos, sin lugar a duda, eran otros subordinados de él; Alphonse y Edward Elric, los hermanos Fullmetal. Los más eficientes de toda la milicia en misión que se les encomendara se encontraban en peligro por quienes se hacían llamar la contraparte de ellos, los hermano de Plata.

Se rumorea que éstos eran antiguamente alquimistas estatales, pero todos sus datos se encontraban destruidos en un extraño incendio y las copias de seguridad de los informes desaparecieron de la faz del planeta.

- Muy bien. De la orden de retirada, nos vamos directamente a Radeon – sentenció, luego de leer la carta que le permitía la movilización de sus tropas hacia el destino. – No se le informará a los Fullmetal sobre nuestra llegada. Será una operación silenciosa hasta el momento de sitiar completamente la ciudad –

- Sí señor – respondió Riza, saliendo de la tienda para cumplir las órdenes.

Será un largo viaje hasta la ciudad, pero debía responder a la misión encomendada. Tenía ganas de ver a los Elric, especialmente al mayor; Debía aclararle algo hace mucho tiempo.

Comenzó el ajetreo. Todos embalando y subiendo cajas y tropas a camiones militares para el movimiento. Él se iría en tren para llegar antes y explicar las cosas al funcionario a cargo de Radeon que sería destituido hasta nuevo aviso.

Y así llegaron. Se instalaron en la escuela de Alphonse según indicaban los informes. En su trayecto, maquinó un plan para mantener a los hermanos ocupados y en la misión. Decidió enseñar alquimia, que era lo único que podrían hacer bien y no tendría réplicas con respecto a eso.

Amaneció y ese día sería crucial. En una hora llegaban los primeros estudiantes y sería un gran problema si viesen militares por todas partes, así que mandó a ocultarles mientras ellos arribaban a la escuela.

Ocho antes de meridiano. Sonó el timbre característico y salió de su oficina donde descansó breves minutos. Ya todos tenían designados un aula del recinto, así que se dirigió a la de Alphonse.

Entró con solemnidad, sacó al profesor casi a patadas y se plantó en el escritorio de éste. Un silencio de ultra tumba se sentía por todos los lugares, a excepción de unas ligeras pisadas de alguien corriendo.

- Ahí viene Alphonse, debió quedarse dormido – musitó. Le acompañaban Riza y Ross, quien insistió en ver a los Elric porque los extrañaba muchísimo.

Un toque a la puerta. Nadie reaccionaba, pero miró a Maria para asentir y darle la orden.

- Adelante – Ross, con su tono siempre tan familiar y maternal, le permitía entrar al aula. La puerta se abrió y se cuadró ante Alphonse. – Buenos días señor Alphonse Elric- fue su más "cordial" saludo.

La cara de Alphonse no podía ser de mayor asombro, pero no me sorprende. Imaginó que iba a ser así, por lo que se preparaba a seguir su discurso, cuando fue interrumpido.

- ¿¡Se puede saber que diablos hacen en MI escuela, interrumpiendo las clases de MIS profesores y con más de un ejército completo rodeando MI establecimiento!? – la molesta directora que había olvidado por completo, entraba histérica. La miró fulminante, con ganas de chasquear los dedos e incinerarla ahí mismo, pero Riza de seguro le volaría los sesos con su siempre confiable pistola Mustang (N. del A.: Que irónico. La pistola con el dueño de quien protege. Lol) - Y joven Alphonse, usted debería tratar de _no_ traer a sus peligrosos amigos militares a este lugar – terminó. De verdad iba a matarla cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

Bueno. El resto de la charla es algo casi innecesario. Riza explicó la situación mientras Roy aguantaba el deseo de salir de ahí y terminar todo de una buena y maldita vez. Además, no había visto a Edward y él era a quien más _necesitaba_.

Se marchó de la sala. Iba directo al auditorio donde luego podría encontrarse con Edward y explicar todo el rollo que se estaba tejiendo en la ciudad.

* * *

Punto de Vista: Hermanos Tringham; Fletcher y Russel.

* * *

Dos (_N. del A.: Inserte adjetivo calificativo, el cual mejor le parezca, entre las palabras que están escritas_) rubios, ahora bastante crecidos y cambiados, arribaban de su tren en la ciudad de Radeon. Russel era transferido por órdenes a punta de bala de cooperar con la misión. Fletcher, en cambio, estaba rebosante de alegría cuando supo que estaría en la misma escuela que Alphonse. Hacía mucho no le veía y para más, con su (_Repita la acción de arriba_) cuerpo ya tangible y humano.

- ¿Crees sepan quien soy? – preguntó, temeroso, mientras caminaban a buscar un coche que los guiara a su nueva morada, a su hermano. Estaba ligeramente nervioso, con la sangre circulando a más velocidad de lo normal. Estaba emocionadísimo.

- Claro – respondió el mayor, arreglándose el cabello – Igual, tendremos que presentarnos algún día – Russel divisó un coche con un militar, llamándoles con una mano – Ahí está nuestro transporte, tenemos que preparar todo –.

- ¡Si! – exclamó el menor.

Pasaron exactamente dos meses desde que arribaron. No tenían idea de porque el repentino cambio y el llamado a Russel, pero debía ser algo sumamente importante.

- Buenos días Alphonse – saludó el menor, como cualquier otro día. Eran compañeros en algunas clases, sin embargo, el castaño sólo le saludaba y se iba. Se sentía bastante "extraño", pero no podía decir más, o empezaba a tartamudear.

Llegó a su casa después de algunos periodos de clases. Russel seguía con sus investigaciones, pero ese día había algo extraño en él.

- ¿Qué sucede hermano? – preguntó incrédulo. Se notaba cierto brillo en esos orbes azulinos, pero no podía distinguir que era.

- Nada, mañana lo sabrás – respondió aún concentrado en sus libros y hojas de estudio.

Y así pasó la tranquila noche, pensando una vez más con el dolor de su alma, que Alphonse estaría en su cómoda cama, con Edward. No sabía desde cuando, pero en dos meses empezó a sentir cierta atracción por el oji-plata, sin pensar las consecuencias ni que él ya estuviese casi comprometido con el mayor de los Elric.

- Ya me voy a la escuela, hermano –

- Si, iré más tarde, quizás cuando llegues allá esté dando vueltas ya – Russel fue a su habitación a buscar quien sabe que. Salió con la incertidumbre, pero no veía ningún cambio en la escuela que fuese de importancia.

'¿¡Estado de sitio, toda Radeon?!' fue lo primero que pensó al escuchar al teniente Breda, nuevo encargado de su clase y quien sacó al profesor de Química literalmente volando.

- Al auditorio chicos, ahí tendrán más información del General de Brigada Roy Mustang – dijo Breda, saliendo de la sala, seguido de todos sus compañeros mientras veía la acción se repetía en todas partes, a excepción de la sala de Alphonse donde parecía se retrasarían. 'Yo que quería preguntarle y verlo'. Suspiró, resignado.

Roy Mustang hablaba al auditorio, pero no podía evitar preguntar por qué sucede todo. Presentó a los alquimistas que nos enseñarían por este periodo, pero Alphonse y Edward no se pusieron de pie. Cuando insultó al rubio frente a todos, no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo.

Vino el periodo de preguntas y ahí se atrevió, recibiendo mil miradas, un deseo de que la tierra lo tragase, y una descortés respuesta. Seguía con la duda, pero ya podría dejar de preocuparse porque su hermano le aclararía algunas cuantas cosas al llegar a casa, aunque tuviese que sacárselas a la fuerza.

* * *

Punto de Vista: Riza Hawkeye.

* * *

- Sí señor –

Su misión era clara. Proteger a los hermanos Elric a cualquier precio. Tendría que ser francotiradora para evitar que los arrestasen. Al menos al rubio mayor lo harían, pero debía acatar la orden de Mustang.

- Soberana paliza le dieron a Kimbly, ¿No crees Riza? – preguntó Havoc. Se limitó a asentir la pregunta. Alistaba su rifle y posicionaba el lugar que sería donde pasaría todo.

'Szz' y la bala salió disparada por el cañón, rozando la cara de ese oficial. Sonrió satisfecha, ya que no sabían su posición y logró su cometido. El resto del escuadrón estaba en otro lugar, a la vista, para distraer al pelotón del General Blizt.

Todo fue muy rápido a partir de ese momento. La semana donde Edward y Alphonse estuvieron fuera no había sido su mejor semana; estaba preocupada. Enviaba todos los días a Mustang a ver como estaban. Luego, a la vuelta de la esquina, en unos días, atacaron a Alphonse. No podía creer que el menor de los Fullmetal fuese herido de tal magnitud por una daga tan misteriosa.

Su deber: Investigar que era. El resultado: Azoth.

Una daga muy peculiar, aumenta los poderes alquímicos y se dice la usan los "hechiceros", mejor dicho, magos. Tendría que entregarla a los Elric para que ellos pudiesen investigarla mejor. Su conocimiento de alquimia era nulo y ellos eran los expertos.

- Riza – le llamó Roy, sacándola de sus pensamientos rápidos y fugaces, llenos de imágenes en secuencia incompleta.

- Mande – respondió, sin quitarle la vista a unos papeles que merecían ser finiquitados pronto.

- Alphonse me pidió organizar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Edward –

- Y no sabe como hacerlo, así que me pide le ayude con eso – continuó la idea mental de Mustang, escuchando una risa nerviosa por parte de éste. – Está bien, yo me encargo – finalizó.

- Tiene permiso para ausentarse – dijo Mustang – Y visite a Alphonse. Ed no despierta desde ayer, así que podrá conversar con él para tratar los detalles –

- Eso haré – respondió, mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía al perchero por su abrigo – Con su permiso – y recibió un ademán, saliendo de la dirección, oficina temporal durante su estadía en Radeon.

'Toc, toc'. Llamó a la puerta del hospital, recibiendo un "Adelante" muy amistoso. Se adentró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras sí.

- Buenos días Teniente – le saludó Al. Siempre tan cortés e inocente. Su sonrisa _siempre_ le inspiraba confianza.

- Bueno días – respondió. Tomó una silla y se sentó cerca de la cama, viendo una nuca dorada sobresaliendo de la parte superior de las sábanas.

- No se preocupe por Ed, dudo despierte –

- Me alegro que descanse, al menos ahora lo hace – dijo, acomodándose en la silla y mirando fijamente al castaño.

- Supondré que el General le pidió organizar todo… Prefiero sea así – suspiró. Sintió que Ed se acomodaba en la cama, dándole la espalda a Riza mientras le abrazaba bajo las colchas por el estómago.

- Sí… ¿Dónde quieres que sea? – preguntó, empezando así el tema, ignorando un poco la tierna acción del rubio.

- En nuestra casa… Quiero que sea sorpresa para Ed… Estuvo tan preocupado que se olvidó de su fecha – inhalación profunda – Quisiera que los Hughes vinieran, al igual que Winry y la abuela Pinako – soltó su respiración.

- ¿Nadie más? –

- Por supuesto ustedes y nuestros alumnos… Además de Russel y Fletcher – dijo, apresurado, por la mueca de enojo que se mostró en el rostro de Riza. Quizás se sintió ofendida, o era duda.

- Está bien, yo me encargaré de los preparativos – respondió, satisfecha.

- La puerta de atrás siempre queda abierta, podrán entrar por ahí y mis llaves están en el salón de estudio, en el cajón del escritorio. – Informó – Siéntanse en casa. Le dije al General usaran mis fondos para todo. Pídale los papeles y retire lo que necesite del banco – sonrió, contento. De verdad quería que saliera todo bien.

Y ahí estaba Riza. Fue a un almacén y compró algunas cosas. Fue por un teléfono para llamar a los invitados. Por suerte tenía su agenda con todos los números necesarios. Estuvo ahí algunos minutos, haciendo las invitaciones. Con un poco de suerte, todos estarían para cuando Edward despertara.

Pasó el resto del día acomodando las cosas, comprando y un rato en el banco para retirar el dinero suficiente. Podría usar su dinero, pero Alphonse se daría cuenta y de seguro le obligaría a aceptar la reposición de los gastos.

Recibió la llamada del hospital, anunciando que Alphonse sería dado de alta y tendría que ir a por ellos para que todo saliese a la perfección. Tomó su chaqueta y le dejó un mensaje al General en el escritorio. De seguro ya estaba por llegar y debía ser rápido.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Esperando.

Los llevó por la ciudad, dando algunas vueltas innecesarias para darles tiempo al resto. Escasos minutos consiguió, ya que el ambiente entre esos dos estaba un poco tenso y sería inoportuno develar la sorpresa.

* * *

_Y eso sería señoras, señoritas y escasos señores lectores. No era esta mi idea, pero quería hacerlo._

_Espero os guste. Dejad review. No muerdo.  
_


	9. Capítulo 7: ¡Enhorabuena!

**Capítulo 7 - ¡Enhorabuena!**

Título feo. Debo admitir que lo elegí antes de ponerme a escribir el capítulo, para ver si del éste me puedo inspirar en escribir algo bueno. Como voy camino a mi hogar, uso mi portátil para entretenerme por el viaje. Son tres horas que debo aprovechar, ¿No? Bueno, dejo de darles la lata y les dejo con el capítulo.

**Disclaimer:** _Hagane no Renkinjutsushi _(Fullmetal Alchemist_) no me pertenece. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, sólo para entretenimiento de quienes leen y mío._

* * *

- ¡Despierten los dos! – Y una llave inglesa se dejaba caer sobre dos inocentes y durmientes cabezas.

'Zas'. Dos hermanos levantados en menos de lo que pueden decir "Ed".

- ¡Winry! ¡Eso duele y más cuando estás dormido! – exclamó el menor. Era inconcebible el accionar de su amiga. Era violenta, pero nunca tanto. Sabía que el comportamiento de ella era por la posición en que durmieron los hermanos –_abrazados_- pero tenían la "aprobación" desde hace dos años, cuando le contaron la verdad. Al parecer, le hacía falta un novio a la rubia.

- Mi cabeza – se quejaba el rubio. Su sentido del olfato se activó de pronto, guiándolo hacia la cocina de forma instintiva. - ¡Huele genial! – gritó feliz, mientras un hilo de baba se le escurría por la comisura de sus labios. Estaban dormidos en el sofá del salón de estudio, por lo que la cocina sólo estaba a escasos metros de ellos, separados por una puerta de fina madera de caoba.

Glacier preparaba un exquisito desayuno para todos. Fue la primera en levantarse en toda la casa. Dejó a Elysia durmiendo, ya que era relativamente temprano; Ocho con treinta de la mañana.

Luego de una buena ducha, unos reclamos y gritos de Winry, la abuela siempre seria y una señora Hughes muy risueña, tomaron desayuno. Los regalos sobre la mesa fueron subidos a la alcoba de los Elric.

- ¿Van y Loth no han despertado? – preguntó Alphonse, mientras alcanzaba el azucarero.

- Deben estar cansados, mejor dejarlos dormir – dijo Glacier – Además ayer jugaron toda la tarde con Elysia, supongo están agotadísimos – agregó, mientras servía unas tostadas a cada uno.

- Cuando termine mi desayuno los iré a despertar – dijo Edward, mientras alcanzaba un trozo de carne, dejando ver su nuevo anillo en la mano, que relucía ante la luz matutina, sin pasar desapercibido para nadie.

Winry y Pinako se miraron atónitas. Al parecer pensaban quien lo diría primero. Finalmente, la abuela se decidió.

- ¿Y ese anillo, enano? – Preguntó, señalando con su pipa apagada la mano izquierda de Edward – Según recuerdo, los militares no permiten el uso de joyas –

- Tengo permiso especial – respondió, sereno, evadiendo la pregunta de trasfondo con toda la calma que pudo reunir. Miró de reojo a Alphonse, quien comía nervioso y en completo silencio, con un ligero tono rosa en sus mejillas. 'Se ve hermoso así', pensó.

- Evadiste la pregunta, y debo asumir es un anillo de compromiso por donde lo tienes puesto y por tu felicidad escondida, ya que no te enojaste cuando te dije enano, Ed –

_Silencio_.

Tensos. Nadie movía un solo músculo, a excepción de la abuela que prendía su pipa para inhalar con fuerza una gran bocanada de su tabaco.

- Esto… Iré a despertar a los chicos – Alphonse salió literalmente corriendo-_volando es más específico_- del lugar.

- Ahora que recuerdo, tengo que ir por la medicina de Al. Iré al hospital – Ahora era Edward quien repetía la acción. – Disculpen – y se retiró raudo de la casa, azotando la puerta de nervios.

- Crecen tan rápido estos niños – Glacier rompió el silencio de la cocina, mientras recogía la vajilla sucia para empezar a lavarla.

- Pues creo esos dos deben quererse mucho – respondió Winry, que no podía evitar sentirse mal. Toda su vida estuvo enamorada de Edward, pero debió aceptar esa "loca" relación entre los hermanos. Debía entenderlos, aún a costa de su propia felicidad. – Creo iré a ordenar el desastre de allá afuera – dijo, suspirando resignada, apartando sus pensamientos de momento.

Salió, dejando a la abuela y Glacier en la cocina. No hablaron, eran mucho más sabias y la vida les había dicho que algún día eso sucedería, por muy enfermiza que fuera la relación, el amor no discrimina sexo ni parentesco.

- ¡Awwn! – Bostezo – Buenos días – Loth saludaba a las mujeres de la cocina, dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada una - ¿Alguien sabe que le pasa al maestro Alphonse? Está rojo como tomate e insiste en que Van le golpee y lo deje en el hospital de nuevo. – rió por lo bajo.

- ¡Oh! No es nada – respondió Glacier – Cuando esté preparado se lo dirán. Ahora, ¿Quieres desayunar? – preguntó, amorosa, con una sonrisa muy maternal y llena de cariño.

- ¡Claro! Iré por un baño – dijo, saliendo a paso ligero de ahí.

Loth ya había bajado, pero no habían señales de vida de Van o de Alphonse. Hace rato que no aparecían.

De pronto, unos pasos rápidos se escucharon por la escalera, como desesperados.

- ¡Ayuda! ¡No se que le pasa a Al! – gritó, apareciendo en la cocina.

Glacier y Pinako se pusieron de pie. Una recaída de Alphonse, lo pusieron entre cuerdas y no pensaron que cualquier agitación lo iba a hacer caer directo a un estado de reposo.

Subieron corriendo por las escaleras, adentrándose en la habitación donde descansaban Van y Loth, viendo al castaño tendido en el suelo, tosiendo sangre y temblando de pies a cabeza.

- ¡Tómalo y vamos a su pieza! – ordenó Pinako a Van, quien era el único que podría con el peso del oji-plata. El pelirrojo reaccionó y lo llevó a su pieza, donde Elysia descansaba en la cama más pequeña. De seguro, se movió dormida y fue a donde sintió el aroma de Winry.

Depositaron el cuerpo de Al en la cama, mientras Glacier traía unas toallas humedecidas para limpiarle el rostro. La señora Hughes le tocó la frente y pudo distinguir una ligera fiebre que podría ser controlada.

- Van, calienta un poco de agua por favor… Le está subiendo la fiebre – dijo, mientras dejaba un paño en la frente del agitado menor.

- ¡Enseguida! – exclamó, mientras salía con dirección a la cocina por algo de agua. La calentaría con alquimia para que fuera más rápido.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, ya de vuelta a su hogar, Edward salía del hospital con una bolsa en sus brazos. Iba contento, pero un ligero pinchazo en el pecho le advirtió que algo malo sucedía.

- Al… - susurró, mientras se echaba a correr a toda prisa. De seguro tuvo una recaída por los nervios, '¡Y lo dejé sólo!' pensó. (N. del A.: So tonto… Si sigues, te lo mato.)

Decidió tomar un coche para ir más rápido, subió y dio su dirección, pidiéndole al chofer que fuese a toda marcha. No demoró ni 5 minutos cuando divisó su casa, estática, inmóvil, pero con la diferencia de un destello azul que logró vislumbrar desde una ventana.

- Alquimia… - murmuró. Le inquietaba no saber que sucedía. Sacó su billetera y pagó el servicio - ¡Quédese con el cambio! – gritó. El chofer estaba impactado. Le habían pagado el sueldo del mes. (N. del A.: Era la billetera de Al. Recuerden que él no tiene la suya y Alphonse no gasta de su bolsillo, por ende, siempre tiene _muchísimo_ dinero. Quien como ellos.)

Entró a toda velocidad por la reja, ignorando el saludo de Winry que estaba en el patio. Abrió rápidamente la puerta, metió una mano en la bolsa que aún cargaba mientras subía la escalera y llegaba a su habitación.

- ¡No deja de sangrar! – exclamó Glacier, haciendo lo imposible por evitar que el castaño dejase de toser sangre.

Escuchó el mensaje sin antes sacar el frasco de la medicina. Sacó dos pastillas y se las dio en la boca. Cerró de golpe la quijada de Al, mientras sobaba suavemente la garganta de éste para que tragara y así evitar la tos que le agobiaba. Necesitaba el castaño se calmase y que descansara. No quería verlo de nuevo en el hospital.

Y por arte de magia (N. del A.: Que medicamentos tan eficaces, podrían ser así de vez en cuando, evitando sean intravenosas… Las odio) la tos cesó, la sangre dejó de salir y el menor entró en estado de sueño, bastante razonable.

- Descansa, Aru – murmuró Ed, mientras dejaba a Alphonse en la cama, le acomodaba la almohada y lo arropaba con una colcha. Tenía una mueca de dolor en el rostro, internamente por Al aún la herida seguía abierta y no parecía sanarse tan rápida como las anteriores.

El rubio, que aún parecía tenso, tenía una ira contenida que desatar, pero era conciente de que las mujeres y su alumno no eran culpables de eso, sino ellos mismos por ocultar y ponerse tan adrenalínicos por una situación así. Al no debía agitarse y todo era _su_ culpa por dejarlo solo enfrentando una crisis así. Al menos le consoló el hecho que su salida no fue en vano y la medicina era bastante eficiente a la hora de actuar.

- Yo me encargo ahora, no se preocupen – Habló hacia las mujeres que estaban bastante aturdidas y su alumno con cara de sorpresa y terror. – Mejor sigan con el desayuno, sólo necesita descansar ahora – finalizó, mientras cogía un paño tibio y lo posaba en la frente de su Alphonse. – Gracias por el agua caliente, Van – murmuró, pero fue escuchado lo suficiente para su pupilo.

Sólo se retiraron en silencio, dejando a los hermanos en la pieza. Bajaron en silencio, consternados, pero felices por la evolución de Al y el notable mejoramiento del humor de Ed, quien debía haber entrado en inminente colapso.

Y la mañana transcurrió silenciosa, triste y austera. Los menores desayunaron y se despidieron de las señoras para retirarse a su casa. Debían estar preocupados por ellos y preferían no alarmar a sus padres.

Winry simplemente los dejó estar, sería un estorbo incluso tocar la puerta y preguntar tras ella el estado de Al; inoportuna era el término más exacto.

De pronto, un toque a la puerta principal. Pinako fue a atender, recibiendo una carta escrita para Alphonse, remitida por…

- Hohenheim… - murmuró la anciana, mirando el sobre suavemente sellado con cera, escrito en perfecta manuscrita; puño y letra del _anciano_ padre de los Elric.

Subió lentamente la escalera, dobló a la derecha y estaba frente a la puerta, dudosa por tocar e interrumpir, pero era necesario… La situación lo ameritaba.

'Toc, Toc'.

- Adelante – escuchó por parte de Ed, mientras abría la puerta.

- Una carta de… Tu padre – Dijo, mientras extendía la carta a las manos de Edward, que tenía la mirada atónita y sin ese brillo particular. Alphonse aún dormía, por suerte.

- ¿Para Al? – preguntó, para sí mismo. No se atrevió a abrirla. No le escribía a Alphonse desde hace tres años, cuando recuperó su cuerpo.

- Sí, y parece importante – dijo la abuela, retirándose de la habitación, dejando sumido al dorado en sus pensamientos.

Sólo miraba la carta, atónito. No estaba preparado para otra estúpida noticia ni menos de parte de su padre.

- Déjame verla, hermano – Al estiraba su mano, para toar la carta, rozando suavemente sus finos dedos con los de Ed.

- ¿Hace cuanto despertaste? – se limitó a preguntar, mientras veía a Al incorporarse en la cama, quedando sentado. Sus ojos miraron brillosos el rostro del castaño, que parecía tener una notable mejoría en su estado.

- Cuando la abuela mencionó a nuestro padre – Contestó. Abrió suavemente la carta, leyendo su interior.

_Alphonse:_

_Discúlpame. Recibirás una no muy grata sorpresa en unos días más. Dile a Edward que haga todo lo posible para evitarlo, aún así tenga que ir al parlamento. Los quiero_

_Hohenheim de la Luz._

- Creo debes leerla hermano – Dijo Al, aún meditando el contenido. Nada era claro en su padre, incluyendo los misterios de sus cartas.

Edward recibió la carta, la habrá leído unas cinco veces, sin entender el mensaje.

- Deberé pedir algunos papeles al parlamento… ¿No crees? – Preguntó Ed al menor, mientras cerraba la carta y la dejaba en la mueble del lado.

- Recuerda que el título de papá es igual al del Führer, y tiene casi la misma autoridad que todo el parlamento junto – Explicó Al – Tendremos que ir ambos a buscar los papeles en persona –

- Sí, lo sé, pero no quiero más misterios. – respondió Ed, mientras se recostaba a un lado de Al, acurrucándose en el menor – Pero por ahora, necesitas descansar –

- Estoy bien, tranquilo – respondió al acto de Ed, abrazándolo. (N. del A.: Que tiernos. Se quieren demasiado y no me gusta tanta paz y tranquilidad.)

Y así estuvieron hasta la hora de almuerzo. Se levantaron y caminaron hacia la cocina, donde un suculento plato preparado por Glacier les esperaba.

- Gracias por la comida – dijo Ed, mientras comenzaba a comer. El resto repitió su acción y se sirvieron. Fue un almuerzo relativamente tranquilo, salvo por algunas bromas de Winry y un Ed explosivo. Las risitas abundaron por la hora de almuerzo, pero no se tocó ningún tema que pusiera nervioso a Al para evitar lo del desayuno.

Hubo un silencio. Uno de esos que puedes palpar, y cortar con un papel. Al comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, pero sabía que esperaban que _él_ lo digiera, sin necesidad de otra pataleta o colapso.

Los ojos plateados se posaron en Ed, quien sólo asentía ligeramente, resignado; tendrían mucho que explicar.

- Si tanto insisten, les vamos a contar – contó Al, suspirando.

- No es necesario, ustedes verán cuando sea el mejor momento para hacerlo – Interrumpió la abuela, que seguía comiendo su trozo de carne.

- Está bien, ustedes son nuestra familia, así que no es necesario ocultarlo – Alphonse estaba serio, como nunca. Ni su hermano alguna vez le vio con ese semblante, lleno de energía y decisión en sus ojos luminosos. – Ya pedí autorización al parlamento y al Führer… - comenzó, lentamente, mientras las mujeres posaban sus miradas en el castaño, que sólo atinó a bajar su cabeza – Y… yo… esto… - Y ahí estaban los nervios de nuevo; Inminente colapso.

- Nos vamos a casar – Dijo Ed, a secas. Estaba igual de nervioso que Al, pero sabía que el menor estaba llegando a su límite y no era bueno para su salud, por lo que decidió darle un "_empujoncito_".

- ¡Ed! – gritó el oji-plata, golpeando ligeramente la mesa, con la tonalidad más fuerte de rojo que se conocía hasta ese entonces… (N. del A.: Creo no habían semáforos ni luces de neón chillones. Corríjanme si me equivoco.)

- Ya, con eso nos basta, no te alteres Al – dijo la rubia. Era predecible y ya lo sabían – Sólo nos queda felicitarlos, ¿No? – Preguntó, mientras se paraba y abrazaba a Ed y Al juntos – Espero todo salga bien muchachos – murmuró al oído de ambos, quienes sólo se sonrojaron por el acto.

- Gracias… Win – respondió Ed, sin más.

Recibieron felicitaciones de parte de las otras mujeres y la comida transcurrió normalmente. Elysia ya había despertado y estaba jugando con Edo.

Los Elric fueron a su habitación, donde planearon que harían. Decidieron ir a Central ese mismo día, pidiéndole a Winry y Pinako se quedaran para cuidar del gato y la casa. Glacier y Elysia los acompañarían, ya que pronto sería el aniversario de muerte del General de Brigada Hughes y deseaban ir a visitarlo; Elysia ya había asimilado toda la información sobre eso y estaba orgullosa de su padre, sin resentimientos a Mustang.

Dieron aviso al azabache por teléfono de su partida y abordaron el tren. La señora Hughes se ofreció para hospedarlos y mañana podrían averiguar todo lo que su padre había echo.

* * *

El viaje en tren no fue muy largo, sólo 4 horas de viaje, por suerte. Llegaron por la tarde y no podrían hacer mucho.

La noche fue pacífica y sin contratiempos, sólo de dedicaron a dormir y esperar el agobiante y mal día que les esperaba. Por la mañana, bastante temprano, se despidieron de Glacier luego del desayuno y fueron rumbo a su destino: El parlamento de Amestris, ciudad Central.

- ¿Crees que será algo muy malo, hermano? – preguntó Al, mientras caminaban hacia el parlamento. Decidieron caminar para hacer más placentera la mañana y poder estirar las piernas. Debían presentarse luego en el cuartel general… Al menos Ed debía hacerlo, para hablar con el Führer.

- Cualquier cosa me espero del viejo, Al… Pero haré lo que pueda para evitar lo que venga. – respondió Ed, calmado. Abrazó al menor por la cintura, para luego seguir caminando.

Veinte minutos y estaban frente al gran edificio parlamentario… Muchas personas de uniforme y trajes formales entraban y salían. Demasiados guardias protegiendo el perímetro y uno que otro alquimista haciendo de guarda espalda a algún político importante.

- Identificación por favor – interrumpió un oficial en la entrada los pensamientos de los hermanos.

- Edward Elric, alquimista estatal, Teniente Führer – dijo el rubio, mostrando un papel al sujeto.

- Alphonse Elric, alquimista estatal, Coronel – repitió el castaño, mostrando su reloj que sacaba del bolsillo.

- Disculpen mi atrevimiento… ¿Hermanos Fullmetal? – preguntó el sujeto, mientras revisaba los papeles de Ed y miraba con detenimiento el reloj de Al.

- Si, los mismos – respondió Ed, ya molesto. - ¿Podemos entrar ahora? –

- Si, avisaré su llegada en recepción. Tengan buen día – El oficial entregó los papeles y el reloj a sus respectivos dueños. Los despidió con un saludo formal y dejó vía libre a esas altas y famosas autoridades que eran los Fullmetal.

Llegaron a la entrada del edificio, donde los esperaba una mujer vestida de traje negro con adornos rojos. Bastante bonita, por cierto.

- Buenos días hermanos Elric, seré su guía y acompañante en su visita por el parlamento – habló la señorita, mientras sonreía y saludaba amistosamente a Edward y Alphonse. – Mi nombre es Noria, muchos gusto –

- Muchas gracias Noria – respondió Ed – Yo soy Ed y él… - abrazó a Al – es mi hermano menor Alphonse – sonrió, mientras sentía un ligero codazo en su costado. Conocía la reacción de Al. – _Y algo más…_ - Susurró, inaudible para la mujer, suficiente para Alphonse.

- Esto… Si, soy Alphonse – sonrió nervioso el castaño ante el último comentario del dorado, mientras trataba de soltarse del abrazo de su hermano con ambos brazos.

- Bueno chicos – sonrió alegre Noria - ¿Desean buscar algo en especial en el parlamento? – preguntó.

- Bueno, pues, ahora que lo dice, necesitamos algunos documentos – dijo Ed, soltando a Al, cambiando su semblante a uno más serio. – Todos los documentos firmados por Hohenheim de la Luz, nuestro padre – finalizó.

- Difícil petición – dudosa, Noria llevaba una mano a su mentón – Necesitamos autorización del presidente del parlamento y una orden de alto rango militar para que puedan verlos – concluyó, mirando a los menores.

- Pues entonces, tendremos que ir a hablar con el presidente, mi cargo de Teniente Führer supongo será suficiente como orden militar – dijo Ed, mientras cruzaba los brazos; Utilidad a su cargo por fin.

- Pero ahora está en sesión el parlamento, debatiendo una ley muy importante y generalmente se demoran horas en terminar – preocupada, la guía temblaba por algo que le daba mala espina – al menos su cargo es suficiente para el parlamento –

- ¿Dónde están debatiendo? – preguntó Al. Intuía lo que haría su hermano y no le detendría, por muy alocado que fuera.

- Vengan, podremos entrar a ver por aquí, pero en silencio – contestó la mujer, caminando hacia unas enormes puertas que estaba custodiadas por dos guardias armados.

- Guardias, retírense y den orden de no acercarse – ordenó Ed, con tono autoritario – Obedezcan o les doy de baja – mirada amenazante y los guardias desaparecieron.

- ¿Pero que hace señor? – preguntó Noria, extrañada total.

- Quédese tranquila Noria, confié en nosotros – dijo Al, sonriendo nervioso, alzando las manos en señal de detenimiento.

Edward miró las puertas y las abrió lentamente. Entraron los tres y las cerró de golpe, obteniendo la atención de todos los políticos de la sala, que eran aproximadamente unos cien… o más.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – Dijo un sujeto, sentado en el estrado central, al parecer el secretario - ¡Guardias! – gritó.

Nadie llegó a su llamado.

- No se moleste señor – habló Ed, mientras comenzaba su caminata por un largo pasillo, bajando algunas escaleras, seguidos de Al y una Noria que sudaba frío. – He dado orden de no acercarse a la sala – respondió.

- ¿Y usted quien demonios es? – gritó algún tipo desde otra posición, algún político entre los asientos.

- ¿Tengo que decirlo tantas veces? – Suspiró – alquimista nacional y Teniente Führer, Edward Elric – respondió, posicionándose en el centro del gran salón, frente al estrado central, dándole la espalda al resto del parlamento.

- Hermanos Fullmetal – el hombre del centro del estrado se había parado de su cómoda silla – Hay al menos 25 alquimistas nacionales de elite aquí en esta sala, no está en posición de ordenar ni menos ser tan atrevido – habló severo, mientras daba un gesto con su mano y era rodeado por los alquimistas.

- Usted debe ser el presidente… Le recomiendo de la orden descanso a sus oficiales o tendrán una guerra de los mejores alquimistas estatales contra un grupo de estúpidos que tienen su rango de regalo – dijo amenazante.

- Soy el presidente e interrumpe una sesión muy importante – dijo – Llévenselo y enciérrenlo – Se sentó e su silla, mientras veía como los alquimistas se acercaban a su objetivo.

'Clap'.

- Lo siento señores, sólo queremos conversar – dijo Al, mientras golpeaba el suelo. Nada sucedió.

- Bueno señor presidente – siguió Ed, mientras se giraba para quedar frente a frente con el sujeto – Sus alquimistas no podrán usar alquimia y nosotros sí… Le recomiendo de orden de descanso –

En efecto, los alquimistas trataban de realizar alquimia, incluso se vieron a algunos trazando círculos en el suelo con tiza, sin conseguir resultados. Estaban vencidos por unos mocosos.

- Señor, nadie puede usar alquimia – dijo uno de los tipos que rodeaban a Edward, mientras el resto sólo se encogía de hombros dando señal de inutilidad.

- Descansen soldados – dijo el presidente, enervado y derrotado – Usted dirá, señor Fullmetal – soltó con desdeño, desde su posición.

- Necesito su autorización para revisar los papeles de Hohenheim de la Luz – dijo, mientras caminaba en círculos – Y una sesión especial para revisarlos, por lo que nadie de esta sala podrá moverse – aclaró.

El presidente lo miró dudoso, con miedo.

- Señorita Noria, traiga los papeles. Están en mi oficina – ordenó. La mujer sólo asintió y salió por una puerta lateral. - ¿Por qué el interés en unos papeles con tantos años y de alguien que tiene tan alto rango? – preguntó, inquieto.

- Es nuestro padre y nos ha dado aviso de algo desagradable en ellos – respondió. Vio un lugar disponible al inicio de la primera fila de los parlamentarios. Se acercó y se sentó en la silla. Alphonse utilizó la silla del lado para sentarse igual.

- Increíble… - murmuró el presidente.

Noria entraba por la misma puerta por donde salió, con una carpeta en sus brazos, cohibida por las miradas de todos los políticos mirándole.

- Aquí están los papeles, señores – dijo Noria, mientras dejaba la carpeta en el escritorio donde estaban los hermanos. Edward abrió la carpeta y sólo había un sobre cerrado en su interior.

- Tiene tu nombre, Al – dijo Ed, mientras le daba el sobre al castaño que lo miraba incrédulo. Rompió el sello de cera que tenía y procedió a sacar la carta en su interior. La leyó meticulosamente, mientras Ed esperaba alguna reacción del menor.

- Es una orden de matrimonio autorizado – dijo Al, con los ojos como plato, mientras inconcientemente le pasaba la carta al dorado.

- ¿¡Qué?! – gritó Ed, mientras leía la carta.

_Única Orden emitida por Hohenheim de la Luz: Matrimonio forzado del segundo descendiente del señor Hohenheim y Trisha Elric; Alphonse Elric. Acuerdo y pacto con el rey de Aerugo._

- ¿Qué relación hay con Aerugo? – preguntó casi gritando Ed al presidente del parlamento, trayendo la atención de todos los presentes.

- Pacto de paz mientras siempre y cuando se respete el tratado que hizo tu padre con el rey de ese país – respondió sereno el presidente.

- ¡Anulen este documento! – gritó, desesperado. Algunos murmullos se escucharon por todo el gran salón, la mayoría inaudibles.

- Depende que diga el documento señor Edward. Además, tenemos que llegar a acuerdo con el rey de Aerugo si queremos eso y evitamos una innecesaria guerra contra un gran país como ese. – Concluyó el sujeto - ¿Cuáles son las condiciones? – preguntó, incrédulo. No sabía el contenido del sobre ni nadie en 20 años pudo saberlo. Increíblemente, habían intentado romper el sello pero no fue posible. Utilizaron fuego para derretir la cera y no funcionó. Llegaron al extremo de intentar cortar un costado del sobre, pero fue inútil. ¡Lo más sorprendente es que el castaño con sólo querer romper el sello lo logró!

- ¡El bastardo ofreció a Alphonse para casarse con quien sabe quien para evitar una guerra! – Nuevamente, cólera en su voz. - ¡Debatan ahora mismo esto y yo me encargo del rey de Aerugo! – se levantó furioso de su silla, mientras tomaba el brazo de su hermano y lo llevaba hacia la salida. – Señorita Noria, establezca una llamada a Aerugo con código A01, directo al palacio real – dijo, mientras salía. La mujer sólo asintió.

- Hermano, cálmate – dijo Al, mientras estiraba su brazo disponible hacia el hombro de Edward.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme Al? – Respondió enojado – Ese viejo lo hizo sin preguntarnos… ¡Y para colmo estamos comprometidos! – Paró en seco, mientras sentía que un nudo se formaba en su garganta y sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse.

- Déjame a mí hablar con el Rey, yo soy el comprometido – dijo, mientras tomaba la mejilla del rubio. No le importaba estuvieran en medio del pasillo más transitado del parlamento de Amestris, que toda la gente les quedase viendo y se enteraran de la situación que les acongojaba.

- Pero Al… - Interrumpido por un dedo en sus labios. Un dedo nervioso, pero firme en su posición le impedía seguir su frase. Al sólo meneaba su cabeza de izquierda a derecha. Levantó su mano metálica para sacar la mano de Al de su boca – Está bien – respondió resignado. Alphonse podría llevar la situación con más calma.

- Llamada establecida señores – interrumpió Noria – Por aquí a la oficina para que puedan conversar tranquilamente – dijo, mientras se giraba para entrar a una pieza cercana.

- Ve Al, yo iré con los políticos a apresurar la cosa – Dijo Ed, mientras depositaba un beso en la mano de Al y se despedía de la mujer.

- Ten cuidado – fue la sutil respuesta de un sonrojado Al, casi inaudible.

Alphonse entró a la lujosa oficina, mientras Noria le esperaba con el teléfono en la mano. Lo tomó y le hizo una reverencia de gracias y le pidió que se retirara para conversar tranquilamente. La mujer accedió.

Llevó el auricular a su oído, mientras mascullaba algunas palabras.

- ¿Si? – habló. Escuchó un resoplido desde el otro lado. Al parecer había alguien molesto.

- El Rey de Aerugo al habla. ¿Señor Edward Elric? – preguntó, mientras Alphonse temblaba.

- No, soy Alphonse Elric – respondió – Un gusto, señor –

- ¡Oh! Alphonse, el gusto es mío. Mi hijo va en camino a Central, debe llegar hoy mismo – Alphonse sólo meditaba una palabra: "Hijo". Era un hombre, por Dios.

- Señor, disculpe… - interrumpió la charla que llevaba el rey a la cual no le había puesto atención.

- Dime hijo, ¿Algún problema? – se escuchó esa voz ronca ponerse seria.

- Creo que tenemos un problema, señor. – Dijo. No escuchó respuesta del otro lado, así que siguió – Mi padre jamás me informó de esto y yo ya estoy comprometido, incluso el Parlamento de Amestris lo autorizó –

- El trato hecho con tu padre tiene más de 20 años de antigüedad, por lo que no es fácil disolver tantos años de paz para ambos países, hijo – dijo el rey desde otro punto del planeta - ¿Quién es? – preguntó.

- Mi hermano señor, hace dos años que estamos juntos – respondió, con una ligera vergüenza en su voz – Desearía saber si hay otra posibilidad, no quiero arruinar la paz entre Amestris y Aerugo – dijo.

- Discúlpame Alphonse, pero eso lo decidirá mi hijo al llegar allá. Si te quiere a ti, será vuestro problema. Ruega porque se fije en otra persona de Amestris y sea feliz. Pueden deshacer el pacto con tu padre, pero dependerá exclusivamente de ustedes el futuro de ambas naciones – La voz ya no era amistosa. Era grave e infundía temor.

- Señor, ¿Cuánto es el plazo? – preguntó, con miedo, esperaba no hubiera término.

- Llevo 20 años esperando, ahora depende de mi hijo cuando quiera cumplir el trato – Ya no era tan severo – Por cierto, el nombre de mi hijo es Alphonse, Alphonse Heydrich **(1)**. No te sorprendas cuando lo veas, quizás es sólo coincidencia de nombre… Aunque con tu padre nos pusimos de acuerdo –rió del otro lado – Por ahora dejo todo en sus manos. Aerugo no moverá un dedo mientras mi hijo siga sin tomar su decisión. – finalizó el hombre.

- Muchas Gracias señor – respondió Al desde su teléfono – Prometo hacer lo posible con esta situación – dijo, contento.

- Me alegro. Que tengas buen día hijo, espero seas feliz con tu hermano… O con mi hijo – dijo, mientras colgaba su teléfono y se escuchaba el característico sonido de llamada terminada; un pito desagradable.

Al colgó el teléfono y meditaba la situación. Debía encontrar la forma de 'hacer feliz' al descendiente de Aerugo si quería estar con su hermano. Pero si lo pensaba bien, cuando se entere que es un _hombre_ del cual debe enamorarse, quizás cambie de parecer. Salió del despacho, con dirección al gran salón donde podía escuchar gritos molestos y a Edward devolver el llamado. Entró silenciosamente, avanzando hacia el puesto de Edward, sentándose a su lado. Al parecer había ignorado que él había llegado mientras seguía su alegato con otro sujeto.

- ¡Deben anular ese documento! ¡Él no tenía edad para saber que era lo que quería! – gritaba, enfrascado en su disputa.

- Hermano… - dijo Al, mientras tomaba ligeramente el traje de Ed.

- Espérame Al, aún espero a Al que traiga la respuesta… - lo miró. Alphonse sólo rió. Ed no se dio cuenta de su estúpida frase hasta que de pronto lo volvió a mirar - ¡Al! – gritó, abrazándolo. - ¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó, separándose de él. El parlamento completo volvió a un silencio sepulcral.

- Bien, podemos anular el pacto, pero depende de su hijo si hay guerra o no – respondió, mientras se paraba de su asiento y se paraba frente al presidente – Ahora es nuestro deber complacer al heredero de Aerugo, así que la orden queda nula, supongo –

- Claro, señor Alphonse – dijo el presidente, mientras se escuchaban algunos murmullos en el salón – Ya no está en nuestras manos la decisión, sino en Aerugo… Tienen ahora otra misión, así que será mejor la cumplan a la perfección – Dijo el sujeto, aun no muy convencido, pero la mirada de Al lo terminó de convencer. – _Enhorabuena_ por su relación. Espero no tengan muchos contratiempos – Esbozó una macabra sonrisa, miró al resto del parlamento y se dirigió a los miembros - ¡Se cierra la sesión de hoy! – vociferó, mientras se paraba de su silla y se retiraba. El resto del estrado siguió su accionar, y luego todos en el gran salón salían de ahí, incluyendo a los hermanos Elric, quienes fueron directamente a la salida del edificio.

Caminaron algunos pasos en un incómodo silencio que Edward se atrevió a romper.

- ¿Cómo fue? – interrogó. El menor suspiró y le contó todo a Ed, quien tenía ligeros sobresaltos, pero no interrumpía el relato del castaño.

- Y ahora deberíamos esperar a Heydrich para aclararle la situación – finalizó el menor. Era hora de almuerzo, pero ninguno tenía apetito…

'Grr…' Equivocados. Los dos tenían hambre y sus estómagos los delataron.

- Vamos a almorzar, daré aviso en el cuartel que alguien vaya a recogerles – Se acercó a la cabina de la entrada donde estaba el mismo guardia de la mañana. Pidió teléfono prestado y llamó. Alphonse no podía evitar estar preocupado, pero tendría que hacer lo correcto si quería quedarse con su hermano y no armar una guerra entre dos grandes países.

- Vamos Al, conozco un buen lugar donde comer – dijo Ed, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sabía que Al haría lo mejor y confiaba en que así fuera… Y si fuera necesario, se acriminaría con el heredero de Aerugo.

* * *

**(1) Alphonse Heydrich****:** Nombre extraído de mi fuente más confiable, Wikipedia. Podría ser un error ortográfico, ya que la mayoría le conoce por Heidrich, pero no tengo el escrito oficial de BONES para el asunto. Quise incluir a este personaje para traer más problemas, y para colmo será bastante peculiar su actuación a lo largo de la historia.

* * *

_Agradecería sus opiniones. Dejo el capítulo hasta aquí porque tengo que planear como sacudir Central y hacer que los Alphonse no se maten uno al otro cuando sepan que son… ¿Iguales?._

_Dejad review, no les cuesta nada. Hasta pronto._


	10. Capítulo 8: Espejo de Agua

**Capítulo 8 – Espejo de Agua.**

_Notas al final del capítulo._

**Disclaimer:** _Hagane no Renkinjutsushi _(Fullmetal Alchemist)_ no me pertenece. Escribo sin fines de lucro, con el mero afán de liberar tensiones y entretener a un público lector siempre confiable._

* * *

Una joven mujer corría por largos e interminables pasillos, apresurada, balanceándose en sus incómodos tacos. Paró de pronto para sacarse esos incómodos zapatos y seguir corriendo. Llevaba una noticia de riesgo nacional y debía informar de inmediato.

Varios hombres la vieron correr y se hacían a un lado. Sabían quien era esa mujer y cuando llevaba el dichoso semblante de preocupación no había quien pudiera contenerla.

Vuelta a la esquina y llegaba a su destino. Se puso los zapatos a toda prisa mientras abría las puertas de la lujosa y acogedora oficina.

- Señor… - jadeaba incansablemente.

- Calma, señorita Dana – decía el anciano desde su asiento – No debe agitarse así.

- Señor… Noticias… Tropas… Aerugo… - prosiguió, agitada. Trató de calmarse, mientras veía el semblante serio que había adoptado el Führer – Un informe reciente del puesto de avanzada del Oeste dice que las tropas de Aerugo se acercan a la frontera. Todo el ejército de esa nación está a menos de un kilómetro de la soberanía de Amestris, señor – explicó ya más calmada, mientras extendía una carpeta al General. El anciano se limitó a ver la carpeta, abriéndola suavemente.

- ¿Indicios de guerra? – preguntó.

- Ninguno. Al parecer esperan una orden… Y se ha informado de la llegada del heredero a Central por el señor Edward Elric – tomó un poco de aire – Deben esperar una señal del hijo del rey.

- Entiendo – dijo el viejo – Llame a todos los Generales disponibles, excepto al Norte y al General de Brigada Mustang. – ordenó. – Informe a comunicaciones el llamado de todos los alquimistas nacionales disponibles –

- ¿Los de Radeon igual, señor? – inquirió la mujer, mientras anotaba en una libreta todas las órdenes.

- No. Será suficiente con lo que tenemos – mencionó – Deje a las unidades de emergencia protegiendo las otras fronteras y un escuadrón limitado en Central.

- Entendido señor – la mujer se dio media vuelta, pero aún tenía una duda – Señor… ¿Informamos a los hermanos Fullmetal? – preguntó, tímida.

- Ya lo sabrán cuando hablen con el heredero… Tengo entendido que es bastante arrogante y de seguro se los dirá – dijo, mientras se acercaba a un ventanal y miraba al exterior. No dijo más y la mujer se limitó a salir y dar las respectivas órdenes.

* * *

- ¡Por fin en Central! – exclamó vigoroso un chico de tez pálida y hermosos cabellos rubios, casi blanquecinos, estirando sus brazos hacia arriba.

- Así es, señor – respondió un chico moreno, cabello oscuro y alto. – Mire, un militar nos llama – señaló el subordinado.

- ¿Cómo sabes, Gilga? – Preguntó el joven príncipe – Puede estar esperando a cualquiera.

- Lo deduzco porque usted usa la corona y el sujeto viene hacia nosotros, señor – Respondió nuevamente el chico – ¿Vamos, señor? – sugirió, algo tímido.

- No, deseo caminar. Quiero comer algo – replicó, mientras miraba en todas direcciones. – Dile que se lleve las cosas y… - sacó un pequeño pergamino del interior de sus ropas – que entregue este sobre al encargado de tropas de Amestris, el de más alto cargo que haya – dijo, mientras comenzó una caminata a la salida, enérgico.

- ¡Si señor! – Exclamó el joven acompañante – Por favor no se aleje mucho – rogó, mientras se acercaba al militar y daba las debidas instrucciones.

El joven y apuesto príncipe **(1)** caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de Central. El joven acompañante iba unos metros más atrás, vigilando a la distancia. Se acercó hasta una pileta que lanzaba agua de forma vertical, formando una muralla en forma de cruz. Miró atentamente su reflejo en la blanquecina agua, pero ésta no imitaba sus movimientos. Logró fijarse que extrañamente, el reflejo de su imagen iba acompañado, y vestía distinto.

De pronto, el agua dejó de brotar, dejando a la vista lo que sucedía. Quedó atónito el príncipe.

- ¡¿Quién demonios eres?! – exclamó, asustado. La persona frente a él era… ¡Idéntico! A excepción del cabello y el color de ojos.

- ¡Lo mismo quiero saber! – gritó de vuelta su "imagen", igual de asustado. Edward sólo se limitó a mirar embobado a ambos, mientras abrazaba ligeramente a su hermano.

- ¡Señor! – Gritó el joven acompañante del príncipe - ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó, tomando ligeramente de los hombros al rubio.

- ¿Quién es ese sujeto del frente? – preguntó, señalando a Alphonse abrazado a Edward.

- Es una persona, imbécil… No un "sujeto" – respondió Edward, fiero.

- ¿A quién le dices imbécil, enano entrometido? – preguntó con desdén el joven príncipe.

Uno, dos, tres…

- ¡A QUIEN LE DICES PULGA MICROSCÓPICA! – gritó Ed, mientras se abalanzaba infructuosamente sobre el joven heredero.

Claro, infructuosa, ya que el joven e inocente acompañante y guarda espalda del príncipe sacó dos pequeñas dagas de sus puños y las lanzaba al rostro del dorado. Por suerte, Edward logró poner su brazo metálico y evitó las armas punzantes en su rostro, quedando incrustadas hasta la mitad de su auto-mail.

- Que demonios… - exclamó por lo bajo el mayor, mientras veía a su atacante. Ya no tenía ese aire de tranquilidad. Sus ojos destellaban rabia y de ser redondos y perfectos pasaron a unos rasgados y semi cerrados párpados.

- La próxima cortaré vuestro cuello – dijo – Aléjate de mi príncipe y te dejaré vivir – amenazó, fiero, mientras sacaba cuatro dagas más, poniéndolas entre sus dedos.

- Gilgamesh, retrocede – Ordenó un ya recompuesto príncipe, mientras acomodaba su fina corona en su cabeza.

- Tranquilo hermano, déjame sacarte estas cosas – dijo Alphonse, mientras se acercaba y se ponía frente al príncipe y a su acompañante, dándole la espalda.

- ¿Se encuentra bien señor? – preguntó el joven guarda espalda a su acompañante, volviendo a ese serio semblante

- Alphonse, estoy bien, sólo son rasguños en el brazo – decía Edward, mientras apartaba un poco a su preocupado hermano.

- Espera… ¿Dijiste Alphonse? – Preguntó el príncipe, mientras se acercaba a los hermanos - ¿Alphonse Elric? – señaló al castaño, dudoso.

- Espera… - dijo el oji-plata – ¿Alphonse Heydrich? – mirando de arriba abajo al príncipe.

- El mismo que viste y calza – dijo, mientras se acercaba, galanteando su estatura y tomando la mano de Al – Un gusto conocerte – dijo, mientras besaba la mano de Al, suavemente.

De nuevo. Cuenta regresiva.

Nada. No hubo explosión. Sólo un rápido movimiento.

- Deja a mi hermano – rugió el rubio, mientras quitaba la mano de Al de entre las de Heydrich. – No te hagas el galán, ni menos frente mío. – miró desafiante al rubio extranjero, quien no hacía más que mirar con aire tranquilo al dorado.

- Gilgamesh… - murmuró el príncipe – Mátalo – dijo sin más, tomando al castaño por el brazo.

- ¡Espera Alphonse! – Gritó el Elric menor, mientras se soltaba del agarre – Aquí no se puede andar matando cuando quieres – dijo, posicionándose entre el rubio y el guarda espalda - ¿Por qué mejor no conversamos y volvemos a empezar? – sonrió inocente, algo nervioso pero con la mirada inocente de siempre.

- Señor… - dijo el castaño oscuro - ¿Procedo? – pidió permiso a su superior, mientras volvía a poner sus dagas en los dedos.

- No… - respondió el oji-azul – Vamos a almorzar, yo invito – sonrió, mientras se giraba para volver a ver a los hermanos – Lamento mi actitud – dijo. – Ustedes conocen más esta ciudad, así que vamos a donde quieran almorzar –

- Íbamos a eso – dijo Alphonse – Vamos, conozco un buen lugar – sonrió, satisfecho y tranquilo.

Edward sólo se limitaba a dejar a su hermano seguir con sus planes. Tendría que evitar todo tipo de combate con el guarda espalda y tratar de destensar la situación. Por otro lado, Heydrich parecía verdaderamente interesado en su _contraparte_.

* * *

- Señor – interrumpió nuevamente la mujer, secretaria del Führer, ahora con un pergamino en sus manos – Ha llegado este pergamino con el sello imperial de Aerugo… El príncipe ya arribó en Central – informó, aunque era algo obvio y esperado por el anciano.

- Déjeme ver… - extendió su mano para recibir el pergamino y leerlo. Terminó de hacerlo cuando una soberana exclamación se hacía escuchar por todo Central… Era la voz de Edward. Quizás se enteraba de lo mismo…

* * *

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – gritó a todo pulmón el rubio… De seguro se escuchó hasta en Rizembul, pensó.

- Lo que escuchaste – dijo el príncipe, mientras comía arroz – Las tropas de Aerugo están en el límite fronterizo de Amestris, esperando mi reporte cada dos semanas hasta cumplir mi objetivo – explicó nuevamente, ante la mirada atónita de Alphonse y Edward.

- ¿No exageran un poco? – dijo Al, mientras trataba de ordenar un poco sus pensamientos – O sea… Estás bien y llegaste a salvo… Nada podría pasarte – sonrió nervioso.

- No creas, en el último tren que veníamos tuvimos que matar a tres sujetos que quisieron eliminarme – Dijo, mientras miraba a Gilgamesh - ¿Cierto Gilga? – preguntó, para que no hubiese duda alguna sobre eso.

- Señor, fueron cuatro – explicó el subordinado, detrás de la mesa donde estaba, sin probar bocado de su plato.

- Cierto… Olvidaba al ladrón ese que intentó llevarse mi corona – suspiró – En fin… ¿Cuándo nos vamos de aquí, Alphonse? – Preguntó, ante la mirada incrédula de Edward.

- Perdone su majestad, pero tenemos un problema… - dijo Al, mientras miraba de reojo a su hermano… Entraba en nervios y no sería bueno – He tenido que hablar con su padre por _ese_ detalle –

- ¿Cuál detalle? – inquirió. Trató de observar en los ojos del castaño algún indicio, pero observó algo que lo dejó perplejo – Estás… ¿comprometido? – Alzó la mano para señalar el anillo en la mano del menor, quien se sonrojó levemente.

- Sí su majestad – interfirió Edward, molesto, sin apetito después de haber comido sólo un tercio de su comida – Conmigo – finalizó, mientras alzaba su mano y mostraba el otro anillo de compromiso, el acompañante del de Alphonse.

- Entonces tendré que dar paso a que abran fuego – suspiró resignado el príncipe, mientras se paraba y dejaba dos grandes monedas de oro en la mesa – Nos vamos, Gilgamesh – dijo.

- ¡Espere! – dijo Al, mientras se paraba de su asiento rápidamente. Se acercó al joven príncipe, deteniéndole el paso - ¿Puedo conversar con usted, en privado? – dijo, mirando a su hermano y al guarda espalda, tratando de inspirar confianza.

El príncipe miró desconfiado el acto del castaño, pero algo le dijo que aceptara. Asintió levemente, saliendo del recinto, dejando a Edward y a Gilgamesh ahí, sentados.

El rubio sólo suspiró. Se paró y se sentó en la mesa donde estaba su "enemigo". Extendió su mano derecha, sorprendiendo al castaño oscuro.

- No quisiera tener un enemigo, me basta con los que tengo – Edward mantuvo su mano, esperando algún gesto del otro – No tiene nada, sólo quiero hacer las paces – sonrió.

Gilgamesh no sabía como reaccionar. Su conciente le decía que no aceptara, pero una vocecilla inquiría en que fuera cortés. Siguió el segundo consejo y estrechó la mano del rubio, con desconfianza pero lo hizo.

- Así está mejor – Ed miró el plato intacto del guarda espalda – Será mejor que comas, está buenísima la comida –

- No acostumbro a comer esto, sólo pan y agua con algunas vitaminas en cápsulas – respondió, apenado. – Además con suerte podré pagar esto – suspiró, mientras seguía viendo el plato – Mi señor pagó la comida de ustedes, yo no debería estar aquí –

- Vamos, yo pago – dijo Ed, mirando apenado al joven… Era tan inocente como Al, pero fiero a la hora de combatir. Sacó dinero de la billetera (De Al) y lo dejó sobre la mesa. – Pide lo que quieras, con eso alcanza… Tengo que hacer algo mientras tanto – dijo, al tiempo que se paraba y dejaba al muchacho comiendo, feliz y consternado.

Edward se dirigió a la plaza central, el punto centro de la ciudad y necesitaría de mucho espacio para lo que iba a hacer. Caminó un poco antes de llegar a su destino, el parque central.

- Espero que Al no se enfade… - musitó al aire. No había gente en los alrededores.

Inspiró fuertemente, sintiendo sus pulmones llenos de oxígeno. Golpeó sus manos y las dirigió al suelo.

El parque, Central, todo Amestris, el continente completo temblaba. Era una especie de terremoto de magnitud colosal que azotaba a todo el país y mucho más, especialmente a la frontera del Sur, con Aerugo. La gente comenzó a salir de sus hogares, pero Edward seguía inmóvil en su posición.

Seguía temblando, y al parecer no se detendría.

Algunos alquimistas pudieron darse cuenta de que se trataba. Se sentía mucha energía alquímica transmutada en el suelo, como canales y ríos bajo la tierra. Fuera quien fuera el que producía el temblor, tenía demasiada energía para concentrarla en el Sur.

- ¡Van! – Exclamó cierto púrpura a su hermano - ¡Es la energía del maestro Edward! – gritó a su hermano, mientras palmaba la tierra con sus manos, sintiendo la tremenda cantidad de energía que sacudía el suelo.

En otro lado de Radeon, tanto los Tringham como Mustang y Armstrong sentían lo mismo. Involuntariamente, todos decidieron prestarle un poco de energía a Ed, quien parecía cansado… Empezaba a decrecer la magnitud, pero no llegaba a su fin.

- ¡Está loco! – Exclamó Alphonse, mientras corría hacia el parque, acompañado de Heydrich - ¡Está transmutando la tierra a demasiada distancia y no podrá sólo! – explicó, mientras seguía corriendo.

Y lo encontró, Edward sudaba y jadeaba incansablemente, aún con las manos en el suelo.

- ¡Hermano! – Llamó el castaño - ¡Vamos, golpea mi mano! – extendió su mano… Necesitaría seguir con la transmutación que hacía el dorado y él tenía mucha más energía para eso.

Edward levantó su mano metálica mientras Al la palmaba con su izquierda, enviando sus manos ahora a la tierra. Otro gran flujo sacudía Amestris de Norte a Sur, de Este a Oeste, inexplicable para muchos ahí, especialmente para el príncipe que miraba atónito como el terremoto hacía crujir algunas fachadas de casas, derrumbaba algunas techumbres, pero nadie se encontraba en peligro.

- ¡Es la energía de Alphonse! – exclamó Van, quien también daba parte de su energía desde Radeon, como muchos otros.

- Alphonse es increíble… - murmuraba Fletcher, que desde un árbol junto con su hermano transmitían energía al gran flujo.

- Ya casi… Al – susurró entrecortado el rubio al castaño. No le quedaban fuerzas, pero había completado su misión. Miró a su hermano para darle la seña de detener todo.

Y el terremoto decrecía en intensidad, ligeros temblores se sentían a lo largo de Amestris, pero ya no se sentía esa gigantesca y dantesca energía por el suelo. Edward con suerte podía mantenerse despierto, pero alcanzó a ser sujetado.

- ¡Gilgamesh! – exclamó el príncipe, mientras veía que tomaba a Edward en brazos, ante la perpleja mirada de los otros dos presentes.

- Gracias… - musitó, inaudible, mientras se desvanecía por el cansancio.

- Por nada – respondió el castaño oscuro, mientras entregaba el cuerpo inconsciente al oji-plata, que estaba sentado y jadeando en el suelo – Cuídalo – dijo, refiriéndose al dorado. Lo dejó y se acercó a su príncipe, que lo miraba furioso – Lo siento mi señor, acepto mi castigo – se inclinó, mientras agachaba la cabeza, esperando su sanción.

Y nada sucedió. Al parecer, Heydrich tomó eso mejor de lo que esperaba.

* * *

- Señor – Y ahí estaba de nuevo la mujer, colgando el teléfono, dirigiéndose al Führer. – El terremoto causó una gran brecha en la frontera sur de Amestris, es como un gran abismo de un kilómetro de extensión. – Dijo.

El anciano suspiró.

- Fue obra de los Fullmetal – explicó – Nadie más podría hacer eso, pero fue ayudado por muchos alquimistas – el anciano separaba su mano de la muralla, donde también había involucrado su energía en eso – Esos niños… Son increíbles. – murmuró.

* * *

- ¡Señor! ¡Su medicina! – exclamó Gilgamesh, mientras recogía a Heydrich del suelo. El rubio negaba con la cabeza, mientras su tos no cesaba.

- Dale esto – Al lanzó su frasco de pastillas al joven. Éste sólo miró el frasco, no tenía tiempo de preguntar, así que le dio algunas pastillas al príncipe.

Y cesó. Al parecer, padecían de una enfermedad similar.

Un suave movimiento distrajo su atención. Edward estaba despertando, pero se veía cansado aún. Él, al contrario, estaba sano y fuerte. No gastó tanta energía, pero Edward lucía cada vez más débil cuando utilizaba demasiada voluntad. Lo extraño es que siempre se recupera rápido, aunque al costo de ser _demasiado_ cariñoso.

- ¿Estás bien, hermano? – preguntó, mientras le acomodaba suavemente unos cabellos de la frente en el costado del rostro. Le preocupaba que hiciera algo así y más sin su ayuda.

- Gracias a ti, si – respondió, plantando un inocente beso en los labios del menor - ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó de vuelta, clavando los ojos en esos orbes de plata que tanto le gustaban.

- Claro – susurró – Pero Heydrich anda mal… Tomó de mi medicina recién – dijo, mientras giraba su mirada hacia el susodicho – Y sí, estoy celoso – respondió, ante la inquisitiva mirada dorada en su cabeza.

- Sólo trató de ayudarme Aru, sabes que no haría nada para lastimarte –

- Lo sé, pero… -

- Lamento interrumpirlos – Interfirió Gilgamesh, con Heydrich en brazos, moribundo – Necesito un lugar para que el príncipe descanse, es urgente – inquirió, preocupado.

- Ed… Vamos a casa – afirmó el castaño – Será mejor para todos –

- Pero… Estás débil Al, no puedo dejar que lo hagas – negó el dorado, turbado y con cierto miedo a que el estado de salud del menor empeorara.

- Estoy bien, sólo ayúdame y estaré bien – sonrió, cerrando los ojos. Su sonrisa siempre convencía a Ed, y esta no fue la excepción. Edward sólo asintió. – Gilgamesh… Tómame del hombro, será un viaje algo confuso – explicó, mientras palmaba suavemente las manos de Ed con las suyas. El joven acompañante del príncipe obedeció, tomando fuertemente el hombro derecho del castaño.

Descomposición y recomposición espacio temporal. A ninguno, definitivamente, le agradó el viaje, pero llegaron sanos y salvos a la casa de los Elric, en Radeon. Su aparición fue en el salón de estudios de los hermanos, junto a la chimenea… El problema es que en el sofá estaba Winry, leyendo un libro de mecánica, mientras fueron apareciendo lentamente frente a ella cuatro personas de aspecto _bastante_ familiar.

- ¡Ed! ¡Al! ¡Y otro Al! – exclamó, cuando vio que aparecían por completo sobre la alfombra. Estaba aterrorizada y sus gritos sólo hicieron que la abuela Pinako se preocupara aún más.

- Estamos en casa – murmuró Ed.

'Zas'. Una llave inglesa le hizo saber que Winry comprobaba si eran reales o no, lo cual lo dejó viendo hermosos angelitos semi-desnudos con forma de Al

La tarde acaecía sobre Radeon. Edward ya había informado a Mustang su llegada, mandó a pedir las pertenencias del príncipe Heydrich desde Central, llamó a sus alumnos y como buen viernes que era, el lunes irían a clases con Al para re-abrir la escuela y arreglarla. Se dedicó un rato en explicarle al General que había sucedido, y la situación con Aerugo, el posible no llamado desde Central para su participación. Cuando parecía que ya había terminado sus trámites telefónicos, volvió a sonar la campanita de llamado del aparato; Führer.

- Ya estoy al tanto de todo, Edward – interrumpió el anciano cuando el dorado iba a comenzar-_otra vez_- la explicación de la sacudida. – Sólo llamo para decirle que cuide del heredero de Aerugo y cumpla bien sus expectativas. Es todo, adiós – y colgó.

- Que sujeto más extraño – murmuró, mientras dejaba el teléfono en su posición original.

'Ring, ring'. Otra vez el _aclamado_ el teléfono.

- ¿Diga? Residencia Elric – dijo, ya cansado y aburrido.

- ¿Mi hijo está bien, señor Edward? – El rey de Aerugo llamaba directamente a su casa y estaba desconcertado.

- Esto… Si, sólo tuvo un pequeño ataque de su enfermedad, pero ya está mejor, señor – respondió, apretando con fuerza y desesperación el cable del auricular.

- Me alegro. Y bien echo, retrasaron las tropas al menos dos meses. Espero el informe cada dos semanas de mi hijo, recuerde. Hasta pronto – y colgó.

Al menos las llamadas eran bastante más cortas. Volvió a dejar el teléfono como estaba. Caminó un paso con dirección a su habitación, pero se detuvo en seco. Volvió la cabeza a mirar el teléfono con odio.

- Si suenas de nuevo, te rompo – amenazó, con cara de pocos amigos.

Y no volvió a sonar por el resto del día. Además, ya era de noche y nadie llamada tan tarde.

Caminó con dirección a su habitación, pero se giró al ver a Gilgamesh afirmado a la muralla, al lado de la puerta donde estaba descansando Heydrich. No pudo evitar verlo con pena.

- ¿Qué sucede, Gilgamesh? – indagó, mientras se acercaba y se arrodillaba frente al castaño oscuro, que parecía un verdadero azabache cuando no había luz.

- Nada, sólo velo por la seguridad de mi príncipe – respondió, levantando un poco la cabeza.

- Pero deberías estar con él adentro – refutó, mientras escudriñaba en el rostro del extranjero.

- No se me permite. Soy la persona en que más confía mi señor, pero no tengo ese permiso… El rey no lo ha permitido en más de cinco años, desde que éramos niños que es así – miró los ojos dorados que le examinaba… Algo le atraían, pero debía ocultar sus sentimientos.

- Entiendo… Entonces ven a nuestra habitación, te enseñaré donde dormirás – sonrió el dorado, mientras se paraba y extendía su mano para ayudar a pararse al joven.

Aceptó el gesto, aún a sabiendas de lo que debía hacer. No podía estar alojado en el mismo lugar que el príncipe. Sus leyes y código de defensa se lo prohibían.

- Este es nuestro cuarto, con Al – explicó Ed, mientras abría la puerta.

Era una pieza común, pintada de un suave color azul claro, a petición del menor Elric.

- Y esta, será vuestra cama – dijo Ed, mientras se acercaba a la cama que yacía contigua a la enorme que usaban con su hermano – Por ahora la cama gigante la usan Winry y Pinako… Así que será mejor uses tapones en los oídos… Winry habla dormida y no es agradable escucharla – soltó una carcajada – Lamentablemente, no tenemos más piezas, así que Al y yo dormiremos en el salón donde aparecimos. El sofá es bastante cómodo si nos acomodamos bien – sonrió, con una pequeña gota en su nuca.

- Señor Elric… Agradezco vuestro gesto, pero lamento rechazarlo… Nuestras leyes me impiden dormir en la misma residencia que el príncipe… Dormiré afuera, es normal en la guardia personal hacerlo – explicó el guarda espalda – No es mi deseo contrariar nuestro código ni desobedecer órdenes del rey –

- Pero nada… Ni se te ocurra dormir afuera… Pescarás un soberano resfriado si estás afuera – explicó Al, entrando a la pieza, quien escuchaba la explicación del muchacho, suponiendo la situación. – Enfermo no podrás siquiera cuidar a tu príncipe, así que no se te ocurra intentarlo. – amenazó, con los párpados cerrados, recargándose en la muralla, de brazos cruzados.

- Pero… Al menos déjenme usar a mí el sofá… Así no estaré en el piso donde descansa mi señor y sentiré menos culpa – inquirió el muchacho, ahora siendo amenazado por dos Elric que se preocupaban por su salud.

Y así discutieron otros diez minutos, para darle la razón al guardia de Heydrich; dormiría en el sofá.

- Lo olvidaba, la cena está lista – Una linda sonrisa se formó en los labios de Al, mientras salía de la pieza, acompañado de los otros dos.

- Sin tu príncipe, supongo podrás comer tranquilo – Ed comenzaba a comer el plato preparado por Al. El mencionado sólo asintió, deleitándose el paladar con la comida preparada por el castaño.

- Muchas gracias por la comida – murmuró Gilgamesh, mientras una fina lágrima de alegría amenazaba con salir y deslizarse por su rostro. Nunca había sido tratado con tanta confianza, a excepción de la vez en que su príncipe le protegió de la ira del Rey por un desacato cometido involuntariamente por lo mismo.

La cena transcurría alegre, con algunos chistes y anécdotas de los viajes de los Elric. Nadie se dio cuenta de la presencia de Heydrich, quien acababa de bajar por las escaleras, guiado por los ruidos de las voces.

- Buenas noches – saludó, adentrándose en la cocina, dejando frío al pobre de Gilgamesh. Estaba todo desaliñado, su corona ya no estaba y su pelo parecía que batalló con un tornado.

- ¡Señor! – Exclamó el guardia, mientras se paraba de su asiento y hacía una reverencia – Me retiro – dijo, mientras se dirigía a la salida de la cocina.

- Quédate Gilga, estás comiendo… Ya no estás en Aerugo, así que puedes ser normal – explicó, mientras obstruía la salida, evitando que escapara el mencionado. – Mi padre no sabrá de esto. Puedes estar tranquilo. Toma asiento nada más.

- Muchas… Gracias, señor – volvió a hacer un reverencia, mientras tomaba asiento en completo silencio en donde estaba anteriormente sentado, pero no tocaba su plato. Sus manos estaban escondidas entre sus piernas, entrelazadas, nerviosas.

- Heydrich – interrumpió Alphonse - ¿Deseas cenar? – preguntó, mientras se levantaba de su asiento para servir otro plato.

- Desearía un baño caliente… ¿Puede ser? – cuestionó, antes que el oji-plata siguiera en lo suyo.

- Claro. Usa nuestro baño, es más cómodo – explicó, mientras tomaba del brazo a Heydrich y lo llevaba a la pieza, para enseñarle las cosas.

Y salieron, quedando Edward y Gilgamesh en la cocina.

- Come, se enfriará y no es bueno… - Edward seguía con su cena, a la vez en que se servía un vaso con agua – Se demorarán… Al debe prestarle un poco de ropa, ya que sus cosas están en Central hasta mañana por la mañana – explicó.

- Lamento todos los inconvenientes – se disculpó el otro – Juro los compensaré como pueda, señor Edward – se excusó, mientras retomaba los utensilios para seguir comiendo.

- Soy de los que cobra la palabra, Gilga – rió, algo vacío, pero sin maldad – Después de Heydrich, es tu turno. Winry y la abuela aún no vuelven, así que podrás usar el otro baño, es más pequeño pero cumple con su propósito… Y yo te presto ropa, debe quedarte –

- Gra-gracias – susurró, apenado y sonrojado. Para él, el señor Edward era demasiado amable y, tal vez, muy cariñoso. Se preocupaba por él y le transmitía confianza… Le daba calor y afecto humano.

Alphonse bajaba desde el segundo piso, de seguro ya había dejado al príncipe con todo lo necesario. Se adentró en la cocina y se sentaba nuevamente, acompañando a los dos que terminaban su cena ya.

Edward cumplió con su palabra, llevándose al extranjero. Le explicó vagamente a Al, pero entendió a la perfección. Su hermano era demasiado comprensivo.

Heydrich ya bajaba vestido normal, con algunas ropas de Al. Llevaba unos pantalones de tela negros, una camisa blanca, sin abotonar hasta arriba y una chamarra verde esmeralda que hacía juego con sus ojos azules. Se veía mucho mejor así que con su elegante traje rojo de príncipe. Se acercó a la cocina donde estaba Alphonse, aceptando ahora la oferta de comida.

- Quien se case contigo, tiene a un excelente cocinero asegurado – afirmó Heydrich, mientras Al se sonrojaba ante el comentario – Y bueno, retomando nuestra conversación… No puedo obligarte, ni menos destruir tu relación, pero no puedo volver con 'las manos vacías' como dice mi padre…-

- Lo se –Interrumpió el castaño – Pero te aseguro que podrás encontrar a alguien aquí en Amestris… Me da gusto al menos saber que eres comprensivo – sonrió, ligeramente.

- Reconozco ser muy altanero, pero me han criado así desde que tengo memoria, Al – se excusó el rubio, mientras bebía un sorbo de su vaso con agua - ¿Quieres mucho a tu hermano? – preguntó, algo dudoso. Entraba en terreno desconocido y peligroso.

- Muchísimo… Le debo demasiado a Ed… - explicó. Un suave roce en su pierna atrajo su atención… Edo, el gato, pedía un poco de cariño. Lo tomó en brazos y lo dejó sobre su regazo, acariciando el blanco lomo del animal – Y después de un largo año, me di cuenta de que lo quería más que como hermano… Aunque al principio estaba reacio a la idea – Hizo una pausa, meditando sus palabras – Una relación de índole incestual no es bien vista en la sociedad, pero nuestra fama nos jugó por fin una buena pasada – rió.

- Además de estar año y medio escondiéndolo… - Irrumpió Ed en la cocina, asustando a ambos Alphonse – Pero nos dimos cuenta que no sacábamos nada… Era demasiado obvio – finalizó, tomando un vaso para sacar agua del grifo.

- Ya veo… - analizó Heydrich, terminando su plato – Estaba deliciosa la comida, Al – afirmó, esbozando una ligera sonrisa. – Disculpando mi pregunta… ¿Mis cosas cuando llegan? –

- Mañana por la mañana, las mandé a pedir hace algunas horas – explicó Ed, mirando hacia la ventana. – Vienen Winry y la abuela… Será mejor recibirlas – Y salió por la puerta lateral, mientras ayudaba con algunas bolsas a las mujeres que estaban atravesando el patio delantero.

Las mujeres saludaban cortésmente al príncipe, mientras le explicaban que se hospedaría algún tiempo en casa de los hermanos por asuntos diplomáticos. Gilgamesh hacía su aparición en el vestíbulo, vestido de un pantalón de cuero negro, una camiseta sin mangas de color rojo, bastante ceñida, que realzaba su abdomen y pectorales. Llevaba el pelo húmedo y su chamarra café colgando en su brazo izquierdo. El joven era bastante apuesto y atlético, pero con su ropa anterior no se podía apreciar en esplendor esos detalles.

La noche transcurrió tranquila. Gilgamesh se daba incontables vueltas en el cómodo y esponjoso sofá, soñando en las nubes. Ed y Al dormían abrazados, mientras Winry metía más ruido de aserradero en plena faena. La abuela simplemente dormía. Heydrich era el único despierto, el sueño no lograba entrar en él por culpa de su estúpida "siesta" por la tarde, a causa de su enfermedad. Decidió cerrar los ojos y empezar a contar ovejas.

El fin de semana transcurrió tranquilo, salvo algunos incidentes menores: Gilgamesh atorado en un árbol, Heydrich rogando por sus cosas extraviadas en el camino, culpa de militares ineficientes, Winry azotando a Ed con un juego de llaves inglesas, luego de la cuantiosa reparación a su automail, Al alimentando a Edo y similares sin importancia.

Llegó el tan famoso lunes, cuando tendrían que volver a la rutina de la escuela. Heydrich y Gilgamesh acompañaron a los Elric para conocer un poco la ciudad, además de esperar las cosas de los extranjeros que llegarían a manos de Mustang para ser revisadas, cosa que el príncipe estalló en ira cuando le contaron. Iban a ver Mustang a la barbacoa si llegaba a tocar ese equipaje.

Iban en el coche de Edward. El único incómodo ahí era Gilgamesh, por sentirse tan "familiarizado", pero no tenía de otra; Heydrich le obligó a ser normal, sin dejar de lado su tarea de guarda espalda.

Edward estacionó frente a la escuela. La reja estaba cerrada y algunos alumnos esperaban poder entrar. Estaban ansiosos por retomar sus clases de alquimia y ver en acción de nuevo a sus profesores.

- Le dije a Mustang que abriera la escuela… - murmuró con desdén Edward, mientras bajaba del coche, seguido de los acompañantes. Varios estudiantes se sorprendieron al ver al príncipe, tan parecido a su maestro Alphonse. Pero más les impactó el joven acompañante de cabellos castaños oscuros de cuerpo tan _deseable_. Hombres y mujeres del alumnado quedaron viéndole embobados, mientras éste sólo atinaba a ponerse su chamarra, colorado hasta decir '¡Basta!'.

- Tendremos que romper el candado para que entren, hermano – decía Al, mientras se acercaba a la reja, tomando la cadena amarrada al gran portal negro que protegía el establecimiento.

- Yo me encargo – dijo Gilgamesh, sonriendo. Sacó una daga de su bolsillo, lanzándola con fuerza hacia el candado. Partió en dos el trozo de metal que estrechaba la cadena, haciendo salir algunas chispas. La daga quedó incrustada en el suelo, tras la reja.

- Gracias Gilgamesh – dijo Heydrich, mientras posaba una mano en el hombre de su guardia – Pero creo el militar que se acerca tenía la llave – señaló hacia la derecha, mirando a un oficial se acercaba a la reja desde dentro del establecimiento. Gilgamesh sólo hizo una reverencia en señal de disculpa, apenado por su accionar.

- Tranquilo Gilga, mejor así, no es bueno que cierren la escuela – explicó Al, mientras abría la reja, dando paso a los estudiantes para que entraran corriendo hacia su segundo hogar. Algunos se despidieron del guarda espalda estrechándole la mano, dándole las gracias, otros solamente le gritaban 'Gracias, guapetón', haciendo más evidente el sonrojo del joven extranjero.

Y las clases iniciaron. El problema es que los profesores no habían ido a hacer sus clases ya que no les alcanzaron a informar sobre la vuelta a clases normales.

- Quizás podamos hacer un día recreativo, hermano – planteó Al, en la oficina privada que tenían.

- Deben seguir con sus estudios normales Al – refutó Ed, mientras revisaba algunas carpetas sobre su escritorio – Por suerte hay pocos, así que podremos hacer clases en el patio. Ahora que lo arreglamos, será lo mejor. – Explicó.

- Pero no todos estudian alquimia, Ed – rechistó el castaño, sentado en la silla frente a Ed.

- Yo puedo enseñarles algo de física de mi país – interrumpió Heydrich, desde el sillón de la oficina – Gilgamesh puede enseñarles matemáticas, es buenísimo en eso.

Edward quedó mirando a sus invitados, extrañado. ¿Física?... No tenía idea que era eso.

- Yo escojo historia, soy bueno en eso – dijo Al, mientras se ponía de pie – Vamos a la sala de profesores, quizás consigamos algunos libros para enseñarles. – explicó, acompañado de Heydrich y el guardia.

Edward quedó sólo, revisando algunos papeles. Ni Mustang se había presentado ese día en la escuela… Algo raro sucedía.

* * *

Había llegado la hora de almuerzo y Alphonse tuvo que encargarse de preparar la comida para unas 50 personas. Tenía de ayudantes a dos cocineras, ya que el resto no se presentó por las mismas razones que los profesores.

El comedor estaba prácticamente vacío con tan pocas personas, así que sólo usaban cuatro mesones. Hubo algunas disputas por quien se sentaba cerca de sus nuevos maestros que tuvieron un grado de aceptación idóneo… Sus clases fueron muy prácticas y entretenidas, bastante dinámicas y didácticas. Al final, puros chicos se sentaron con Gilgamesh, y varias chicas con Heydrich. Se escuchaban risas, mientras Edward hacía de director suplente, velando por los chicos.

- ¡Está listo! ¡Venid a buscar la comida! – exclamó Alphonse, desde la cocina. Todos los sentados en el mesón fueron a hacer la fila, sacando una bandeja para recoger su alimento diario. El almuerzo era arroz con salsa de carne, un trozo de carne acompañado por ensaladas. De postre, podrían elegir alguna fruta… Total, sobraban raciones.

Luego de servido el almuerzo, risas y un avergonzado Gilgamesh por los comentarios que escuchaba de su físico, tuvieron un pequeño receso donde se los profesores se pondrían de acuerdo para saber que hacer durante la tarde.

Gilgamesh haría una clase de defensa personal, los Alphonse dirigirían la hora de estudio de alquimia y Edward haría la clase práctica. Sólo había un pequeño detalle…

- ¡Hermanos de Acero! – un grito que se escuchó resonar por todo el colegio llamaba a los hermanos Elric. Conocían la voz… Era Roy Mustang y su escuadrón llegando a paso ligero.

- Mustang viene enojado… - comentó el dorado, mientras Alphonse sudaba frío. Algo malo había pasado y al parecer era su culpa. Gilgamesh y Heydrich sólo se miraron extrañados ante el comportamiento de los Elric, que parecían dudosos.

- ¿Qué demonios significa un _camión_ militar de pertenencias a nombre de Alphonse? – Mustang exigía una respuesta y su tono no era de muchos amigos. Llegó al patio, acompañado de Riza y Havoc, quienes estaban tras él.

- Son mis cosas, oficial – explicó Heydrich, haciéndole frente al azabache. Gilgamesh de inmediato se puso de pie, a escasos dos metros de distancia del príncipe.

- ¿Y usted sería?... – interrogó, alzando un ceño, mirando con desconfianza al sujeto casi gemelo de Alphonse Elric - General de Brigada Roy Mustang, no 'oficial' – corrigió, mordazmente.

- General de Brigada Mustang… - comenzó Heydrich – Príncipe y heredero único al trono de Aerugo, Alphonse Heydrich – sentenció, alzando levemente su cuello, orgulloso. Observó la mueca de disgusto que se borró casi automáticamente del rostro del oji-negro, la mirada implacable de la rubia y la quijada al suelo de Havoc. Giró su cabeza para mirar a Ed y Al, mientras le guiñaba un ojo para que le siguieran el juego que iba a comenzar. – Por su bien espero no haya revisado mis pertenencias, señor – recalcó su última palabra, para hacer énfasis de su posición ahora; la notoria ausencia de éstos en la escuela hacía suponer que ya lo habían hecho.

- Me debo disculpar, su majestad – se excusó el azabache, acomodando un poco su traje – Sólo me ceñí al protocolo de misiones de alto riesgo –

Heydrich sonrió complacido. Estaba en lo correcto.

Edward sonreía con mirada cómplice. Era una oportunidad única de humillar a Mustang en su propio juego.

- Pero General – empezó el dorado – Las pertenencias venían con orden de un oficial de alto rango, por lo que queda nula su autorización -. Vio como Mustang se escondía ligeramente en el cuello de su traje… Necesitaba un poco de ayuda si no quería verse como inútil.

- El acta especial permite revisar pertenencias rotuladas a nombre de un oficial de rango inferior, en este caso de Alphonse. El único problema fue el apellido no escrito, por lo cual se cometió el error – interfirió Riza, zanjando el asunto – Sólo fueron confiscadas unas armas menores – explicó.

- ¡Mis espadas! – Exclamó preocupado Gilgamesh – Son de exclusivo uso protectivo para el príncipe. Asumo la responsabilidad de éstas – inquirió el castaño oscuro, preocupado.

- No se preocupe, serán devueltas una vez terminen de clasificarlas – Mustang parecía más calmado. Podría seguir en lo suyo si movía bien sus fichas.

- Ya basta de tanta conversación, tenemos alumnos esperando su clase – interfirió Heydrich, mientras retornaba hacia el patio, donde estaban todos.

Y el asunto quedó hasta ahí. Edward ordenó a Mustang y compañía retirarse hasta mañana, debiendo sólo avisar a los alumnos y profesores de la apertura del colegio. Por el grado de aceptación que tuvo el alumnado presente, Gilgamesh y Heydrich seguirían ayudando con las clases, para no desanimar a los extranjeros y estuvieran vigilados a la vez.

Gilgamesh se lució en su clase, no tuvo percances y los chicos la pasaron genial con él. Nuevamente, no pudieron ganarle al profesor. Los casi gemelos (Denominados así por sus alumnos) tuvieron lecciones de ciencias, un poco de alquimia avanzada, pero suave. Edward les dio una soberana paliza en el entrenamiento, por no haber practicado en casa.

- Profesor… - Uno de los tantos alumnos tendidos en el suelo llamaba a Edward - ¿Por qué su energía se sintió en el suelo el día que tembló? – interrogó. El resto de los alumnos hicieron similares preguntas, ya que todos sintieron lo mismo, gracias a las lecciones de Alphonse sobre reconocimiento de transmutaciones.

- Esto… - pensaba nervioso una respuesta – Fue parte de una misión que me encomendaron, niños – respondió, vagamente. No le creyeron, pero era lo único que no podían refutarle.

Y hasta ahí quedó la consulta. Lo más probable sería fuertemente interrogado al otro día por los otros alquimistas nacionales y por sus alumnos, que de seguro sintieron los mismo que sus compañeros. Puso cara larga ante sus pensamientos, inexpresivo. **(2)**

Despacharon a todos, dando la orden de correr la voz para que todos volvieran al día siguiente. Edward, Alphonse, Heydrich y Gilgamesh volvieron a casa, dejando a Mustang encargado del resto. _El papeleo era su fuerte_. Al menos, con una pistola en el cráneo era bastante eficiente.

* * *

**(1):** No es de mi agrado poner adjetivos así. Fui obligado, lo admito.

**(2):** La misma cara de Edward durante casi el transcurso completo del capítulo 82 del manga

* * *

**Notas:** _Sí, lo se. Les ha cambiado un poco la personalidad a ciertos personajes adrede, para hacer la historia más interesante. Aún faltan muchos detalles por corregir. Agradezco infinitamente a __**Jim Mizuhara**__ por el beteo de este capítulo (Y espero me ayude con los próximos. Excelentes aportes). Gilgamesh, el personaje OC que puse, es una vaga representación hasta el momento del verdadero ser que haré, además de tener rasgos físicos muy… Notorios._

_Agradecería vuestra opinión. __**He desactivado el filtro de reviews, así que los anónimos podrán dejar su huella**__._

_Hasta el próximo capítulo._


	11. Capítulo 9: Vorágine de un Martes

**Capítulo 9 – Vorágine.**

_Oh sí. Una vorágine, un desenfreno. Lean bajo su propio riego. Aunque sigue siendo categoría T._

_Agradezco todos vuestros comentarios. El que más me dolió fue el de "Uno de los pocos chicos que escribe Yaoi"… Incluyan a Silver Little Wolf! Excelente autor, por cierto. Recomendado._

**Disclaimer:** _Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (_Fullmetal Alchemist_) no me pertenece. Y todo el resto ya se lo saben_.

* * *

**Domingo**.

Los sucesos que acontecieron la pasada larga semana harían que la historia fuese demasiado extensa, por lo cual se resumirá en no más de _muchísimas_ líneas.

**Racconto.**

**Martes.**

El martes fue un día muy extraño. Una ola de gente llenó la escuela de bullicio, además de tener dos profesores nuevos para extrañas asignaturas, el curso de las clases siguió normal.

Gilgamesh tenía serios problemas para relacionarse, ya que el noventa y nuevo por ciento de su clase babeaba, alucinando con fantasías _muy extravagantes_, mientras trataba de explicar su clase de geometría. Fue un verdadero reto para él. Al final decidió ponerse la chamarra, escuchar algunas pifias y alegatos pero cumplió con su labor. Su nuevo empleo era genial, además de darle una buena remuneración que le ayudaba con dinero para gastos personales.

Heydrich, por su parte, tenía serios problemas explicando su nuevo ramo. Su ciencia era completamente desconocida en ese país, por lo que sus fundamentos científicos eran constantemente refutados por la ley de intercambio equivalente de la alquimia. Un verdadero desastre hubo cuando explicó los fenómenos de la luz y el sonido. Constantes batallas y debates tuvo que soportar, además de una crisis de su enfermedad controlada rápidamente por sus pastillas. El cosquilleo en su garganta era una verdadera alarma, muy efectiva.

Alphonse, en cambio, tenía constantes pleitos y preguntas referentes a su "homólogo" príncipe. Sus clases seguían un rumbo normal, mientras trataba de mantenerse al corriente con sus asignaturas. Aunque fuese profesor, su corta edad le obligaba a estudiar las otras materias y su sentido de la responsabilidad era superior. Representaba fácil unos trece o catorce años, aunque tuviera 18 realmente. Era una verdadera pena su desarrollo, aunque su cerebro ya había liberado todas las hormonas para su edad, por lo que sólo su inocencia y aspecto de niño le quedaban. En otro sentido, era _bastante_ desarrollado.

El dorado, Edward, tenía un día tranquilo. Mustang no había echo su aparición luego del pequeño incidente con el príncipe. Solía revisar algunos papeles e informes, cuando recordó algo sumamente importante que debía hacer año a año y por culpa de la misión había olvidado por completo: El examen de alquimista estatal.

- Demonios… Lo olvidé. Y hay plazo hasta el viernes… ¡Y Alphonse tampoco lo ha hecho! – exclamó, algo preocupado. Su cara era un puzzle y demostraba cierta pereza ante el pensamiento.

Se encaminó hacia la biblioteca, donde sacaría algunos libros para realizar un reporte no muy extenso. Con algo de suerte, quizás ayudaría a Alphonse con eso.

Por la tarde del mismo día, luego del almuerzo, los hermanos Elric se juntaron para charlar sobre la responsabilidad que ahora le acaecía. Fue bastante molesto escucharlos discutir, pero quien viese sus rostros podía reírse durante el resto del año de ellos.

- ¡No pienso darles esa información! – Gritaba Edward, mientras seguía caminando por el gran campo de fútbol del colegio – Imagínate que podrían hacer con ella Al – refutaba, con los pómulos hinchados. Parecía un verdadero berrinche del rubio.

- Algún día se enterarán hermano, será mejor si enseñamos a darle un buen uso desde el momento correcto – explicaba el castaño. Su cara mostraba cierta preocupación, pero parecía decidido en hacerlo.

- Los efectos secundarios no están definidos Al, con suerte podemos definir el estado en el que entré hace dos años - suspiró, cansado – Además, la única forma de contrarrestar los efectos es con… - no pudo terminar su frase. Alphonse le había abrazado con fuerza.

- No lo digas… Aunque hay otra medicina que conocemos muy bien… - murmuró, mientras ambos se sentaban bajo un árbol. Se sacaron sus gabardinas para estar más cómodos. Alphonse dejó la suya en una rama del árbol, mientras Ed dejaba la suya por el suelo simplemente.

- La piedra… Pero con Marcoh se las quitamos a todos los homúnculos, ¿Recuerdas? –

- Eso no implica que alguna persona se interesase por hacerla… Sabes que es muy codiciada al igual que tu alquimia, Ed – respondió el oji-plata, mientras se acomodaba su espalda en el tronco del viejo y frondoso árbol. Ed repitió la acción, pero dejó su cabeza en el hombro de Al, con los párpados cerrados, olfateando el aroma que desprendía el castaño desde su cuello.

Ambos utilizaban sus trajes de alquimistas, como era de costumbre. El rubio parecía bastante cansado, mientras que Al miraba sin rumbo alguno el cielo despejado. El nuevo corte de pelo de Al le daba aires de mayor, representando unos 16 o 17 años. Edward tenía amarrado su cabello en forma de trenza y los broches de sus botas sueltos.

El viento soplaba y se introducía entre los cabellos de ambos hermanos, acariciando algunos mechones, dando un aire de inmaculada tranquilidad. De pronto, todo se vino abajo por culpa de unas pisadas que se sentían a lo lejos, corriendo rápidamente hacia ellos. Al miraba con los ojos entrecerrados la silueta que se acercaba, tratando de distinguir de quien se trataba. Ed estaba muy tranquilo en la misma posición, por lo que no se inmutó ni abrió los ojos para saber de quien se tratase. Era uno de los pocos momentos durante el día en que podía disfrutar de _su_ hermano sin ser vistos extrañadamente.

- Es Loth – pudo distinguir Al, cuando vio el característico pelo púrpura de su pupilo – Y no viene con Van, lo cual es raro – comentó, a sabiendas que Ed lo escuchaba.

- Debe venir a dar algún aviso, o a saludar. Recuerda que ayer no los vimos – Ed seguía en su posición, moviendo suavemente los labios para hablar, dando ligeros roces en el cuello del castaño, provocándole uno que otro escalofrío que le recorría la médula.

- ¡Maestros! – exclamó el pequeño, mientras llevaba sus manos a las rodillas, doblándose, por el cansancio que le provocó el trote rápido. Jadeaba levemente, recuperando un poco el aliento. Alphonse sólo lo miraba preocupado, mientras Ed abría un ojo para mirarlo por el rabillo. – Deben venir al auditorio, es urgente – comentó, aún cansado, pero lo suficientemente tranquilo para conversar bien.

- ¿Qué sucede Loth? – preguntó Ed, mientras se incorporaba de su posición, acomodándose en el tronco del árbol, estirando sus brazos hacia arriba.

- ¡Vengan rápido! No puedo explicarles – respondió, mientras volvía a correr en dirección al salón magno, dejando a los hermanos con una gran interrogante.

Ed se puso de pie, mientras extendía su mano para ayudar a Al. Tomaron sus capas y comenzaron a caminar rápidamente por el mismo sendero que tomó su pupilo. Iban sumidos cada uno en sus pensamientos, pensando lo peor. Sus enemigos atentaron contra la vida de un estudiante, o algún accidente con la alquimia que estaban enseñando, o quien sabe que cosa. El nerviosismo aumentaba en ambos, haciendo que sudaran ligeramente por los costados de sus rostros. Tan confundidos estaban en sus pensamientos que no dieron importancia a la ligera resonancia que daban sus anillos mientras más se acercaban.

Faltaba poco para que llegaran a su destino. Loth ya había entrado hacía escasos minutos. Ralentizaron el paso al no sentir ruidos del interior del edificio. Extrañados, entraron lentamente, preparados y en guardia. El auditorio estaba completamente sombrío. Ninguna luz iluminaba ni el más mínimo rincón de toda la gran habitación, dándole un aspecto tétrico.

- ¡No por favor! – exclamaba cierta voz conocida para ellos. Se adentraron más en el salón, bajando por las escaleras. El escenario del auditorio estaba tapado con el gran telón de ceremonias. El grito desgarrador provino desde atrás de la cortina.

- Lo siento señor. No podemos permitir el uso de estas en la ciudad – decía Mustang. Algo malo sucedía y parecía estar detrás de todo.

Los Elric subieron despacio por las escaleras laterales, logrando ver que sucedía. Mustang apresaba a Gilgamesh contra la muralla, mientras unos militares encerraban en enormes cajas lo que parecían diversas armas.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí, General? – preguntó Al. No soportaba ver a sus invitados acorralados ni menos siendo tan vulnerables. La personalidad de Gilgamesh le impedía ser agresivo sin la orden directa de su príncipe, lo cual le hacía presa fácil de cualquier persona con carácter dominante.

- Hermanos de acero, un placer verlos aquí – respondió, con una sonrisa cínica pegada al rostro, mientras seguía sujetando las muñecas del guardia imperial. – Enviando estas peligrosas armas a una fundición militar para ser destruidas – explicó. Los oficiales cerraban las cajas con enormes candados y entregaban las llaves al azabache.

- Por favor… Son armas imperiales… No pueden destruirlas o me culparán por todo – suplicaba el castaño oscuro, con el rostro demacrado, observando las cajas que guardaban todo el arsenal que tenía.

- Mustang, suéltalo – Ed parecía furioso. El general sólo obedeció, haciendo que Gilgamesh cayera al suelo, auxiliado por Al. – Lleven las armas a mi casa, oficiales – ordenó a los militares, quienes miraban dudosos la orden el pequeño alquimista.

- Fullmetal, no pueden acatar esa orden – interpuso el Brigadier, amenazando con una fulminante mirada al rubio – Debes aprender a controlar tus órdenes – explicó, con cierto aire de desdén.

- No puedes desobedecer mis órdenes, Mustang. Te costaría muy caro hacerlo – amenazó, mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Su furia era inexplicable. Era como si tocasen a Al, como si jugasen con sus sentimientos, como arrebatarle la vida. No podía permitir que dañaran los sentimientos de otra persona en su presencia mientras él pudiera evitarlo. Con cada paso que daba, la tierra bajo el escenario se estremecía, como si fuese a transmutar en cualquier momento.

Roy sólo atinó a ponerse los guantes lentamente. Estaba dispuesto a demostrarle a Edward de que era capaz si le desafiaban y le desautorizaban una y otra vez. Puso su mano derecha con dirección al dorado, juntando sus dedos listos para ser chasqueados en el segundo más apropiado.

Y con un último paso, el suelo cedió ante la voluntad enervante de Ed, vibrando amenazadoramente, encerrando a Mustang en lo que parecía una caja de concreto, rodeándole completamente. La sorpresa de éste fue tal que no tuvo oportunidad de arrancar o evitar el accionar del alquimista.

Alphonse observaba sorprendido la escena. En cambio, Gilgamesh estaba con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo, aferrado al cuerpo de Al en una abrazo consolador. El oji-plata era el único que podía entender que sucedía; Edward llevaba su alquimia al mismo punto que podía hacerlo su padre. Sin golpear sus manos, sólo con el deseo de usar la alquimia con alguna extremidad de su cuerpo.

Edward no estaba menos sorprendido con lo que pudo hacer, pero algo no encajaba en todo eso que sucedía. Mustang no se comportaba así, ni menos tan grosero y arrogante. Si bien recordaba, esa actitud había sido dejada a un lado para seguir ascendiendo. Además, faltaba Riza en todo el asunto.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó, alzando la voz para sonar más convincente en sus palabras.

- Al fin te das cuenta, estúpido enano – Una voz distinta a la de Roy podía escucharse a través de las murallas que rodeaban ahora a ese enemigo tan particular que pudieron reconocer con sólo oírle.

- ¡Envy! **(1)** – exclamó asustado el castaño. Se suponía los homúnculos fueron destruidos… O al menos, eso pensó.

- Muy bien, mocoso – La muralla crujía y se destrozaba en pedazos, dejando ver ese característico pelo palmera que poseía. Sus afilados ojos podían ver odio y resentimiento hacia los Elric, quienes fueron los que lograron apresar a todos los pecados sueltos por el país.

- Es… Imposible – musitó el dorado, sorprendido. No tenía sentido que ellos pudieran revivir de la nada. Él mismo se encargó con Marcoh de quitarles la piedra filosofal incompleta que tenían en sus incompletos cuerpos.

- Debo agradecerles a los dos por ayudarnos a resucitar… No sólo a mí, al resto también. – sonrió, complacido, con la mueca torcida en su rostro de serpiente. – Es muy útil absorber su energía del suelo y más cuando la liberan en grandes cantidades como hicieron hace unos días – La risa sarcástica, fría y ensordecedora llenaba el ambiente del auditorio. – Sólo no podré con tantos como ustedes, pero volveré a verles con algunos refuerzos, queridos hermanos… ¡Y ese será su fin! – exclamó, mientras saltaba con gran impulso hacia el techo, golpeándolo con su puño derecho, creando un orificio del cual pudo escapar de la situación.

* * *

Una reunión se llevaba a cabo en el cuartel general, en Central. Los Generales de todos los sectores, a excepción de los Brigadieres y la General del Norte se encontraban discutiendo arduamente, hasta que el Führer tomó la palabra y un silencio reinó en toda la habitación.

- Señores, la situación es complicada – anunció, serio – Inteligencia ha informado, como pueden ver en sus carpetas, la aparición de los homúnculos que creíamos destruidos – Tomó aire para proseguir en sus palabras. Estaba agotado – Nuestras tropas están sitiadas protegiendo la frontera Sur. Nuestra única solución a todo este asunto es darle el trabajo a _él_ – enfatizó su ultima palabra, acongojado. No quería volver a pedir la ayuda de _ese_ soldado.

- Señor… El único que puede controlarle está desaparecido hace años – explicó el General del Este – Dudo sus hijos puedan hacer algo -.

- Debemos confiar en los hermano de Acero… Ya no nos quedan recursos – suspiró resignado. Hohenheim había sido el último en apresarlo y ahora tenía paradero desconocido – Por el bien de Amestris, ruego acepten la petición – finalizó, dejando caer su peso en la cómoda silla.

Algunos murmullos se escucharon por la habitación, hasta que finalmente le dieron el visto bueno a la solicitud. _El Divino Alquimista_ sería liberado.

* * *

Edward yacía sentado sobre el sillón frente a la chimenea prendida, acompañado de Alphonse. Las clases en la tarde fueron suspendidas por los alquimistas luego de la aparición del homúnculo, por miedo a que aparecieron los otros. Tendrían que reforzar el perímetro de la escuela para prevenir nuevos ataques.

Gilgamesh fue llevado hasta la recámara de los Elric. Se encontraba durmiendo en la cama más pequeña. El shock lo sumergió en un estado de angustia y depresión que con un descanso podría salir de él. Le contaron a Heydrich de lo sucedido en el auditorio, quien sólo exclamó blasfemias e insultos en una extraña lengua. Pidió enviar las armas a un almacén que él arrendaría para evitarse más problemas con los militares. Su rostro demostraba cierta preocupación por su subordinado más leal y cercano. Era como su hermano desde muy pequeño, pero fueron criados de manera muy distinta.

- Lo estuve pensando Al…- irrumpió Ed el silencio de la sala – Haremos de _eso_ los informes – puntualizó. Abrazó fuertemente a su hermano, atrayéndolo un poco hacia él.

- Será lo mejor Ed. Será una larga tarea – Al se acurrucó suavemente en el pecho del dorado, sintiendo por sobre las ropas las partes de metal del mayor que sobresalían levemente de la ajustada camiseta. Aun no podía respirar profundamente el suave olor que emanaba Ed ya que su pecho seguía punzándole de vez en cuando, amenazando con provocarle otra crisis en cualquier momento.

- Disculpen mi interrupción – Heydrich estaba apoyado a un lado del marco de la puerta, de brazos cruzado y algo molesto - ¿Haces tu la cena Al o la preparo yo? – preguntó seguro de si mismo.

- N-No te preocupes… Yo la preparo – contestó rápidamente el castaño, incorporándose del mullido sillón.

- Es que quería prepararle algo a Gilga para que se recuperara… Conozco sus gustos – comentó, mientras trataba de detener al Elric menor – Déjame a mi esta noche, ¿Te parece? – inquirió tímido, una faceta bastante extraña en el altanero carácter que mostraba siempre.

- Pues claro, adelante – sonrió alegre el oji-plata. Entendía la preocupación del príncipe por su acompañante, más que mal era la única persona en la que confiaba en un país ajeno a sus costumbres. El rubio le sonrió y asintió levemente, mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a la cocina. Un suave abrazo sacó a Al de sus pensamientos, viendo de reojo la dorada cabellera que se dejaba caer por su hombro derecho, sintiendo una ligera respiración en tu cuello.

- Espero no nos envenene – dijo Ed, mientras daba ligeros besos en el cuello de Al, sacándole uno que otro suspiro ahogado.

- No creo… - murmuró agitado, sucumbiendo ante ligeros escalofríos que le recorrían la médula – Será mejor ponernos a trabajar en los informes ya que… ¡Ed! – exclamó rápidamente, interrumpiendo sus palabras. Una mano traviesa amenazaba con introducirse en su pantalón en busca de algo más, pero la sujetó rápidamente, mientras se giraba para quedar frente al dorado – A trabajar o no terminaremos todo para el viernes – explicó molesto y sonrojado, a la vez que daba un asfixiante beso a su pareja, iniciando una frenética guerra de lenguas en la cavidad bucal del menor quien perdía terreno rápidamente ante la experiencia de Edward de llevar el control.

- Suficiente –. Edward había cortado el contacto entre ambos, dejando a Al con ganas de más – Aún estás recuperándote y no quiero tengas un ataque – explicó, mientras se acercaba al escritorio y ponía una silla junto a la de él – Ven, manos a la obra – invitó, guiñándole un ojo al castaño, quien se acercaba a la silla ofrecida y sacaba unas plumas y papel del cajón del escritorio.

Llevaban una hora trabajando arduamente en sus informes. Concentrados, con suerte habían respondido a Heydrich algunas preguntas sobre donde encontrar ciertos condimentos en la cocina. Eran pocos los libros que usaban, pero Edward tenía un montón de escritos de los cuales había muchísima información decodificada sobre su rara alquimia. No se percataron de que alguien llamaba a la puerta, a lo que Heydrich salió de la cocina para recibir al huésped que de seguro visitaría a los Elric.

- Yo voy… No se molesten – anunció el rubio, mientras habría la puerta – Buenas No…- no alcanzó a finalizar su frase. El ser más bello que había visto en su vida estaba frente a él, quedando ensimismado. – ches… - finalizó, mientras salía de la puerta e invitaba al invitado a pasar, sin decirle más palabras.

- Ho-Hola… - deliciosa armonía de voz – Vengo a… dejarte un encargo de mi hermano, Al – decía tartamudo y sonrojado, mientras extendía una bolsa con lo que parecía tierra en su interior y agachaba la cabeza, escondiendo sus ojos con unos mechones de su frente.

- No deberías esconder esos ojos – dijo el rubio, mientras levantaba con una mano en la frente el rostro del invitado, mientras sonreía amistosamente – Así te ves mejor –. Recibió la bolsa cariñosamente, dando un ligero roce a las manos de quien tenía frente a él – Debe ser para Alphonse supongo… Debe estar en el salón con Edward. Pase, yo pondré esto en la cocina – comentó, mientras llevaba de la mano a su anonadado acompañante al salón principal. – Tienen visitas, hermanos Elric – interrumpió con voz ronca, para que los susodichos salieran del trance, lográndolo.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Al – Fletcher… Pasa, nos pillaste trabajando… ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó animosamente, mientras ofrecía asiento en el sofá al rubio.

- Este… Russel me dijo que les trajera tierra fresca para la planta, así crece mejor – explicó, mientras veía hacia donde había desaparecido Heydrich con el encargo – Esa persona se llevó la tierra… -

- Oh, el es Alphonse Heydrich – rápidamente Edward se incorporaba del asiento para sentarse junto a Al en el sofá. No le agradaba la presencia del rubio ni menos cuando hablaba tan amistosamente con _SU_ hermano – Será profesor de física en la escuela – completó.

- Interesante… - murmuró – Se parece mucho a ti Al – dijo rápidamente, mientras agachaba un poco el rostro para ocultar su notable sonrojo.

- Pues… es mera coincidencia nada más. Sólo te advierto que tengas cuidado Flet… Tiene un temperamento muy difícil – murmuró el menor al rubio, para que Heydrich no escuchara el comentario por si espiaba la conversación.

- Te dije que no ocultaras tus ojos – interrumpió Heydrich con voz serena – Está lista la cena, espero te quedes – concluyó, mientras dejaba a unos Elric confundidos y a un Tringham rojo como tomate.

- Iré a ver si Gilgamesh despierta – anunció rápido Edward, mientras Al y Fletcher iban hacia la cocina guiados por un suave aroma.

- No encontré las mismas especias que hay en Aerugo, pero he tratado de que queden similares – explicaba el rubio mientras servía unos platos en la mesa. Llevaba un delantal azul, por lo cual se veía demasiado gracioso y apretado a la cintura. – Recuerden comerlo caliente, o pierde su gusto – finalizó, tomando asiento a un lado de Fletcher, quedando entre ambos Alphonse.

- Buenas noches príncipe, buenas noches señor Alphonse – saludaba Gilgamesh con una pequeña reverencia. Tenía una cara de cansado que nadie podía quitársela, pero prefería acompañar a todos en la cena en vista que Edward le insistió a que bajara porque Heydrich la había preparado. – Buenas noches… Esto… - Gilgamesh quería saludar a Fletcher, pero no sabía su nombre.

- Fletcher, Fletcher Tringham – dijo el rubio, algo nervioso, alzando una mano para extendérsela al castaño oscuro – Un gusto – sonrió, para _gran_ disgusto del príncipe.

Gilgamesh parecía dudoso. Había notado la mueca de disgusto de su príncipe, aunque desapareció rápidamente. Decidió sólo hacer una reverencia mientras tomaba asiento junto a Edward.

- ¡Está delicioso! – Fletcher probaba bocado de su plato, mientras sus ojos se iluminaban con un brillo especial – Deben decirme como prepararlo – suplicó, mirando al cocinero.

- Es receta secreta – respondió a secas, pero se arrepintió de sus palabras al ver como esos ojos perdían su brillo – Aunque no me molestaría enseñarte como prepararlo – agregó raudo, recuperando de inmediato la atención del menor.

- Gra-gracias – tartamudeó, al escuchar el cambio de opinión del chef - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – agregó, mientras el resto sólo comía en silencio y algo cómplices.

- Claro, lo que desees – Heydrich comía otro bocado con gestos muy sutiles y refinados, de forma muy inconciente. No dejaba de mirar al pequeño rubio a su lado, ya fuera de frente o de reojo. Le encantaba ese leve tinte color vino en las mejillas del otro.

- ¿Por qué te dijo príncipe? – su pregunta era demasiado evidente y muy inocente para gusto de todos. Bien podía tener la misma edad corporal de Alphonse, pero en realidad era un niño por dentro.

- Pues… - dudaba en decirle la verdad al pequeño, por miedo a que le tomara respeto y no cariño como buscaba – Le gané una apuesta y debe hacer lo que le digo, así que me dice príncipe como respeto – mintió. En realidad, no todo era mentira, pero no era una apuesta lo que hacía que Gilgamesh le obedeciera. – Pero no te preocupes, ahora Gilgamesh no me dirá más así, ¿Cierto? – preguntó rápidamente, mirando convencido al castaño que sólo sudaba nervioso, mientras asentía veloz.

- Ya veo… - murmuró, acabando con lo ultimo que quedaba de comida en su plato. Lo quedó mirando un buen rato, dándose cuenta que quería probar un poco más.

Heydrich notó la mirada suplicante del Tringham en el plato, por lo que le dio la mitad del suyo, sorprendiéndolo por la acción.

- No preparé mucho, pero yo no tengo mucha hambre – sonrió, amistoso, aclarándole la situación. – No te preocupes, no toqué esa parte – concluyó, mientras el rubio le miraba confundido.

- No tenías porque… - musitó suave – Pero ya debo irme… Mi hermano debe estar esperándome – se excusó, mientras se ponía de pie – Gracias por la comida – y emprendió su viaje hacia la salida, maldiciéndose mentalmente por su estupidez de sentirse abrumado por el joven tan amable que le daba el cariño que buscaba.

- Iré con él, es muy tarde y ya es de noche –. Heydrich se paró rápidamente de la mesa – No me sigas Gilga, estaré bien – ordenó rápidamente. Tomó su abrigo desde el perchero de la cocina y salió detrás el niño que le había cautivado desde el momento en que lo vio en esa puerta.

Salió apresurado de la casa para alcanzar a Fletcher. Miró en ambas direcciones de la calle para tratar de averiguar hacia donde se fue, hasta que divisó a lo lejos una cabellera rubia meneándose con el aire nocturno. Corrió rápidamente hacia el niño, tomándole del hombro cuando lo tuvo al alcance.

- ¡Aaah! – exclamó asustado el ensimismado Fletcher. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó la presencia del rubio mayor que venía corriendo.

- Me asustaste, señor Alphonse – se disculpó por su grito.

- Discúlpame tu, no debí asustarte así – sonrió, jadeando por el trote que había hecho – Será mejor que te acompañe, es muy tarde para que un niño ande solo por las calles – agregó amable, pero el rubio menor lo veía algo molesto.

- No me gusta me traten como un niño – bufó molesto – Prefiero irme solo si es por eso que me acompañas – y comenzó su caminata de vuelta a su casa, a paso rápido. Iba a correr, pero una mano sujetándole la muñera derecha le detuvo.

- No fue mi intención, sólo quería acompañarte para charlar – Ni él mismo Heydrich recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había disculpado tantas veces en menos de media hora. Pero por alguna extraña razón, no quería mostrarse ante el niño como alguien altanero, sino como la persona que siempre había querido ser.

- Está bien, vamos… Te disculpo – sonrió el rubio, mirando fijamente al rubio tan parecido al Alphonse del que se había fijado. Extrañamente, se sentía a gusto con el joven que le acompañaba a su casa. Le gustaba sentir ese calor que le otorgaba el abrazo fuerte que le daba al brazo izquierdo de Heydrich, de forma inconciente. Aún le tenía mucho respeto a la noche y los trayectos oscuros, pero se sentía seguro al lado de quien le acompañaba.

De pronto, un ruido proveniente de un callejón le hizo saltar de miedo, abrazando del costado al príncipe. Un gato había botado un bote de basura buscando un poco de comida. Sintió unos brazos que le rodeaban la espalda y una mirada fija en su nuca.

- Descuida, no te pasará nada malo – le decían al oído, de manera que le hacía cosquillas. Los brazos que le rodeaban ahora uno le envolvía por los hombros, siguiendo el trayecto apegado y sonrojado al muchacho. No recordaba la última vez que se sentía tan protegido y a la vez tan vulnerable como esa noche.

- Llegamos ya – interrumpió Flet, mientras detenía su paso frente a una pequeña casa que tenía la luz de una ventana encendida – Mi hermano me espera en el salón, debe estar trabajando en su informe – explicó, mientras se separaba un poco de Heydrich. – Gracias por acompañarme, _Heyd_ – dijo, mientras le dedicaba un fuerte abrazo y una sonrisa al mayor.

- No hay de que… espero mañana verte en la escuela – añadió, mientras revolvía el cabello sedoso del pequeño.

- Claro, espero estar en _tu_ clase – sonrió alegre – Me voy ya… Cuídate – y Fletcher se soltaba del agarre para adentrarse rápidamente en la casa, dejando a Heydrich pensativo en la misma posición donde se despidió. Logró divisar por la ventana con luz como Fletcher le saludaba por última vez, antes de cerrar la cortina lentamente.

Heydrich dio media vuelta, contento. Iba a empezar su trayecto, pero había olvidado que no recordaba el camino de vuelta por estar tan pensativo en el pequeño rubio que le iba abrazando.

- Vamos a casa, supuse no ibas a recordar el camino – Alphonse Elric aparecía unos metros más lejos, cubierto por su gabardina azul, oculto entre algunas sombras. – No observé nada, llegué recomponiéndome – se apresuró a decir, al ver las cejas del rubio arquearse de manera negativa.

- Es útil vuestra técnica parece… - fue lo único que atinó a decir. El trayecto con Alphonse parecía eterno y sin charlas era peor. Quizás el castaño esperaba que el príncipe hablara, pero su orgullo había vuelto al dejar al niño en casa, sano y salvo.

- Debo suponer que sólo Fletcher ha logrado verte tan alegre y cordial… Así como eres realmente – empezó el castaño – Me alegro que te agrade su compañía… Así quizás se olvida de mí… - murmuró, lo suficientemente audible para Heydrich.

- ¿De ti? ¿Acaso ese niño?... – se apresuró a hablar, pero se detuvo. Por eso el niño era tan amable con él… Porque se parecía a Alphonse Elric, de quien había estado interesado desde antes. – Así que por eso era tan amable… - suspiró resignado. Había pensado que podría encontrar a alguien en Amestris y creyó demasiado pronto que lo había encontrado.

- No príncipe, no piense así… Fletcher no podría hacerlo por eso y estoy seguro que él se lo demostró con pequeñas acciones durante su trayecto a casa… Él no querría usted pensara así ni menos hacerle daño –.

Y ahí fue cuando recordó algo. El niño se había despedido de él como "Heyd", no como Alphonse, además de decirle que quería estar en _su_ clase, invitándolo a verse de nuevo.

- Tienes razón… Es un niño muy noble – sonrió complacido. Si había encontrado a alguien.

- ¿Por qué no le dices que eres el príncipe de Aerugo? – inquirió Al, para intentar comprender la actitud de su homólogo.

- No quiero me vea como señor o príncipe… Es más, ni como profesor me gustaría – respondió, calmadamente. Tendría que hablar también con Gilgamesh sobre eso – Y nada de esto a mi padre, por favor –

- Claro… Tú eres el que informa, no yo – afirmó divertido Alphonse. Ya habían llegado a casa y estaban en la reja del antejardín.

- ¿Qué edad tiene Fletcher? – preguntó, antes de entrar a la casa.

- Quince – respondió a secas el castaño, mientras abría la puerta con sus llaves. Dio por zanjada la conversación, ya que Heydrich había cambiado su semblante a uno más serio. – Si me disculpas, vuelvo con Ed a hacer nuestros informes – se sacó la gabardina y la dejó colgada en el perchero de la entrada, junto a la roja de Ed y la chamarra de los huéspedes.

El joven príncipe y su guardia personal sostuvieron una corta charla, en la que le explicaba sobre lo de decirle "príncipe" frente al niño o darle cualquier indicio sobre su estatus social, lo cual le prohibía tajantemente hacer. Tampoco podría informarle al rey sobre esto, ya que aun no quería dar ninguna información relevante. Gilgamesh asintió a cada una de las peticiones, sin rechistar. Entendía los motivos de su príncipe, aunque algunas cosas no las avalaba, tendría que acatar.

Los hermanos Elric trabajaron algunas horas más, mientras el castaño oscuro les hacía compañía leyendo un libro en el sofá del salón. Iban a caer rendidos al sueño, así que decidieron dejar su trabajo para el próximo día. Se despidieron del huésped que aún rechazaba la idea de dormir en el mismo piso que el príncipe, así que se acomodó con algunas colchas y una almohada para dormir en el sofá en el que estuvo sentado, mientras los otros dos llegaron a acomodarse en su cama "king size".

* * *

_Este es el primer día de la larga semana que pasará ahora. Todos son parte de "Vorágine", aspa que cambiará su título por el día que corresponda. Al final del capítulo que corresponda al sábado, irán las aclaraciones del (1), (2) y así._

_Dejad un review, ¡Por favor! Se los agradecería mucho._


	12. Chapter 10: Vorágine de un Miércoles

**Miércoles.**

Extrañamente, esa mañana fue muy distinta a cualquier otra. Había mucho ajetreo en toda la casa, especialmente por parte del príncipe. Estaba muy emocionado por llegar luego a la escuela y saber donde tendría sus clases, por lo que dio vuelta su armario buscando algo que le gustase y no se viera mal. Finalmente, Alphonse le dio la respuesta y decidió vestirlo casual, con un poco de las ropas finas del príncipe y algunos toques de ciertas prendas del castaño. Finalmente, una fina camisa con ligeros adornos azules y negros le vestían, en conjunto con unos pantalones beige, unos refinados y cómodos zapatos, y la infaltable chamarra verdosa que le había prestado Al la primera vez y que le había gustado muchísimo.

Finalmente, luego de esa maratónica tarea, tomaron un desayuno ligero preparado por Gilgamesh, quien cometió el error de darle leche a Edward, mezclado con su café. El resultado: Edward de mal humor al enterarse. Lo extraño es que se lo tomó casi de inmediato porque le gustó la mezcla, lo malo es que el oji-plata le reveló el secreto inconscientemente al decir lo bueno que estaba la mezcla.

Llegaron a la escuela con algunos minutos extras, por lo que se dedicaron a recibir a sus alumnos en la entrada del colegio, idea del príncipe. Todos sospechaban de sus intenciones, pero nadie se atrevía a decirle algo porque era lo mejor para él.

Luego de una corta espera, logró divisar a quien esperaba. Lo malo es que iba acompañado por lo que él tenía entendido, su hermano y maestro de alquimia, Russel. Lo miró un rato con odio al ver como Fletcher se escondía más y más en el cuello de la chaqueta, ocultando los ojos bajo sus cabellos de enfrente. Le había dicho ya que no lo hiciera, quizás tendría que repetírselo de manera más persuasiva.

Su enfado no pasó desapercibido para el guardia, quien tuvo una idea para que su príncipe pudiese hablar con el rubio menor. Sabía que Heydrich no intentaría buscarle conversación a Fletcher mientras Russel le acompañara.

- ¡Señor Russel! – exclamó Gilgamesh, sorprendiendo al príncipe de manera colosal - ¿Puedo hablar con usted? Es sobre un plan para la tarde de hoy – se apresuró a decir, mientras se acercaba hacia la pareja de hermanos – Buenos días Fletcher-san – se apresuró a decir, sonriéndole ligeramente.

- Claro colega, no tengo problemas – respondió cortés el Tringham – Cuídate Flet, te veré en el receso si puedo – se despidió de su hermano revolviéndole el pelo. Se alejó de ahí rápido con Gilgamesh, conversando sobre un entrenamiento especial que pretendía darles a los chicos, pero con ciertas dificultades 'naturales' donde él podía ayudarle con alquimia.

- Te he dicho que no escondas tus ojos, Flet – El rubio pálido regañaba al menor, levantándole por la barbilla el rostro al menor – Buen día – sonrió, cerrando los párpados, de manera feliz, saludando cálidamente al otro.

- Buenos días – respondió animoso, mirando fijamente los ojos del mayor – Esto… ¿Tengo que decirle profesor ahora? – preguntó inocente. No sabía como dirigirse al mayor estando en la escuela… Y fuera de ella.

- Dime Heyd. Ya sea aquí en la escuela, en el salón, delante de quien sea o en la calle, no me trates de usted, jamás… ¿Me lo prometes? – inquirió, esperando la respuesta del Tringham.

- Está bien, te lo prometo – asintió serio, firme y decidido. Había podido entablar una buena relación con el príncipe sin saber realmente quién era. No le interesaba saberlo tampoco… Él le contaría a su tiempo su historia.

- Ven, vamos… Ya casi es hora de entrar y quiero saber donde tienes clases, para ver si nos toca juntos o no – comentó Heydrich, mientras abrazaba suavemente por los hombros a Fletcher, dejando caer su mano a un lado de éste. – Me toca hacer clases en el aula 5, sector B3 del edificio – explicó, viendo si al pequeño le tocaba ahí.

- ¡Genial! – exclamó Fletcher, abrazando al mayor – Tendremos clases contigo hoy -. No se podría describir la felicidad de Fletcher en ese momento al saber que le tocaría una clase de física con el rubio que le acompañaba, ni el rostro tan complacido de Alphonse Heydrich al sentir ese fuerte abrazo por parte del rubio menor.

Edward y Alphonse, en cambio, miraban satisfechos a los otros dos. Dependían única y exclusivamente de Fletcher para que el heredero de Aerugo evitara una guerra en la frontera Sur de Amestris.

- Será mejor irnos a nuestras clases… Ya casi es hora – dicho esto, el timbre sonó. Alphonse siempre era muy exacto en sus mediciones de tiempo en la escuela. Se adentró en ella junto con Edward, despidiéndose en un pasillo muy concurrido por los alumnos con un abrazo de su hermano. No podía ser de otra manera o serían muy evidentes.

- Vamos, si están comprometidos, deberían demostrarlo – les dijo Loth, quien pasaba por ahí para dirigirse a su salón – Nos vemos maestros… Llegaré tarde – se despidió el púrpura, dejando a los hermanos algo confundidos. No recordaban haberle comentado nada a sus pupilos, pero cayeron en cuenta cuando vieron que sus anillos estaban en sus manos delatándoles. Rieron nerviosos, entrelazando sus dedos fugazmente para separarse e irse rápidamente a sus salones.

Mientras tanto, en la sala 5, del sector este de la escuela, el B3, Heydrich comenzaba su clase. Todos miraron extrañados al profesor nuevo que había entrado muy abrazado de Fletcher y que no conocían hasta el momento.

- Bueno chicos… Soy Alphonse Heydrich, su nuevo profesor de física, una ciencia de mi país natal, Aerugo – explicó, sonsacando varias exclamaciones, especialmente la de Fletcher. Se había olvidado por completo de ese detalle, del cual se arrepintió en el acto. - ¿Alguna consulta? – preguntó rápidamente, tratando de evitar el tema que había lanzado.

- ¿Es familiar del maestro Alphonse Elric? – Preguntó tímido un chico del salón – Se parecen mucho, señor –

- Pues la verdad no, sólo tenemos coincidencia de nombre… Nuestra apariencia, asumo, es mera casualidad también – contestó.

- ¿Y de Fletcher? – preguntó otro alumno por ahí.

Heydrich no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente, pero no los escondería. Su cabeza en alto siempre.

- Tampoco, le conocí ayer por una inesperada visita en la casa de los Elric, donde me alojo –

- ¿Y por qué entraron abrazados? –

- Lamento decir que eso no les atañe, por lo que no contestaré a esa pregunta – afirmó serio, mientras veía que Fletcher se escondía en el cuello de la chamarra de nuevo – Flet, ya te dije, no te escondas – dijo molesto, mientras se daba la vuelta y tomaba un libro del escritorio, escribía con una tiza en la pizarra algunos detalles para el ramo que impartiría.

- S-Sí, Heyd – murmuró, levantando su vista hacia la pizarra. Heydrich logró escucharlo, por lo que al girarse le sonrió levemente, haciendo que Fletcher volviera a sonrojarse, pero sin ocultarse.

- ¡Bien! – Exclamó, al parecer más felicitando a Fletcher que dirigiéndose a sus alumnos - ¿Alguien podría decirme que es un vector? – preguntó, observando a todos los alumnos que lo miraban extrañado. Sería una larga clase para poder explicarles las cosas con mucho detalle.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila y sin problemas. Cada uno siguió la rutina de clases, a excepción de Edward quien debió dejar su clase para conversar con Mustang. Debía informar todo lo que pretendía hacer y que el azabache no le molestara.

Un toque a la puerta y la respuesta de cierto Brigadier le permitió entrar en la oficina.

- Buen día, Teniente General – saludó el pelinegro, con cierto sarcasmo - ¿Qué le trae por aquí? – preguntó, mientras dejaba sus papeles a un lado para mirar al dorado que se acercaba a su escritorio y se sentaba en la silla del frente.

- Ayer Envy atacó a Gilgamesh haciéndose pasar por ti… Vengo a informarte que reforzaré la seguridad de la escuela a mi modo – soltó, fiero, sin dejar alegar a Mustang.

- Me parece bien, mantenme informado, Acero – respondió rápido. Riza le miraba fijamente, como esperando que dijese algo más. – Me temo darte una mala noticia, Fullmetal – agregó, sentándose cómodamente en su silla.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – indagó en la mirada de Mustang algo que pudiese delatarle, pero no pudo ver más allá de ellos que una simple frialdad.

- Alphonse deberá ir a Central por orden del Führer – acercó una mano a su cajón del mueble para sacar un sobre – Aquí está el informe para Al… Debe marchar mañana mismo, _sólo_ – puntualizó.

Edward abrió el sobre algo apresurado. Leyó algunas líneas y efectivamente la orden pedía _explícitamente_ que Alphonse Elric fuese sin compañía a Central a una entrevista con el Führer.

- Justo ahora que hacemos nuestros informes… - murmuró disgustado - ¿Dieron tiempo aproximado para la reunión? –

- Debería estar de vuelta en el último tren que sale de Central… Eso según nos dijo la secretaria del Führer –

- Llegará tarde… Está bien, me retiro – Ed se paró de la silla y se dirigió a la salida – Gracias Roy – y salió, cerrando la puerta.

- Señorita Hawkeye, ordene doble turno de vigilancia a Edward y sus huéspedes en la casa… Sin Alphonse requerirá un poco de ayuda – El azabache miraba perdido la puerta, resonando las ultimas palabras de Ed en su cabeza.

- Sí señor – fue lo único que dijo la rubia, mientras tomaba su abrigo y salía de la oficina, con rumbo a visitar a Armstrong quien se encargaba del asunto.

* * *

- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? –

- Claro, mi hermano tuvo que almorzar antes porque le encargaron algo – respondió su acompañante.

- Ahora que recuerdo, Gilgamesh le había pedido un favor – acotó, sentándose a un lado del menor.

- Sí, me dijo en el receso que habría algo innovador en el entrenamiento de la tarde – agregó, para seguir con su comida. Se sentía muy a gusto conversando con Heydrich. – Heyd… ¿Qué edad tienes? – preguntó tímido y avergonzado, pero no ocultó su preocupación bajando el rostro.

- Veintiún años – respondió, sin inmutarse – Tú tienes quince, ¿No? – replicó, tratando de entablar una conversación.

- Sí… Seis años de diferencia… ¡Es muchísimo! – exclamó algo triste, dando paso a beber un poco de su jugo de manzana.

- No creo… Tan viejo no soy, creo – dudó, degustando de su plato, el cual lo encontró asqueroso – Esto sabe horrible – dijo enojado.

Fletcher lo miró y probó un poco del plato del mayor, dándose cuenta que en realidad la sazón de la carne estaba horrible y arruinaba todo el almuerzo. Tomó un poco de su plato con su tenedor y se lo extendió al joven príncipe para darle de su almuerzo. El heredero miraba atónito el accionar del rubiecito a su lado, pero aceptó la comida que le dieron.

Así estuvieron alimentándose en silencio ambos, comiendo de un mismo plato intercaladamente, sin dejarse molestar por nadie que les hablara... Aunque nadie se hubiese atrevido a hacerlo. Terminaron el almuerzo, incluyendo el postre. Sólo se miraban furtivamente, tratando de ocultar un poco sus sentimientos pero era bastante en vano los esfuerzos de ambos.

- Tienes crema en la comisura del labio, Flet – murmuró tierno el príncipe. Fletcher sólo se relamió los labios lentamente, sin poder quitarse la mancha. Un dedo pasó por un lado, quitándole la dulce crema. Heydrich se la había quitado, y se metió el dedo a la boca para degustar lo último que quedaba del postre. – Estamos listos – sonrió, alegre.

- ¿Descansamos juntos? Hay un buen árbol que da mucha sombra, ahí podemos descansar – propuso el menor, anonadado, rogándole a la tierra que lo tragase para no cometer una locura con Heydrich.

- Claro, vamos – Aceptó gustoso, tomando de la mano al menor para salir a paso ligero del comedor. Al parecer, nadie había notado la cercanía que tenía con el muchacho, a excepción de Edward, Alphonse y Gilgamesh que los miraban del otro lado del comedor, con cierta cara de satisfacción.

- Así pues, Al – prosiguió el dorado – Tendrás que ir a Central a hablar con el Führer… Espero no te demores para seguir con los informes –

- Claro nii-san, llegaré tarde pero te ayudaré – contestó.

- ¿Qué planearon con Russel, Gilgamesh? – Ed ahora cambiaba el tema, luego de convencer a Alphonse ir a Central, negándose en un principio – Supongo que será interesante –

- Pues, trataré de darle una ayuda al príncipe… Pero el Tringham mayor no sabe lo que pasa… Será algo interesante – explicó, meditando todo lo que habían planeado.

- Ten cuidado Gilga, recuerda que el príncipe es _amable_ solo con Fletcher – advirtió el castaño, recalcando la poca cortesía que daba el heredero de Aerugo al resto de la gente.

- Descuida, será una leve casualidad y podría prometer que me dirá sea más duro con él – sonrió satisfecho y seguro de sus palabras – Me retiro. Iré a arreglar todo – y se fue ligero.

Llegaron al lugar que Fletcher había mencionado y se recostaron sobre el césped. Era un lugar apartado del patio, algo oculto por unos arbustos, pero que daba una linda vista hacia el interior del gran terreno de juego. El rubio menor se tendió sobre el pasto, boca arriba, mirando algunas nubes en el cielo. El príncipe se limitaba a sentarse ahí, apoyándose al árbol, para deleitarse con mirar al pequeño que descansaba a unos metros de él. Quería decirle muchas cosas, pero interrumpir el momento era como el peor de los crímenes; pagados con la muerte. No tenía derecho a hacerlo, si el menor no lo hacía antes.

Algunos segundos que parecían eternos pasaron antes que Heydrich estallara en impaciencia, aunque su agonía fue terminada rápidamente por el Tringham.

- ¿Por qué vienes de tan lejos, Heyd? – preguntó, tímido e inocente.

Golpe bajo para el príncipe. No creyó que Fletcher se daría cuenta de eso tan rápido. La excusa de venir como profesor no sería suficiente y a más de algún militar se le ocurriría contar la verdad, sino lo hacía Russel antes, cuando se entere de su cercanía con su pequeño hermano.

- Te contaré… Pero prométeme que no me mirarás distinto ni nada parecido, por favor – suplicó, acercándose a gatas hacia el menor, para acariciarle unos cabellos rebeldes y mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué lo haría? – inquirió, sin moverse de su lugar, cerrando los ojos ante las caricias en su pelo.

- Prométemelo Fletcher, por favor – repitió.

- Lo prometo. Prometo no te miraré distinto ni nada parecido –

- Yo vengo de Aerugo con una misión que me encomendó mi padre – empezó a relatar – Gilgamesh me ha acompañado desde hace muchos años y me ha protegido siempre… Aunque a veces yo no quiera, él debe hacerlo – se acercó al menor y se sentó a su lado. Fletcher lo miró incrédulo… Quizás no quería saber después de todo la historia.

- Pero no entiendo… ¿Por qué lo hace? –

- Soy el hijo del Rey de Aerugo, Flet… Soy el príncipe y heredero del trono del gran país al Sur de Amestris. – soltó por fin, mordiéndose el labio y girando la cabeza para no mirar al pequeño.

El silencio le destruía lentamente. Lo más probable es que el pequeño rubio ahora tuviese miedo de dirigirle la palabra por ser alguien de ese status, como lo hacía la mayoría de las personas que conocía y les decía quién era.

- ¿Y que misión te dio tu padre, Heyd? –

Había escuchado bien. Lo había llamado como le había pedido anteriormente, cumpliendo con su palabra, sea quien fuera, sea donde sea, lo llamaría así. Iba a voltear a mirarlo, pero una mano se le adelantó.

- No escondas esos ojos, son muy bonitos para hacerlo – le repitió el Tringham lo mismo que le había dicho, agregándole algunas palabras a su frase.

- Mi padre y el padre de los Elric firmaron un pacto hace veinte años para traer la paz a ambas naciones, a cambio de casar a sus herederos – explicó, lentamente, cerrando los ojos para calmarse por lo que vendría. – Se supone que Alphonse y yo deberíamos… - y su voz se cortó. Un nudo en la garganta le impedía seguir hablando para explicarle todo.

- Deberían casarse, ¿No? – Completó el menor – Pero él está con Edward –

- Sí… - respondió por fin, pasados algunos segundos de la pregunta anterior.

- ¿Y lo vas a obligar o tienes otra posibilidad? –

Era increíble. Fletcher le sacaba todo el rollo a la película de la misión del príncipe. Lo peor era que el otro no le iba a negar la información.

- No lo voy a obligar… Pero se supone debo buscar a alguien aquí en Amestris para cumplir con el trato… Una persona de la cual me enamorara – Lo último lo murmuró, casi inaudible, moviendo lentamente los labios.

- Debiste haberme contado esto, Heyd, yo podría ayudarte con eso – le dijo el menor, para sorpresa del heredero. Le sonreía, pero sabía que era forzadamente.

- No me puedes ayudar, Flet… - comenzó, haciendo que el menor se sobresaltara. Notó que el otro le iba a contestar, pero posó su índice derecho en los labios del otro. – Porque ya la he encontrado – completó.

Fletcher Tringham estaba destrozado. Quería llorar, gritar y tirarse al abismo más próximo que tuviera. No escondió el rostro ni tampoco pretendía hacerlo. Simplemente se paró y se fue corriendo a toda carrera para evitar que le alcanzaran.

- ¡Fletcher! – gritó desconsolado el príncipe, tratando de alcanzar al menor. Se había parado demasiado rápido, por lo que un ataque de tos le atacó de manera imprevista. Sería incapaz de seguirle en ese estado, por lo que se tranquilizó y sacó su medicina de un frasco en el bolsillo de su chamarra. Con un poco de suerte, podría luego conversar con el pequeño para explicarle bien todo la historia.

Se quedó quieto algunos minutos, inhalando fuertemente aire a sus pulmones. Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la escuela, con el rostro neutro, aunque por dentro lloraba desconsoladamente.

Alphonse Elric logró notar esto en la hora de estudio que debían impartir juntos con el príncipe, limitándose a seguirle la mirada al rubio para encontrarse con Fletcher. Supuso que le había contado quien era y el menor no se lo había tomado a bien.

- Tranquilo, te aseguro que te entenderá – fueron las únicas palabras que le dijo. Quizás las únicas que le consolarían esa tarde.

Luego de un pequeño examen sobre los textos de estudio, llegó la hora de las prácticas con Edward y Gilgamesh, pero extrañamente estaba todo el escuadrón de alquimistas ahí en el patio esperando a los alumnos que venían resguardados por el Fullmetal menor y el Aerugiense. **(2)**

Edward, Russel, Mustang, Marcoh, Armstrong, Kuno y Mitari les esperaban serios, formados en una vertical fila frente al patio. Bajo ellos, unos círculos de transmutación enlazados por símbolos extraños, los cuales Ed podía entender solamente, además de Alphonse. Era el secreto de la transmutación conjunta.

Alphonse, Heydrich y Gilgamesh hicieron ordenar todo el farfullo de los jóvenes aprendices, posicionándose luego en forma horizontal a los maestros de las prácticas.

- Hoy tendrán entrenamiento especial chicos – comentó Edward, formado en su posición aún. Dio una seña con su mano metálica a sus acompañantes, los cuales se arrodillaron frente a sus círculos y los tocaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Sólo Alphonse Elric intuyó lo que pasaría. Golpeó sus manos para dirigirlas luego al suelo. Tendría que controlar el flujo de energía que pasaría por el suelo para evitar que los homúnculos se alimentaran de éste, como explicó Envy, además de proteger el perímetro del campo con una barrera para evitar problemas futuros.

Lo siguiente fue un paisaje bastante inusual. Era una pequeña representación de lo que parecía una jungla, con un volcán al centro y un río fluyendo en su interior. Por suerte, el patio y los prados traseros eran suficientemente grandes para crear algo de semejante similitud. Se necesitaban de los cinco elementos naturales para crear algo así, y por suerte los alquimistas de ahí eran capaces de controlarlos. Eran alquimistas de prestigio y debían demostrar de lo que eran capaces.

- Te esmeraste en hacer algo especial, Gilgamesh – comentó por lo bajo Heydrich, esperando alguna reacción del guardia imperial.

- Fue difícil convencerlos, pero quería hacer algo nuevo – respondió sin molestias – Pero tendré que darles varios sustos a los chicos ahí adentro – se atrevió a decir.

- No seas compasivo, con ninguno de ellos… Evita matarlos nada más – fue lo único que pudo decir. Sabía que Gilgamesh lo decía por otra cosa, así que fue lo más discreto posible. Aún así, daría un vistazo a todos los movimientos del castaño oscuro.

- Bueno chicos, la misión es llegar al centro del terreno, evitando que Gilgamesh o yo los agarremos por el camino y les demos una paliza – explicó Edward, caminando hacia los estudiantes – Tienen 30 segundos para arrancar – fueron sus últimas palabras, mientras entrecerraba los ojos y miraba desafiante a todos – Les quedan 20 – amenazó, dando a entender a todos que corrieran y así lo hicieron.

Diez segundos y aún se podían ver a algunos corriendo.

Cinco y quedaban sólo dos.

Cero. Edward y Gilgamesh corrieron veloces hacia el interior. Heydrich los miró, mientras daba un gran salto hacia un árbol de la entrada.

El príncipe era muy ágil y tenía como protegerse, no por nada era el heredero único.

Lo que nadie se esperaba era que un cuarto personaje se inmiscuyera como si nada en el peligroso terreno.

La cacería de alumnos había comenzado. De los cincuenta que había aproximadamente, sólo diez quedaban en pie. Gilgamesh era muy hábil en la detección de enemigos, pero no logró determinar quienes le seguían por la emoción y adrenalina del entrenamiento. Edward había derribado apenas quince, pero seguía rápido con la labor, usando un poco de alquimia para poder ubicar a los restantes.

Gilgamesh había encontrado por fin a su objetivo codiciado: Fletcher. Intentó encontrarlo desprevenido, lo cual fue imposible. Una trampa con plantas le había detenido. Se vio obligado a usar sus dagas para abrirse paso entre tanto vegetal que le atacaba, hasta que logró llegar al rubio.

Ahí empezó otra pelea. Fletcher era muy diestro en artes marciales gracias a los entrenamientos que tuvo con Al y Edward, así que el guardia imperial tuvo más de un problema con esto. Trató de golpearle directamente a puntos de balance, pero era muy difícil. Fletcher rápidamente pudo seguir haciendo alquimia gracias a cierto anillo que conservaba del castaño de la última vez que había batallado contra los alquimistas de plata.

Aburrido, fastidiado y sin medir las consecuencias, lanzó las dagas hacia el menor. Inmediatamente y en fracciones de segundos, una mano le retuvo el lanzamiento, pero había logrado hacer que dos salieran de entre sus dedos con perfecta dirección.

Sin embargo, las armas nunca llegaron a su objetivo. Fueron interceptadas por otras iguales a las de él.

- ¡No seas bruto! ¡Te dije que no debías matarles!... ¡Ni menos a _él_! – gritó amenazante el príncipe, sujetando fuertemente la muñeca, marcando sus dedos alrededor de este. Le dio un giro al brazo, un tranque a los pies del guardia y lo tenía tumbado en el suelo. Jamás en su vida había estado tan furioso y enervado… Tenía severas ganas de matarle.

- Estúpido hermano… Te dejaste llevar – mencionó otra voz profunda, desde unos metros, sacando a Heydrich las ganas de matar a su subordinado.

Un muchacho de aparentes veinticinco años aparecía frente a ellos. Cabello verdoso y largo, con la cara fina y la tez clara. Unos ojos esmeraldas rasgados miraban al cuerpo de Gilgamesh en el suelo.

Heydrich no perdió tiempo con el nuevo sujeto que decía ser el hermano de su guardia. Se paró apresurado y se dirigió a Fletcher, quien se encontraba en el suelo, contemplando las cuatro cuchillas que casi le mataban. Le recordaba el sacrificio de Alphonse y estaba en shock. El pequeño soberano se dio cuenta de esto, tomando al pequeño entre sus brazos para darle un cálido y fuerte abrazo.

- No, Al… Por qué lo hiciste… No debiste… ¡No! – Fletcher no despertaba de su shock, ahogaba sus gritos en el pecho de Heydrich, pero no era suficiente. La culpa y la depresión le envolvían nuevamente. Sus ojos no tenían brillo ni fuerzas para fijar la vista en alguna cosa y su cabeza se meneaba en forma negativa.

- No, Flet… Estás bien. Nadie está herido – murmuraba despacio, meciendo suavemente al menor – Despierta Flet, no debes preocuparte –

- ¡No, Al! – gritaba aún. Lágrimas caían de sus ojos y desaparecían de inmediato en la fina camisa del príncipe.

- Flet, vamos, levanta ese rostro y muéstrame esos ojos… De esos de los que me enamoré desde que los vi. – dijo bajito, logrando al menos tranquilizar los llantos del rubio.

El Tringham ahora si estaba en _verdadero_ shock. Levantó su cabeza, mirando con los ojos hinchados y las mejillas sonrojadas al príncipe, tal como le había dicho desde que se conocieron, sin ocultar sus orbes azulinos.

- Heyd… - fue lo único que pudo decir, antes de sentir un fuerte abrazo que le envolvía, y una cabeza que se ocultaba en su hombro.

- Te dije que ya me había cautivado alguien, pero no me dejaste decirte quien, Flet – fue lo que escuchó de parte del príncipe – Sé que nos acabamos de conocer y que tú aún recuerdas a Alphonse Elric, pero no pude evitar sentirme atraído por tu presencia, por tu inocente alma, por ti en general, Flet –

¿Era eso acaso una _declaración_?

Para Fletcher, sí. Y era precisamente la que quería escuchar del joven que le abrazaba en esos momentos, desde que lo vio en casa de los Elric. Con suerte se conocían dos días y ya iban a entablar algo más que una… ¿Amistad?

Al final de cuentas, respondió al abrazo del príncipe, sintiendo ese calor envolvente, que le embriagaba desde el primer contacto que tuvieron.

- Ya estoy bien – murmuró, pasados unos minutos – Supongo perdí en este entrenamiento… No pude ganarle a tu guardia imperial – rió nervioso, mientras Heydrich se incorporaba y quedaba frente a él. – Tampoco ocultes tus ojos, Heyd - musitó, con voz queda y calmada, ordenándole el cabello de la frente.

- No… Le ganaste en justa ley a Gilga. Él no debía atacarte así y tú te defendiste muy bien – sonrió, felicitando al pequeño que tenía enfrente. – Será mejor que vayas al centro, queda muy poco y Edward anda lejos – explicó, parándose mientras ayudaba a levantarse al pequeño.

- Muy bien… ¿Me esperas afuera? – preguntó, tímido.

- Claro… Por ahora iré a descuartizar a mi guarda espalda – explicó el príncipe, mientras se daba la vuelta – Luego hablamos más calmadamente… - y se retiró rápidamente.

Fletcher sólo asintió. Fue corriendo hacia su destino, esperando encontrarse con Edward en cualquier momento, lo que no pasó. Al llegar a lo que parecía la colina del volcán y el río que marcaban el punto medio del terreno, logró divisar a dos personas más que conversaban animosas con el alquimista de acero.

- ¡Fletcher! – Exclamó el púrpura – Estamos todos, por fin – comentó, saludando con la mano al rubio.

- Debo suponer que Gilgamesh no fue capaz de atraparte por factores externos, ¿No? –. La respuesta era evidente con el vivo tono rojo del rostro de Fletcher que no ocultaba para nada, salvo mirar hacia otro lado – Vamos, el entrenamiento terminó – Ed golpeaba sus manos para devolver el terreno a la normalidad y poder irse tranquilos por un terreno uniforme, recogiendo a los alumnos derrotados por el camino.

Gilgamesh discutía enérgico con el visitante nuevo, al parecer más contento que abrumado.

- ¡Desde niño que no te veo y me dices estúpido, hermano bastardo! – exclamaba a todo pulmón, mientras le lanzaba unas ramas de árbol que tenía a mano, las cuales sólo golpeaban el pecho del sujeto.

- Estúpido hermano menor… Te dejaste llevar por las emociones y casi matas a un niño – reprendió el otro – Deberían matarte por lo que hiciste –

- No me falta mucho por hacerlo, Seitan – agregó Heydrich, uniéndose a la disputa. – Depende de lo que me diga Fletcher… O ya te hubiese colgado – agregó, algo molesto y divertido por todo.

- ¡Pero príncipe! – Alegó con una varilla de alguna rama – Ya le dije que no fue mi intención hacerlo… Además no pasó nada malo – murmuró, berrinchudo.

- Porque yo te ayudé, estúpido hermano –.

- Sabía que una rata se había colado, nunca pensé sería el hermano del guarda espalda – interfirió Mustang en la conversación – Yo también vigilé el entrenamiento, con Alphonse – señaló al castaño que estaba a escasos metros de ellos, recogiendo algunas cosas.

- Modere sus palabras, Brigadier Mustang – El semblante de Seitan había cambiado completamente. Metió una mano al bolsillo y mostró su reloj de alquimista, bastante viejo y se notaba era de la generación anterior por algunos detalles que cambiaban a los actuales.

- Rata, soy el alquimista de fuego, no intentes propasarte – habló fiero, sacando su reloj de plata al igual que el otro.

- ¿Oh sí? – Preguntó confiado – Divino alquimista a sus servicios, Capitán General **(3)** y encargado de las fuerzas de elite del ejército de Amestris, guardia imperial de Aerugo y encargado de logística superior – completó, sacando su credencial oficial del ejército.

- Usted fue suspendido hace años, ninguno de sus cargos es válido en este momento, alquimista – informó serio el Brigadier. Por ahora, tenía punto a favor.

- ¿Por qué cree que Alphonse Elric debe hablar con el Führer? Va a traer mis papeles, idiota –.

- Cuidado con tus palabras, no querrás morir cremado – Mustang parecía amenazante, más con los guantes puestos en posición para acabar con él.

- Fíjese Brigadier que sus guantes no tienen sus símbolos ahora, así que dudo pueda hacer algo…-

Era cierto. El círculo de transmutación en los guantes de Mustang había desaparecido sin dejar rastros, al igual que todos los otros del resto de sus guantes. Ninguno tenía indicios de un bordado o una pintura que le ayudase.

- No me dicen el divino alquimista por nada, brigadier bastardo –. _Ni a él el indomable_.

- Por un demonio, déjense de peleas y nos vamos de aquí – Ya molesto, Heydrich emprendía la marcha. Tenía un asunto mucho mejor y pretendía ser puntual. Seitan y Gilgamesh le siguieron en silencio.

- ¿Dónde estuviste todos estos años? – El castaño oscuro quería indagar un poco en el pasado de su hermano. No lo veía hacía muchos años debido al entrenamiento, hasta que supo que se marchaba del país y perdió todo contacto con él. – No me digas que llegaste a Amestris al irte de Aerugo –

- Eso hice… Me convertí en alquimista y casi mato al homúnculo Wrath, el Führer anterior… Por eso heredé el nombre de Divino Alquimista – Su voz era neutra, sin demostrar emoción alguna – Y luego me fui en búsqueda de las siete virtudes para combatir a los siete pecados capitales del sujeto de Central, pero los Fullmetal se me adelantaron y supusieron que habían matado a todos los… - Iba a continuar su explicación, pero se puso en posición de defensa, al mismo tiempo que Gilgamesh.

- Pero si son los hermanos imperiales… Los encargados de proteger al pequeño Alphonse Heydrich – Varik y Yarik hacían aparición frente a ellos. El Elric menor que iba en silencio hervía en rabia – No pensé enviaran tanto personal para una misión tan simple – Agregó Varik, mostrando una mueca similar a una sonrisa.

- Están en desventaja, alquimistas de plata… Retírense – ordenó Seitan, fiero, lanzando una daga a sus oponentes, la cual fue interceptada por una veloz espada.

- Nos iremos, pero sepan que no podrán proteger por mucho tiempo la alquimia de los Fullmetal… Ya obtendremos nuestra venganza – Y desaparecieron. Ahora se les hacía mucho más fácil descomponerse, pero debían usar algún amplificador muy poderoso para hacerlo así de viable.

- Estarán obligados a darme una buena explicación, queridos guardias – Edward venía tras ellos, acompañado de los chicos que llegaron al punto de encuentro. Había visto todo y no se entrometió por la deducción que los otros arrancarían. – Tengo toda la noche para escucharles, ahora nos vamos – ordenó, impetuoso.

- Tengo que ir a otro lugar, Teniente General Elric – contestó el esmeralda – Me temo que nos veremos mañana, con o sin su permiso, me largo – Dio una gran zancada, alejándose con gran velocidad del lugar, desapareciendo de la vista de cualquiera.

Los presentes prefirieron el silencio. Siguieron su paso, hasta llegar a la escuela y despedirse de todos. Los alumnos poco a poco fueron saliendo, con destino sus casas, cansados y contentos. Heydrich se excusó de no irse con los otros, pero tenía otro asunto pendiente y llegaría tarde. Al menos conocía el trayecto hacia la casa de los Elric, lo que dejó tranquilo a Gilgamesh. Se alejó un poco para juntarse con Fletcher en la entrada de la escuela, donde le aguardaba desde hacía unos pocos minutos.

- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó feliz. Sintió que le tomaban del brazo y le arrastraban sutilmente, por lo que dedujo que la respuesta era afirmativa.

Caminaron en silencio, disfrutando la compañía del otro, sin importar nadie ni nada alrededor. Pasaron algunos minutos sin que tuvieran rumbo alguno, guiados únicamente por instintos y los sabios pies que siempre llevan a buenos lugares. La tarde acaecía en Radeon y el rugido de estómago delató a un Fletcher hambriento.

- Te invito a cenar, Flet – propuso el príncipe – Tu elige donde porque yo no conozco la ciudad tanto como tú –

- Estoy bien, no tienes para que preocuparte – alegó, disimulando el sonido gutural de su estómago muerto de hambre.

- Vamos, es sólo una cena, no una cita –. Sin darse cuenta de sus palabras, se llevó la mano libre a la boca – Lo siento, no quise decir eso. – agregó, ahogando sus palabras con su mano, infructuosamente.

- ¿Y no puede ser una cita? – preguntó el otro, aferrándose más al brazo del otro que estaba en desconcierto.

- Depende –. La mano de éste bajó a jugar con algunos cabellos rebeldes del menor, para darle seguridad en sus palabras.

- ¿De qué? –

- Mírame Flet –. Detuvieron su lenta marcha. Iban por las calles del centro de la ciudad, pero nadie transitaba por ellas. Todos ya habían vuelto a sus casas, a excepción de algunos trabajadores de hoteles y restaurantes, además de otros locales. Heydrich era más alto que Fletcher por casi una cabeza y media, por lo que el menor tuvo que levantar el rostro para mirarle. Al hacerlo, inesperadamente, le robaron su primer –_y fugaz_- beso. – Ahora si tenemos una cita – sonrió alegre, mirando los ojos del Tringham.

Fletcher, algo conmocionado, murmuraba inaudible unas palabras. Heydrich, curioso, bajó su cabeza para intentar oírlo. Acercándose poco a poco, tratando de escuchar, fue vilmente engañado, su curiosidad le jugó una _buena_ pasada. Unos brazos le abrazaron por el cuello, mientras unos cálidos labios le besaban con ternura e inocencia. Iba a replicar, pero solo dio paso a una juguetona lengua para que incursionara en esa cavidad. Reaccionó por fin, respondiendo fervientemente al acto. Estuvieron así algunos segundos, hasta que la necesidad de llenarse los pulmones con oxígeno era inminente. Se observaron **(4) **fijamente, jadeantes, carentes de palabras y sobrados de expresiones.

- Me engañaste – Heydrich fue el primero en romper el hielo del silencio.

- Tu me sorprendiste primero – replicó el otro.- Ahora… ¿Cenamos? – preguntó, sonrojado, contento, aún abrazado al cuello del mayor.

- Claro – dicho eso, depositó un tierno beso en la frente del menor, soltando el abrazo igual que su –_ahora_- pareja. Le tomó de la mano, para comenzar a caminar y dirigirse a algún restaurante, donde conversarían más tranquilos.

Encontraron por el camino un restaurante bastante fino y costoso, el cual le llamó de inmediato al joven príncipe. Tuvo que convencer a Fletcher de que no tenía problemas en invitarlo a un lugar así, más que mal, era lo menos que podía darle. El menor estaba muy avergonzado, nunca había entrado a un lugar así y no sabía como comportarse. Además, estaba vestido con el uniforme de la escuela e iba con ¡Su maestro! Batallaron un poco, hasta que finalmente el heredero obtuvo la victoria.

- La próxima vez cenamos en mi casa, Heyd –. Encontraron una mesa y se sentaron. El mayor sólo sonrió.

Se les acercó un mesero, quien al parecer tenía problemas con el idioma, ya que mencionaba algunas palabras un poco extrañas. El príncipe lo notó, y comenzó a hablarle en el otro idioma, con perfecto acento extranjero. Lograron una buena comunicación, así que pidió por ambos. El empleado hizo una reverencia y se fue, llevándose la orden.

- Alemán del Oeste de Aerugo – explicó el príncipe a su sorprendido acompañante – Debo hablar muy bien las lenguas del país – rió.

- Como futuro Rey supongo es lo correcto – manifestó el otro, riendo bajito.

- Sólo si logro casarme con alguien de Amestris, Flet – comentó, tomándole las manos al menor – Lo cual pretendo hacer, pero con calma y cuando _esa_ persona especial esté lista – sonrió, con esa sonrisa honesta que tan pocas personas había logrado sacarle.

Fletcher giró la cabeza y miró a algún otro lado, ladeando un poco el rostro, ocultando su avergonzada mirada en algún punto de la gran habitación donde esperan la refinada cena.

- Te dije que no me escondas tus hermosos ojos, Flet – reprendió cariñoso, tomándole de la barbilla para girarle el rostro – Si te avergüenzas, no dejes que se den cuenta, sólo déjalo pasar como algo natural –

- Espero nada más seas feliz con esa persona especial, Heyd – musitó en son de respuesta, algo dolido.

- Hasta el minuto, soy la persona más feliz del mundo con la persona que tengo enfrente, Flet… ¿Tu no acaso? – inquirió, con tono juguetón.

- ¡Claro que si! – exclamó el menor, casi al instante. – Por lo mismo… No quisiera hubiera otra persona, Heyd – Una lágrima amenazaba con brotar por su ojo izquierdo, la cual fue suprimida con las palabras que escuchó.

- Y no la hay… Sólo estamos tú y yo, además del mesero que nos trae la cena… celosito – comentó sanamente burlón, señalando al sujeto que traía en una bandeja sus platos detrás de él.

Recibieron su cena y la comieron tranquilamente. Fletcher tuvo algunos problemas con los tantos cubiertos de la mesa, pero Heydrich le guiaba como buen maestro que era en las artes refinadas. Parecían una verdadera pareja feliz por como compartían, inclusive la comida, para que el otro probara. Terminaron su cena e hicieron planes para retirarse a sus casas, por lo que el príncipe sacó el dinero y dejó una fuerte suma sobre la mesa, cosa que alcanzaba para pagar la mitad de todo el local. Heydrich acordó dejar a Fletcher en casa, deseando en realidad llevárselo por un rato más, pero el menor no accedió, al igual que la petición de hablar con Russel sobre "_temas de la escuela_". Para ser tan pequeño, era bastante astuto el Tringham.

- Ya llegamos Heyd – anunció con voz triste. No vería al mayor hasta el otro día, lo cual ahora sería un martirio – Anda con cuidado – advirtió.

- Cuídate Flet, nos vemos mañana –. Abrazó al menor como despedida, para situarle un mimoso beso en los labios, de manera tierna.

Fletcher sólo atinó a darle un beso en la mejilla al otro luego de esa muestra de cariño. No quería que después de todo, su hermano le viese con Heydrich sin contarle primero que sucedía. De seguro no lo entendería, ya que se conocían tan solo tres días, oficialmente.

Fue una despedida silenciosa y abrumadora. Sobraban palabras y, al contrario de la última vez, faltaban caricias y acciones. El menor se alejó corriendo, y antes de entrar se giró para dedicarle una sonrisa a Heydrich, que lo veía desde la misma posición donde le había dejado, justo al tiempo de entrar y exclamar un "¡Estoy en casa!".

Heydrich sólo se limitó a comenzar a caminar. La noche estaba fresca y caía un ligero frío, pero al menos esta vez sí sabía el camino de vuelta a la casa de los Elric. Por su trayecto tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar que sucedería de ahí en adelante, como se comportaría en la escuela, qué haría con Gilgamesh, entre otras cosas. Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no percibió cuando ya había llegado a la residencia. Llamó a la puerta y Edward le abrió.

- Vaya hora para llegar, príncipe – Comentó Edward, sarcásticamente, dejándole entrar, mientras observaba como el otro se quitaba la chamarra en silencio.

- Estuve de paseo, nada del otro mundo – Se adentró en la casa, pasando a la biblioteca para calentarse al fuego de la chimenea.

- Oh si, claro… Con Fletcher, ¿No? – preguntó el dorado.

- Fuimos a cenar, una linda cita nada más. –

- Van un poco rápido, joven príncipe –

- Nos queremos, es suficiente con eso para tener unos ratos juntos –

- ¿Y cuando se casan? –

- Cállate, u obligo a Alphonse a hacerlo – respondió fiero.

- ¿Qué pasa conmigo? – inquirió asustado el castaño. Estaba escribiendo en el escritorio, sin poner atención a la conversación de los otros dos – Hola, Al –

- Hola, Alphonse – respondió al saludo – No sucede nada, sólo molestaba a Edward – rió.

El dorado hervía. Su cara se había puesto realmente roja de ira por el comentario del príncipe y sin pensarlo dos veces, se fue a sentar al lado de _su_ Alphonse, abrazándolo sobre protector.

- Ed… Me asfixias… - murmuró el menor, quien se ponía azul con tanta fuerza en el abrazo. Le soltaron y dio un gran suspiro, recuperando el aliento – Nii san, no seas celoso –

- ¿¡Qué no sea celoso?! – Explotó – ¡Te vas a casar conmigo, Al! No quiero que nadie más lo haga – admitió, aún enrabiado.

- Ed, no seas paranoico… Heydrich bromeaba para que dejaras de preguntarle cosas que no te incumben – explicó, sereno – Será mejor que trabajemos ahora, tengo que levantarme temprano mañana para ir a Central – se acomodó en su silla y se puso a escribir de nuevo, concentrado. Llevaban ya un informe de aproximadamente cien hojas y no llegaban siquiera a la mitad.

- Quiero acompañarte – murmuró, berrinchudo.

- No puedes Ed, ya te lo dijo el General Mustang –

- Hace mucho tiempo que nos separábamos tanto, Aru… Por eso no quiero –

- Ed, será por el día… Iré por unos papeles y me devuelvo –

Heydrich, ya aburrido de la conversación, decidió meterse en ella.

- Gilgamesh te acompañará, así no irá sólo – Parecía molesto, pero tantos reclamos ya le fastidiaban – A él nadie le puede obligar –

Los Elric lo miraron sorprendidos. Edward asintió, esbozando una sonrisa de complacido, mientras Al suspiraba resignado.

- Me iré a dormir, ya no me puedo concentrar – anunció el castaño, parándose de la silla. - ¿Vamos? – Extendió su mano al dorado, invitándolo a dormir.

Edward sólo aceptó el gesto de su hermano, subiendo a la planta alta, dejando a Heydrich en la biblioteca. Gilgamesh llegó a los pocos minutos, con algunas mantas y una almohada. Sin darse cuenta de la presencia del príncipe, se sacó la chaqueta y la dejó sobre uno de los sillones, hasta que el fuego, movido por alguna brisa de aire, delató la silueta del rubio.

- ¡Príncipe! Discúlpeme, no sabía estaba aquí – se apresuró a decir, haciendo una reverencia.

- Tranquilo Gilga… Tenía curiosidad por saber que ibas a hacer… ¿Duermes aquí? – pregunto confuso, algo molesto.

- Si mi señor… Los jóvenes Elric no me permitieron dormir afuera, así que acepté la propuesta del sofá… Se que no debo estar en la residencia donde está usted pero… -

- No Gilga, ya te dije que no estás en Aerugo… Debería rentarte un lugar para que duermas cómodamente – Interrumpió la excusa del guardia. No quería que la persona más cercana a él fuera tratada como un perro, por culpa de las estúpidas leyes de su país.

- No señor, de verdad… Estoy muy cómodo aquí, además puedo protegerle en caso de emergencia – aseveró preocupado. El príncipe jamás se había preocupado tanto por él.

- Sé lo cabezota que eres… No me aceptarás eso ni aunque mi padre te obligue. Quédate ahí si quieres, pero la oferta queda en pie – repuso caballerosamente. – Ahora quiero hablarte sobre otro asunto, Gilga –

- Usted dirá, príncipe – respondió, poniendo atención.

- No me dirás más príncipe, ni señor, ni usted… Seré Alphonse, con todas sus letras. ¿Queda claro? – su pregunta sonaba más a orden con el amenazante tono que puso en su voz.

- Pero no podría llamarlo así, tan naturalmente, señor… - se mordió la lengua cuando dijo la última palabra, asustado.

- Quiero tener una vida tranquila aquí en Amestris, Gilga… Ya le conté todo a Fletcher, pero no quiero que por escucharte a ti empiece a tratarme de "príncipe" – articuló las comillas con sus dedos – En su defecto, dime Alphonse-sama **(5)** … Al menos suena más natural y no pierdes el efecto de señor… De ahora en adelante, será así, nada más – mandó, con voz ronca pero sutil.

- Sí, Alphonse-sama – contestó, con una sonrisa. Según las deducciones del guarda espalda, por fin alguien había traído el lado amable, caballeroso y gentil del príncipe. El mismo de cuando tenía 8 años.

Heydrich puso al tanto de todo lo que había sucedido con Fletcher ese día, omitiendo ciertas partes que eran más personales, pero que el guardia lograba imaginarlas por los gestos nerviosos del heredero al trono. Gilgamesh, por su parte, le contó que había contestado al interrogatorio de los Elric respecto a su hermano y unas cosas extras, según habían sido las instrucciones del príncipe y lo que le permitían revelar sus leyes como guardia imperial. Al cabo de unos minutos, ya se habían despedido y todos se encontraban apaciblemente dormidos en sus cómodos lugares de descanso, sin sospechar que eran fuertemente vigilados tanto por aliados como por enemigos.

_Por suerte, la casa tenía mucha seguridad_.

* * *


	13. Capítulo 11: Vorágine de un Jueves

**Jueves.**

- Aru, por favor, llámame cuando llegues… Y cuídate – suplicó por última vez el dorado, siendo fuertemente arrastrado por Heydrich para que saliera del tren.

- Estará bien, joven Edward – aseguró Gilgamesh, que acompañaba a Al.

- Nii-san, sólo estaré afuera unas horas… Tranquilízate, por favor… - el castaño reprendía al mayor desde la ventana del vagón que utilizaba, tomando ligeramente el rostro de Ed – Te amo, nada me pasará, te lo aseguro – susurró en el rostro preocupado de Ed, depositándole un tierno beso en los labios.

- Yo también… - fue su entristecida respuesta.

Se escuchó el pito del inicio de marcha, junto con el '¡Todos a bordo!' del anciano acomodador del tren, quien subía al último vagón y comenzaba la lenta ida del tren.

Edward se quedó varios minutos viendo como se alejaba, para luego suspirar desganado e irse al coche, donde Heydrich le esperaba.

- Al menos hay un Alphonse aquí – bromeó, echando a andar el vehículo. El príncipe no tomó en cuenta el chiste. Se dirigían ahora a la escuela, donde iban con bastante tiempo de sobra por la ida a la estación. Se estacionaron y bajaron, separándose en el camino.

- Yo me quedo aquí en la entrada, Edward – comentó el príncipe. Recibió un ademán como afirmativa y eso fue la mayor interacción que tuvieron durante la mañana.

Comenzaban a llegar los primeros alumnos, los más madrugadores y responsables. Todos saludaban animosamente a Heydrich, preguntando a veces por Gilgamesh, a lo que tuvo que decir que fue de viaje con el maestro Alphonse por el día.

- Buen día, Heyd – saludó cierto rubio, el que esperaba el príncipe. Se acercó y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla.

- Buen día, Flet – respondió, dándole un fuerte abrazo – Hoy no tendremos clases juntos – anunció triste y enojado.

- No por eso no nos veremos en el receso… Preparé un almuerzo para hoy… ¿Lo compartimos? –

- No tengo planes, así que acepto – sonrió, tomándole la mano al menor para comenzar a caminar hacia la escuela. El Tringham menor se dejó llevar. Ya le daba lo mismo que opinase el resto, aunque aún no hablaba con Russel sobre eso. Heydrich notó y pudo intuir que le pasaba a Fletcher, ya que estaba muy callado e inexpresivo, pero seguía tomado de su mano. - ¿Quieres que yo hable con Russel? – inquirió luego de unos segundos.

- ¡No! – Expresó tenso – O sea… No se como lo puede tomar… - dijo apenado.

- Mejor se lo decimos juntos, Fletcher… Quizás así juzgue que tengo el valor para enfrentarle y que me quiero arriesgar por lo nuestro –

El menor se detuvo en seco, sorprendiendo un poco al heredero. Sus ojos temblaban acuosos, inocentes. Poco o nada le importó a Fletcher estar en la mitad de un pasillo donde transitaban algunos compañeros de clase o chicos de otros salones. Simplemente se abalanzó sobre él para besarle con fiereza y pasión.

- Dios mío… Tenía suficiente con los maestros Elric… - comentó alguien que pasaba por ahí, mirándolos con asco.

- Que monos… Se ven muy lindos – dijo una chica que los miraba con unas compañeras, a la distancia.

Comentarios al aire. Los dos no prestaban atención a esas voces tan distantes. Finalmente se separaron, en busca de aire, quedando dos orbes azulinos mirándose con fuego y calor.

- Gracias Heyd, gracias… Hablaremos con él luego de la escuela, ¿Si? – preguntó feliz, irradiante de seguridad.

- Claro… No tienes porque agradecerme, _mi_ niño – recalcó el posesivo de la frase. – Será mejor que vayas a clases, no quiero llegues tarde – anunció, bajando al menor de sus brazos para depositarle un suave beso en la frente – Yo me iré a mi clase… Te espero en el receso bajo nuestro árbol –

- Ahí estaré – afirmó, echándose a correr con dirección a su sala. Iba a medio camino cuando tocó el timbre que anunciaba el inicio. Alcanzó a llegar antes que el maestro.

Edward, por su parte, se fue a encerrar a su despacho, totalmente amargado y lo peor, _sólo_. No llevaba ni cuarenta minutos alejado de Alphonse y sentía la imperiosa necesidad de tenerlo a su lado para acariciarle y mirarle. Extrañaba esa sonrisa, esos ojos plateados, su aroma a manzanilla del cabello, su perfume luego de cada baño en la mañana… Todo. Realmente, extrañaba todo.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos sobre Alphonse, que ni cuenta se dio cuando Mustang se había sentado frente a él, haciéndole señas con la mano.

- ¡Despierta Hagane! – exclamó ya enojado, chasqueándole los dedos frente a los ojos, sacando pequeñas chispas entre sus dedos.

- ¡Ah! ¡Mustang bastardo! – maldijo abiertamente, enojado.

- Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar – articuló sarcástico, haciendo referencia a su molestia por el insulto – Veo estás de mal humor… extrañaba esa faceta tuya, Acero –

- ¿Qué quieres, Mustang?... Suficiente tengo con mis problemas – comentó furioso, acomodándose en su silla.

- Vengo para saber como va ese informe… Mañana tenemos que enviar todos los documentos y veo tu no trabajas en eso –

- ¿Acaso quieres ayudarme, _flamita_? – inquirió irónico, resaltando el apodo.

- No, pero si te voy a obligar que lo termines para mañana, aunque tenga que estar detrás de ti todo el día… Suspendí las clases de alquimia de la tarde ya que los otros alquimistas están haciendo su reporte, igual que tú – informó calmado, algo ¿Feliz?

- Te agradezco el gesto, Mustang, pero el informe lo estoy haciendo con Al y sólo el puede ayudarme a terminarlo… Entregaremos uno solo los dos. – explicó, ya más sereno, intuyendo que el pelinegro ya había descubierto de que era el informe.

- Ya veo – Ed no estaba equivocado – Así que lo harán sobre el anillo, ¿No? –

- Correcto… Nos quedaremos con el secreto de la recomposición hasta el próximo año, y la alquimia conjunta irá incluida dentro de este reporte – respondió sincero, esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Será muy peligroso enviar ese reporte sin protección… Los alquimistas de plata tratarán de interceptar la entrega – comentó preocupado, llevándose el pulgar derecho a la sien para masajeársela – O tratarán de atacar la biblioteca nacional para obtener esa información – agregó.

- Por eso tú con Riza llevarán todos los informes de Radeon a Central… Y el nuestro se lo entregarás a Scieszka para que pueda leerlo y tener un buen respaldo – ordenó, calmado.

- Estás loco si pretendas que cumpla esa orden – aseveró, enojado.

- Si quieres te firmo una orden. Tengo los papeles en el cajón de este escritorio – señaló hacia un costado del mueble.

- No tienes para qué molestarte, acero – soltó, refunfuñando.

- Muy bien, Roy – felicitó – Ahora, tomaré tu palabra y me acompañarás todo el día de hoy para no sentirme tan solo… Esa es tu nueva misión – sonrió, complacido.

- Tengo que terminar mi reporte – mencionó.

- Tendrás libre la tarde Roy, así que podrás acompañarme… Vamos a dar un paseo por la escuela, quizás encontremos algo interesante – invitó, parándose de su silla. Se acercó a la puerta y miró al Brigadier amablemente.

- Andas extrañamente cariñoso y tranquilo, Edward… - pocas veces el General lo llamaba así, sólo cuando lograba tomar ese grado de confianza que pocas veces tenían – Está bien, te acompañaré –

Salieron juntos de la oficina. Ninguno tenía que impartir clases, así que se dedicaron a molestar a algunos maestros en sus clases para supervisar los estudios. Llegaron a la clase de Heydrich, la más extraña de todas.

- Buen día, Alphonse – saludó cordial el dorado – Estamos de visita con el director Mustang, así que nos quedaremos un rato para escuchar su clase – afirmó, con una sincera sonrisa pegada en el rostro. Quería saber un poco más sobre la ciencia que se desarrollaba en Aerugo, al igual que Mustang que parecía curioso.

- Pues le invito a tomar asiento, profesor Edward… Usted también, director – contestó algo molesto por la interrupción. Esperó a que ambos tomaran asiento en unos pupitres del salón que se encontraban desocupados, por la inasistencia de algunos alumnos – Como les decía, la fuerza ejercida por… -

Y la clase continuó, sin mayores problemas. Los más interesados eran los alquimistas ahí presentes que trataban a toda costa acorralar al príncipe con preguntas, pero éste siempre salía victorioso en las disputas. Extrañamente, podía explicar todo sin mayor esfuerzo y rebatirles algunas ideas a los poderosos alquimistas, en especial al niño genio y más joven soldado de la milicia.

Llegó la hora del corto receso entre asignaturas, lo que provocó el momento para que los militares fueran interceptados por un molesto príncipe, quien les amenazó a su "tierna" manera que no volviesen a presentarse en una clase de él, ni menos tan preguntones como en esa oportunidad. No les quedó más que encogerse de hombros y arrancar de la furia del príncipe. Ahí fue cuando se dieron cuenta que llegó Fletcher y desaparecían los vestigios de furia, cambiando totalmente a una faceta más amable y caballerosa. No era tan malo después de todo, así que decidieron marcharse y dejarlo con el Tringham.

- Vamos a mi oficina Ed, tengo que reportarme con Riza o me disparará cuando pueda – suspiró resignado el azabache, comenzando la caminata hacia la habitación donde le esperaba, de seguro, _su muerte_. En su interior, el azabache lloraba ríos como pequeño desconsolado.

- Tranquilo Roy, yo le explico que pasó – Ed apoyó su mano metálica en el brazo del brigadier, dándole apoyo.

El pelinegro no contestó. Simplemente siguió el recorrido, feliz y seguro. Cuando entraron en la oficina, encontraron a todos trabajando tranquilamente, más relajados y al parecer, de buena manera.

- General Mustang, por fin llega – dijo Havoc, con su cigarrillo en la boca en una posición muy extraña e inusual. – Hola Jefe – saludó cordial. Al dorado le molestaba profundamente le llamaran por su cargo, así que obligó a todos a que le siguieran llamando "Acero", "Fullmetal" o simplemente "Ed", en vez de señor o Obergruppenführer (Teniente Führer) **(6)**

- Hola Havoc. ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo van las cosas? – preguntó entusiasmado, casi jovial. Inconcientemente, Edward volvía a tener quince años ante los ojos de todos los del escuadrón de Mustang, aunque en realidad tuviese veinte.

- Pues ya sabes… Llenando formularios y buscando alguna novia por ahí – rió nervioso, llevándose una mano a la nuca.

De pronto, la puerta volvió a abrirse, revelando la figura de Riza, quien venía con algunas carpetas en la mano.

- Hola Edward – saludó cortante, quizás demasiado fría. Miró a Mustang, para poder dirigirle la palabra – General, tiene mucho trabajo por terminar… Debemos comenzar ahora si quiere terminar su informe por la noche –

- No podré Riza… Mañana me encargo de todo –. Miró a Ed, tratando de decirle con la mirada que hablara con Riza para que le explicara, pero éste seguía enfrascado en la conversación con Havoc. – Ed… Ayúdame – murmuró, lo suficientemente audible para que el dorado lo escuchara.

- ¿Qué pasa, Roy? – Se giró para mirarlo, encontrándose con Riza – Hola teniente – saludó enérgico. Miró a Mustang, quien sudaba nervioso sin poder escaparse de la mirada firme y penetrante de esos ojos rojos. Ahí pudo entender Ed que sucedía – Por cierto, Teniente… Mustang me acompañará parte del día, así que cuando lo desocupe, se lo devuelvo – informó, sonriente.

Mustang no pudo evitar sentirse peor. Las palabras de Edward parecían hablar como si se tratase de un objeto o un juguete que podía ser desechado. No era más que un peón en la escala de personas con las que Edward podría compartir un rato, mientras no estuviese con Alphonse. Inconcientemente, empezó a sentirse furioso, pero analizó todo y, aunque le costase aceptarlo, Ed no quiso decirlo con esa intención, sino más bien le protegió y le hacía sentir que podría estar con él hasta que así lo deseara, aún en contra de la voluntad de la rubia compulsiva por el trabajo. A toda costa aprovecharía esa oportunidad que tenía.

- Bueno, ya nos vamos – anunció el dorado, tomando del brazo al pelinegro - ¡Nos vemos! Saludos al resto – Y salieron, dejando a los otro mudos por la reacción del menor.

* * *

Gilgamesh y Alphonse caminaban ya por la estación de Central, reservando sus pasajes de vuelta a Radeon. Tuvieron que hacer un pequeño papeleo, ya que el rango de Coronel del castaño no era suficiente como el de Edward. Llenó algunos formularios e hizo algunas llamadas al cuartel para obtener los permisos. Luego de unos minutos, ya tenían todo listo.

Salieron de la estación con rumbo al cuartel general, a su entrevista con el Führer.

- Dime Gilga – inició la conversación el castaño - ¿Hace cuanto que conoces al príncipe? –.

- Pues… Yo tenía unos ocho años cuando me encomendaron protegerle… Él ya tenía unos cinco años – respondió.

- Por eso le proteges así, me imagino –.

- No sólo por eso… - refutó – Ayudé a criarle desde entonces, enseñándole el mundo exterior como siempre me pidió… Él no era arrogante como dicen todos, es muy bondadoso y caballeroso – su voz sonaba triste, calmada.

- Ya veo… - dijo el menor – Tu quieres volver a ver a ese príncipe amigo tuyo, ¿O me equivoco? – inquirió.

- No – respondió, meneando la cabeza de izquierda a derecha – Él siempre será mi amigo, pero volverá a ser el mismo de siempre cuando sea feliz con la persona que elija para acompañarle – respondió, mirando hacia el cielo y contemplar algunas nubes.

Alphonse decidió no seguir preguntando. Ya había descubierto mucho acerca del príncipe y a Gilgamesh parecía dolerle recordar el pasado. Caminaron en silencio algunos minutos más, hasta que llegaron al cuartel. Pasaron directo a la recepción, donde avisaron su llegada.

- En unos momentos les llamarán para la entrevista con el Führer, señor Alphonse – les dijo la recepcionista, levantando un auricular de su teléfono para dar aviso a la secretaria del Generalísimo.

- Muchas gracias – respondió el castaño, sentándose en un sillón de la recepción, a un lado del castaño oscuro.

* * *

- Vamos Roy, apresúrate o nos quedaremos sin almuerzo – Edward arrastraba del brazo al pelinegro, llevándolo hacia el comedor central.

- Yo no como en el comedor, Ed – refutó – Prefiero ir a un restaurante –.

- No, no – reprendió el dorado – Debes estar con los alumnos y comeremos aquí porque debo juntarme con Van y Loth – explicó – Debo decirles que tienen que hacer esta tarde ya que no tendremos entrenamiento por hoy –.

- Está bien… Pero suéltame el brazo Ed, que nos verán raro en el comedor – reclamó Roy, zafándose del agarre – Quizás que dirán si te ven conmigo y tu comprometido con Alphonse – expresó, con cierta molestia en su voz.

El dorado se limitó a hacer caso y mantener un pulcro silencio entre los dos. Eran muy ciertas las palabras de Mustang, pero no quería que su compromiso le alejase de la familia que les aceptaban tanto a él como a su hermano desde hace muchísimo tiempo, desde su problema con el tercer tabú hasta la ya poco privada relación con él.

Tomaron sus bandejas y pidieron su almuerzo. Podía sentirse la tensión entre ambos, pero era aplacada por el ruido del salón de los tantos alumnos en él. Buscaron un poco común pelo púrpura entre el mar de gente, hasta dar con él y sentarse con los alumnos de Edward.

- Hola chicos – saludó Ed, con voz neutra – Tengo que hablar sobre lo que harán esta tarde – Dijo, mientras se sentaba frente a los niños y se acomodaba en la silla, seguido por el brigadier a su lado.

- Hola maestro – Al contrario del melancólico dorado, Loth saludaba muy enérgico, como siempre – Hola director – se dirigió al pelinegro. - ¿Cambiando al maestro Alphonse por el director Roy? – preguntó inocente, recibiendo un ligero coscorrón en la cabeza por parte de Van que lo reprendía rápidamente.

- ¡Loth! ¡Ni se te ocurra pensar eso! – Bramó enojado el dorado – El General Mustang me acompañará el día de hoy por unos asuntos de los alquimistas estatales… Pero eso no es lo que quiero decirles – frunció el ceño.

- Duele… - se quejaba el púrpura, sobándose la nuca.

- ¿Qué sucede profesor? – Van parecía más interesado en ese tema que en la vida privada del otro.

- Hoy no tendrán clases de alquimia, por lo que será tarde libre y pérdida de tiempo para mi gusto – explicaba – Tendrán que terminar el último tomo que les pasamos con Al y practicar una hora de defensa personal el uno con el otro, ¿Queda claro? – completó, mirando serio y bastante feo a los menores.

- Ni modo – Van se encogido de hombros y aceptó – Loth, tendremos que posponer nuestra salida, pero igual te compraré el helado – sonrió al pequeño que estaba muy desilusionado. Le obsequió una caricia en el pelo y un beso en la mejilla para confortarlo un poco. Ya se le había ido el apetito con la mitad del plato aún sin comer, pero necesitaba un poco de aire – Con permiso – se excusó, tomando su bandeja para luego retirarse del comedor de forma silenciosa e impasible.

- Ed – habló Mustang, lo suficientemente audible solo para el mencionado – Acabas de arruinar algo importante –

* * *

- Aquí tiene todos los documentos del Divino Alquimista, incluyendo la nueva credencial de él, para hacer válido su cargo – La joven secretaria del Führer entregaba un sobre bastante grueso, al parecer con muchos documentos en él.

- Deben tener cuidado Alphonse… Nadie ha podido mantener al margen a este soldado y a tu padre le costó mucho trabajo entregarlo la última vez a las autoridades – El anciano bebía un sorbo de té de su taza de fina porcelana extranjera para volver a tomar la palabra – Para cualquier efecto militar o político, se te asigna el cargo de Reichsführer **(7)** de manera Ad-Honorem **(8)**, así que tendrás doble rango, el de Coronel y el de Mariscal de Campo como Jefe directo – agregó el Generalísimo a sus palabras, reclinándose en su silla.

- Muchas gracias, señor – Alphonse daba una ligera reverencia, acompañado en el acto por Gilgamesh que estaba presente en todo por órdenes del príncipe – Aún así, Gilgamesh nos ayudará a controlarle en cierta manera, ¿O no? – inquirió, sonriéndole al castaño.

- Cla-claro… - tartamudeó – Espero escuche a su hermano menor – sonrió nervioso.

El Führer se sorprendió. No tenía conocimiento alguno sobre la familia del alquimista ni nada similar. Decidió que sería hora de indagar un poco.

- Señor Gilgamesh – empezó, sorprendiendo al castaño de sobremanera, quien se limitó a cuadrarse y escuchar atento – Desearía pedirle, si no es mucho la molestia, hiciera un informe sobre todo lo que sepa de su hermano… No se preocupe por la información, que será sólo leída por mí – agregó rápido al notar una mueca de disgusto por parte del guardia que había aparecido fugazmente en su rostro.

- Con gusto, señor – fue su única respuesta, con voz neutra y su rostro frío.

Ambos castaños se despidieron de la secretaria y del Führer, saliendo de su oficina para luego dirigirse a la salida del cuartel. No tenían más asuntos ahí y ambos deseaban volver rápidamente a Radeon con su gente.

- Aún tenemos tiempo para abordar el tren… Vamos a almorzar, Gilga – invitó el menor, sonriente y con un gruñido en el estómago.

- Yo... esto… Olvidé traer mi billetera – rió nervioso ante su despreocupación. Sólo había cargado algunas armas en caso de emergencias, por lo que había olvidado el dinero en el bolsillo de su otro pantalón.

- No te preocupes, yo invito… Vamos – jaló de un brazo al mayor para llevarlo por la ciudad a comer a alguna parte.

En realidad, Gilgamesh estaba avergonzado por otra cosa y esperaba poder decirle al menor si podía ayudarle con eso.

* * *

- Era nuestra primera cita – fue la única respuesta de Loth ante las interrogantes que hacía el rubio por el accionar del pelirrojo. Luego de eso, se retiró y dejó a un Ed muy confundido y bastante molesto consigo mismo por haber provocado eso.

- Me siento un animal – comentó, dejando de lado su almuerzo ya que su apetito se había ido de vacaciones - ¿Qué puedo hacer, Roy? – preguntó mirando al aludido, tratando de buscar un consejo.

- Dales la tarde libre, discúlpate con ellos y entretente en lo que queda del día – El más sabio consejo que podría dar. Terminó de comer lo de su plato y se levantó de su asiento, llevando la bandeja sucia hacia el recibidor cerca de la cocina, donde retirarían luego todo para lavarlo y dejarlo listo para el otro día. Ed repitió la acción, disculpándose con la cocinera por dejarle la mitad del suculento almuerzo, prometiéndole que el día siguiente comería doble ración.

- Vamos, creo poder encontrar a los chicos – tomó nuevamente a Roy del brazo para tironearlo y llevarlo arrastrado hacia la azotea del viejo edificio, que era el lugar preferido de los hermanos cuando descansaban, aunque pronto irían a sus casas debido a la cancelación de las actividades.

- Ed… Al menos piensa como vas a decírselo, porque te aseguro que quizás no acepten tu disculpa – advirtió el moreno a su lado, arreglándose el cabello mientras caminaba, al fin sin el agarre de Ed, con dirección al edificio mencionado.

- Tienes razón… - meditó el dorado, llevándose su dedo índice al mentón, retrasando el paso para ir a la par con Roy – ¡Recomiéndame algo Mustang! – suplicó con cara de perro mojado.

Roy sólo se limitó a apartar esa mirada de su cara, observando hacia algún otro punto del pasillo.

- Se sincero y que tengan una linda cita – soltó, luego de pensar en todas las opciones, creyó que eso era lo mejor.

Edward sólo asintió, siguiendo en silencio el camino por las escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea del edificio. Estaba en lo correcto, y ahí pudo encontrar a los dos hermanos, abrazados, y el menor llorando suavemente en los brazos del pelirrojo.

Loth y Van no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de los dos que entraban en su terreno sagrado, por lo que se sorprendieron ligeramente al sentir la sombra de Edward interfiriendo los rayos de sol que les llegaban a la espalda.

- Perdónenme… - fue lo único que pudo decir, aunque había pensado mucho en el discurso que les iba a dar.

- ¿Por qué tendríamos que disculparlo, maestro? – Inquirió molesto el mayor – Debemos seguir con el entrenamiento si queremos perfeccionar nuestra alquimia –

Ed sonrió brevemente, mientras se sentaba a un lado de los chicos. Roy lo esperaba en la entrada y salida que era la puerta, pero al ver al rubio sentarse decidió acercarse a ellos para saber de que hablaban.

- Lo siento chicos… La verdad, es que hay un mejor entrenamiento para la alquimia – empezó a decir sereno - ¿Se han preguntado como es que Alphonse y yo podemos hacer alquimia sin problemas? – cuestionó hacia los menores, obteniendo una negación por parte de ellos.

- Es por la puerta de la verdad – interfirió el azabache – Producto de la transmutación humana que hicieron hace varios años atrás – aseveró, seguro de sus palabras.

- Eso no es cierto Roy – refutó el oji-dorado – En realidad… Es por el amor que nos tenemos – al decir esto, se sonrojó bastante – Al igual que como lo hacen ustedes dos, niños –

- Sí, pero ustedes llevan muchos años sabiendo alquimia – dijo Loth, inocente.

- Vuelven a equivocarse… Déjenme contarles como fue que recuperé el cuerpo de Al, así como lo llegué a amar como ahora –

* * *

Flash back: Punto de Vista de Edward Elric.

* * *

- Voy a recuperar tu cuerpo Al, así sea lo último que haga – afirmé, decidido de mis palabras.

Siempre le decía eso a Alphonse, para darle esperanzas que recuperaría su cuerpo a cualquier costo. Trataba y trataba, buscando en libros y en cuanta información pudieran darme acerca de la transmutación humana.

Deseché la idea de usar la piedra filosofal por la forma en que debía hacerse, así que había que buscar otro método. En uno de los pocos y agradables sueños que pude tener, se me vino a la mente la utilización de otros catalizadores.

En eso, fui donde el coronel Mustang para preguntarle acerca de todos los catalizadores alquímicos que habían en la milicia, cosa de poder encontrar un poco de información.

- Ni con todos los relojes de los alquimistas estatales podrías recuperar el cuerpo de Al – fue la seca respuesta de Roy.

La verdad, me temía esa respuesta, así que decidí completar los estudios de la alquimia.

- Coronel… Pido permiso para irme a Xing por un año completo – estaba decidido. Iría a completar los estudios de Rentanjutsu al país del oriente, donde de seguro Ling y Mei podrían ayudarme.

- ¡Estás loco nii-san! – Fue lo único que Alphonse me dijo. Y estaba en lo cierto. Por él haría cualquier cosa, aunque siempre me escudaba en la excusa de cumplir mi promesa.

Cuento corto: Me fui a Xing, pero esta vez, sin Alphonse. No quería inmiscuirlo más en las investigaciones por si estas se volvían peligrosas, así que Al se quedó en Rizembul durante todo ese año que estuve fuera investigando y aprendiendo más. Constantemente llamaba a Al para saber como estaba e inconcientemente, podía darme cuenta que no estaba bien. Siempre le escuchaba decaído por escasos segundos, aunque irradiaba felicidad al hablarnos por lo que me comentaba Winry y la abuela Pinako, cosa que no pasaba desapercibido para nadie. Luego de dos días sin llamarle, sus ánimos volvían a decaer.

Un día, entre estudios con Mei, descubrí unos manuscritos bastante raros, que nadie podía entender, pero para alguien que conocía la puerta de la verdad esto no era un impedimento.

Había encontrado una forma de recuperar el cuerpo de Al sin sacrificios físicos evidentes. Llevaba diez meses en Xing, bajo el alero de nuestros amigos, pero decidí volver. Ya tenía los suficientes conocimientos del Rentanjutsu y necesitaba hablar con algunas personas de Amestris. Volví al país, pero no le informé a nadie, ni menos a Alphonse a quien quería darle una sorpresa.

Un día de octubre, antes de nuestro aniversario de nuestra ida, volví a Rizembul. El problema es que tendría que convencer a Al nuevamente de hacer algo riesgoso, pero esta vez, era por mí, no por él. No había fallas en el plan, sólo que quien lo ejecutaba debería pagar un gran costo.

- ¡He vuelto! – exclamé el día que llegué y abrí la puerta de la casa de la abuela Pinako. Sólo estaban Winry y la abuela, quienes me recibieron ese día. Alphonse estaba en la ciudad buscando algunos víveres que ellas le habían encargado comprar.

Conversamos bastante entre los tres, hasta que llegamos al punto de mis avances. Les revelé toda mi idea y las hice cómplices del plan, para que me ayudaran a convencer a Al. Me costó bastante explicarles a ellas que yo quizás no volvería a estar con ellas de manera activa, pero seguiría en el mundo de los vivos, al menos.

- Ya llegué – anunció cierta vocecita metalizada triste que hacía bastante tiempo que no escuchaba en vivo y en directo. Me volvía loco escucharlo, así que corrí a la entrada a buscarlo. Cuando lo vi, no atiné más que abrazarlo y llorar unas pocas lágrimas de alegría. Sentí como él también me abrazaba y me levantaba ligeramente del suelo.

- Nii-san, nii-san… – era lo único que me decía una y otra vez, mientras me daba vueltas por el vestíbulo y me llevaba hacia el comedor – Debiste avisarme para ir a buscarte a la estación, nii-san – me regañó, de manera infantil, sin soltarme y yo pataleando en el aire para tratar de pisar de nuevo.

- Lo sé, Al, pero quería darte la sorpresa –

Me dejó en el suelo y por fin pude mirarlo. Estaba igual que siempre, con esos profundos ojos rojos del casco de la armadura. Noté que tenía ciertos desgastes en su armadura y estaba sin pulir hace bastante tiempo.

Caminé un poco tratando de ocultar un pequeño malestar que me tenía bastante preocupado desde hace algún tiempo atrás: Cojeaba.

- Nii-san… ¡Creciste! Estás cojeando por el automail – Alphonse se había dado cuenta antes que Winry y la abuela, quienes corrieron a medirme de manera sorpresiva y afirmar lo que decía mi hermano. Me llevaron a la fuerza hacia el pequeño taller, donde me obligaron a sacarme los automail para hacerlos de nuevo. Me pasaron unas prótesis momentáneas que me servirían para caminar, aunque no tenía movilidad alguna en el brazo debido a que la prótesis no tenía conexiones nerviosas como el automail mismo.

Las mujeres se olvidaron de nosotros, por lo que pude ir a conversar con Al un rato afuera. Recuerdo que llevaba mi playera y mis pantalones negros esa vez.

- Que bueno que creciste hermano – me felicitó Al, mientras nos sentábamos en un árbol cercano a la casa.

- Nadie te ha limpiado y pulido, ¿Cierto? – pregunté con pena. Al no dejaba que nadie le revisara por dentro, aunque jamás pensé que no dejaría lo limpiaran.

- Al menos no tengo telas de araña en mi interior – bromeó, pero yo lo miré con reprobación. – Sabes que no me gusta que nadie me toque, aparte de ti – Inocente, como siempre. Su comentario esa vez si me había echo sentir halagado, pero más aún, importante para él.

- Entonces vamos adentro, que te limpiaré aunque tenga una sola mano – le dije, a lo que asintió gustoso.

Estuvimos en nuestra habitación que normalmente compartimos cuando vamos a casa de la abuela. Ahí, saqué un poco de cera y unos paños para limpiarle con cuidado, parte por parte. Mientras hacía eso, conversamos y le conté todo lo que hice durante esos diez meses, obviando claramente la información sobre recuperar su cuerpo.

¿Por qué? Porque simplemente no me preguntó, ya que le importaba más como estuve a como recuperar lo que perdió. Le interesaba mucho más el bienestar de su hermano que el suyo propio. Ahí me pude dar cuenta de lo importante que era yo para él.

Pasaron algunos días desde que había llegado, y por fin pude contarle que iba a recuperar su cuerpo. Se asombró bastante, debo decir, pero no podría hacer nada hasta que tuviera mis automail completos y aún tenía que ver como evitar las consecuencias de la transmutación. Quería estar con Alphonse cuando eso pasara y no perderme nunca más algo relacionado con su vida. Quería estar con él por siempre.

Al cabo ya de una semana, mis miembros de metal estuvieron listos y en eso ya había descubierto la manera de evitar las consecuencias, pero tendría que depender de Al en todo momento, así que la última decisión era de él.

Fuimos a Central donde tendría que hablar con Mustang. Preferí hacerle un informe, hacerlo llegar y dirigirme a lo que realmente iba. Al fue a visitar a los Hughes mientras yo compré lo último que hacía falta para devolverle el cuerpo a Al.

Volvimos una vez más a Rizembul, donde le pedimos a la abuela y a Winry que fueran a Central, donde las recibirían mientras nosotros nos encargábamos del resto. Estaba seguro que todo funcionaría si Aru confiaba en mí, por lo que no podíamos dejar que las mujeres vieran algo indebido si sucedía algo mal. Aceptaron a regañadientes, pero al fin y al cabo, lo hicieron.

- ¿Estás seguro que funcionará, nii-san? – me preguntó incrédulo. No estaba seguro, pero sólo le pedí que pensara en lo que más quería en el mundo, ya que su cuerpo de seguro lo recuperaría.

Decidimos hacer la transmutación en el salón comedor, donde tendríamos más espacio. Corrimos algunos muebles y sillones para alistar todo, así que finalmente llegó el día donde Al tendría su cuerpo.

* * *

- ¿Y que pasó? – preguntó Loth, bastante interesado en la historia. Se había tranquilizado después de todo.

- Al recuperó su cuerpo, obviamente – fue su respuesta, alegre y sonriente.

- Pero, pero… - tartamudeó el púrpura – No nos dijiste que compraste ni que pasó – alegó berrinchudo.

- Pues… - un leve tinte magenta apareció en las mejillas del dorado – Algo que Al siempre lleva consigo – Ed no fue capaz de decir exactamente que era, por vergüenza.

- El anillo de compromiso – explicó Roy, que estaba bastante pensativo luego de la primera parte del relato – Es un poco obvio, niños –

- ¡Roy! – La cara de Ed ya estaba completamente roja – Es cierto… Pero en ese entonces no tenía pensado que sería el anillo de compromiso, simplemente era un símbolo de atadura de conciencia – explicó ya más calmado. Aún así, sus palabras no tenían mucho sentido para los tres que escuchaban la historia.

* * *

- ¡A-chts! – un estornudo corto y similar al de un gato salió de la boca del oji-plata.

- No te vayas a resfriar, Al – acotó el guardia – Estuvo delicioso el almuerzo – sonrió feliz, con el estómago ya aplacado por la comida.

- Debe ser Ed que habla de mi… Reconozco estos estornudos – aclaró el castaño – Vayamos a la estación a esperar nuestro tren – invitó cordial el menor. El día era hermoso para caminar y despejar las mentes de ambos chicos, aunque el guardia estaba un poco nervioso. No sabía como expresarle a Alphonse lo que le tenía confundido.

- Conozco esa mirada – Al interrumpió los pensamientos de Gilga al hablar – Y puedo deducir que algo te tiene confundido, así que si quieres, puedes decírmelo – Una sonrisa que inspiraba confianza y ternura se formó en los labios del menor, instando al otro a decir lo que debía.

- Tiene razón – Gilgamesh era demasiado formal aún con Al, pero era por culpa del parecido físico con el príncipe que lo hacía – En realidad… Son muchas cosas en las que pienso, pero quisiera hablarlas con usted –

- No me trates de usted, Gilga – refutó – Trátame de igual a igual, como Al simplemente. Aunque me parezca al príncipe, no lo soy – explicó, mientras seguían caminando hacia la estación que estaba a no más de cinco cuadras.

- Lo sé, pero me es muy difícil hacerlo – contestó amargado – La verdad es que hay otra cosa que me tiene preocupado – comentó – Y es con respecto a Edward-san – dijo al fin, con cierto temor.

- Dime que te hizo y yo me encargo – frunció el ceño, de forma infantil, como queriendo darle una golpiza a alguien mayor por defender a un buen amigo.

- ¡No! No es eso – levantó las manos, tratando de detener la ira falsa del menor – Lo que pasa es que me tiene muy confundido… Se muestra demasiado amable conmigo, a veces creo que lo hace a propósito… Y por lo visto no es así con todos, salvo contigo, Al – explicó, agregando el nombre del Elric para no hacerlo enfadar de nuevo por como llamarle.

- Sinceramente – comenzó a responder pasados unos segundos de silencio – No me había dado cuenta. Soy bastante celoso con Ed, pero debe tener algún motivo y no por eso voy a enojarme contigo, Gilgamesh –

- Pensé te enfadarías más – se sinceró.

- Si quieres lo hago y me vengo contigo en el tren – bromeó, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

El castaño oscuro sudó frío simplemente. Es mirada tenía más que maldad, tenía tintes de lujuria y deseo. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, provocándole un ligero remesón en el cuerpo.

- Él también es muy posesivo contigo, me he podido dar cuenta – agregó - ¿Siempre fue así? – preguntó curioso.

- La verdad, sí. – Su tono de seguridad era bastante despreocupado – Por lo mismo fue más fácil darnos cuenta de la relación que tenemos ahora… Ambos nos necesitábamos mutuamente y no dejaríamos que nada ni nadie nos separara – Alphonse revivía cierta parte de su pasado que no le agradaba, pero lo hacía con intención de buscar en sus memorias los sucesos más importantes, esos que están grabados con fuego en su mente.

- Pero siendo así… ¿Por qué es tan cariñoso? – Nadie lo era con él. Simplemente era muy extraño sentir esa calidez de alguien más. Su corazón había sido acostumbrado a la soledad y al frío de las personas, por lo mismo el trataba de ser amable y atento, para calmar ese vacío en su pecho.

- Porque sabe reconocer a las personas que no sienten, o no se les permite sentir – Fue su respuesta. Tan simple y tan cierta como esa. – Por mucho tiempo yo estuve sin un cuerpo, sin poder sentir dolor o placer, sin pasar hambre ni sed… Estuve atado a una armadura, la misma que está en el salón de la casa – explicó.

Sin darse cuenta, habían ya entrado al andén del tren, subiendo a la máquina y acomodándose en unos asientos disponibles del vagón, para seguir conversando calmadamente.

- Yo también se que sientes Gilga, casi podría adivinar lo que piensas… No es posible que una persona pueda saber eso, teniendo tan buena máscara como la que tú tienes. – Alphonse hizo una ligera pausa, para poder ayudar a Gilgamesh a asimilar toda esa información, tan cierta y a la vez tan poco creíble para él – ¿Te importaría si te digo algo más privado? – inquirió, para luego mirar el rostro del mayor.

- No tengo muchas cosas privadas, así que no se que pueda ser – comentó – Pregunta lo que sea, no tengo permitido mentirle a la gente – sonrió, casi forzosamente.

- Tienes un brillo especial en tus ojos desde ayer, antes de la prueba que hiciste – escrutó el rostro ya bastante nervioso del castaño oscuro - ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que me preguntas hoy? Desde tu encuentro con Russel lo puedo notar en ti –

- No se de que me hablas, Alphonse – respondió apresurada, evadiendo la mirada examinadora de Al sobre su cara – Sólo conversé algunos minutos con el señor Russel. Al ser el hermano Fletcher-kun no podría mirarle de otra forma – Más de un comentario le delataba en todas sus frases.

- Entonces si miraste a Russel, pero no puedes hacer nada por la relación con el príncipe y su hermano menor – rápidas deducciones – Juégatela por Russel. Puede ser un tanto frío y odioso, pero te aseguro tiene buenas intenciones en su corazón –

- ¡No! Es imposible… Él ahora es parte de la familia real, quiera o no quiera aceptarlo, ese es su estado – Un nudo en su garganta le impidió seguir. Se sentía morir. Alphonse había adivinado uno a uno sus sentimientos.

El tren comenzó su marcha en un lento vaivén, meciendo suavemente a las personas en su interior. No eran muchas, ya que los permisos de entrada a Radeon eran escasos y no cualquier militar podía conseguir uno.

En un ligero movimiento del acompasado del tren, Al rodeó con sus brazos a Gilgamesh en un abrazo consolador, dándole indirectamente su apoyo por la situación. El mayor era capaz de amar, muy en el fondo de su corazón, con mucha fuerza y dolor que le provocaba cada uno de las personas en las que se fijaba y se volvía alguien inalcanzable.

Humedad. Al lograba sentir a través de su camisa la percepción de algo mojado filtrándose en su ropa. Gilgamesh lloraba de pena, rabia, angustia y decepción, en silenciosas lágrimas que caían por su rostro y llegaban a su fin en el vestuario del menor.

- Por ahora, eres nuestra familia. Tanto el príncipe como tú son parte de nuestra vida con Edward, así que no vuelvas a sentirte solo. Vivimos en la misma casa y serás como un hermano para nosotros – sus palabras eran suavemente pronunciadas, acariciando los oídos del mayor con cada pausa entre ellas. Alphonse le daba un cariñoso mimo en el pelo, acariciándolo para tranquilizar al abatido guardia que se desahogaba después de tanto tiempo sin derramar una sola gota de sus ojos.

- Gracias… - murmuró, aún apegado al pecho del oji-plata. Se levantó de su posición, para poder volver a mirar al Elric, esta vez para regalarle una verdadera sonrisa. Iba a hacerlo, pero apenas levantó su rostro recibió un beso en la frente y uno en sus labios, inocente y tierno como el de un pequeño hijo a su padre.

- Mi hermano siempre lo hacía para hacerlo cuando era pequeño – explicó Al, viendo el asombro en la cara del guarda espalda – Simplemente me hacía sentir mejor – agregó.

Sonrió. Los hermanos Elric jamás dejarían de sorprenderlo, ya sean juntos o por separado, ambos tenían muchas historias y un pasado bastante peculiar, que no dejaban de atrapar a quien fuese con sus encantos.

- Sí, tranquilizan bastante – comentó, para luego cambiar el tema y charlar lo que quedaba de viaje hacia Radeon.

* * *

- ¿A dónde vas ahora, Ed? – Roy seguía al mencionado por las calles de Radeon, luego de conseguir que sus alumnos se fueran a su tan anhelada cita de esa tarde. ¿El intercambio? Como buenos alquimistas, tuvo que correr con los gastos de lo que ellos pidieran, así que su cuenta en el banco fue literalmente saqueada, además de que todo corría por cuenta de él, tendría aún más bajas financieras.

- A ninguna parte en especial – fue su hosca respuesta. No estaba enojado, estaba impaciente. Alphonse no llegaría antes de dos horas más y no tenía panorama alguno para matar el tiempo esa tarde – No se que hacer, Roy –

- ¿El gran niño genio no tiene qué hacer? Que decepcionante –

'Esa no fue la voz de Roy' Dedujo el ambarino, volteándose en todas direcciones para encontrar la procedencia del comentario. Encontró su respuesta sentada en una banca a escasos metros, vestido de pies a cabeza con un delgado abrigo marrón, contrastante total con los mechones verde-agua que escapaban del gorro en su cabeza. Después de un rápido y minucioso análisis a la persona esta, Edward pudo apreciar la misma fría mirada de hace algunos meses atrás, la misma que observaba a su hermano cuando empezó la misión. Un escalofrío le recorrió la médula al recordar eso.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – inquirió Ed, bastante molesto por el comentario anterior.

- Se supone que tu quieres algo y no sabes que es – Se paró del asiento, acercándose a los otros dos – No me culpes a mí porque el anciano llamó a tu hermano a buscar _mis_ papeles – recalcó ante la obvia molestia de Ed – Deberías estar buscando a los homúnculos o a los hermanitos de plata. Pierdes el tiempo en cosas tan triviales – levantó sus hombros y sus manos, simulando decepción.

- Capitán Seitan, le ruego deje su arrogante acento en otro lugar – Esta vez Roy intervenía en la conversación. Edward ya se lanzaba a matar al esmeralda y se vio en la obligación de interceder – Si nos disculpa, nos retiramos – Y tomó a Ed del brazo, atrayéndolo posesivamente hacia él para alejarse varios metros del alquimista.

Siguieron alejándose. Edward algo impresionado por la actitud defensiva de Roy, pero le daba aires de seguridad ante todo.

- ¿Desde cuando eres así? – No pudo evitar cuestionar el accionar de Roy ante la situación.

- Que no seas mi subordinado, no significa que no pueda protegerte, Ed – Mustang soltaba el agarre que tenía con el menor, para darle más espacio y libertad de acción ahora que podían sentirse lejos del otro tipo.

- Nunca quise dejar de ser tu subordinado… No fue algo que pude elegir – Su rostro cambiaba a uno más serio, su semblante a uno más preocupado y triste – Lo hice por Alphonse… -

- No sé que habrá sucedido Ed, pero creo que fue para mejor… Ahora tienes la tranquila vida que siempre quisiste tener, junto a quien has querido desde la infancia – La melodiosa voz de Roy tenía la razón, aunque le confundía. ¿Acaso era amor fraternal? ¿O era de verdad?

Si seguía pensando en eso, terminaría confundido y, peor aún, alejándose de Al.

- No vuelvas a decirme eso, por favor – Su petición era simple. No quería sentirse confundido, menos teniendo a Al lejos para aclararlo en el momento.

- Oh, Ed… ¿Te confundes por el pasado? – Inquirió el mayor, abrazando sutilmente por los hombros al ambarino – Pensé habíamos aclarado eso – agregó.

- Sabes que no me gusta admitir las cosas, ni menos que soy susceptible a ese tipo de preguntas –

Edward no hizo siquiera el amague de evitar el gesto de Roy. Era reconfortante, pero sabía muy bien que eso no estaba bien.

- Sigues siendo un niño para mí… Te conozco desde pequeño y sabes que te estimo mucho –

- ¿Cambias el "querer" por "estimar" ahora? – preguntó irónico, mientras seguían caminando por Radeon, hasta llegar a la plaza central.

- No soy bueno con las palabras – soltó, deteniéndose en seco para tomar la cara de Ed – Pero soy muy bueno con las acciones – dijo, con una lujuriosa mirada en su rostro.

- Ni se te ocurra, Roy – amenazó, aunque por dentro cedía a esos ojos penetrantes que le miraban.

- Sólo uno – rogó.

- No –

- Nadie lo sabrá –

- Estamos en plena plaza, dije que no – volvió a negar, ahora volteando la cabeza hacia su derecha.

- Déjame despedirme… Esa vez no me dejaste, te lo ruego – Jamás se había arrastrado por nadie, y Roy lo hacía por un simple beso del alquimista frente a él.

- Demonios… Roy… Dije que… - Pero fue interrumpido.

Roy Mustang, alquimista de fuego, conocido nacionalmente por sus hazañas y su poca paciencia en actos especiales, cumplió su objetivo: Robarle un beso al mayor de los Fullmetal, ese que lo volvía loco desde hace años y que le fue arrebatado por el amor de su hermano. Fue algo pasional, lento, inseguro, pero en medio de la confusión de Edward pudo abrirse paso en esa cavidad para inspeccionarla nuevamente, luego de años sin probarla de nuevo.

Aún conservaba ese sabor a vainilla.

Edward simplemente no reaccionaba. Su mente en blanco no le permitía ni rechazar ni aceptar esa intromisión. Su corazón le dictaba el rechazo rotundo y una paliza enorme, su mente simplemente le decía que no reaccionara.

Y así fue, hasta que Roy lo soltó.

- Eres un cerdo –

- Tú eres un hermoso ángel – Le contestó, acariciándole el cabello – Uno inalcanzable para mi – Lo abrazó fuertemente, siendo correspondido por el dorado – Gracias… Siempre quise despedirme de lo nuestro – murmuró.

- Bastardo… -

* * *

- Mi hermano es un idiota… -

- El mío de vez en cuando –

Gilgamesh y Alphonse conversaban tranquilos en el tren, de vuelta a la ciudad donde vivían ahora. Comentaban acerca de sus familiares, teniendo en común el hecho que ambos tenían sólo a sus hermanos con vida, aunque el guardia se enteró recién que el suyo seguía en este mundo.

En cierto modo, Al ayudaba a Gilga a hacer su reporte, ya que esa era otra de sus inquietudes… No sabía hacer uno, al menos no como los que piden en Amestris.

- Mi hermano acaba de pasar un mal rato – soltó al aire Al, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la médula.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – cuestionó incrédulo el otro.

- Puedo sentir su estado cuando sus sentimientos tienen una fluctuación en su organismo… - hizo una pausa, ante la expresión de duda de Gilgamesh – Bueno… Fue el intercambio equivalente para recuperar mi cuerpo – rió, nervioso.

- Tú eras el de la armadura en el salón, ¿No? – Inquirió, alzando una ceja - La armadura tiene parte de ti, Al… Yo duermo en el mismo salón donde la tienen, y no por nada soy de la elite de guardias de Aerugo – precisó – tenemos entrenamiento básico de alquimia… Aunque la única etapa que domino de los procesos es la destrucción de la materia – agregó, apenado.

- Sabes demasiado… Creo entenderás si te explico básicamente el proceso que sufre Ed durante el resto de su vida… -

- Tenemos tiempo y yo paciencia – bromeó el castaño oscuro.

- Hace unos cuantos años atrás, con mi hermano rompimos un tabú de la alquimia… Indagamos en el terreno divino de un Dios y tratamos de revivir a nuestra madre… - hizo una pausa, para que Gilgamesh asimilara de a poco la información – Fallamos en el proceso. Nuestro castigo fue severo, mi hermano perdió su pierna izquierda y yo mi cuerpo completo –

- Pero a tu hermano… - fue interrumpido por un dedo en sus labios.

- Sí, le falta el brazo derecho, lo se muy bien… - agregó – En ese entonces, Ed no se había dado cuenta de cómo lo hizo, pero me trajo de vuelta a cambio de su brazo, atando mi alma a la armadura que conoces –

- Pero eso es imposible… O sea… Tu hermano es _muy_ especial. – ironía sana en su tono.

- Pudo hacerlo por sus sentimientos encontrados conmigo. Ambos deseábamos vernos de nuevo… Nuestras almas estaban conectadas por un lazo más fuerte que el de sangre y familia –

Era cierto. Desde muy pequeños ambos eran dependientes del otro, se necesitaban mutuamente aunque no lo admitieran, y a su vez, no podían estar lejos el uno del otro, porque buscarían la forma de volver a encontrarse.

- Cuento corto… Luego de 5 años, mi cuerpo momentáneo empezaba a rechazar mi alma, mi cuerpo me buscaba y si no hacíamos algo, mi alma volvería a la puerta y llegaría mi fin… Edward presintió esto al cuarto año y decidió irse a Xing –

- ¿El país de los emperadores? – Preguntó inocente – Lo último que supe fue que el señor Ling y la princesa Mei estaban en disputa de la corona… Nuestro Rey quería invadirlos si llegaba a apoderarse de Amestris, jeje – rió levemente, sacando una enorme gota en la nuca de Alphonse.

- Esto… Recuérdame no hacer enojar a Heydrich – bromeó – Pero si, se fue a Xing a estudiar el Rentanjutsu y perfeccionar su alquimia… Ahí encontró la respuesta a nuestro problema. Más poderoso que mil amplificadores y tres veces más potente que la piedra filosofal incompleta… Los sentimientos. –

- Pero no son tangibles ni tampoco podemos demostrar que existen… O sea, como científicos que son los alquimistas, saben que ellos no son más que conexiones nerviosas ante sensaciones del medio natural – Explicó sabiamente.

- Científicamente hablando, eso es cierto… Pero, ¿Cómo demuestras lo que sientes por otra persona? – inquirió, para tratar de explicarle al mayor.

- Con acciones, meros acto-reflejos del cuerpo –

- Falso… No es necesario un acto para dar el reflejo – negó suavemente con la cabeza – Los sentimientos, por tanto, son parte de tu alma, no de tu cuerpo – precisó.

Gilgamesh poco a poco entendía el punto de Alphonse. Él, como alma que fue durante tanto tiempo, pudo averiguar eso y tal vez cuantas cosas más de su esencia. El alma, el último elemento de la vida, el lazo entre este mundo y el otro, no es tangible ni comprobable, sólo meras palabras.

- Edward sacrificó sus sentimientos por mí… Y la puerta le arrebató la capacidad de amar a alguien – dijo, con un poco de melancolía – Pero él lo intuyó, por eso tengo este anillo en mi mano – indicó. – Logramos engañar el intercambio equivalente a la puerta de la verdad… En medio del proceso, atamos un sentimiento mutuo de ambos a esta sortija, que por suerte coincidió con el que la puerta quería llevarse –

- Entonces… ¿Cuál es el problema con el señor Edward? – cuestionó asustado el guardia. Aún no le encajaba esa parte.

- El anillo es un mero objeto que simboliza la atadura, pero en realidad… Su amor por mí está ligado a mi alma –

- ¿Un amor falso? – un pequeño shock para Alphonse con ese pregunta.

- Yo siempre amé a mi hermano… Si él no me correspondía, mi alma cubría su cuota en el intercambio, pero su sueño sólo podía ser despertado por quien realmente quería Ed –

- ¿Sueño? ¿Qué sueño?... Me estás asustando, Al –

- Durante año y medio, mi hermano me ocultó un cansancio que no era normal para su cuerpo… Y claro, le faltaba en sí parte de su alma que la tenía yo – respondió – Cuando calló en su sueño, antes de entrar en su fase de inconciencia total… Me le declaré – rió, avergonzado – Y despertó, porque él también se había dado cuenta que me quería más que como un hermano –

- Parece un cuento de hadas – bromeó el castaño oscuro.

- Ni que lo digas… Con beso incluido – murmuró, pero igual fue escuchado.

Gilgamesh reventó de la risa, avergonzando aún más a Alphonse por el fin de la historia. Pasaron algunos minutos para que el guardia pudiera calmarse y dejar de reír, ya que le dolía el estómago de tanto hacerlo.

- Bueno… Je… Jeje… ¿Cómo lo hace Edward para mantenerse despierto entonces? Jeje… - aún se reía, levemente, entre cada frase que trataba de pronunciar.

- Ese es el misterio… Simplemente teniendo puesto el anillo que me dio esa vez… Por lo mismo puedo sentir los sentimientos profundos de Ed en mi cuerpo y viceversa –

- ¿Él también puede? – preguntó incrédulo.

- Más por nuestro lazo como hermanos. Siempre sabía lo que me pasaba… O lo intuía – sonrió Al, orgulloso.

- Debe ser fantástica la relación que tienen ambos – murmuró para sí Gilgamesh, quien no podía decir lo mismo de su hermano el fugitivo.

* * *

- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó tranquilo, frente a la casa.

- Prefiero seamos los dos… No quiero enfrentarlo sólo – musitó despacio el otro, a modo de respuesta.

- Entonces vamos… Mientras más pronto sea, mejor – bromeó, nervioso.

Y así, Fletcher y Heydrich se acercaron a la puerta de la casa del menor. Adentro, estaba Russel terminando su informe, de seguro, sobre su avance medicinal con la alquimia y sus plantas con propiedades curativas.

La llave entrando por la cerradura soltando los seguros de la chapa, rodando y finalmente abriendo la puerta de entrada, revelaron el saludo del rubiecito Tringham.

- ¡Estoy en casa! – canturreó, tratando de sonar lo más feliz posible ante la situación que se avecinaba.

No recibió respuesta. Heydrich y Fletcher se miraron extrañados. No era normal, al menor para Flet, no recibir respuesta de su hermano.

- Debe estar en el salón, ahí no se escuchan muchos ruidos – explicó, para tratar de calmar sus nervios.

- No te pongas nervioso Flet, estamos juntos en esto – Alphonse trataba de sonar lo más calmado posible, aunque sus nervios eran más o incluso peores que los de Fletcher.

Guiado por Flet, dejaron sus abrigos en el perchero de madera de la entrada. La casa de Fletcher era similar a la de los Elric, con la diferencia que el salón estaba al final de la casa, donde normalmente estaba el cuarto de la despensa del hogar que habitaba en ese momento.

Llegaron al final del corredor, iluminado por la luz solar que escurría por las ventanas adyacentes de la casa. Fletcher dudaba en entrar. Justo en el momento en el que se disponía a abrir la puerta, Heydrich le abrazó por la cintura, mientras se agachaba suavemente para depositar un tierno beso en la mejilla derecha del menor.

- Entra y salúdalo, luego me haces pasar – susurró al oído, dándole confianza que le hacía falta.

Soltando el tierno abrazo, lo dejó para que entrara. Fletcher entró cuidadosamente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no distraer a su hermano del informe. Cerró la puerta tras sí, revelando su posición con el suave 'clic' de la cerradura al llegar a su final.

- ¡Fletcher! – Exclamó Russel, desde su escritorio, rodeado de papeles – No te sentí llegar, lo siento – se excusó rápidamente, para pararse de su asiento y darle el abrazo de bienvenida y el fraternal beso en la mejilla a su, aún para él, pequeño hermano.

- Tranquilo… Supuse estabas aquí y por eso no me escuchaste al llegar – dijo, luego de separarse de su hermano. No se movió de su posición. Estaba incómodo y no sabía como empezar a contarle la situación al Tringham mayor.

- ¿Sucede algo, Flet? – inquirió el mayor, acomodándose el flequillo de su frente que le tapado los ojos para admirar a su hermano, con rostro de duda.

- Sólo te pido no me odies por esto… - rogó, asustando al mayor por la extraña petición de su hermanito.

- Jamás lo haría, Flet… -

- Tenemos que conversar contigo… Algo muy importante – su voz amenazaba con desaparecer de su garganta en cualquier momento. Se giró, para abrir la puerta y dejar entrar a Heyd que lo esperaba angustiado del otro lado.

- ¡Señor Heydrich! – Pronunció asustado. Él sabía sobre el estado del otro. Era príncipe y buscaba algo en Amestris, más allá de eso, no tenía conocimiento alguno. - ¿Ha hecho algo malo en la escuela mi hermanito? – preguntó, invitando a pasar al príncipe para sentarse en el sofá que había en la habitación. Lo que más le extrañó, fue que Fletcher y Heydrich se sentaron juntos, cuando normalmente él y su hermano se sentaban así cuando había visitas.

- Para nada – negó suavemente el heredero – Este pequeño ángel que tiene como hermano sería incapaz de romper alguna regla en la escuela – afirmó seguro.

Fletcher no hizo más que sonrojarse ante el comentario, mirando hacia algún punto desconocido del salón que él mismo había adornado. Trataba de no ocultar su sonrojo, para así no contrariar a la promesa no declarada que tenía con Heyd.

- Discúlpeme sea tan brusco, pero… ¿Qué le trae por acá entonces? – cuestionó sin más. No pasó desapercibido para él las reacciones de su hermano ni la falta de ego del príncipe. Algo extraño sucedía, y quería saber qué era en ese preciso momento.

- Verá… - Heydrich jugaba con sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos como si fuese lo más entretenido del mundo – Sé que no es un petición normal… Y algo poco frecuente, debo admitir – había empezado a dudar. El problema es que no podía si tanto decía querer a Fletcher – Vengo a informarle de algo muy importante, además de pedir su consentimiento – lo soltó, por fin.

- ¿Y qué sería? – inquirió, alzando una ceja, reclinándose del sofá que ocupaba para acercarse más.

- ¡Hermano! Por favor… Déjalo que termine – interrumpió Flet, quien ya no daba más. Estaba al borde de un nuevo colapso de nervios.

- Tranquilo, Flet – murmuró Heyd, regalándole una suave caricia en el pelo al menor, con una sincera sonrisa. – Llevamos dos días juntos con Fletcher, señor Russel – sonrió, mirando de paso la mueca de desagrado de Russel.

Hubo un largo minuto de silencio. Una tensión que podía ser cortada con la más fina hoja sin afilar de algún metal se concentraba en toda la habitación. Russel aún asimilaba la declaración de Heydrich sobre la relación de éste con su ya no tan pequeño hermano.

Fletcher ya no era el mismo niño de antes. Seguía teniendo ese angelical rostro y sus finas facciones, pero ya estaba más alto, tenía el cuerpo de un joven maduro y desarrollado por las labores de casa y sus aficiones por el trabajo de la tierra. Él seguía siendo el mismo, con algunos años más encima y un futuro incierto por delante aún.

Su hermano se jugaba su futuro en esa primera relación. Iba mucho más rápido que él en ese aspecto, pero como no serlo, si era un 'pequeño ángel' como lo dijo el príncipe. Debía tomar una decisión, aunque no era quien para negar la relación de ambos ni menos prohibirla.

- Felicitaciones entonces – anunció pasados ya dos minutos desde el incómodo silencio, analizando las muchas posibilidades y, más aún, sus propios pensamientos. Se puso de pie, pero no para abrazar a su hermano ni al príncipe; iba a la salida. – Si me disculpan, saldré un momento – y salió de la sala, con sus ojos ocultos en los cabellos de su frente y una invisible lágrima que recorría su lado derecho del rostro.

Heydrich y Fletcher sólo se quedaron mirándolo por donde se había ido. El menor iba a salir tras su hermano, pero fue detenido por el agarre del príncipe, quien sólo le negaba con su cabeza que no hiciera tal.

- Aún está asimilándolo… Deja que despeje sus ideas –

- No lo tomó bien… - susurró, siendo arrastrado a sentarse en el regazo de Heydrich que permanecía sentado en el sofá. Sólo atinó a acurrucar a su pequeño entre sus brazos para consolarlo y tranquilizarlo de los traicioneros nervios.

- Está así porque ya no eres su pequeño hermano… Has crecido, y eso es lo que trata de confrontar en su mente – explicó, acariciando suavemente el sedoso cabello de Fletcher que caída por su espalda y llegaba hasta su cuello.

Fletcher no respondió. Quería mucho a su hermano como para no sentirse culpable de que él se encontrara así por su culpa. Las palabras de Alphonse eran muy ciertas, pero sentía que traicionaba a su hermano, en algún aspecto que no podía definir.

Por otro lado, Russel caminaba por alguna calle de Radeon, sumido en sus pensamientos. Quería escapar, correr y no dejar ir a su hermano, pero era un pensamiento muy egoísta para decírselo de ese modo. Si era lo mejor para él, debía aceptarlo tal como era y no oponerse.

- Es lo mejor para él… - murmuró para sí, llegando inconcientemente hasta una banca de un concurrido lugar. Se sentó y pensó, durante un tiempo que no pudo ser medido para él, esperando algo que lo sacara de sus pensamientos.

Pasaron minutos, o tal vez horas, hasta que un fuerte estruendo de un vapor expulsado a presión lo sacó de sus reflexiones internas. Estaba en la estación de trenes, a un paso de tal vez escapar de la cruel realidad. No estuvo atento a nada ni nadie, pero una voz en particular le llamó la atención.

- ¡Por fin llegamos! – decía.

- Mi hermano debe estar afuera esperándonos… Gilga, vamos – invitó Al, mientras comenzaban su caminata hacia el exterior.

- Gilgamesh… - susurró para él, mirando al guardia del ahora pareja de su hermano.

Un fuerte choque eléctrico sacudió la espalda del aludido, sintiéndose observado y llamado por alguien. Miró con desesperación hacia todos lados, tratando de enfocar el lugar de donde provenía, hasta que logró divisar a quien menos esperaba.

- Es… Russel – dijo, mientras se detenía en seco. Alphonse le escuchó, por lo que sonrió para sus adentros.

- ¿Sabes llegar a casa? – inquirió, recibiendo una corta afirmativa de su acompañante. Se retiró en silencio, dejando que el guarda espalda fuera a hacer lo que considerara necesario.

El castaño oscuro se acercó hacia el rubio que aún seguía sentado en la banca de la estación, observando como se acercaba hacia él. Quiso escapar, pero sus piernas no reaccionaban y su mente le decía que no fuera tan cobarde, ya que sólo era un colega del trabajo y el guardia personal del príncipe.

Gilgamesh se posicionó frente a él, arrodillándose hasta quedar en cuclillas frente al Tringham.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó tímido. El perturbado rostro de Russel le decía que no, pero debía preguntarle para poder iniciar una charla con él.

- Me siento fatal – fue la seca respuesta para Gilgamesh, quien se sentó a un lado de él para estar más cómodo y poder observarlo mejor. – Tu debes saber el por qué… Era cuestión de tiempo –

- Debo imaginar que es – afirmó el otro – Supongo no quieres hablar de eso… - agregó, temeroso de cometer algún error.

- Dame un abrazo, por favor… - suplicó, recibiendo la suave caricia que solicitaba en menos de lo que esperaba. – Ya no es el niño que crié durante todos estos años… - murmuró, soltando algunas lágrimas de pena y angustia.

- Siempre serás su hermano… Te adora y el príncipe no lo alejará de ti, Russel – respondió confortante el otro. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, pero no podía mostrarse débil ante una persona que necesitaba de apoyo moral y psicológico.

Estuvieron así durante algunos minutos. Russel se descargaba todas sus penas y rabias acumuladas en el pecho del castaño oscuro, aceptando de a poco la relación del príncipe con su hermano, gracias a los consejos tímidos pero verídicos del guarda espalda.

Gilgamesh podía conocer muy bien a las personas, en especial a su protegido. Podía anteponerse a cada uno de sus pasos y estar por delante, pero en esta vez lo había dejado para que pudiera tener la vida que siempre soñó, a cambio del dolor de otra persona que, para su mala suerte, quería proteger a toda costa pero no podía por su contrato de sangre.

- ¿Quieres que converse con mi príncipe? – cuestionó calmado, tratando de apaciguar sus sentimientos de rabia y traición.

- No… No hagas tal, puedes salir lastimado si lo haces – reprendió el rubio. Ya se había calmado, pero seguía abrazado del castaño oscuro.

- Créeme que soy capaz de eso y mucho más – refutó – Más si es por alguien que considero importante para mí – murmuró, únicamente audible para el Tringham.

- ¿Importante? ¿Por ser el cuñado del príncipe ahora soy importante? – inquirió enojado, enrabiado por el comentario del otro. Se separó ligeramente, para mirar con furia y su típico semblante frío a su acompañante.

- No es por eso – negó sutil con su cabeza – Pero mis leyes no me permiten decirte porque eres importante para mí – explicó, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa que no hizo más que sonrojar al otro.

- Esto me da pena… - dijo, observando el moreno rostro del otro que parecía sorprendido – No conozco nada de ti y yo llorando como niña buscando consuelo – agregó. – Soy un estúpido… - se golpeó ligeramente la cabeza, tratando de ordenar sus sesos.

- No te golpees… Te harás daño – interpuso su mano en el trayecto del la otra, protegiendo la cabeza del otro, haciendo una tierna caricia en el cabello de Russel – Yo tampoco se mucho de ti, así que estamos a mano – sonrió de nuevo, esta vez cerrando sus ojos.

* * *

Edward había ido a recoger a Al a la estación, acompañado por Roy en todo momento. Estaban afuera de la estación, aguardando la llegada de ambos, pero sólo Aru había salido del edificio.

- ¿Y Gilgamesh? – preguntó Edward, dándole un tierno y corto beso en los labios al menor.

- Volverá a casa luego… Tiene algunos asuntos que atender – respondió. Miró al Brigadier tras Edward, que no se había acercado – Hola, Roy – saludó cortés, con una pequeña reverencia al azabache.

- Hola, Alphonse – saludó de vuelta el aludido - ¿Qué tal el viaje? –

- Tranquilo, sin inconvenientes… - metió una mano a su chamarra, sacando un sobre de un bolsillo interior – Aquí está la documentación de Seitan – entregó los papeles al militar – Usted debe archivar esos papeles hasta que la misión termine – hizo una ligera pausa para continuar, luego de tomar aire – La credencial se la entregaré personalmente… Debo conversar con él – precisó.

- ¿Qué pasó, Aru? – preguntó inquiero el de ojos de oro.

- En la casa te cuento… Ese viaje me tiene la espalda echa trizas – se quejó, doblándose ligeramente para hacer sonar algunas vértebras de su espalda – Eso duele… - murmuró.

- Yo me iré a la oficina a terminar mi informe y archivar estos papales – interrumpió el Brigadier – Un gusto compartir la tarde, Ed – y sonrió, tiñendo de un imperceptible rosa las mejillas del rubio – Nos vemos mañana – y comenzó a alejarse.

- ¿Debería ponerme celoso? – Al arqueó una ceja. Él si podía saber que le pasaba a su amado hermano.

- Vamos a casa… - dijo, y abrazó al castaño por la cintura para llevarlo al coche que aguardaba a unos metros más. Alphonse no protestó.

Los Elric llegaron a su casa, encontrándola vacía. Tanto Heydrich como Gilgamesh no se encontraban en el hogar.

- Extrañaba la tranquilidad de la casa – Edward colgaba su chamarra en el pechero de la entrada, seguido de Al que cerraba la puerta tras sí y repetía la acción del mayor.

- No me gusta que esté tan vacía… A veces siento que falta alguien en nuestra vida, ¿No crees, Ed?–

- Por ahora… ¿Qué tal si aprovechamos nuestra privacidad? – se acercó al menor con cautela para abrazarlo y darle un tierno beso, buscando algo más que eso.

- Me encantaría, pero… - se soltó de abrazo para mirar al dorado – Tenemos que hacer nuestro informe o no terminaremos para mañana – y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, esa que le hacía conseguir lo que quisiera de parte de Ed.

- Manos a la obra entonces… Aun espero que cumplas tu promesa – Ed si recordaba lo que le había prometido en las duchas de la escuela. Si iba a perder algo tan valioso, que fuera con quien más amaba.

Así, ambos Elric se encerraron durante horas en su despacho, su salón de estudios y biblioteca que habían armado durante esos años que estuvieron juntos en paz y tranquilidad.

Llegó la noche. El reloj daba las once campanadas que resonaban por toda la casa, anunciando a su vez, el fin del trabajo de ambos Fullmetal. Fue agotador y pasaron de largo la hora de cenar. Pero algo les inquietó mientras reflexionaban sobre sus casi mil páginas de trabajo que enviarían a Central.

- Aún no llega Heydrich y Gilgamesh – dijo el castaño, asomándose a la ventana que daba hacia el pórtico del jardín.

- ¿Qué le pasó a Gilgamesh? No me contaste nada, Aru – comentó el dorado, caminando rumbo al cómodo sofá del salón, acompañado de Al que se recostaba en el sillón, apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de Ed, quien le acariciaba suavemente el cabello, mimándolo.

- Se encontró con Russel al bajar del tren… Se veía bastante mal y le dije que le hiciera compañía. Ya sabes, lo más seguro es que Heydrich le contó de su relación con Fletcher y no le agradó la idea – respondió calmado, con sus ojos cerrados y relajando su cuerpo al máximo, cediendo ante las caricias en su cabeza.

- Ya veo… También te diste cuenta del cambio de Gilgamesh, debo suponer –

- Llevamos tres años reconociendo nuestros cambios… Es claro que sabemos diferenciar los cambios del resto de la gente – aclaró el castaño.

- ¿Puedo saber de que cambios hablan en mi guarda espalda? – interrumpió Heydrich, desde la entrada del salón, acercándose al sofá contiguo del de los Elric. Venía sólo, así que le interesaba la información de su guardia que no lo vio durante todo ese día.- Hace años que no me separaba de Gilgamesh… No me mires con esa cara, Edward. Me importa más de lo que te imaginas – refutó ante la inquisidora mirada del dorado.

El primer fin de semana en el que habían llegado sus invitados, le entregaron una llave de la casa a Heydrich, por si la llegase a necesitar. Habían olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

- Príncipe… -

- No… No me digan así, por favor – interrumpió el aludido.

- Heydrich… -

- Tampoco, así me dice Fletcher – volvió a interrumpir. Una pequeña vena se formaba en la frente del Elric mayor.

- Alphonse… -

- Muy formal… ¿Podemos dejarlo en Al? – preguntó.

- Así le digo a mi Aru – refutó Ed.

- Entonces usemos el dialecto de Aerugo… Díganme Alfonse **(9)** – sugirió, luego de meditarlo unos segundos. – Sólo mi familia me dice así… Y Gilgamesh, cuando éramos niños –. Aclaró, con cierto tono de melancolía en su voz.

- ¿Y tu apellido en tu dialecto? – cuestionó inocente el castaño, aún en el regazo de Ed.

- Alfonse, Alfonse Heiderich **(9.1)**- perfecta pronunciación – Quiero comentarles algo importante… -. Heydrich se acomodaba en el sillón, para poder quedar a la altura de los hermanos.

- ¿Qué sucede? –

- Creo ya saben de mi relación con Fletcher, así que les cuento mi idea. Quiero quedarme aquí en Amestris el tiempo suficiente para que mi relación con él sea estable, y además lo quiero hacer por Gilgamesh – informó.

- ¿Por Gilga? – Edward no creía en las palabras del príncipe. Siempre pensó que era un ególatra que no pensaba en nadie más que él y en sus intereses personales.

- Sí… Quiero que sea feliz y la única forma de hacerlo es burlando a las leyes de mi país. El contrato de Gilgamesh le obliga seguir mis mandatos al pie de la letra, hasta que logre encontrar la verdadera felicidad, alguien pida a un miembro de la familia real el permiso de arraigue y por sobre todo, él quiera aceptar su relación con dicha persona y que ésta le otorgue una nacionalidad distinta a la de Aerugo. –

- ¡Demasiadas condiciones! – protestó el castaño, incorporándose suavemente a un lado de Ed.

- Se busca la forma de no perder gente importante de la familia real, así que buscan todo método para ligarlas a nosotros… Además de que Gilgamesh no sabe de esto, porque son leyes interinas del sabio consejo de mi padre. – Su cara se oscureció un poco – Quiero ver a mi amigo de nuevo, quiero verlo sonreír y que sea feliz como en los viejos tiempos – decía, en su voz baja audible para sus amigos de Amestris - ¿Me ayudarían en esto? – preguntó tímido, a la defensiva.

- Podemos conseguir todos los puntos, excepto uno… - murmuró el peli-dorado, mirando cómplice a Alphonse.

- Mañana haremos algunos arreglos… Por ahora, será mejor ir a descansar. Mañana tendremos que enviar nuestros documentos a Central – El castaño se ponía de pie, cuando se acercó al príncipe que seguía en la misma posición anterior – Te recomiendo ir a dormir. Gilgamesh puede que no vuelva esta noche, pero de todos modos igual le dimos una llave de la casa para que entre. – explicó calmado, posando su mano en señal de confianza en el hombro del rubio.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la casa estaba en total silencio y calma. Gilgamesh no había llegado a dormir esa noche.

* * *

_Lamento mucho el enorme retraso, pero la finalización del Semestre en la Universidad me tenía colapsado. Les pido mil disculpas y les suplico su perdón, además de un review comentando que les pareció la historia. Infinitas gracias a mi Beta Reader, **Jim Mizuhara**, que, aunque no revisó este capítulo, me ayudó mucho con los otros y espero pueda seguir ayudándome con los que vienen. _

_Especiales gratitudes a los y las seguidores/as de esta historia._


	14. Capítulo 12: Vorágine de un Viernes

**Viernes.**

Una sombra cierne impaciente en el perímetro de la escuela. Varios ojos escudriñan los alrededores, buscando indicios de personas que puedan delatarle el plan para el día que prepararon con mucha cautela.

- Adelante – fue el único murmullo que se sintió sisear por el aire, cuando varios comenzaron a trepar sigilosamente por los muros. Un grupo redujo rápidamente al único guardia militar que yacía semidormido en una caseta cercana.

Esa noche, un gran grupo de alumnos se hizo con el control absoluto del establecimiento. Era el comienzo de una gran colisión de ideologías.

* * *

Siete en punto. Hora de levantarse en la residencia Elric.

- ¡Buaaah! – un gran estirón y el sonido de los huesos al acomodarse se sintió en la habitación principal – Mi hombro – se quejó por el sonido poco agradable que detesta.

Sus párpados pestañearon graciosamente, despejando la vista mientras se tallaba sus orbes de plata para poder desperezarse. Miró a su costado izquierda, observando a un Edward que dormía apaciblemente, sin ganas de iniciar el nuevo día. Realizar un informe de semejante tamaño era una tarea agotadora, pero debían seguir con sus actividades y cumplirle a sus alumnos; compañeros, en el caso de Alphonse.

- Edward, hora de levantarse – Suavemente, con mucho amor y cariño movía el cuerpo de Ed. Le encantaba verlo dormir, especialmente por el cabello suelto y desparramado por la almohada. Era feliz de tener ese panorama sólo para él, como su más grande tesoro de belleza incontrolable del dorado que no mostraba a nadie.

Sí. Amaba a su hermano más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Desde pequeño le admiraba y ahora recién pensaba en todo eso.

- ¿Ya es hora? – Murmuró con sueño a modo de respuesta – Quiero descansar – Se acomodó en la cama, sumergiéndose en la suavidad de la cama.

- Si… Debemos llegar a la escuela para entregar nuestro informe, Ed – explicó, destapando el cuerpo del mayor – Iré a preparar el desayuno mientras tu de bañas. Luego iré yo – explicó tranquilo, poniéndose sus pantuflas para comenzar su caminata hacia la cocina – Despierta a Alfonse cuando salgas del baño – fue su último comentario, para realizar las tareas matutinas.

Edward sólo seguía revolviéndose en la cama. Estuvo así durante unos minutos, para luego fastidiarse con él mismo y meterse a la ducha.

Había pasado ya media hora cuando se encontraban los tres habitantes desayunando. Todos vestían casuales para ir al oficio diario. Se percibía cierta preocupación en el ambiente…

- Esperemos encontrarlo en la escuela – respondió Heydrich, ante el incómodo silencio que había en el comedor.

7: 50. Salían en el característico coche conducido por Edward con rumbo a la escuela. En el asiento trasero iban todos los escritos de los Elric, a un costado de Heydrich que miraba perdido el cielo, divagando sobre el paradero de su amigo y el estado de éste.

Estaban a una cuadra de su destino cuando un gran tumulto de alumnos impedía el paso. Estacionaron sobre la acera de una casa, para evitar entorpecer el tráfico y bajaron apresurados del lugar. Normalmente, no había tantos alumnos esperando afuera.

- ¡Quienes estén en contra de este estado de sitio que se unan a nuestra causa y entren a la escuela! – vociferaba un alumno de último año. Su porte y voz autoritaria podía escucharse por el lugar.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó incrédulo el castaño. No lograba entender la situación y las palabras de su compañero no le hacían pensar nada bueno.

- ¡Maestros! ¡Al fin llegan! – irrumpió Loth, acercándose hacia los Elric, seguido por Van. – Han hecho posesión de toda la escuela – explicó escuetamente.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – Inquirió Ed, sorprendido – Deben salir de ahí antes que Mustang traiga un batallón completo armado hasta los dientes para sacarlos a patadas –

- Nadie puede entrar… Ya lo intentamos con Van y es imposible – respondió – Está el mismo sistema que puso el maestro Alphonse en nuestro campo de entrenamiento… Sólo pueden pasar los que verdaderamente estén a favor de ellos –

- No puede ser… - Al miraba sorprendido el perímetro de la escuela cubierta por una fina capa protectora – Me costó meses de entrenamiento crear pequeños campos -. El asombro en la cara de Alphonse era poco comparado con la cara de preocupación de Edward y Heydrich.

- ¡Alphonse-sama! – Gilgamesh hacía aparición en la reja principal, llamando alarmado al príncipe – Que bueno verlo aquí –

- ¡Gilgamesh! – exclamaron los tres el unísono, acercándose hacia el lugar, abriéndose paso entre los tantos alumnos que veían la escena asombrados.

- ¿Cómo has logrado entrar? ¿Cómo es la situación adentro? – interrogaba Heyd.

- Pasé la noche aquí en la escuela. El nochero me permitió quedarme en la enfermería. Adentro están todos bien, salvo por un pequeño problema… -

- ¿Qué clase de problema? – Preguntó apresurado el dorado - ¿Algún herido? - .

- Ninguno… Pero hay cuatro homúnculos dentro – respondió.

El rostro de los Elric se emblanqueció. Estaban pálidos y atónitos.

- ¡Debemos entrar cuanto antes! – vociferó enojado el ambarino.

- ¡Baje la voz, señor Edward! – Suplicó el castaño oscuro – Con mi hermano estamos infiltrados y podemos controlar sus acciones porque no nos conocen – se apresuró a decir, en voz baja. – Seitan y yo protegeremos a los alumnos si algo llega a pasar, pero tenemos que solucionar esto sin heridos –

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó autoritario una nueva voz, acompañado de un escuadrón de militares; Roy Mustang llegaba a la escuela con su escuadrón, marchando a paso firme, asustando a un centenar de alumnos.

Rápidamente, Edward se escabulló hacia el azabache, llevándoselo lejos con su escuadrón para explicar la situación.

- Voy a entrar – murmuró Alphonse, aplaudiendo para recomponerse dentro de la escuela. Fue un proceso lento, ya que la barrera era algo difícil de traspasar pero no imposible para uno de los dominantes del arte de la defensa. Ya terminado el proceso, se acercó a Gilgamesh para poder charlar con Heydrich que esperaba afuera bastante inquieto – Alfonse, dile a Edward que tengo un plan. Que siga el juego en todo momento. Confíen en nosotros – fue lo último que dijo, para dar la vuelta e irse hacia el edificio, seguido de Gilgamesh que parecía sorprendido por el nombre que usó con el príncipe.

* * *

- ¿Quieres decir que no podemos ingresar a la escuela y hay homúnculos adentro? ¡Estás loco, Acero! – espetó el azabache, luego que le explicaran la situación.

- Sólo Al puede sacar la barrera desde adentro… Deja que nos encarguemos de la misión mientras tú vas a Central – suplicó como quinceañera. Edward sabía como convencer a Roy.

- Tienes hasta mi vuelta. Si no veo progreso, bombardearé con artillería pesada – su afilaba mirada amenazaba con destruir a Ed en cualquier minuto – Teniente Coronel Armstrong – se dirigió al musculoso – Usted se queda con los otro alquimistas nacionales a cargo de Fullmetal. El resto, nos vamos a Central – y emprendió su marcha, sin reproche de nadie.

- ¡Toma las llaves de mi auto! – Las aventó en el aire para ser recibidas por Mustang – Ahí está nuestro informe… Vete en el coche hasta la estación, si quieres – articuló una sonrisa en su rostro, desafiante y burlesca; Es imposible llevar tantas hojas por tantas cuadras de trayecto.

* * *

- Que tenemos aquí… Al pequeño Elric que viene a recuperar su preciada escuela para seguir impartiendo esas aburridas clases – La cínica sonrisa de amigo de Envy aparecía en su rostro con cada palabra que salía de su venenosa boca - ¿Dónde está el enano? Quería partirle la cara – un puchero ahora.

- Vengo aquí por dos razones que pueden ser muy convenientes, Envidia – dijo – Ahora mismo Edward está creando una barrera por sobre la de ustedes, para impedirles salir. Yo se como desarmar todos los intentos de Ed por hacerlo – ofreció. Los ojos de Envy parecían interesados con la propuesta de Alphonse – La otra, es que si logran pasar, puedo ser su salvoconducto para evitar que los capturen y soy una fuente importante de poder alquímico para ustedes, ¿No crees que siendo alquimista estatal y militar de alto rango puedo hacerlo? – Desafió – Pero por lo primero que me dijiste, creo que no es necesario seguir, mejor me marcho… Creo que ninguna de mis propuestas te agrada – alzó los hombros y se dio media vuelta.

- No te he dado permiso para que te marches, pequeño Acero – interrumpió el pecado – Ahora estás adentro, así que te quedas con nosotros – explicó, bastante molesto. Comenzó una serena caminata alrededor de Alphonse, mirándolo inquisidoramente, tratando de obtener un poco de información con el simple acto de asecharlo.

- ¿No confías en mí? – alzó una ceja, desafiante. Había asimilado muy bien el desafiante tono de Edward para estos casos – Puedo demostrarte que no miento – Y acercó una mano hacia el cuerpo de Envy.

Las opciones del pecado eran limitadas: O le destruían al quitarle todo lo que había acumulado durante los años que estuvo miserablemente vagando entre hombre, o, confiar en el enano que tenía mucho que perder si se atrevía a hacerle algo. Gluttony con gusto se comería a todos esos niñitos que cayeron en sus redes.

Y simplemente se dejó tocar el hombro por el alquimista, recibiendo una fuerte carga de poder corriendo por todo su cuerpo, alimentándolo de sobre manera e incrementando sus poderes hasta lo que él creyó, era el infinito.

- Si… - murmuró satisfecho, mirando su puño abrirse y cerrarse frente a él, mientras miraba una 'satisfactoria' sonrisa de Alphonse que cortaba el contacto y caminaba a encontrarse con los otros alumnos que estaban en unos salones más aledaños.

Alphonse estuvo dando vueltas por la escuela, escudriñando la situación para tratar de ver las posibilidades que tenían. Eran muy pocas, ya que la mayoría eran conocidos de él y sabía que eran los más avanzados en las clases de alquimia. Con suerte, Fletcher y sus alumnos les superaban por poco, pero tendría muchas dificultades si se armaba un problema más grande.

- ¿Qué planeas, Alphonse Elric? – la voz ronca y seria de Seitan parecía resonar con cada letra que emanaba de su boca.

- Sacar a los militares y volver a Radeon a su estado normal – Respuesta correcta. Era la única forma de estar ahí, apoyando a sus compañeros. Si era necesario, tendría que luchar por ello.

- La barrera no durará mucho. Serán unas pocas horas si Edward sigue presionándola desde afuera – agregó el de mirada esmeralda – En dos horas, no habrá protección y podrán entrar los militares –

- Si entran, tendremos que luchar contra ellos al lado de los homúnculos – respondió mecánicamente, escondiendo su rostro en unos mechones rebeldes de su cabeza.

El Capitán no replicó. Media vuelta y se marchó a quien sabe a donde. Tenía cierto interés en Envy, quien parecía controlar los hilos del entorno. Era la clave, detrás del gordo, el pequeño niño que pasaba muy desapercibido – no así su naturaleza – y el perezoso que les acompañaba como guarda espaldas.

* * *

- Necesito a todos los alquimistas disponibles que quieran ayudarme formados en dos filas. Una detrás de Van – puso su mano metálica en el hombro del pelirrojo – y otra detrás de Loth – repitió su acción con la otra mano.

Todos los que quedaban parecían interesados. Luego de que Heydrich le comunicó a Ed sobre el accionar de Alphonse, se puso manos a la obra. El príncipe, simplemente fue por Fletcher para charlar un rato.

- Tengo a 40 aquí. El resto, puede marcharse. Es muy peligroso. – Explicó algo nervioso – Divídanse en grupos de 10 – observó quienes podía ayudar. No contaba con mucha gente conocida, salvo chicos que conocía sólo de cara. Encontró su salvación a un lado del príncipe – Van, Loth y Fletcher… Vengan un momento, por favor – llamó sereno.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó tímido el Tringham, acompañado de Heydrich en todo momento.

- Ustedes serán los líderes de grupos. Cada uno sepárese con sus compañeros y yo iré con otro grupo. Empezaremos a debilitar esta barrera desde afuera. Con suerte, en dos horas podremos entrar – Apuñó su mano metálica con coraje, pensando en lo peor que podía hacer esos homúnculos con tantos niños de rehenes.

- Tranquilízate, Edward – interrumpió Heyd – Alphonse, Gilgamesh y Seitan protegerán a los alumnos, así que no tienes mucho que preocuparte – aseguró, tratando de calmar los nervios del ambarino.

Ed sólo asintió y dio las últimas instrucciones. Se separaron y fueron a cada esquina de la cuadra, donde Ed se paraba para explicar qué hacer. Él sólo se encargaba de dibujar complicadísimos círculos alquímicos de alto nivel, incompresibles para cualquier alquimista normal o nacional mediocre. Luego de pasar por todos los puntos, él se posicionó con su grupo y dibujó el último círculo. Posó sus manos sobre la tierra para enviar la señal a los líderes y comenzar con el contra ataque.

- Aquí vamos… Todos con sus manos al suelo y vayan por turnos de dos. Cuando se cansen, hagan el relevo con el siguiente y recuperen energías lo más rápido posible. – Explicó a los miembros de su grupo, que eran en su mayoría compañeros de Alphonse y uno que otro de cursos mayores – Yo estaré en la puerta estabilizando los cuatro puntos – y se movió rápidamente, dejadas ya las instrucciones claras.

Llegó hasta la reja central, donde los alumnos que se encontraban dentro del campo observaron impasibles y desconcertados el gran círculo que dibujaba Ed en la gravilla de la entrada. Al terminarlo, lo activó y se sentó sobre él con cuidado de no borrar ningún trazo importante.

Mientra tanto, en la escuela, Alphonse y Gilgamesh caminaban por algunos pasillos cuando el menor se detuvo en seco, preocupando al guardia.

- Ed comenzó a desestabilizar la barrera… - comentó al aire.

- ¡Genial! En poco podrán entrar y acabar con los homúnculos – exclamó victorioso el otro, pero su felicidad no duró mucho al ver el rostro serio de Al.

- No es bueno… Envy tratará de atacar a los que están afuera y tomará como rehenes a todos los que estamos adentro… Tendré que estabilizar la barrera – golpeó sus manos y se transportó hacia el patio de la escuela, donde tendría espacio suficiente para dibujar.

Gilgamesh sólo atinó a informar a Envy de la situación, quien sonrió satisfecho teniendo al Elric trabajando para él.

- Dile a los mocosos que se preparen y vayan a ayudar al hermano del enano… Yo me encargaré de distraerles afuera. – Miró hacia sus compañeros pecados – Gluttony, Pride, Sloth… Salgamos por algunos 'aperitivos' – sonrisa torcida. Se paró del escritorio donde estaba sentado y comenzó la marcha con sus compañeros a la siga.

* * *

- ¡Mierda! – exclamó furioso el dorado, cansado de sobremanera.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Ed? – Russel, Armstrong, Marcoh y los otros dos alquimistas profesores habían llegado. Edward los puso al tanto de la situación pero de un momento a otro no se sentía muy bien.

- Al está tratando de reforzar la barrera… Está atacando los cuatro puntos y a mi… - explicó, jadeando – No puedo creer que de verdad esté cooperando allá adentro y para colmo me esté atacando con nuestra alquimia – Ed estaba realmente furioso. – Vayan a apoyar a los chicos. Envy nos atacará para evitar que sigamos. Doctor Marcoh, quédese aquí para apoyarme un poco – ordenó, siendo obedecido por todos.

_No permitirían que dañaran a sus alumnos_.

- ¿Por qué Alphonse está apoyando a los homúnculos? – preguntó confundido el médico, revisando con la mirada a Edward que parecía debilitarse a cada momento.

- Ese es su plan… Ganarse la confianza de Envy para proteger a los que están adentro – respondió entre jadeos, mostrando un notable cansancio – A este ritmo, me sacará del juego en diez minutos – murmuró.

- ¿Algo en que pueda ayudarte? – ofreció amable el adulto. Ed sonrió.

- ¿Conoce alguna forma de bloqueo de alquimia? – cuestionó, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

- Experto en la materia, Edward – Marcoh se puso manos a la obra, dibujando otro círculo casi idéntico al de Ed. La diferencia era el uso que le daría cada uno en particular.

Adentro, una batalla similar se libraba con Alphonse y los chicos que le ayudaban a defenderse y atacar al Fullmetal de afuera.

- ¡Maestro! El ataque de los círculos superiores ha aumentado demasiado. ¡No podemos controlarlos! – se quejó un compañero de Al.

- ¡Los círculos inferiores también se han reforzado! – dijo otro, bastante inquieto.

- Es porque están defendiendo a mi hermano… Volvió a estabilizarlos – Una pequeña gota resbalaba por la mejilla derecha de Al – Pongan todas sus fuerzas y no se dejen intimidar – animó, aunque él sabía que Edward era mucho más fuerte en _esta_ batalla.

* * *

- Envy – llamó el esmeralda – Ve tú a la puerta principal, yo me encargo de una esquina – se ofreció, aunque sabía no era la mejor de las opciones.

- ¿Con el enano, eh? – Sonrió – Encárgate, Seitan. Que te acompañe Gilgamesh – ordenó – Sloth, Pride y Gluttony, ustedes vayan a otras esquinas y atáquenlos –

Rápidamente, todos se movieron hacia sus posiciones. Primero harían un pequeño escaneo de la situación y proseguirían con el ataque directo.

Gluttony se enfrentaría al grupo de Van. Pride contra el grupo de Loth.

Seitan y Gilgamesh contra Fletcher, Heydrich y Russel. Sloth contra el grupo que debía manejar Ed, pero tendría a Mitari y Kuno defendiendo.

Envy se acomodó su palmera de cabello y miró con odio al dorado.

- Ey, retaco. Te ves cansado – se mofó, saltando la reja para quedar tras Marcoh y Edward – No me digas que tu hermanito te ha fallado y te ha ganado – su tono era cínico, lastimero.

- Peleas entre hermanos – fue su seca respuesta – Y no me vuelvas a decir enano, palmera mal vestida – devolvió el insulto, aún en su posición.

- Uy. Ed-nano se ha enojado – comenzó a caminar, acercándose lentamente, tratando de intimidar con sus pasos – Después que te golpee, quedarás más pequeño aún – puso un pie sobre el círculo trazado del doctor, pero de inmediato lo sacó y retrocedió rápidamente.

- Yo que tu, no lo intento de nuevo, Envidia – habló Marcoh, mirando fieramente al pecado.

- ¡Doctor de mierda! – Vociferó enervado - ¡Serás el primero en morir! – y se abalanzó con un salto sobre el anciano.

Pero su puño jamás llegó a su objetivo. El brazo espada de Edward le atravesó el pecho, impidiendo su misión.

- ¿Sabías que puedo usar la alquimia con los pies? – Ahora el rubio se burlaba de Envy, quien tenía el rostro desfigurado por el dolor. Su agonía fue incluso más fuerte cuando Ed sacó su arma del pecho y el pecado cayó tendido al suelo, con la primera muerte encima.

Pride y Gluttony ya había caído dos veces mientras Envy estaba con Edward y Marcoh. Las fuertes lanzas de Van y Loth, además de su astucia y gran habilidad eran buenos combatientes.

_El problema estaba con Seitan y Gilgamesh_.

- _¿Serás capaz de atacar al príncipe?_ – preguntó en seco el esmeralda – _Debes hacerlo, al igual que a su pequeño acompañante_ – advirtió. Analizaron su situación y no tenían más remedio.

_Gilgamesh sólo asintió y rogó al cielo que Heydrich y Fletcher le perdonaran. Mas, su karma era el otro rubio que defendía la posición con ellos…_

- ¿¡Por qué hacen esto?! – exclamó furioso el heredero a ambos guardias, evitando algunos golpes de Seitan - ¡Deténganse! – trataba de hacer entrar en razón a los hermanos, pero ninguno respondía.

El castaño oscuro sólo tenía la mirada vacía, atacando a ambos Tringham de forma mecánica; actos reflejos movían su cuerpo. No quería hacerlo, pero era necesario para recuperar a los chicos de la escuela, aunque su corazón se caía a pedazos con cada golpe que trataba de dar.

- ¡Fletcher! – Llamó Russel, obteniendo la atención de su hermano – Sigue con el círculo de transmutación, yo me encargo de Gilgamesh – decidió rápidamente. El resto de los chicos ya estaban exhaustos y el pequeño rubio podría aguantar más tiempo.

Velozmente, salió de la batalla a dúo que tenía con Russel para hacerse cargo de lo que le encomendaron.

- ¡Gilgamesh! ¡Entra en razón y despierta de una buena y maldita vez! – maldijo Heydrich, sin resultados.

Puño derecho, patada alta, patada baja, gancho y giro para puñetazo izquierdo. Combinación esquivada a la perfección por Russel, quien sólo observaba a Gilgamesh tratando de averiguar qué sucedía.

La batalla seguía con Alphonse que esquivaba y devolvía con maestría los golpes de Seitan, a la vez que exclamaba alguna maldición a los guardias para que detuvieran su ataque.

Las cinco batallas simultáneas duraron no más de una hora, dando la retirada de Sloth, Pride, Envy y Gluttony, quienes tenían unas diez muertes encima.

Edward con maestría lograba debilitar a la envidia. Sloth no atacaba mucho, pero sus golpes eran tan temibles que los militares tuvieron problemas para contenerle. Gluttony salió agotado por no poder comerse a nadie en su zona.

Aún así, los guardias imperiales seguían en su posición, con visible cansancio en el cuerpo, al igual que Heydrich, Russel y Fletcher, éste último ya no soportaría mucho con su círculo.

- Se acabó – dictaminó Seitan, sacando de las mangas de sus mangas dos dagas que las lanzó hacia Russel y Heydrich mientras daba un brinco y volvía al perímetro de la escuela tras la muralla.

No obstante, ninguna daga llegó a su objetivo. Un gran tallo contuvo la daga que fue lanzada hacia Heydrich, quien no alcanzó siquiera a reaccionar al ataque y bendijo a la planta por protegerle.

La otra, fue a dar directamente a la espalda de Gilgamesh, a no más de medio metro de distancia de Russel. El Tringham abrió ampliamente sus filosos ojos al ver la retorcida cara de dolor del castaño oscuro, quien había recuperado el brillo en los ojos y miraba compasivo al rubio.

- ¿Y me preguntaste… por qué eras importante para mí? – fue lo que moduló, bastante audible para Russel, antes de iniciar su trayecto seguro al suelo, inconciente.

No obstante, los brazos de Russel alcanzaron a sujetarle y le abrazaron con fuerza, sosteniendo el inmóvil cuerpo del mayor. La mirada de Russel volvió a ser la misma, pero se notaba cierta ternura en el brillo de sus cerúleos ojos.

- Eres bastante imprudente, Gilga – le susurró al oído, tomando el cuerpo en brazos para tenderlo sobre un césped cercano a la sombra de un árbol.

Heydrich los dejó solos, volviendo hacia donde estaba Fletcher ahora apoyado por dos compañeros que hacía su relevo.

- Muchas gracias por la planta, mi pequeño – agradeció sonriente, sentándose en el suelo, agotado.

- Yo no he hecho alquimia, Heyd. No se de que hablas – respondió el menor – El único que hace tallos con esa resistencia es mi hermano – explicó, sentándose a un lado del príncipe, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas del mayor, quien le acariciaba el cabello.

- Pero, ¿Por qué? Debió defenderse en vez de protegerme – refutó el otro, bastante confuso.

- Yo tampoco me lo explico, Heyd… Tendremos que preguntarle cuando se desocupe – dijo, con una ligera risilla que acompañaba sus palabras.

- ¿Insinúas algo de tu hermano con mi guardia? – alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

- Tú mismo comentaste que Gilgamesh no había llegado a dormir – comenzó – Y mi hermano llegó muy tarde anoche. Se fue directo a la cama – explicó, completando un pequeño crucigrama para el príncipe.

* * *

Otra hora había pasado y era casi el fin de la barrera. Edward lograba su cometido al poder sacar la defensa de la escuela.

- Lo hemos logrado, doctor – comentó satisfecho el dorado, dando por finalizado su trabajo poniéndose de pie y golpeando sus manos una última vez para desvanecer los otros círculos y dar la señal para juntarse en la entrada principal a todos los grupos.

- ¡Mocoso inútil! – gritaba furioso Envy, mirando con odio a todos los chicos al lado de Alphonse - ¿¡Cómo que el enano te ha ganado?! – cuestionó, tomando del cuello de la camisa al castaño y levantarlo unos centímetros del suelo.

- Es imposible atacar cinco puntos distintos y además regalarles energía alquímica a ustedes para que se recuperaran, Envy – explicó el menor, soltando el fuerte agarre del pecado para luego acomodarse la ropa – Aún nos queda un enfrentamiento y ambos bandos debemos descansar, así que será mejor que planees una estrategia – se dio media vuelta y dejó a los homúnculos con Seitan.

Se había alejado unos 50 metros, cuando su pecho comenzó a dolerle. Se llevó una mano al costado izquierda, cerca del corazón, mientras con la otra se afirmaba a una muralla, caminando a tropezones.

Logró avanzar hasta un prado cercano a la muralla. Se recostó sobre él, boca arriba, agitado y mareado, tratando de conciliar el sueño. El esfuerzo sobre humano que había realizado tenía efectos secundarios muy peligrosos y más cuando se enfrentaban entre ellos y de manera tan ofensiva.

- Nunca más pelearé contra Ed, definitivamente – comentó al aire, normalizando su respiración.

Estaba entrando ya en un ligero sueño, cuando una sombra le tapó unos rayos de sol en su cara y le sacó de su letargo.

* * *

- ¿Puede tratarlo, doctor? – preguntó Russ, llevando en su espalda al castaño oscuro. Se giró suavemente para mostrar en la espalda del mayor la daga incrustada.

- Necesitaré un lugar donde poder tratarlo – respondió – Pero puedo curarlo – agregó.

- Nuestra casa está cerca – ofreció Loth, incorporándose a la conversación – ¿Les parece? – preguntó, inocente.

Marcoh y Russel asintieron. Loth acompañaría a los mencionados, mientras que Van, Fletcher y Heydrich quedarían con el resto del grupo.

Caminaron no más de 2 cuadras cuando llegaron a la casa del púrpura. Sacó un manojo de llaves, seleccionando una para introducirla en la cerradura y abrir la puerta.

- ¡Mamá! ¡He vuelto! – Exclamó, sacándose los zapatos en la entrada y dar permiso a los invitados – Vamos a mi pieza, ahí podrán dejar a Gilga – dijo, subiendo las escaleras para guiar a los otros dos.

Llegaron a la habitación del menor, donde tendieron en la cama el cuerpo tibio del guardia, boca abajo.

- ¿Puedes traernos agua tibia, unos paños y unas vendas? – el doctor sacó una bolsa de género amarrada a la mitad con un cordel. Lo desató y lo extendió sobre el escritorio, dejando a la vista muchos de sus implementos.

Loth rápidamente bajó al primer piso, con dirección a la cocina. Vio a su madre entrar por la puerta trasera, de donde venía con un enorme lavatorio metálico; estaba tendiendo la ropa recién lavada.

- Mamá, ¿me prestas ese lavatorio? – preguntó tímido.

- Claro – se lo extendió, para ver que el menor lo llenaba con agua del grifo, silbando una canción mientras esperaba - ¿Y tu hermano? – cuestionó, sorprendida de no ver al pelirrojo devorando algo de la alacena.

- Se quedó en la escuela, acompañando al maestro Edward – respondió - ¿Dónde hay vendas? –

- ¿Vendas? ¿Estás herido? – se acercó, para mirar detalladamente al menor, preocupada.

- No – meneó negativa y suavemente su cabeza - Son para Gilgamesh que lo hirieron en la espalda. Arriba están un doctor y un alquimista, cuidándolo – explicó, cerrando la llave del grifo.

- ¡OH! – Soltó, ya más despreocupada – Están en el mueble del baño de arriba, al lado de los paños – respondió, pero la intriga le clavaba una espinita - ¿Qué le pasó al tal Gilgamesh? –

- Le tiraron una daga en la espalda – dijo sin más, saliendo de la cocina con el gran recipiente, dejando a su madre pálida del shock.

Loth esperaba afuera de su pieza, apoyado en la muralla. Ya había entregado las vendas y los paños. El agua la calentó con alquimia, obteniendo buenos resultados. Sólo le pidieron que esperara afuera, ya que podría ser chocante ver una herida de esa envestidura.

- Hay que inmovilizar su cuerpo, por si reacciona de dolor al sacarle el arma – comentó el doctor, mirando a Russel – Necesito que sujetes su cintura y sus brazos – explicó.

No le quedó otra más que ayudar. Era una posición bastante extraña, pero era la única que le daba suficiente espacio al médico para trabajar y cumplía con sus exigencias: Sentado sobre los muslos del castaño, con sus rodillas sujetando por el costado la cadera del guardia y sus manos sujetando las muñecas, extendiendo sus brazos hacia atrás. **(10)**

- Te ve alguien porque crees que estás abusando del pobre – se burló sanamente el doctor, provocando un ligero sonrojo en la cara del Tringham – Sujétalo fuerte – advirtió.

- ¡¡AAAAAAHHHH!! – Fue un grito espeluznante, que transmitía dolor con cada quejido contenido.

Gilgamesh se retorcía en su posición, pero era fuertemente sujetado mientras el doctor ponía una compresa tibia para detener un poco la hemorragia.

Fueron difíciles 45 minutos donde el doctor y el rubio trabajaron en la curación y sutura de la profunda herida. El guardia se quejaba demasiado, inconciente y ajeno a la realidad trataba de zafarse del agarre de sus manos mientras pataleaba y daba ligeros sobresaltos a su cuerpo, sin resultados.

Al final, pudieron con él luego de unas simples palabras que le dedicó el rubio al castaño en su oído. Sin embargo, sólo fueron palabras entre ellos, ya que fueron inaudibles para el doctor y jamás repetidas por Russel.

* * *

- ¡He vuelto! – Exclamó el pelirrojo, siendo recibido casi al instante por Loth que salía del salón y le abrazaba fuertemente - ¿Qué te pasó, Loth? – preguntó extrañado de la actitud de su hermano. Generalmente, siempre eran disputas en su casa para no levantar sospechas con sus padres.

- Fue horrible el grito de Gilga – dijo, escondiendo aún más su rostro en el pecho del mayor, asustado.

- Habitualmente son así, ya que esas dagas están echas para desgarrar músculos al ser introducidas y sacadas de su objetivo – explicó el príncipe, quien venía acompañado de Fletcher y Edward.

Se saludaron y pasaron todos al salón de visitas, donde se acomodaron en los sillones y saludaron al doctor que estaba ahí, sirviéndose un café.

- Escucho gente, ni… - la madre de Van y Loth entraba al salón, pero se quedó pasmada al ver tanta gente – ños… - completó su frase, anonadada. – Buenos días, a todos – saludó nerviosa, haciendo pequeñas reverencias.

- Buen día, señora – saludó cortés el doctor, seguido del resto.

Luego de una corta presentación por parte de los anfitriones, la madre de ellos ya podía estar más tranquila y contenta al ver a tanta gente reunida. Era poco usual que sus hijos llevaran invitados a la casa, más aún si estos eran sus profesores o compañeros, en el caso de Fletcher.

- ¿Y Alphonse? – preguntó, mirando a todos sin poder encontrarle – El hermano del señor Edward, me refiero – aclaró, cuando vio la seña del príncipe señalándose confundido.

- Debe estar en la escuela, atendiendo algunos asuntos – contestó Ed, ocultando la verdadera información acerca de la situación en el establecimiento.

Un breve silencio muy tenso se extendió por la habitación, bastante incómodo para cualquiera, pero Heydrich se atrevió a romperlo.

- ¿Puedo pasar a ver a mi guardia, doctor? – cuestionó cortésmente.

- Me temo que no – respondió algo nervioso – Debe descansar un poco. No se preocupe, que Russel lo está cuidando – completó, dejando intranquilo al príncipe, quien fue relajado rápidamente por el Tringham menor, quien le dedicó una sincera sonrisa.

* * *

Sentía un ligero peso en sus piernas que además le impedían moverse libremente. Un ligero puntazo en su espalda le advirtió de su estado. Abrió lentamente los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz que entraba en esa habitación.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? –

Esa voz… La voz de Russel le hablaba y a la vez le tranquilizaba.

- Sí… Pero siento un ligero peso en mis piernas – susurró suavemente.

- Es porque estoy sentado en ellas, tonto – dijo.

El rubio seguía en la misma posición, con la diferencia que ya no sujetaba las muñecas del otro, sino que las tenía en la cintura del mayor.

- Pero… ¿Qué demonios pasó? – giró como pudo su cabeza, viendo la posición en que estaba Russel. Llevó sus manos hacia las del rubio, pero no logró quitarlas de su cuerpo; el confortante calor y la suavidad del agarre le impedían cortar el contacto, aunque era extraño sentirlas al estar sin su camiseta.

- Tienes una excelente figura, Gilga – comenzó a mover suavemente sus manos por todo el contorno del castaño, provocando ligeros escalofríos en el cuerpo bajo él – Tuve que sujetarte para poder curarte la herida – deslizó suavemente, casi sin tocar, su dedo índice por la sutura que dejó el doctor Marcoh – Casi te atraviesan el pulmón, ¿Sabes? – cuestionó.

Gilgamesh sólo apartó la mirada, avergonzado y sin palabras.

- Aún así, tengo que agradecértelo – continuó su monólogo, así como su recorrido por la espalda del guardia – Sólo salvé al príncipe para que mi hermano pudiera seguir con él. No tenía la intención de salir con vida de esta –

- ¡No digas eso, Russel! – exclamó, girando el cuerpo rápidamente, quedando boca arriba. De algún modo, incomprensible, logró quedar en esa posición.

- Pero tú me protegiste… Y no a él, ¿Por qué? – Los azules ojos de Russel estaban cristalizados – Dime por qué, si yo quería que esto se acabara así – se acercó al rostro del castaño, suplicando una respuesta directa.

- Recuerdo haberte dicho que eras importante para mí, Russel – fue su respuesta, aunque sus ojos demostraban otro sentimiento.

- Idiota, no vuelvas a hacerlo sin preguntarme – y lo besó, pasando su mano derecha por la nuca del castaño y su izquierda en la espalda, sujetándolo fuertemente.

El guardia, impávido, reaccionó al cabo de unos segundos, cerrando los ojos y abrazando al rubio, dejándose llevar por el momento, uno de los pocos en los que se tenían el uno al otro.

Estuvieron así por algunos minutos, sólo con caricias y ligeras separaciones para tomar aire y seguir con su romántico ritual.

- No vuelvas a asustarme de esta manera – advirtió el rubio, susurrando las palabras sobre los labio del castaño oscuro.

- Me gustaría prometértelo, pero mi trabajo y mi código me impiden hacer promesas que quizás no pueda cumplir – contestó, obteniendo sólo la filosa mirada de parte del rubio – Si tuviera que protegerte de nuevo de esta manera, no dudaría en hacerlo, eso sí te lo puedo jurar – sonrió, robándole un fugaz beso a Russel.

El Tringham se acomodó y se paró a un lado de la cama, sacándose su chaqueta.

- No me gustaría que te vieran sin camisa – explicó, extendiendo el abrigo – Tuve que rasgar tu playera para poder curarte, así que me siento responsable –

- ¿No será que no quieres que me vean semi desnudo? – preguntó agraciado el guardia, tomando la chaqueta para ponérsela.

- ¡No es eso! – Exclamó apresurado el otro, con un ligero tinte carmesí en sus mejillas – Admito sí que tienes un excelente físico – murmuró con desdén, sonrojado.

- Sólo pídeme que no lo muestre y no lo haré – sonrió picaronamente, terminando de ponerse la chaqueta y abotonándola.

- Sabes que no te diré tal cosa – refutó, berrinchudo – Vamos abajo. Deben de estar almorzando aún – comentó, caminando hacia la puerta. Puso la mano en la perilla, pero la mano de Gilgamesh le impidió girarla para abrirla.

- Prométeme que no volverás a sacrificarte de esa manera, Russel – la mirada del castaño oscuro era la típica que ponía en combate, aguda e intensa, pero tenía un brillo de preocupación que suplicaba una respuesta.

Su respuesta fue sólo un simple beso.

- Vamos, nos esperan – fueron sus última palabras, para abrir la puerta y salir por ella, con rumbo al comedor de donde provenían las plurales voces.

- Acomódate el cabello, lo tienes desparramado – le susurró, mientras bajaban las escaleras y el castaño oscuro se adelantaba, dejando a Russel anonadado y acomodándose la cabellera como era su típica postura.

- Buenas Tardes a todos – saludó alegre y cortés el guardia imperial, entrando al comedor donde el bullicio reinaba, con una sonrisa pegada a lo largo de su cara.

- ¡Gilga! ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó apresurado el príncipe, sorprendiendo tanto al aludido como al resto.

- De maravillas, Alfonse – contestó, cambiando su alegre sonrisa a una más normal – Le agradezco su ayuda, doctor Marcoh – hizo una pequeña reverencia al anciano, quien estaba sentado comiendo su plato.

- Años que no me llamas así, _Meshi_ – recalcó la última palabra. El resto, mantenía silencio.

- ¡Alfonse! ¡Que no me gusta que me digas así! – golpeó infantilmente el suelo con un pie, moviendo los brazos.

- Sí, ya estás mejor – rió. Ahora si que el resto estaba _muy sorprendido_, al borde de un colapso.

Justo en ese momento entraba la madre de Van y Loth al comedor desde la puerta de la cocina, viendo a Russel y Gilgamesh parados.

- Siéntense, les serviré algo, sólo denme unos minutos para calentarlo – dijo, sonriendo y volvió a la cocina.

El resto de la comida transcurrió muy tranquila, bastante amena y con una pequeña rabieta de Ed por molestarle con la estatura; no estaba Alphonse para calmarlo.

'Es imposible que Gilgamesh se recuperara tan rápido de semejante herida y más con el propósito con el que están diseñadas las dagas…' Fletcher analizaba discretamente al guardia y a su hermano, quien estuvo usualmente callado, pero no pasaban desapercibidas para su hermano las fugaces miradas que le lanzaba al guarda espalda del príncipe. '¡Lo tengo!' exclamó para sus adentros.

- Nii-san, ¿Me das un poco de ungüento? Me corté hace un rato con un cuchillo – explicó muy breve y en un tono muy bajo.

- Claro – respondió – Gilgamesh, dame un pote que está en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta, por favor – pidió. Recibió el pequeño recipiente, pasándoselo a Fletcher – Ten más cuidado, Flet – demasiado sobre protector aún.

El príncipe se acercó sigilosamente al menor, tratando de ver que pasaba ahí y cómo es que Fletcher no se había quejado durante la comida del supuesto corte.

- Lo que imaginé – susurró, alcanzando a ser escuchado por el rubio tras él.

- ¿Qué pasa, mi pequeño? – acomodó su barbilla sobre el hombro de Flet, mirando el pote destapado en las manos de Fletcher muy vacío; se podía ver el fondo del envase a través de la verdosa pomada dentro de él.

- Rara vez usamos esta pomada con mi hermano. Yo también tengo una en el bolso de la escuela – explicó muy bajito, evitando ser escuchado, salvo por el príncipe en su hombro – Tiene fuertes propiedades curativas y regenerativas, aunque si se suministra mal puede tener fatales efectos secundarios y más si las heridas son profundas – tomó una pequeña pausa, tratando de elegir correctamente las palabras – Debió preparar el ungüento como aceite, muy concentrado. ¿No sientes un suave olor a aloe vera en el ambiente? – inquirió, haciendo que el príncipe empezara a olfatear el ambiente.

- Sí, pero es casi imperceptible – respondió.

- Viene de Gilgamesh. Russel eliminó el olor con esencias naturales del cuerpo de Gilga, las cuales se mezclaron con el olor de la comida y así no logra sentirse – ningún detalle pasaba desapercibido – Además, este envase estaba casi lleno. Russ siempre se preocupa de rellenarlo por si surgen emergencias – terminó de explicar, soltando un suspiro.

- Aún no entiendo… ¿Qué te preocupa de todo esto? – preguntó el otro, desconcertado del suspiro de derrota del menor.

- Dije que lo suministró como aceite, eso significa que fue un masaje lo que recuperó a Gilgamesh y el aire que rodea a Russ es tranquilo y armonioso. Y si te fijas bien, su pelo está ligeramente desordenado, ya que se puede ver su ojo derecho – levantó disimuladamente su dedo índice derecho, indicando el rostro del mencionado - ¿Cuántas formas conoces de desordenar un cabello sedoso que no sea con las manos? Mi hermano se preocupa siempre de peinar y mantener su cabello ordenado y en la posición que le gusta – alzó una ceja, girando su rostro para ver el del príncipe que estaba más pálido que de costumbre. - ¿Ahora me entiendes, Heyd? Algo extraño pasó allá arriba – cuestionó, cerrando el frasco para devolverlo.

- Flet, tú ganas – se rindió, ante tales deducciones del menor.

- Voy a interrumpir este tranquilo momento para trazar un plan contra los homúnculos y sacarlos de la escuela – Edward tomaba la palabra del salón, el cual llegó a un pulcro silencio – Hay que convencer a los estudiantes que tienen de rehenes que esta no es la forma de recuperar la escuela, por lo que tendremos que usar un poco de sicología y apelar a las situaciones que logren darse en el enfrentamiento – trataba de escoger bien sus palabras – Patearemos el trasero de los homúnculos sin piedad, pero tratemos de ser sutiles con los chicos – finalizó, mostrando su puño metálico enguantado de blanco, obteniendo una afirmativa por parte de todos.

- ¿Qué haremos con Alphonse y Seitan? – preguntó preocupado Fletcher, tomando la atención de Edward.

- Está más que claro… Los hermanos nos enfrentaremos a ellos – respondió Ed, mirando a Gilga que tenía la misma respuesta a esa pregunta. – Tengo una petición extra que hacerles, y espero la acepten –

- ¿Qué sucede, maestro? – preguntó Van, sintiendo una mala vibra.

- Si les pido que corran, háganlo – Soltó – Soy el único que puede contener al segundo alquimista de acero ahora después de tanto… – tembló. Sólo en la prueba de alquimista estatal había sido demostrado el poderío de Alphonse muy superior a su hermano mayor y al General Mustang.

- Nos costó mucho trabajo poder controlarlo esa vez, incluso con el Führer y el brigadier Mustang – Russel también estuvo presente esa vez.

- Gilgamesh – llamó el ambarino - ¿Cuántos tipos de armas sabes manejar? – preguntó.

- Demasiadas como para mencionarlas todas – confesó, dudoso. – El príncipe, Seitan y yo manejamos casi la misma cantidad de armas – agregó, por si era un dato de utilidad.

- Si quieren y se sienten seguros de hacerlo, ayúdennos, por favor –

* * *

El Teniente Coronel Armstrong se encargó de llevar a todos los hombres disponibles para sitiar el perímetro de la escuela. Armados hasta los dientes y posicionados en lugares estratégicos, la batalla daría comienzo en escasos minutos más. Si las cosas fallaban, los tanques y la artillería pesada de rango se encargarían de borrar del mapa toda la escuela, por órdenes del General de Brigada Roy Mustang.

- Llegó la hora – murmuró el dorado, eliminando por completo la barrera que tenía la escuela.

- Aquí vienen – anunció el castaño, al frente de la batalla. Tras él, los homúnculos aguardaban ya recuperados el ansioso derramamiento de sangre.

Por órdenes de Alphonse, Seitan se encargaría de proteger a los chicos que sólo querían irse a sus casas luego de conocer el propósito de los pecados con ellos, aunque un ya reducido número les seguía y estaban dispuestos a seguir adelante.

- Teniente Coronel Alex Louis Armstrong – llamó Edward al musculoso al lado de él – Si sale algo mal, es mi responsabilidad. Roy no tiene nada que ver – y comenzó la marcha hacia el patio, donde suponía le esperaban. El resto, le acompañaba a paso firme, lento y seguro, esperando alguna trampa que pudieron haberles preparado.

Nada de eso. Simplemente, avanzaron mientras algunos escuadrones de operaciones tácticas, simples hombres y militares que iban por órdenes del musculoso. Tomaron control de las zonas de la escuela, desde el ala este a la oeste, la entrada y sólo faltaba el patio y el edificio principal, dominado por los rebeldes estudiantes que eran persuadidos por la milicia.

- Por fin se atreven a venir, escuadrón de pacotilla – la voz de Envy era fuerte y desafiante, audible desde su posición en el medio del gran terreno de la escuela, hasta la entrada por donde se asomaban todos los otros.

- ¡Libera a los estudiantes y ríndete! ¡Serás sometido a un juicio justo bajo las leyes de Amestris! – exclamó Ed, cumpliendo con el protocolo militar. No era su estilo, pero de a poco se acostumbraba a usarlo.

- Eres un estúpido, ¿Lo sabías? – se burló la envidia, dando una señal a sus compañeros que saltaron y comenzaron con el ataque.

El gran enfrentamiento comenzaba. Los homúnculos, el Capitán General y escasos dos alumnos se abalanzaron contra los alquimistas estatales, profesores y compañeros del bando de Ed.

Grandes estallidos y luces alquímicas rodeaban la zona de batalla y algunas balas de francotiradores militares que disparaban esporádicamente, con miedo de dañar a uno de los suyos o a algún inocente.

Edward no se había unido a la batalla. Sólo miraba hacia el frente, viendo que Alphonse tampoco hacia movimiento alguno por involucrarse; estaba de punto fijo, protegiendo al grupo de alumnos tras él que temblaban de miedo y querían escapar de esa dura realidad.

- Es… Suficiente – murmuró, con sus orbes grises escondidas. Levantó lentamente la mirada, encontrándose con esa mirada dorada verle con tristeza y ternura.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el centro, mientras una gran roca caída cerca de él pero no desvió su camino. Una explosión a su lado derecho tampoco le hizo detenerse. Caminó lentamente una prudente distancia, hasta encontrarse con él: Tanto Edward como Alphonse habían caminado con dirección hacia el otro. Se observaron minuciosamente, tratando de obtener algo incomprensible, una respuesta. Una caricia.

Ambos juntaron sus palmas y aplaudieron. Edward dio un paso atrás rápidamente, transmutando su automail al típico brazo espada. Alphonse, dirigió sus manos al frente, mientras bajaba la derecha hacia el suelo y la levantando, como si tratase de sacar algo de la tierra.

- Mierda… ¡No creí que lo harías, Al! – exclamó, asustado, a sabiendas de lo que vendría. - ¡SALGAN TODOS DE AQUÍ! – gritó con todo, desgarrando su garganta y el aire, como si buscara auxilio y la protección de quienes le ayudaban.

Por cosas del destino, o por la simple orden de Ed, tanto alumnos rehenes como aquellos que no lo eran salieron de ahí, mirando hacia atrás, tratando de ver que sucedía. Van y Loth se retiraron apresurados, ayudando a sus compañeros y evacuando toda el área.

Los homúnculos se reagruparon, cercanos, a la defensiva. Gilgamesh corrió cerca de Edward, mientras el resto copiaba una formación tortuga similar al grupo de los pecados.

Y lo vieron. Comprendieron el miedo de Edward y Russel al ver lo que aparecía frente a ellos, componiéndose imponente y dantesco.

- La… Armadura – siseó el castaño oscuro, asombrado de verla en el campo de batalla.

Aplaudió nuevamente, con un sonido seco y estruendoso, tocando ligeramente su armadura para darle algo de vida.

- Conocerán el poder del segundo alquimista de acero – comentaba Alphonse, quien se posicionaba al costado izquierda de su armadura, que ahora se movía ligeramente, acomodando su brazo izquierdo en el hombro de Alphonse.

- Imposible… ¡Le ha dado vida a la armadura! – exclamó extrañado Gilgamesh, mirando detalladamente cada movimiento de la armadura.

- No le ha dado vida… Le ha transferido la parte de mi alma que está ligada al anillo a su armadura… Es como un segundo yo, pero con el raciocinio de Alphonse y sus conocimientos – explicó Ed rápidamente – Ahora viene la peor parte – finalizó.

Así, como decía el ambarino, la armadura comenzaba a transmutar: Sus brazos caían al suelo, transformándose en filosas espadas. Sus piernas cambiaban de forma, transformándose en lanzas y hachas. La mayor parte del cuerpo metálico comenzaba a caerse a pedazos al suelo, transformándose en armas distintas, muchas de ellas peligrosas y maquiavélicas. Quedaba sólo la parte del pecho de la armadura sin transformar, la cual Alphonse tomó y se la puso, así como tal, una perfecta armadura cubría su pecho y abdomen, así como toda su espalda.

Finalmente, el casco se transformaba en una espada de una mano, ligera, con un mango verdoso con inscripciones extrañas y en final colgaba el pedazo de cabello que tenia normalmente el casco. En un lado de la espada podía verse el sello de fijación del alma que hizo Edward para traer a su hermano. En el reverso, se apreciaba la serpiente fijada en la cruz; Ambos símbolos representaban la sujeción de Edward al mundo terrenal.

- Rápido, tomen un arma y úsenla – ordenó el castaño. Extrañamente, algunas armas salieron proyectadas hacia los homúnculos, sin ser siquiera tocadas por Al.

- Las armas pueden moverse solas por el alma que tienen – explicó Ed, tratando de sonar convincente – Debemos destruir esas armas, ya que ellas pelearán sin nadie que las controlen – continuó su relato, a la vez que el centenar de armas que se levantaba del piso se movía como si fueran títeres – Todas las armas tienen el sello de fijación de alma de Alphonse, el círculo con la extraña estrella inscrita – señaló.

- Y cada vez que destruyan una, Edward perderá un trozo de su alma – terminó de explicar Al, comenzando con el ataque a Ed, quien le bloqueó rápidamente.

- ¡Tomen un arma como puedan! – Exclamó, mirando a sus compañeros - ¡Son parte de mi alma, por lo que serán sus aliadas si logran tomarlas! –

Así, Gilgamesh tomó varias, lanzándole una al príncipe y otra a Russel. Seitan tomó otra por su parte, mientras comenzaban a atacarse mutuamente. Los homúnculos se movían por inercia, como tratando de entender el cómo un arma podía manejarse tan diestramente siendo ellos bastante torpes.

- Has perfeccionado bastante tu técnica… Al – mientras peleaban, sus palabras entre jadeos trataban de convencer al de mirada gris.

- No he usado la técnica hace mucho, pero he perfeccionado mis estudios en ella – confirmó el menor, luchando codo a codo con Ed. – Creo va siendo hora de terminar todo esto, Ed – amenazó, con la mirad seria y penetrante.

- Concuerdo contigo – dio un paso atrás, transformando nuevamente su extremidad en el brazo normal de automail que era.

- ¡Envidia! – exclamó el menor, llamando la atención del aludido y del resto.

- ¿Qué quieres, mocoso impertinente? ¿No ves que trato de matar al principito? – se burló.

Poco le duró su tono, cuando la gruesa espada de mandoble le atravesó el abdomen, dejando atónitos al resto.

- ¿Qué… significa… esto? – trató de sacarse la espada entre el cuerpo, pero sus fuerzas se desvanecían lentamente.

El resto de las armas empuñadas por los homúnculos también les atacaron. Sloth fue decapitado por una gran hacha, mientras que Pride fue desmembrado por una cimitarra y Gluttony perforado por una alabarda.

- ¡Envy! – Seitan saltó rápidamente sobre el pecado, sacándole el arma incrustada - ¿Qué significa esto, Coronel Elric? – cuestionó el esmeralda de mirada fría, sosteniendo el cuerpo del homúnculo.

- Para usted, Capitán General Ironhand – respondió calmado el menor – Soy Mariscal de Campo y Jefe Supremo del ejército de Amestris, Reichsführer Elric – se acomodó el cabello, pasándose una enguantada mano por su cabeza. – Funcionó a la perfección el plan, nii-san – sonrió alegre, dándole un cálido abrazo al dorado.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Preguntó incrédulo el príncipe, acercándose a los otros - ¿Cómo es que no pueden moverse estos sujetos? – volvió a cuestionar.

- Es simple… Las armas les drenaron la energía alquímica que almacenaban en sus cuerpos, la cual funcionaba como una pequeña piedra filosofal incompleta – explicó Ed, posando su mano humana en la cintura de Al – Desde un principio, nuestro plan fue acercarnos a los homúnculos… Qué mejor forma la que consiguió Alphonse – una mueca similar a una torcida sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Edward.

- Esto es lo más bajo que pueden caer, hermanos de acero – siseó molesto el esmeralda, sacándose la chaqueta para usarla como compresa en la herida del homúnculo.

- Je… Que chistoso terminar así y ayudado por un humano – lastimeras palabras salían de Envy – Déjame, estúpido – trató de alejar a Seitan, pero no pudo.

- No te dejaré botado, Envy – respondió el otro.

El resto, no entendía algo en esa situación.

- Ahora que tengo toda la información que necesito – musitó calmado el esmeralda – Podré cumplirte el sueño, envidia –

- Idiota… - y volvió el silencio. No estaba muerto, sólo inconciente.

- Gracias por la información de los símbolos, alquimistas de acero – se burló el esmeralda, tomando el cuerpo del pecado para levantarlo sutilmente del suelo – Nos volveremos a ver y sabrán a quien se enfrentan – se arrodilló levemente, tomando el impulso suficiente para dar un gran salto y salir de la escuela con rumbo desconocido.

- ¡Seitan! – gritó el castaño, tratando de detenerlo, pero fue tomado rápidamente de la mano por Edward que le impedía seguirle.

- Tenemos que restaurar el orden de la escuela y ver a nuestros alumnos, Aru – se alejaba ligeramente del grupo que veía hacia el lugar que había arrancado el peliverde.

El resto asintió y se fueron a inspeccionar las operaciones tácticas. Armstrong se había encargado muy bien de los alumnos, refugiándolos en una tienda de campaña mediana que estaba improvisadamente montada en la entrada principal de la escuela. No habían heridos, salvo por los chicos que se habían resistido y fueron sedados para calmarlos.

- Edward – interrumpió el Teniente Coronel – Han llegado dos informes desde Central – informó, entregando una papeleta al ambarino. A su lado, Alphonse, Gilgamesh y Russel parecían interesados en saber que pasaba.

- Mustang logró entregar los informes a salvo, sin inconvenientes – dio vuelta la hoja rápidamente para revisar el segundo, al cual quedó estupefacto cuando lo leyó.

- ¿Qué pasa, nii-san? – preguntó alarmado el menor, notando el rostro de preocupación del otro.

- Nos vamos a la comandancia, Al – respondió mecánicamente, sacando la hoja para luego arrugarla y destrozarla en mil pedazos. Era realmente inquietante la noticia y sus piernas flaqueaban ante tanta presión que tendría que soportar en tan poco tiempo. Su vida, realmente, no eran tan calmada como quería ni la que había pactado con el Führer en pos de su relación con Alphonse. – Están todos invitados a quedarse, no tenemos problemas si se hospedan allá y será mejor en algunos casos – miró furtivamente a los Tringham, como tratando de decirles algo.

- ¿Comandancia? ¿Aquí en Radeon? – Russel estaba sorprendido. Habiendo vivido algunos meses en la ciudad no tenía conocimiento de un edificio así ni tampoco imagina podía existir en una localidad tan pequeña.

- No la conoces… Es… No se como decir esto – Nervioso, Ed no sabía como expresarles lo que quería, pero Al se le adelantó.

- Nuestra casa que todos conocen – explicó, tomando la mano de Ed, entrelazando sus dedos suavemente – Es nuestra adquisición luego de seis meses construyéndola. Antiguamente, Radeon era una ciudad muy próspera y era casi una metrópoli como Central, pero por circunstancias adversas quedó en el olvido, salvo sus instalaciones. Ahora la comandancia es la casa del Gobernador destituido que volvió a Central… Es nuestra primera propiedad aquí – finalizó de explicar, apuntando hacia una colina tras el centro de la ciudad, indicando la enorme propiedad en los pies del monte frente a ellos, logrando verse el techo de la estructura.

Perplejos, el resto miraban curiosos la dirección que apuntaba el menor, sonsacando una gran exclamación por parte de Fletcher.

- Es… ¡Inmensa! – logró articular el rubio, abrazando más al príncipe a su lado.

- Se parece a la casa de descanso de verano de mi padre – murmuró el príncipe, sin pensar en sus palabras - ¡Lo siento! No fue mi intención comparar – miró al pequeño a su lado que lo miraba inquietante.

- Alfonse, Gilgamesh – llamó el dorado – Iremos a buscar ropas y algunos víveres para trasladarnos – Su mirada seguía fija en el techo que se podía vislumbrar desde su posición. Estaba inquieto y no era capaz de moverse como quería, pero Al le ayudó y comenzaron su caminata.

- ¡Ya se olvidaron de nosotros, Van! – Exclamó un pequeño oji-púrpura, que se acercaba rápidamente hacia sus maestros - ¿Qué pasará con la escuela? – aunque había escuchado la conversación anterior, no quiso referirse a ella para no sonar impertinente ni interesado.

- Armstrong se puede encargar del asunto a la perfección. Y ustedes dos se vienen con nosotros también – Edward parecía haber dado justo en el clavo, ya que tanto Van como Loth sonrieron felices, aunque el segundo brincaba de felicidad.

* * *

Habían pasado escasas dos horas desde el último encuentro entre ellos. Habían acordado reunirse los que quisieran en la entrada del edificio, donde aguardarían por el arribo de Edward y Alphonse para entrar a la residencia. Llegaron más personas de las que ellos mismos pensaban.

- Fletcher, Russel – los miró sorprendidos. Ambos venían con unas pequeñas maletas negras y un bolso cada uno – Es un gusto hayan aceptado la propuesta – sonrió gustoso. La realidad era que el edificio era muy grande para estar sólo cuatro personas, así que deseaba un poco más de compañía para su estancia ahí.

Edward se acercó al gran pórtico, donde la reja estaba ligeramente abierta para poder entrar. Como él iba en vehículo –_que recuperó al pasar por la estación y encontrar las llaves en recepción_- abrió la reja completamente, para poder estacionarle. El resto caminaba tranquilo y conversando trivialidades, por lo que Ed esperó a todos en la entrada, sin esperar una divertida presencia que aguardaba en el interior.

- ¿Cómo entraremos? – preguntó curioso Al, quien no recordaba haber guardado una llave del recinto.

- La respuesta viene corriendo hacia la entrada – precisó el guardia, sacando una daga del puño derecho de su chaqueta, en posición de alerta por si se acercaba algún enemigo en realidad.

La enorme puerta de fina madera de roble tallado se abría con fuerza y estrépito, revelando la figura de un pequeño niño de no más de 10 años que se abalanzaba con fuerza sobre Ed.

- ¡Señor Edward! – canturreó agraciado, contento de no haber visto al ambarino durante algunos años.

- ¡Vaya! – Exclamó el dorado – Cuánto has crecido, Chris – acarició suavemente la melena negra, mimando al niño que le abrazaba fuertemente por el abdomen – Mira, saluda a Aru y al resto. Son invitados – cortésmente soltó el agarre del menor para girarle por los hombros y mostrarle al grupo de gente que le acompañaba.

- ¡Señor Alphonse! – canturreó nuevamente al ver al menor de los Elric, al que también se le abalanzó para abrazarle fuertemente.

- Christopher, has crecido un montón desde la última vez que te vi – repitió el mismo gesto de Ed sobre el cabello negro del niño. – Mira, ellos son Fletcher – se acuclilló a la altura del menor, señalando al Tringham menor – El del lado es Russel, el hermano de Flet – el niño le saludó con un gesto, algo asustado por la cara de pocos amigos de Russ – Ellos son van y Loth – les señaló respectivamente, mientras el castaño miraba al niño que era casi de su porte y edad, por lo que intuía, del púrpura – El musculoso castaño de ahí es Gilgamesh y a su lado está Alfonse… Sí, nos llamamos igual – rápidamente completó la frase al ver que el menor iba a preguntarle.

- ¿Y porqué soy "el musculoso castaño"? – medio molesto, el aludido se miraba el cuerpo y los brazos, sin entender el por qué de su apodo tan poco frecuente. Tenía una ceja alzada mostrando su disgusto infantil.

- Admítelo, usas ropa muy apretada y se nota – el perspicaz comentario de Russel hizo estallar en carcajadas al grupo, sonrojando notoriamente al guardia que miraba furtivamente al castaño tratando de pedirle un poco de compasión.

- ¿Se quedarán mucho tiempo? – inquieto, el niño que les recibió preguntaba a Ed, posando un infantil dedo índice en sus labios.

- ¡Christopher! – un caballero de ya avanzada edad se vislumbraba desde adentro de la residencia, reprendiendo al niño - ¡Debes dejarme a mi abrir la puerta! – completó, asomándose por la puerta con la cabeza gacha en son de disculpa – Disculpen el atrevimiento de mi nieto, por favor – aún no alzaba la vista hacia quienes estaban parados afuera.

- No tienes que disculparte, Gustav – dijo Al, soltando una risilla, divertido.

- ¡Señor Edward! – Exclamó sorprendido al ver al ambarino - ¡Señorito Alphonse! Debieron avisarme su llegada para recibirles mejor… Por favor, pasen y pónganse cómodos – abrió completamente una de las puertas, dejando espacio para que todos pasaran – No tengo para que decirles que se sientan como en casa – sonrió amablemente, llevando su brazo izquierdo de forma solemne a su abdomen.

- Tanta ceremonia, Gustav… Sabes que no nos gusta eso – Alphonse reprendía al visible mayordomo de la enorme casa. Eran lujos que él ni su hermano jamás acostumbraron durante su estadía allí, aunque a veces Edward abusa de ellos y gustaba darse un relajo, siendo atendido de la mejor forma por el anciano.

- Sólo dales una habitación a los invitados, Gustav… Nosotros tomaremos la nuestra – Ed ya había entrado y dejaba su maleta en el enorme recibidor, seguido del resto que miraba asombrado el gran salón de bienvenida que tenía ese edificio.

El anciano buscó entre sus pertenencias en el bolsillo interno de su smoking negro, interesado en encontrar algo. Pareció encontrarlo ya que su rostro mostraba una cálida sonrisa.

- Aquí tiene la llave de su habitación, señor Edward – entregó una pequeña y refinada llave de color plateado reluciente a Ed – El señor gobernante quiso adueñarse de su habitación, pero le fue imposible. Anoche fue la última vez que entré a limpiar, junto con Chris – explicó tranquilamente, tomando al pequeño de la mano para llevarlo consigo.

- Ese viejo… Pensé haberle dicho que no le entregaría nuestra única parte de la casa… - el rubio meditaba en voz baja, maquinando algún plan que seguramente terminaría en problemas.

- Bueno, les enseñaré las habitaciones disponibles. Si gustan seguirme, podré guiarles por la casa – Gustav iniciaba su trayecto luego de asegurarse de que el resto del grupo les seguía.

Subieron a la segunda planta y doblaron hacia un largo pasillo por la derecha del edificio, encontrando múltiples habitaciones en perfecto estado.

- En este costado contamos con seis habitaciones. Por el lado izquierdo tenemos otras seis más – comentó, abriendo la primera puerta del largo pasillo, revelando los lustres y lujosas habitaciones de la mansión. Una inmaculada limpieza y un olor a esencias naturales era la carta de presentación, pero lo más destacable eran las enormes camas de fina madera detalladamente pulidas con gran destreza. En cada esquina podían apreciarse los leones de la milicia. El tapiz grueso del suelo, si se miraba detalladamente y desde un ángulo bastante alto, parecía formar el emblema del ejército en tonalidades claras y otras más oscuras.

- ¿Puedo quedarme con esta? – casi en un murmullo de asombro, Loth lograba ser el único que articulaba palabras de todo el grupo. Un pequeño chichón aparecía en su cabeza, otorgado graciosamente por su hermano mayor. - ¡Van! ¡Sólo preguntaba! – se sobaba fuertemente el área afectada, soltando una lagrimilla infantil.

- No se preocupen, hay habitaciones suficientes para todos – Esta vez Al tomaba la palabra – En la tercera planta hay otras doce habitaciones más y abajo está la nuestra, junto a la del gobernador – explicó, tratando de sonar convincente.

- ¡Yo quiero esta! ¡Vamos, Van! Di que sí… - un mimoso puchero aparecía en la boca de Loth, con los ojos vidriosos para intentar convencer al pelirrojo.

- Yo me quedo contigo… Ni loco te dejo sólo – sonrió torcidamente, demasiado malévolo y pervertido como para pensar siquiera que era Van el que decía eso.

- ¡Wah! ¡Pervertido! ¡Esa cara tuya no me da confianza! – Aún así, Loth le delató, sonsacando risas por parte de todos.

- ¿Puedo elegir una habitación de la planta superior? – Tímido, el guardia seguía en su afán de seguir con las normas de su país; no compartiría habitación en el mismo nivel que el príncipe de Aerugo.

- _¡Nein! –_ enojado, el príncipe refutó al avergonzado guardia. - ¡Compórtate, Gilgamesh! – reprendió.

- Pe-pero… - tartamudeó, sin encontrar un argumento que convenciera al príncipe.

- Disculpe, joven príncipe – Russel se interpuso entre el castaño y el rubio – Si lo que desea es que Gilgamesh comparta, yo me iré a una habitación en la planta superior para hacerle compañía y tratar de convencerle de bajar a este nivel, pero le recomiendo no intentarlo por la fuerza – con toda la diplomacia posible, el Tringham defendía a capa y espada al inocente castaño oscuro, sorprendiendo tanto a su hermano como al resto que lo miraban extrañado.

- Heyd… Déjalo, ya querrá bajar a compartir con nosotros – ahora Fletcher se sumaba a la demanda colectiva, provocando en el acto el fin del juego para el heredero al trono.

Ya pasado ese episodio, terminaron de repartirse las habitaciones. Van y Loth compartirían la primera del costado derecho. Gilgamesh y Russel usarían dos del tercer piso. Fletcher y Heydrich, por decisión unánime, tendrían que separarse antes de provocar la tercera guerra mundial; Russel no permitía que Fletcher estuviera a una pieza de distancia, por lo que Alfonse usaría la habitación contigua a los alumnos de los Elric y Fletcher la tercera del costado izquierdo del segundo piso.

- Les llamaré cuando la cena esté lista, señores – fue la última indicación del amable anciano, retirándose acompañado de un aburrido Christopher que sólo quería jugar con Edward.

Ya estando todos en sus habitaciones, desempacado el equipaje y tratando de adecuarse a tanto lujo junto, se reunieron en la sala de juntas, mostrando una habitación idéntica a la sala de estudios de los Elric en su otra casa, pero en tamaño gigante.

- Es idéntica a vuestra casa… Es sorprendente la arquitectura de este país – Heyd miraba cada detalle del inmobiliario, tomando notas mentales de algunos cambios que le gustaría hacer en el palacio real en su país.

- ¡Hey! Estos sillones son iguales a los suyos, igual de cómodos para dormir – Gilgamesh se hundía en los mullidos sillones - ¿Puedo dormir aquí? – preguntó, inocente.

- ¡No! – fue la respuesta al unísono de Russel y Heydrich, quienes se miraron sorprendidos por concordar en algo.

- Está bien – una gota resbalaba por la nuca de Gilga, rindiéndose en el acto.

De nuevo, risas por parte de todos.

- Joven Edward – el anciano mayordomo se asomaba por la sala, llamando al ambarino - ¿Desea prepare _Kuchën_ para el postre? –

- ¡Ni lo preguntes! ¡Claro que sí! – exclamó gustoso.

- Que sea de frambuesas, por favor – agregó Al, también gustoso de la propuesta.

- Y un toque de canela lo deja mejor – acotó el príncipe.

_Silencio_.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó extrañado - ¡Es un plato típico en Aerugo y el postre preferido de Gilgamesh si le ponen canela! – explicó rápidamente.

_Aún silencio_.

- Ejem… - un ligero carraspeo por parte de Gustav rompió la tensión – Tomaré su consejo, príncipe Alphonse – tomó una ligera pausa para continuar – Si me disculpan, debo terminar con la cena. – hizo una pequeña reverencia para marcharse, pero aún debía decir algo.

- ¿Sucede algo, Gustav? – Ed cuestionaba el extraño comportamiento del anciano. Algo sucedía.

- ¿Le molestaría si le pido un favor, joven Edward? – El ambarino negó - ¿Puede ir a ver al joven herido que trajo el hermano del señor Gilgamesh? – los ojos de todos se abrieron abruptamente – No ha salido de su habitación desde su llegada hace algunas horas y me preocupa el estado del muchacho que trajo cuando llegó – explicó.

- ¿Dónde… están? – murmuró Ed, entre dientes.

- En la habitación del Gobernador – respondió sin más. El grupo salió corriendo tras Ed y Al que iban adelante haciendo camino hacia la habitación limítrofe a la suya.

El primero en llegar fue Ed, quien abrió de golpe la puerta de la pieza, encontrando a Seitan sentado en una silla al costado de la cama, tapando la visión del cuerpo tendido sobre ella.

- Hagan silencio o los haré callar – una mecánica respuesta de parte del esmeralda les detuvo en seco en la entrada.

- ¡Es un homúnculo, idiota! – exclamó Ed, entrando a paso firme a la habitación, pero se sorprendió al ver el cuerpo de Envy.

No era el mismo. Además de estar completamente vendado, el símbolo de Ouroburos en su pierna estaba sustituido por la serpiente crucificada, y en la frente encontró el sello de Alphonse en su armadura, donde debía estar el cinto que amarraba el pelo de palmera del pecado.

- ¿Qué… hiciste? – farfulló, sin lograr entender que sucedía ahí.

- ¿Acaso no es obvio? Ustedes me dieron la respuesta en la batalla… Estuve buscando por años el sello de fijación de Alphonse por todo Amestris hasta que me encerraron – explicó, aún sentado en la silla, sin moverse de su sitio.

- Inconcebible… - murmuró Al - ¿Qué alma le fijaste? Ellos no tienen una… ¿Y cómo es que la puerta no se quitó algo en forma de pago? – Esas y más preguntas corrían a gran velocidad en su cabeza, todas ellas sin respuestas.

- General de Brigada Maes Hughes – respondió – Y la puerta no puede quitarme algo para pagarse, ya que me debe demasiado… No soy el _divino alquimista_ por nada, hermanos de acero – sonrió torcido.

- Maes… - Ed no entraba en sí - ¡Devuelve a Maes a su descanso, estúpido! – Tomó fuertemente de la camisa al aludido, pero este se limitó a dejarse tomar - ¡Este bastardo le mató y tu traes su alma a su cuerpo, imbécil! – Gritaba de furia, de impotencia, de rabia e ira acumulada por un acto tan inhumano como ese.

- Fue la única alma que accedió a la petición, Acero – comenzó a explicar – Nadie las puede obligar y se ofreció como voluntario, a cambio de ver a su hija de nuevo será como si él no estuviera ahí –

- ¡Mientes! – zarandeó el cuerpo entre sus manos, sin siquiera tener precaución con Seitan.

Gilgamesh veía con reproche a su hermano, sin creer que era capaz de algo así. Alfonse abrazaba fuertemente a Fletcher, sin dejarlo mirar la terrible escena frente a ellos. Al y Russel guardaban distancia de Ed y el esmeralda, impávidos.

- Si quieres, pregúntale. La mente de Envy sigue dormida. Hasta el momento he conversado con el Brigadier Hughes contándole algunas cosas que han cambiado – tomó las manos de Ed para soltarse y acercarse al cuerpo sobre la cama, sentándose nuevamente en la silla. – Brigadier Hughes, tenemos visitas que desean saludarle – posó una mano sobre la frente del pecado, apenas palmando sobre él.

- Los escuché, Seitan. Tanto tiempo sin escucharles, Ed y Al –

Era realmente chocante escuchar nuevamente la voz de Hughes en la boca de Envy, el mismo que le arrebató la vida hace unos años atrás. Edward y Alphonse no creían lo que escuchaban. El resto, salió de la habitación porque sentían que sobraban en un ambiente de esa índole.

- Hughes… - una diáfana lágrima salía de los ojos de Ed, sin poder creerse lo que escuchaba - ¿De verdad… eres tú? – se acercó torpemente al cuerpo, pero seguía siendo Envy el que estaba allí.

- No me hagas comprobarte que soy yo, Ed… No puedo moverme para mostrarte fotos de Elysia, aunque tendré que sacar algunas nuevas – rió. Definitivamente, era él con quien conversaban.

- Roy se morirá al escucharte –

- Ustedes serán los únicos que me escucharán… Cuando Envidia despierte parte de su conciente, yo no podré volver a contactare con ustedes, salvo que vea a mi hija – explicó – Sólo me ofrecí para volver a este mundo con tal de verla y a mi esposa, pero con este cuerpo me será algo imposible, aunque pueda transformarse aún no será normal ver a un muerto por ahí –

- No debiste hacerlo, Maes… -

- El que te daba los consejos era yo, Ed… Se nota has madurado mucho… Y estoy enojado con los dos, este año no han ido a verme a mi tumba para conversar – reprendió – Era entretenidos verlos ahí tan acaramelados con Al… Oh si, Al… - llamó.

- ¿Qué pasa, señor Hughes? –

- No… El día que me vaya te entregaré el regalo que me traje – volvió a reír – Envy va a despertar, no los podré ver mucho tiempo más, chicos – se apresuró a decir. Ya sentía que perdía el contacto con el exterior – No le digan a Roy que estoy aquí y traten de ocultar a Envidia por un tiempo… No es un mal chico, así que cuiden de- y no alcanzó a terminar su frase, ya que el cuerpo se giró de su posición, acomodándose en la cama, soltando un gruñido de dolor por la herida en su pecho.

- Se ha ido – anunció el esmeralda – Márchense y recuerden lo que digo el Brigadier Hughes… Y avísenle a Gustav que traiga una cena, por favor – finalizó, volviendo a su estado meditativo en la silla junto a la cama.

Los Elric salieron en silencio de la habitación, sin poder creer del todo lo que sucedía, pero en el mundo de la alquimia todo era posible si ellos ya habían desafiado muchas de las leyes naturales.

Entrada la noche, Gustav llamó a todos al comedor, donde la cena transcurrió calmadamente, estando todos presentes ahí, charlando cosas triviales, pero la duda de por qué el repentino cambio de hogar se produjo tan abruptamente, luego de leer una hoja simplemente.

- Edward… ¿Serías tan amable de explicarnos qué sucede? – Fue el príncipe quien se atrevió a cuestionar y matar la duda de todos en ese momento.

Un gran suspiro por parte de Ed les decía a todos lo derrotado que se sentía.

- El segundo informe – comenzó – Indicaba el traslado de dos delegaciones diplomáticas de Central hacia Radeon. Es todo lo que puedo decirles por el momento, pero deberían venir en camino… Puede que una de ellas llegue esta noche – explicó, llamando sutilmente con la mano a Gustav - ¿Podrías preparar algo para una comitiva si es que llega? –

- Claro, señor Edward – asintió gustoso el anciano.

- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo, Gustav? – Heydrich ahora quería interrogar al mayordomo. Recibió una silenciosa afirmativa. - ¿Cómo es que usted conoce la familia de Gilgamesh y sabía de mi estatus si pocos lo saben? – alzó una ceja.

Era cierto. El canoso anciano ya había le había llamado "príncipe Alphonse" y reconoció a Seitan como el hermano mayor de Gilgamesh, sin siquiera decirle información de esto.

- Eso es muy simple, príncipe. Yo crié a Gilgamesh hasta que fue entregado como guardia imperial suyo. Luego de eso, no resistí el perder a un niño de tan buen corazón, así que decidí venir a Amestris a cuidar de mi nieto al enterarme que su madre había fallecido poco tiempo después de haber dado a luz – relató tranquilo, sacando más de una exclamación del grupo.

- Eso no puede ser cierto… - farfulló Gilgamesh, que no podía recordar al viejo parado a unos metros de él – ¡No le creo! – exclamó, llevándose las manos a los costados de su cabeza, tratando de reacomodar sus ideas.

- Oh… No digas eso, _Meshi_ – El guardia reaccionó a ese apodo, negando con fuerza.

- ¡Así me decía el príncipe! – Volvió a negar – Si de verdad fueras quien dices ser, pruébalo – desafió, con los ojos cristalinos y agudos. - ¿Cuál es mi mayor miedo? – una venenosa voz salió de su boca, impropia de él.

- En ese entonces, tenías varios – explicó, pero no se inmutaba al cambio de carácter del castaño oscuro – Pero el más grande era el miedo a que el príncipe te rechazara y no quisiera ser tu amigo –

Justo en el clavo. Gilgamesh abrió anchamente sus ojos, con la duda presente.

- Y te conozco tan bien, que puedo decir que le temes a otra cosa… Más bien a alguien, Gilgamesh – lo miró directo a los ojos – No diré a que le temes, pero si que está relacionado con el joven rubio de ahí – señaló discretamente a Russel, pero no alcanzó a terminar con sus palabras, ya que Gilgamesh le abrazó fuertemente.

- ¡Eres tú! ¡No puedo creerlo, de verdad eres tú! – con más fuerza de la habitual apretaba al anciano que sólo sonreía.

- Siempre tan efusivo, Gilga… Pero le romperás los huesos a este pobre anciano, ¿No crees? – rió levemente, siendo soltado levemente por parte del guardia.

- ¿Cómo quieres que no sea así de efusivo si no te veo hace veinte años? – le cuestionó aniñado, reflejando todo su carácter en sutiles palabras.

- Lo se, cuando desaparecía por algunos días eras igual… Así que mejor ve a terminar tu cena que ya traigo tu postre favorito – se soltó del agarre del castaño para retirarse del salón por una puerta lateral, que de seguro llevaba a la cocina.

- ¿Así que ese es tu padre adoptivo, Gilga? – preguntó con interés el príncipe.

- Él me enseñó lo básico en modales y lenguas, así como el código de honor para los guardias… Siempre me recalcaba que debía ser el mejor en mi trabajo – explicó, sacando algunas exclamaciones del grupo.

Ya terminada la cena y el postre que volvió meloso al guardia, fueron todos a descansar y terminar el día, aunque podía extenderse más de lo que ellos pensaban.

Alphonse y Edward estaban ya en su habitación, cuando el menor rompió el silencio en el que estaban ordenando sus cosas.

- Iré a darme un baño – anunció – Le avisaré a Gustav – sonrió, saliendo de la habitación.

Edward se limitó a pensar en la energía que tenía su hermano. O simplemente él era más viejo.

Al cabo de un rato volvió a entrar el menor. Se desvistió rápidamente, envolviéndose de la cadera hacia abajo con una toalla de color azul marino, como el uniforme de la milicia.

Graciosamente, puso un pie en la enorme tina llena de agua caliente y burbujeante, sintiendo lentamente la temperatura en su cuerpo para acostumbrarse. Dejó la toalla sobre un taburete cercano donde tenía además los utensilios de limpieza requeridos y se sumergió completamente en el agua.

- ¡Genial! – exclamó feliz, relajándose en el acto – Una de las pocas cosas que extrañaba de este lugar – meditó para sí, mientras se enjabonaba el cuerpo meticulosamente, sacándose más de una mancha de polvo que tenía impregnada en la piel.

Siguió con su labor de higiene sin darse cuenta que Ed asomaba su cabeza por la puerta que daba hacia el resto de la habitación, mirándole ensimismado.

- Esto… Aru – murmuraba, pero el menor no lograba escucharle – Aru… - alzó más la voz, haciendo reaccionar al menor.

- ¡Ed! – Le llamó - ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó alarmado, pensando en alguna desgracia que pudo haber sucedido en la casa.

- Nada… sólo… - agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose incómodo como nunca en años.

- ¿Quieres bañarte? – Le leyó la mente. Era exactamente lo que quería el dorado, el cual iluminó su rostro y sus ojos destellaban con la luz del baño cubierto de vapor.

- ¿Puedo? – cuestionó tímido, entrando sutilmente y cerrando la puerta tras sí, envuelto en una toalla de color roja como su gabardina.

Alphonse se debatía entre burlarse de esa faceta que no veía en años en Ed o simplemente responderle.

- Anda, el agua está genial – sonrió, extendiendo los brazos para recibir a Ed en un abrazo tras su respuesta. Le acomodó tranquilamente en su regazo, tal como si fuera un niño pequeño. Ed era muy liviano aun con sus automail que le daban algunos kilos extra, pero la densidad del agua compensaba eso. - ¿Sucede algo, nii-san? – preguntó tras unos minutos de silencio y falta de ánimo por parte del mayor.

- Tuve miedo… Pánico, terror – enumeró el dorado, meditando cada palabra que decía – Agradezco el momento en que pudimos hablar el plan de esta tarde, o me hubiese muerto al pelear contigo… - dijo, en voz baja y casi sin vida.

- Pero estamos bien, así que mejor no pienses en eso, mi querido y amado hermano – le dijo sonriente. Rara vez tenían esas muestras de cariño entre los dos, y contadas con los dedos de una mano las ocasiones en que se dedicaban palabras de cariño como las parejas normales.

- ¿No lo entiendes, Aru? – Preguntó, recriminándole algo al menor – No se que me pasa… No puedo estar más de doce horas lejos de ti o cometo alguna locura – se confesó, sacando una mirada de exclamación del alquimista menor - ¿Qué me hiciste? – Volvió a cuestionar de la misma manera - ¿Acaso es tu fino y sedoso cabello? – pasó su mano humana por la nuca de Al – ¿O es tu cálido y formado cuerpo que tienes? – Delineó con un dedo de su mano metálica desde el pecho hasta el vientre del menor, sacando más de un gemido del menor - ¿Tu voz? ¿Tus gemidos? ¿O es el deseo prohibido de amar a tu hermano? – le robó un tierno y corto beso de los labios de Al, quien a causa del calor del baño y las constantes caricias de Ed tenía un tinte rosa en sus mejillas – Lo más probable es que sean tus sonrojos y la forma en que puedo dominar algunas reacciones tuyas, así como tu me controlas las rabietas – admitió.

- Ed… - un suspiro lujurioso y lleno de deseo salió del castaño, obteniendo la atención de Ed en su monólogo - ¿Podemos terminar lo que empezaste? – le señaló entre sus piernas con un evidente problema que ambos debían atender y llevaban mucho sin solucionar – Ninguno de los dos es de _acero_ – jugó con sus seudónimos, abalanzándose sobre Edward, botando agua de la gran bañera donde estaban ambos.

- Eso también me gusta de ti… Tu sinceridad para decirme las cosas – sonrió, dejándose llevar por el deseo carnal de ambos en satisfacerse hasta quedar rendidos.

* * *

La noche marcaba su punto cúlmine con la luna sobre ella, indicando casi las doce en punto, cuando una gran cantidad de vehículos iguales de color negro se aproximaban a la gran mansión de Radeon. Gustav esperaba con elegante parsimonia a los invitados de los Elric. Debían ser gente muy importante como para obligar a ambos Elric a volver a la casa que prometieron no volver a pisar salvo en casos que lo ameriten. El primer vehículo aparcó cerca de la casa, a un costado del blanco automóvil de los alquimistas de acero. La puerta se abrió rápidamente, dejando caer el cuerpo de un joven medio muerto. El anciano se acercó rápidamente, cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trataba y suspiró más tranquilo.

- Quiero comida – alargó la última vocal, acompañado de un gutural sonido en su estómago que delataba mucha hambre en él.

- El joven Edward me advirtió de esto… Si gusta puede pasar al comedor donde le serviré una cena, cortesía de los Elric – sonrió amable, extendiendo su mano para ayudar a pararse al joven del suelo.

- ¡Genial! – exclamó gustoso, adentrándose rápidamente en la gran mansión.

Una elegante figura tras él se acercó a Gustav, poniéndole en alerta todos sus sentidos.

- Disculpe el actuar de mi príncipe, señor – una profunda reverencia siguió sus palabras, a modo de disculpa.

- No te preocupes, RanFan – dijo el anciano, sorprendiendo a la joven – El joven Ling no ha cambiado sus hábitos desde la última vez que le vi de pequeño – sonrió honesto, saludando cortés al resto de la delegación que hacía entrada al edificio sin emitir palabras.

- ¿Sabe quien soy? – cuestionó alarmada.

- Claro… Recuerdo que en esos años tenías una fuerte rivalidad con mi protegido, mi hijo adoptivo Gilgamesh – aclaró. Si no fuera por la máscara que siempre caía, hubiese visto la expresión casi horrorizada de la mujer al escuchar ese nombre.

- Ya recuerdo… Señor Gustav – le llamó, siendo más familiar en sus palabras.

- Veo que me recuerdas… Ten cuidado, no quiero alborotos cuando veas a Gilga ahí adentro. Aunque se que tu notable madurez hará buen juicio en tus acciones – finalizó, extendiéndole elegantemente su mano a RanFan para invitarle a entrar.

_La noche, seguiría siendo larga para todos los nuevos huéspedes, incluyendo los que arribaban cuando Gustav cerraba la gran puerta de la mansión._

* * *

_Okey. Otro gigantesco retraso de mi culpable parte. Acepto cartas bombas y misiles intercontinentales. Mil disculpas, pero el largo del capítulo espero compense mi falta._

_¡Dejen Review, por favor!_


End file.
